Magic Rose
by Yatsu
Summary: Kaito Ninomiya es un joven estudiante que aspira convertirse en un mago como una vez lo fue su padre. Un dia descubre que su jefa Yukine se hizo pasar por el famoso ladron Magic Rose con el fin de descubrir a los responsables de la muerte de su hermano. Ahora Kaito decide convertirse en el nuevo Magic Rose para descubrir la verdad en una serie de aventuras.
1. Personajes

MAGIC ROSE

Un ladrón que robara tu corazón

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Les doy la bienvenida a todos por su preferencia en esta nueva historia el cual es un spin off del otro fanfic en el cual es basado con los personajes de Clannad el cual la trama se desarrolla de forma paralela con esta historia. La trama de esta historia es acerca de un joven estudiante que desea convertirse en un mago como lo fue su padre, para ello decide empezar a realizar un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cuya dueña guarda un secreto el cual cambiaría su vida para siempre al revelarse que su hermano fue el ladrón mágico Magic Rose el cual desapareció hace más de siete años atrás. Con el fin de averiguar los misterios de su desaparición, la dueña decide ocupar su lugar pero el joven tras conocer su secreto decide ayudarla para encontrar la verdad del incidente y la organización responsable de su desaparición convirtiéndose en el ladrón de los mil rostros, Magic Rose.

En realidad se tenía pensado que la protagonista fuera Yukine Miyazawa ya que la trama principal gira en torno a ella, pero decidí optar por crear un nuevo personaje para darle más profundidad a la historia haciéndola más misteriosa e interesante.

Espero que disfruten de esta nueva aventura llena de magia y misterios por resolver.

PERSONAJES

Como toda historia, tiene un elenco de personajes que la caracterizan. Sin embargo, Magic Rose no gira solo en torno a personajes de Clannad, también hay personajes invitados y particulares. Para ir en orden mencionare a los personajes que salgan de acuerdo a la temporada.

Primera Temporada

Kaito Ninomiya

Es el protagonista de la serie. Es un joven estudiante del Instituto Hikarizaka que desea convertirse en un mago profesional como lo fue su padre hace tiempo atrás. Con el fin de reunir dinero para comprar materiales para sus trucos de magia, Kaito consigue trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca del distrito comercial cuya dueña guarda un misterioso secreto en relación a Magic Rose, un famoso ladrón que se dedica a robar joyas y objetos de valor que fueron estafados o robados devolviéndolos a sus verdaderos dueños.

Sin embargo, Magic Rose vuelve después de siete años desaparecido y se revela que la dueña se hizo pasar por el para descubrir a los responsables de su desaparición. Entonces tras conocer la verdad, Kaito decide convertirse en el nuevo Magic Rose con el fin de encontrar a la organización responsable de la muerte de su antecesor. Tiene sentimientos hacia la Inspectora Sakagami, encargada de la investigación del caso enfrentándose a él en diversas ocasiones.

Yukine Miyazawa

Personaje de la serie de Clannad. Yukine fue una de las mejores estudiantes del Instituto Hikarizaka. Tras graduarse, ella se hace cargo de la cafetería que se encuentra cerca del distrito comercial la cual fue fundada por su hermano y sus amigos miembros de su banda. A diferencia de su hermano, ella es una persona calmada, dulce y le agrada ayudar a las personas en problemas dándoles consejo y apoyo cuando la visitan en la Sala de Referencias la cual era como una especie de biblioteca donde guardan libros antiguos de la escuela. Sin embargo, se revela que su hermano no solo fue el líder de una de las bandas callejeras más fuertes de toda la ciudad sino también que fue el ladrón mágico Magic Rose quien no solo robaba joyas que fueron estafadas o robadas sino también robar y exponer los secretos sucios de políticos y empresarios que abusan de su poder. Ella se hace pasar por Magic Rose cuando descubre que hace siete años su hermano no murió en un accidente como todos pensaban sino que fue asesinado por una organización que había descubierto su secreto. Sin embargo, Kaito se ofrece para ayudarla y se convierte en el nuevo Magic Rose para descubrir la verdad y a los responsables de su muerte. Kaito recibe un misterioso talismán por parte de su jefa el cual perteneció a su hermano y que nadie más puede usarlo a excepción de Kaito ya que inesperadamente reacciona ante él convirtiéndose en el nuevo Magic Rose.

Tomoyo Sakagami

Personaje de la serie de Clannad. Tomoyo fue estudiante del Instituto Hikarizaka y amiga de Yukine. Tras graduarse, ella viaja al extranjero con el fin de ingresar a la academia de policía y concluir sus estudios de investigación. Gracias a sus grandes méritos en el extranjero, con el tiempo ella se convierte en miembro de la Interpol y es ascendida posteriormente a Inspectora. Actualmente es asignada a investigar uno de los casos más difíciles que la policía no logra resolver, el caso Magic Rose, enfrentando a más de una ocasión contra él. Al lado de su compañero, el detective Takasugi, ella se dedica a resolver diversos casos usando sus habilidades de lógica lo cual ha ido desarrollando desde hace mucho tiempo sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta al principio pero que posteriormente lo usa para resolver misterios complicados. La razón por la que ella desea resolver el caso Magic Rose, es un misterio que solo ella tiene conocimiento.

Hazuki Mizuno

Personaje exclusivo de esta serie. Hazuki es compañera de clase de Kaito en el Instituto. Ella es la presidenta del Club de Periodismo por lo que ella se esmera mucho haciendo reportajes y noticias interesantes. Sin embargo, su única compañera y miembro del club es su amiga Saori Miller quien al principio se rehusa a unirse pero posteriormente decide unirse después de las insistencias de Hazuki.

Al enterarse del regreso de Magic Rose, ella decide atraparlo y descubrir su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, con el tiempo terminará involucrándose en un secreto más profundo y el destino le tendrá preparado interesantes sorpresas. Tiene un hermano mayor que es médico y Jefe de Cirugía en el nuevo hospital construido en la ciudad donde viven.

Detective Ren Takasugi

Personaje exclusivo de esta serie. Takasugi es un detective que fue ascendido hace poco y es reclutado como miembro de la Interpol, es asignado como compañero y aprendiz de Tomoyo Sakagami ayudándole a resolver diversos casos. Lo curioso es que tiene un hermano mayor que es Inspector en la brigada de homicidios y es tan inepto como él además que es un personaje en otra serie de investigación llamada Ayeka Investigations.

Saori Miller

Personaje original de esta serie. Saori es compañera y amiga de Hazuki Mizuno, posteriormente se une a su club de periodismo. Saori actúa de forma seria y reservada. Sin embargo, guarda un curioso secreto en el cual todas las mañanas recibe en la puerta de su casa, el periódico pero del día siguiente el cual le permite ver las noticias que todavía no han ocurrido ahora. Desde entonces ella mantiene el secreto mientras ayuda a otras personas.

Yatsu Amamiya

Personaje del fic Legend of Seven Stars. Yatsu, el protagonista de Legend of Seven Stars vuelve como personaje invitado en esta serie. A diferencia de la otra serie, Yatsu es una persona madura y de carácter más serio. Es el presidente de la reformada Signas Corp., formada por la empresa que le dejó heredado su padre y el laboratorio de investigación que le dejó su maestro y jefe antes de retirarse. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía sigue siendo el poseedor del Talismán del Trueno el cual le ha ayudado a salvar el mundo en varias ocasiones como el héroe legendario Silver Magnus. Tras enterarse que otro de los talismanes ha caído en manos de otra persona, Yatsu decide desafiar a Magic Rose para comprobar si realmente el talismán ha caído en buenas manos.

Dr. Oscuro

Personaje del fic Clannad The Dark Doctor. El Dr. Oscuro es un doctor mercenario que realiza operaciones complicadas a cambio de fuertes sumas de dinero. Aunque algunas veces no llega a cobrar por sus servicios dependiendo de la situación. Su verdadero nombre es Kurou Sakagami y es nada menos que el primo de la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami. La razón de su fría actitud se debe al pasado misterioso y triste que posee.

Posee una relación de amistad con Yukine Miyazawa ya que ambos estudiaron en el mismo instituto además que fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, Kazuto Miyazawa.


	2. Magic Record 01: El Comienzo de la magia

_Mi nombre es Kaito Ninomiya, un estudiante del instituto Hikarizaka. Aspiro a convertirme en un mago como lo fue mi padre, por lo que una vez terminen mis estudios me_ _dedicaré_ _a hacer actuaciones._ _E_ _n una ciudad pacifica y aburrida como esta quien_ _pensaría_ _que_ _guardaría_ _muchos secretos que_ _estarían_ _por revelarse y uno de ellos_ _sería_ _el que_ _cambiaría_ _mi vida para siempre_ _…_

 _Era un_ _día_ _normal como cualquier otro, los estudiantes caminando hacia la escuela subiendo por la larga colina como siempre y al llegar a la escuela, deje mis cosas en mi casillero y cuando fui al_ _salón_ _me_ _encontré_ _con una amiga que conozco_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Kaito!

KAITO: Mmmm… parece que hoy llevas de color blanco, no van en ti.

HAZUKI: ¿Eh? ¿Blancas?

 _Sin que ella se_ _dé_ _cuenta_ _tenía_ _en mis manos un espejo preparado con doble reflejo que me_ _permitía_ _ver como si mi cabeza_ _estuviera por debajo_ _de mi_ _cuerpo, cosa que ella empieza a darse cuenta_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Argh! ¡Kaito eres un maldito depravado! ¡Te voy a asesinar!

KAITO: ¡Jajaja! Si quieres conquistar a alguien te recomiendo que las lleves negras, así tendrás mejor suerte.

HAZUKI: ¡Vuelve aquí miserable!

 _La chica de mediana estatura, pelirroja, delgada, de cabello largo y ojos verdes es Hazuki Mizuno, mi_ _compañera_ _de clases y es la presidenta del_ _periódico_ _escolar de nuestra escuela._ _D_ _ebido a nuestra amistad siempre la molesto con algunos trucos que voy aprendiendo._

 _Después_ _de haberla enfadado me persigue por todo el_ _salón_ _y yo huyo_ _sarcásticamente_ _de ella._

HAZUKI: ¡Hasta aquí has llegado Kaito!

KAITO: Eso lo veremos.

 _En ese momento,_ _solté_ _una_ _pequeña_ _bomba de humo mientras me_ _escabullía_ _para desaparecer pero Hazuki ya_ _sabía_ _de mi truco, al menos eso pensaba_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡No escaparás de mi Kaito! ¡Al fin te tengo!

 _Hazuki finalmente coge a Kaito por el cuello para capturarlo pero_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¿Creíste que ibas a escapar de mí?

KAITO: Vaya Hazuki, ¿aún dudas de mi magia?

HAZUKI: ¿Qué? ¡Espera! Si tú estás allá… ¿Quién?

KANO: ¡Argh, Mizuno! No soy Kaito.

 _Hazuki no se_ _había_ _dado cuenta que Kaito_ _había_ _colocado anticipadamente una_ _máscara_ _para disfrazar a su_ _compañero_ _como_ _él_ _._

HAZUKI: ¡Kaitooooo! ¡Ahora sí me enfadaste!

 _Justo cuando ella va tras_ _él_ _, sorpresivamente este cae por la ventana estando el_ _salón_ _en el tercer piso dejando a todos en shock_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Kaitoooo! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué hiciste?

CHICO: Miren eso.

 _Sus_ _compañeros_ _observan por la ventana y observan a Kaito flotando por el aire con la ayuda de unos globos supuestamente inflados con helio lo cual le permite permanecer por breve tiempo suspendido en el aire._

HAZUKI: ¡No escaparas de mí esta vez!

KAITO: ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces tonta?

 _Hazuki salta hacia_ _él_ _pero_ _estúpidamente_ _no se dio cuenta que el peso de ella no es suficiente para poder mantenerse a flote con el globo lo cual provoca que ambos desciendan hacia el suelo_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KAITO: ¡Demonios! No tengo más remedio.

 _Kaito saca de su mano un control remoto, el cual hace que_ _rápidamente_ _se infle una_ _pequeña_ _colchoneta de_ _plástico_ _que_ _había_ _colocado previamente en el suelo del patio y justamente amortigua su_ _caída_ _y los dos se encuentran a salvo._

KAITO: ¡Uf! ¡Estuvo muy cerca!

HAZUKI: ¡Kaito! ¡Eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Después_ _de la escuela, me iba caminando de regreso rumbo a mi casa_ _acompañado_ _de Hazuki_ _quien se encuentra decepcionada conmigo_ _tras la supuesta desventura de hoy_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Ay! Kaito, sinceramente no tienes remedio. Tus bromas algún día nos van a matar de seguro.

KAITO: Mmmm… tienes razón… tengo que practicar más ese truco…

HAZUKI: ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

KAITO: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

HAZUKI: ¿No te parece obvio?

KAITO: Pero mira el lado positivo. Ahora tienes un artículo divertido para escribir en tu periódico.

HAZUKI: Muy gracioso. Ni siquiera estás a la altura de Magic Rose.

KAITO: ¿Magic Rose? ¿Quién es ese?

HAZUKI: ¿No lo sabes? Es uno de los ladrones más famosos que ha existido.

KAITO: ¿Me comparas con un vulgar ladrón?

HAZUKI: ¡No es ningún vulgar ladrón! Según dicen, Magic Rose es el mago más asombroso que ha existido. Su magia es tan sorprendente que la policía no la ha podido capturar.

KAITO: Mmmm… que raro. Yo no había escuchado de él.

HAZUKI: Eso es porque desapareció misteriosamente hace siete años atrás. Muchos pensaban que se había retirado o ya no estaba en condiciones pero los rumores cuentan que ha vuelto.

KAITO: ¿No me digas que estás interesada en ese?

HAZUKI: ¡Pues claro! ¡Sería una gran exclusiva si pudiera fotografiarlo! ¿No lo crees?

KAITO: ¡Bah! Ese sujeto no se compara conmigo. No es mejor mago que yo.

HAZUKI: ¿Estás celoso?

KAITO: ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír. Es solo un vulgar ladrón que usa trucos baratos. Yo podría superarlo.

HAZUKI: ¡Jajajajajaja!

KAITO: ¡Deja de burlarte!

HAZUKI: ¡Me estás haciendo caer de risa! No podrías ni aunque te hicieras pasar por él.

KAITO: ¡Síguete burlando, estúpida!

 _De regreso a mi casa, salude como de costumbre pero no_ _había_ _nadie en casa. Bueno, eso es natural ya que mi padre_ _murió_ _y mi madre viaja muchas veces por su trabajo._

 _Al ir a la cocina encontré_ _una nota de mi madre:_

" _Kaito,_ _estaré_ _fuera por unos_ _días_ _por mi trabajo._ _D_ _isculpa por no estar contigo, te dejo un poco de dinero en el_ _cajón_ _para tus gastos diarios y no gastes en tus juguetes y_ _concéntrate_ _más_ _en tus estudios, te quiere,_ _mamá_ _._ _"_

KAITO: Cielos, justo cuando le iba a pedir para que me dé para preparar unos nuevos trucos. Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer si estará fuera?

 _Después_ _de cenar, me fui a mi cuarto y al revisar mi librero_ _encontré_ _el libro de notas que mi padre siempre_ _escribía_ _y me dejaba para_ _mí_ _._ _Empecé_ _a leer una de sus frases que ha quedado grabado en mi memoria:_ _"_ _Un verdadero mago_ _jamás_ _revela sus cartas_ _"_ _._

KAITO: Sí, estoy empezando a entenderlo, padre. No voy a rendirme ahora.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _después_ _de las clases, visto a que necesitaba algo de dinero,_ _decidí_ _aprovechar que mi madre_ _está_ _fuera para buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Fui a probar suerte en distintos sitios pero no tuve suerte. Al otro_ _día_ _también_ _lo_ _intenté_ _en algunas tiendas pero la_ _mayoría_ _pide que seas mayor de 18 por lo que la_ _situación_ _era complicada._

KAITO: Ah, vaya. No he tenido suerte y ya está oscureciendo. Quizá tenga que disuadir a mi mamá cuando vuelva. Mmm… iré a esa cafetería quizá algo de café me anime un poco.

 _Sin darme cuenta_ _había_ _llegado a uno de los barrios poco populares de la ciudad pero en medio de ella_ _había_ _una hermosa pero_ _pequeña_ _cafetería_ _y a esa hora estaba concurrida de gente por lo que tuve que esperar un poco a que se desocupen para ser atendido._

 _A pesar de que algunas personas lucen algo rudas todos actuaban de forma natural cosa que me hizo_ _sentir algo seguro_ _mientras esperaba_ _._ _De pronto, una chica de una estatura menor a la_ _mía_ _, de cabello_ _castaño_ _y largo, ojos azules y con un vestido del local empieza a hablarme_ _…_

CHICA: Bienvenido. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

KAITO: Ah… pues… una taza de café.

CHICA: Enseguida se lo traigo. Espere un momento.

 _La chica era sumamente hermosa y_ _tenía_ _una voz suave._ _S_ _in embargo,_ _todavía_ _estaba muy preocupado porque no_ _conseguía_ _trabajo por lo que no prestaba mucha_ _atención_ _._

 _Después_ _de un rato, la chica vuelve con el_ _café_ _y me mira de forma intrigada_ _…_

CHICA: Aquí tiene su café.

KAITO: ¿Huh? Ah, lo siento. Estaba distraído, perdona.

CHICA: Esto… ¿de casualidad eres un alumno del instituto que está en la cima de la colina?

KAITO: Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

CHICA: Me trae mucha nostalgia por el uniforme que llevas.

KAITO: ¿Eres alumna de allí, también?

CHICA: Bueno, más bien diría que me gradué allí.

KAITO: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? Yo imaginaba que fueras de mi edad.

CHICA: Gracias, aunque no lo aparento, ¿verdad?

KAITO: Sí, estoy sorprendido.

CHICA: Por cierto, ¿estás preocupado por algo? ¿Serán por los exámenes?

KAITO: No. Lo que sucede es que ando buscando trabajo pero no he conseguido suerte. Tal vez lo conseguiría si estuviera en una ciudad más grande.

CHICA: Ya veo. Pero si deseas, puedes trabajar aquí con nosotros.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

CHICA: Sí, estamos escasos de personal por lo que mis amigos tuvieron que irse de viaje por trabajo. Si estás interesado por el empleo…

KAITO: ¡Sí! ¿Dónde debo presentarme?

CHICA: Bueno, hoy cerramos después de las siete. Así que puedes venir a esa hora para la entrevista.

KAITO: Allí estaré. Muchas gracias

 _Cuando_ _pensé_ _que las cosas no_ _saldrían_ _bien, algo inesperado_ _surgió_ _y hoy si_ _sería_ _mi_ _día_ _de suerte y no solo_ _estaría_ _a punto de conseguir un buen trabajo sino que_ _también_ _estaría_ _trabajando al lado de una chica amable como ella._

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde,_ _regresé_ _nuevamente a la_ _cafetería_ _para la entrevista de trabajo y al tocar la puerta fui recibido por uno de los empleados y me dijo que esperara dentro._

KAITO: Me pregunto quién estará a cargo de este lugar.

 _Después_ _de algunos minutos, alguien se aproxima y para mi sorpresa es nada menos que la misma chica que me_ _sirvió_ _el_ _café_ _esta tarde_ _…_

CHICA: Buenas tardes. Disculpe por haberte hecho esperar.

KAITO: Ah, no se preocupe. Estoy esperando al administrador para la entrevista.

CHICA: Soy yo. Mi nombre es Yukine Miyazawa, gusto de conocerte.

KAITO: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Eres la dueña de esta cafetería?

YUKINE: Así es. En realidad, la cafetería pertenece a mi hermano y a sus amigos pero me dejaron a mí a su cuidado.

KAITO: Ah, entiendo. Yo soy Kaito Ninomiya, encantado de conocerla, señorita Miyazawa.

YUKINE: Descuida, puedes llamarme Yukine si deseas.

KAITO: He traído algunos de mis documentos y mi currículo.

YUKINE: Muy bien.

KAITO: Entonces, ¿tengo oportunidad para tener el empleo?

YUKINE: Por supuesto. Si deseas puedes comenzar mañana mismo.

KAITO: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

YUKINE: Aunque el salario no es mucho, pero…

KAITO: ¡No se preocupe! ¡Me ha salvado! Pensaba que no conseguiría un buen trabajo por ser estudiante menor.

YUKINE: Puedo ver que eres muy entusiasta, Ninomiya. ¿Puedo llamarte Kaito de ahora en adelante?

KAITO: ¡Por supuesto!

YUKINE: Bien, entonces puedo contar contigo de ahora en adelante, Kaito.

KAITO: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, durante el descanso estaba conversando con mi amiga Hazuki quien me preguntaba el motivo de mi buen humor_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¿Eh? ¿Conseguiste un empleo?

KAITO: Sí, aunque es un trabajo corto de medio tiempo.

HAZUKI: Vaya, me sorprende que tú hayas conseguido un trabajo. ¿Y de qué trabajas?

KAITO: En una cafetería que está en el lado oeste de la ciudad.

HAZUKI: Mmmm… bueno, espero que no des problemas y te despidan en tu primer día.

KAITO: ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! Bueno, tengo que irme.

HAZUKI: ¡Oye, espera!

KAITO: (Ya lo verán, le demostraré a ese tal Magic Rose mi mejor carta.)

 _Esta tarde, al salir de la escuela, me fui rumbo hacia mi nuevo trabajo en la_ _cafetería_ _de Yukine. Durante el trabajo, mientras ella se encontraba cobrando a los clientes que se iban, yo me encargaba de servir y limpiar las mesas._ _Estaba_ _algo nervioso debido a mi inseguridad de poder adaptarme pero_ _podía_ _observar que algunos clientes la conocen y conversan un rato con ella, alguno incluso le cuentan los problemas que tienen._

 _Un_ _día_ _, en el momento en que me encontraba terminando de ordenar unas cajas, una persona que_ _jamás_ _había_ _visto comienza a entrar a la_ _cafetería_ _._ _E_ _ra una hermosa chica de cabello largo y de un radiante color gris como los lobos, llevaba un abrigo grande de color beige y se_ _sentó_ _en la barra mientras Yukine se acerca hacia ella_ _…_

YUKINE: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakagami.

TOMOYO: Sí, veo que te está yendo muy bien en tu nueva cafetería.

YUKINE: ¿Deseas una taza de café?

TOMOYO: Sí, por favor.

YUKINE: Enseguida te lo traigo.

 _Al observarlas, no pude evitar mi curiosidad y fui a acercarme a ella para obtener_ _información_ _sobre la chica de cabello plateado_ _…_

YUKINE: Ah, ella es Tomoyo Sakagami.

KAITO: Oh, se llama Tomoyo. Grandioso. Por lo que veo, seguramente debe ser una profesora, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Te equivocas. Es una oficial de policía.

KAITO: ¡Auch! No lo parece.

YUKINE: ¡Jejeje! A veces confunde, ¿no?

KAITO: Es que por su aspecto intelectual y pues… su apariencia… pensaba que sería profesora de algún instituto.

YUKINE: Iré a llevarle su café, ¿puedo encargarte el resto a ti?

KAITO: ¡Por supuesto!

 _Después_ _de un rato, ella se dirige hacia la barra y empieza a servir en una taza el_ _café_ _que ella misma_ _había_ _preparado y se lo lleva a su amiga_ _…_

YUKINE: Aquí tienes, la casa invita.

TOMOYO: Oh, muchas gracias.

YUKINE: Dime, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a tu primo?

TOMOYO: No exactamente. La verdad es que he sido asignada a un caso en la ciudad vecina y pasé por aquí a saludar.

YUKINE: Es verdad, ahora eres un oficial de la Interpol.

TOMOYO: Bueno, más bien fui promovida a inspector.

YUKINE: ¡Qué bueno!

TOMOYO: Yo no diría que es algo bueno.

YUKINE: ¿Por qué?

TOMOYO: Por el caso que me han asignado en la cual muchos oficiales se han rendido de continuar.

YUKINE: Oh, ¿tan complicado es?

TOMOYO: El caso de Magic Rose, un astuto ladrón que ha escapado cientos de veces de la policía y nunca ha sido atrapado. Se creía que se había retirado, pero hemos recibido información de que ha vuelto luego de siete años.

YUKINE: Oh, ¿están seguros de eso?

TOMOYO: Sí, dado a que él ha sido visto recientemente en los alrededores de esta ciudad me asignaron a mí siendo familiarizada con esta ciudad. Quien imaginaría que regresaría de esta forma.

YUKINE: Bueno, me alegra de que hayas vuelto. Estoy segura que nuestros amigos estarán contentos con tu regreso.

 _En ese momento, un hombre vestido con terno entra_ _rápidamente_ _a la_ _cafetería_ _en busca de Tomoyo_ _…_

HOMBRE: ¡Inspectora Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Detective Takasugi, ¿qué sucede?

TAKASUGI: ¡Hemos recibido información que Magic Rose piensa robar la joya del Ángel esta noche!

TOMOYO: Perfecto. ¡Pongámonos en marcha! Esta vez no tendrá escapatoria. Hablaremos en otra ocasión, Miyazawa.

YUKINE: Cuídate mucho, Sakagami.

 _Una vez_ _más_ _estaba escuchando ese nombre, Magic Rose. Estoy harto de ser comparado por_ _él._ _V_ _oy a demostrarles_ _que puedo superarlo._ _Aceptaré_ _este nuevo_ _desafío_ _._

 _Después_ _de cerrar la_ _cafetería_ _a las siete de la noche, Yukine se despide de_ _mí_ _mientras me marchaba de regreso a casa._

KAITO: ¿Piensa quedarse un rato más, jefa?

YUKINE: Así es. Tengo que terminar de hacer unas cuentas y tengo un trabajo que hacer.

KAITO: ¿Trabajo?

YUKINE: Sí, una amiga me pidió que cuidara de su niño mientras salía fuera. Es como un "Angel".

KAITO: ¡Jajaja! Sí, ya me lo imagino.

YUKINE: Nos vemos mañana.

KAITO: Sí, cuídese mucho.

 _Al regresar a casa mientras preparaba mis cosas para salir esta noche, me puse a leer el libro de notas que_ _dejó_ _mi padre y_ _comencé_ _a leer una de las frases escritas por_ _él_ _:_ _"_ _La verdadera magia no es solo para entretener a la gente sino_ _también_ _para que disfrutes con ella_ _"_ _._

KAITO: Entonces, es hora de mostrar la mía, viejo…

 _El museo de Kagurasaka, en la ciudad vecina,_ _está_ _reforzado por numerosas_ _cámaras_ _de seguridad en el interior, un cuerpo de oficiales custodiando la entrada y el interior donde se encuentra resguardada la joya del_ _Ángel_ _, una reliquia que aparentemente estuvo perdida_ _después_ _de la guerra europea que_ _sacudió_ _el mundo hace_ _más_ _de cuarenta_ _año_ _s_ _atrás_ _y se encuentra resguardada en un pedestal y cubierta por una tapa de cristal reforzado._ _Prácticamente_ _era impenetrable su acceso pero la_ _policía_ _teme por la_ _aparición_ _del_ _ladrón_ _más_ _astuto de esta era, Magic Rose._

 _Mientras tanto, en las noticias, la prensa, enterada de este hecho._ _I_ _nforma impaciente a todos los espectadores el momento crucial_ _…_

REPORTERA: Esta noche, según información de la policía metropolitana, el famoso ladrón mágico conocido como Magic Rose haría su reaparición luego de siete años de su supuesta desaparición en el museo de Kagurasaka el cual ha anunciado que robaría la joya del Ángel exactamente a las 9:00 p.m. Todos esperan impacientemente el espectáculo que el famoso ladrón estaría a punto de mostrarnos. ¿Escapara de la policía esta vez con la joya?

 _Esa noche, en el cuarto de seguridad del museo, la inspectora Sakagami_ _acompañada_ _del detective Takasugi_ _observa_ _los monitores, esperando por la llegada de Magic Rose._

TAKASUGI: Todo está preparado.

TOMOYO: Perfecto. Veamos, si Magic Rose es capaz de conseguir escapar esta vez.

 _Exactamente a las 9:00 p.m. de la noche ocurre un_ _apagón_ _y todas las luces quedan desconectadas de forma imprevista_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede?

TAKASUGI: ¡El sistema eléctrico ha sido desconectado! No tengo contacto con los oficiales en el sótano.

TOMOYO: ¡Enciendan las luces de emergencia! ¡Deprisa!

 _Al encender las luces, la electricidad vuelve y al observar en el_ _salón_ _principal, la joya ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un ramo de rosas rojas, el_ _símbolo_ _de Magic Rose._

TOMOYO: ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hizo eso?

OFICIAL: ¡Inspectora! ¡Observe en el segundo piso!

TOMOYO: ¡Está intentando escapar por el techo! ¡A por él!

 _Tras ser detectado por la_ _cámara_ _de seguridad, Tomoyo y todos sus hombres van tras el_ _ladrón_ _quien_ _está_ _vestido con un traje de etiqueta de color negro, una capa negra, un sombrero de copas del mismo color, un antifaz de color blanco y una rosa roja en la chaqueta de su traje._

 _La_ _policía_ _anda tras_ _él_ _y tras una larga_ _persecución_ _, los elude con una bomba de gas de humo_ _despistándolos_ _y desaparece_ _súbitamente_ _en un_ _callejón_ _sin salida._

OFICIAL #1: ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde pudo haber desaparecido?

TAKASUGI: ¡Miren! ¡El ducto de ventilación!

OFICIAL #2: ¡Todos tras él!

 _T_ _akasugi y todos los oficiales persiguen a Magic Rose quien supuestamente_ _escapó_ _usando el ducto de_ _ventilación_ _pero eso no fue_ _más_ _que una treta ya que en realidad se_ _escondió_ _detrás_ _de la pared usando un papel tapiz previamente preparado como camuflaje y tras haberlos despistado sale de_ _ahí_ _triunfante pero_ _…_

TOMOYO: Muy astuto, pero no lo suficiente para mí, Magic Rose.

 _De pronto, Magic Rose arroja unas esferas en las cuales al caer al suelo explotan y aparecen varias luces que ciegan a Tomoyo causando una_ _distracción_ _y Magic Rose aprovecha para huir._

TOMOYO: ¡No escaparás maldita sea!

 _Magic Rose aprovecha para saltar por la ventana y al caer saca de su traje alas delta que le permiten deslizarse por el aire y Tomoyo observa como escapa._

TOMOYO: ¡Rápido! ¡A todas las unidades! ¡El sospechoso acaba de escapar volando! ¡Vayan tras él! ¡No dejen que escape!

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de su veloz huida esto_ _también_ _era solo una treta porque el verdadero Magic Rose, escapa trepando por el edificio, llegando a la azotea del museo. Satisfecho con su trabajo cumplido y con la joya en su poder, empieza a retirarse cuando de manera imprevista una rosa es lanzada hacia_ _él_ _y cae al piso_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Huh?

KAITO: ¡Ja, ja, ja! No lo haces tan mal, pero te falta técnica.

 _M_ _agic Rose empieza a huir pero Kaito, quien_ _súbitamente_ _aparece para atraparlo lo acorrala y en ese momento arroja las esferas de luz, lo mismo que hizo con Tomoyo para despistarlo, pero_ _…_

KAITO: Lo siento, pero ese truco es más viejo que el de mi abuelo. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres superarme.

 _Magic Rose, empieza a usar su magia y sorprendentemente se divide en cinco de ellos y corren hacia_ _él_ _para intentar atravesarlo y huir por la escalera de emergencia. Kaito, asombrado por la_ _ilusión_ _, comienza a cerrar los ojos_ _…_

KAITO: ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarlo?

 _En ese momento,_ _él_ _recuerda las palabras que dejo su padre en el libro de notas que le_ _dejó_ _:_ _"_ _La verdadera magia no es solo para entretener a la gente sino_ _también_ _para que disfrutes con ella_ _"…_

KAITO: ¿La verdadera magia? Cierto, esta vez voy a hacerlo, viejo. Debo concentrarme y ver a través de ella, la magia que se oculta… ¡Ahí está!

 _Kaito, con la ayuda de la luz de la luna llena se da cuenta que entre los dobles hay uno que resalta y tiene sombra por lo que arroja sus rosas daga y le directamente en la_ _máscara_ _y la destroza y a su vez otra rosa cae justo en el sombrero de copas que lleva puesto revelando el cabello largo y sedoso que posee._ _A_ _l voltear, Kaito descubre que ese sujeto es en realidad una mujer y al destruirse la_ _máscara_ _se revela la identidad del_ _ladrón…_

KAITO: ¡Te tengo! ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Jefaaaaaaaaa!?

 **MAGIC RECORD 01: El comienzo de la magia**

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡_ _Es la hora de la magia!_ _¿_ _Eeeeeeeeh?_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _mi jefa, de_ _carácter_ _dulce y amable es el famoso_ _ladrón_ _Magic Rose?_ _¡_ _No puedo creerlo! Todo este tiempo he estado con_ _…_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¡_ _Espera un momento!_ _¡_ _No, no! De ninguna manera pienso hacerlo,_ _¿_ _por_ _qué_ _debería_ _yo ser_ _…_ _?_ _¡_ _No se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _Magic Record!_ _¡_ _Magic Record 02: El secreto de Magic Rose!_ _¡_ _Hasta el_ _próximo_ _espectáculo_ _!_


	3. Magic Record 02: El secreto de la magia

**MAGIC RECORD 02: El secreto de Magic Rose**

 _Soy Kaito Ninomiya, un estudiante del instituto Hikarizaka. Aspiro a convertirme en un mago como lo fue mi padre y una vez_ _qu_ _e termine mis estudios, me_ _dedicaré_ _a hacer actuaciones, para ello_ _conseguí_ _un trabajo de medio tiempo en una_ _cafetería_ _en la ciudad donde vivo._ _P_ _osteriormente me_ _enteré_ _que el famoso_ _ladrón_ _, Magic Rose_ _había_ _vuelto luego de haber desaparecido por siete_ _año_ _s. Harto de ser comparado con_ _él_ _,_ _decidí_ _desafiarlo yo mismo y demostrarle que poseo_ _más_ _trucos que_ _él_ _. Esa noche,_ _anunció_ _que_ _robaría_ _la Joya del_ _Ángel_ _que se_ _exhibiría_ _en el museo._ _T_ _ras haber burlado a la_ _policía_ _, no_ _pensó_ _que yo_ _estaría_ _presente para enfrentarlo._ _S_ _in embargo, lo que_ _jamás_ _me imaginaba era que ese_ _ladrón_ _no era ni_ _más_ _ni menos que mi propia jefa, Yukine Miyazawa._

KAITO: ¡Jefa! Esto… es una broma, ¿verdad? Dime que no es cierto.

YUKINE: Kaito, yo… supongo que ya me descubriste.

 _Mientras tanto, en el interior del museo, la inspectora Tomoyo reflexiona acerca del enfrentamiento que tuvo con el_ _ladrón…_

TOMOYO: Esto es extraño. Después de saltar de esa altura y escapar con alas delta a una altura baja no conseguiría escapar muy lejos…

 _En ese instante, recibe una llamada por radio del detective Takasugi_ _…_

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspector! ¿Me escucha? Hemos interceptado al sospechoso pero…

TOMOYO: Un muñeco, ¿verdad?

TAKASUGI: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

TOMOYO: Era obvio. Si no ha conseguido escapar sin ser visto, significa que… ¡La azotea!

 _Tomoyo corre deprisa y sin perder_ _más_ _tiempo hacia la azotea adivinando la estrategia del_ _ladrón_ _. En ese tiempo, Kaito y Yukine_ _,_ _quien estaba disfrazada de Magic Rose_ _,_ _siguen en la azotea del edificio_ _…_

KAITO: ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué alguien como usted hace esta clase de cosas?

YUKINE: Kaito, yo… no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero… ¡Créeme! no es exactamente lo que crees.

KAITO: Mmmm… supongo que ya se dieron cuenta del truco. No tardarán en venir hasta aquí.

YUKINE: ¡Oh, cielos!

KAITO: Jefa, ocúltese y aproveche la oportunidad para escapar. Yo me encargaré de esto.

YUKINE: ¡No, espera! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No puedes hacerlo solo!

KAITO: Descuida, no permitiré que usted se exponga ante un peligro como este.

YUKINE: Kaito… ¿Eh?

 _De pronto, algo brilla en el traje de Yukine que lleva consigo_ _…_

YUKINE: Esto es… ya veo… entonces Kaito posiblemente…

KAITO: ¡Jefa! ¡Rápido!

YUKINE: ¡Kaito! ¡Usa esto!

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

 _Yukine le arroja a_ _él_ _, un_ _talismán_ _de color amarillo con un_ _extraño_ _símbolo_ _de forma similar al sol_ _…_

YUKINE: No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Sostenlo y cierra tus ojos para usar su poder.

KAITO: ¿Eh? Bueno, está bien.

 _Kaito hace lo que Yukine le pide y un destello de_ _energía_ _aparece y una luz rodea ambos_ _…_

KAITO: Uno…

YUKINE: Dos…

KAITO: ¡Tres!

 _U_ _sando el poder del_ _talismán_ _, Kaito se transforma en el_ _ladrón_ _mágico_ _, Magic Rose, portando una capa y un traje de color negro_ _…_

KAITO & YUKINE: Que el poder de la luz nos guie para hacer el bien hoy y siempre.

 _Después_ _de un rato, la inspectora Tomoyo y sus hombres llegan a la azotea para arrestar a Magic Rose y al llegar_ _…_

TOMOYO: Muy bien Magic Rose, sal de donde quieras que estés. Sé perfectamente que estás aquí.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Me estabas buscando?

 _Ante la mirada de todos, parece en la parte_ _más_ _alta de la azotea, Magic Rose quien los estaba esperando con una mirada confiada._

TOMOYO: ¡Esta vez voy a arrestarte!

MAGIC ROSE: Atrápame si puedes.

 _Tomoyo y sus hombres empiezan a perseguirlo pero al huir, en lugar de permanecer en la azotea da un salto hacia los cielos y desaparece con una_ _explosión_ _._

TOMOYO: ¿Desapareció? ¡Imposible!

OFICIAL: ¡Inspectora! ¡Mire arriba!

 _Al voltear hacia arriba Tomoyo observa que Magic Rose se aleja usando varios globos inflados con helio, los cuales le permiten elevarse por el cielo y huir de ellos mientras Yukine observa a escondidas lo ocurrido_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Otra vez se escapó.

YUKINE: Kaito…

OFICIAL: ¡Inspectora! Mire esto.

 _El Oficial le muestra a Tomoyo algo brillante que_ _encontró_ _justo_ _después_ _que Magic Rose emprendiera su huida_ _…_

TOMOYO: Vaya sorpresa.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en la_ _cafetería_ _de Yukine, Kaito con una mirada seria, sostiene una_ _conversación_ _con ella para saber los motivos que lo impulsaron a convertirse en el famoso_ _ladrón…_

KAITO: ¿Y bien? ¿Va a decirme la razón de todo esto?

YUKINE: Pues, verás… ¡Kaito! Yo… no lo hice con malas intenciones, créeme.

KAITO: Lo sé, pero… ¿robar?, usted sabe que…

YUKINE: Supongo que te contaré todo. Es difícil de creer pero mi hermano fue en realidad el verdadero Magic Rose.

KAITO: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

YUKINE: Mi hermano se convirtió en Magic Rose para ayudar a las personas que fueron engañadas a recuperar los objetos que les fueron robados usando sus habilidades. No sabía de esto hasta que su amigo me reveló la verdad.

KAITO: Oh, ya veo. Pero dicen que Magic Rose desapareció hace siete años atrás, ¿no?

YUKINE: Es porque mi hermano murió en ese tiempo.

KAITO: Siento mucho por eso.

YUKINE: Lo peor de todo es que me enteré que su muerte no fue debido a un accidente como todos pensaban sino que fue asesinado.

KAITO: ¿¡Asesinadooooo!? ¿Por qué?

YUKINE: No lo sé. Lo único que he podido averiguar es que una organización está detrás de todo esto. Por esa razón, me hice pasar por el ladrón mágico Magic Rose para obtener algunas pistas sobre ellos, pero por desgracia yo no poseo la habilidad y el talismán que le otorga habilidades no funciona conmigo pero tú sí puedes, Kaito.

KAITO: ¿Yooooooo? No creo, eso fue solo coincidencia.

YUKINE: No es verdad, si el talismán reacciona contigo quiere decir que tú eres su verdadero sucesor. Kaito, te lo pido. ¡Ayúdame a encontrar al asesino de mi hermano! No quiero que su muerte termine así.

KAITO: Mmmm… bueno, la verdad es que yo he querido superar a ese sujeto pero, ¿convertirme en él? ¡Jajaja! Suena irónico. De acuerdo, jefa. Voy a ayudarla, además de alguna manera esto me molesta y creo que será divertido.

YUKINE: Gracias Kaito. ¡Snif!

KAITO: (Además puedo ver a Tomoyo seguido, ¡jejeje!)

YUKINE: Bueno, ahora debemos devolver la Joya del Ángel a su verdadero dueño.

KAITO: La… ¿joya?

YUKINE: ¡Sí!

KAITO: ¡Aaaaaaah! La del museo, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Sí, su dueña, fue engañada por el director del museo y se apropió de ella por lo que tenemos que…

KAITO: ¡Auch!

YUKINE: ¿Qué sucede?

KAITO: ¿Me creerás que se me cayó cuando escapé usando mi truco de globos?

YUKINE: ¡Ayyyy! Eso significa que tendremos que robarla otra vez.

KAITO: ¿Tendremos? Lo siento, pero me niego a hacerlo.

YUKINE: ¿Por qué? Dijiste que me ayudarías.

KAITO: Lo siento, pero Magic Rose trabaja solo. No puedo permitir que te expongas a ese riesgo.

YUKINE: ¿Eh? Pero la seguridad estará más reforzada. No será fácil conseguirla esta vez tú solo.

KAITO: Es por eso que esta vez lo haré a mi estilo, jefa. Qué comience el espectáculo. ¡Jajaja!

YUKINE: ¡Cielos! Me pregunto si habré hecho bien en dejar esto en sus manos.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en el museo, Tomoyo hace un reconocimiento del lugar_ _después_ _de haber devuelto la joya que_ _había_ _dejado tirado Magic Rose en el momento de su huida mientras conversa con el director del museo._

DIRECTOR: Me alegro que recuperara la joya pero me decepciona que no haya capturado a ese ladrón. Al menos no se atreverá a venir otra vez.

TOMOYO: Se equivoca. Ese sujeto no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspector! Mire, debe leer esto.

 _Takasugi le entrega un mensaje escrito en una tarjeta con la figura de una rosa en ella y dice:_ _"_ _Siento no haber podido llevarme la joya pero_ _vendré_ _por ella esta noche. Magic Rose_ _"_ _._

TOMOYO: Esta vez no tendrás escapatoria, Magic Rose.

 _Esa noche, Kaito saca el_ _talismán_ _que Yukine le ha entregado esa noche y comienza a destellar_ _…_

KAITO: Uno…

YUKINE: Dos…

KAITO: ¡Tres!

 _U_ _sando el poder del_ _talismán_ _, Kaito se transforma nuevamente en Magic Rose, portando una capa, una antifaz y un traje de color negro_ _…_

KAITO & YUKINE: Que el poder de la luz nos guie para hacer el bien hoy y siempre.

YUKINE: Kaito, ten mucho cuidado. Hoy es la última oportunidad porque su dueña se va de viaje mañana temprano.

KAITO: No te preocupes si no hubiera esta clase de retos, no sería divertido.

YUKINE: Sería bueno si lo tomaras con más seriedad.

 _Mientras tanto en el museo, Tomoyo espera ansiosamente por el momento crucial en el cual Magic Rose_ _hará_ _nuevamente su_ _aparición_ _._

TAKASUGI: ¿Está segura que lo atraparemos esta vez?

TOMOYO: Completamente. Esta vez, la azotea está bien custodiada y además hay cinco guardias protegiendo la joya alrededor. Además la cubierta está reforzada con un cristal irrompible por lo que solo un fantasma sería capaz de llegar a ella.

TAKASUGI: Es verdad. Ni siquiera Magic Rose podría acercarse.

 _Sin que nadie se de cuenta, Magic Rose ya estaba dentro del museo, justo debajo por el ducto de_ _ventilación_ _que da justo debajo del pedestal donde_ _está_ _la joya._

MAGIC ROSE: Cierto, aunque no soy precisamente un fantasma, mi querida Tomoyo. A ver… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

 _De pronto, una_ _pequeña_ _explosión_ _ocurre en el_ _sótano_ _y la electricidad comienza a apagarse nuevamente_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡No otra vez!

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspectora! No va a creer esto pero ha ocurrido una explosión en…

TOMOYO: ¡Lo sé! Todos, quédense cerca de la joya. ¡Que nadie se mueva hasta que yo lo diga!

 _Sorpresivamente justo debajo del pedestal se encuentra Magic Rose y coge la Joya del_ _Ángel…_

TOMOYO: ¡Allí está! ¡Agárrenlo!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ups!

 _Todos los oficiales en el_ _salón_ _saltan hacia_ _él_ _para capturarlo y en medio de una lucha consiguen capturarlo_ _…_

OFICIAL #1: ¡Inspectora! ¡Lo hemos capturado!

TAKASUGI: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo tenemos!

TOMOYO: Esta vez se acabaron tus fechorías, Magic… ¿Qué? ¿Un muñeco? ¡Nos volvió a engañar otra vez! ¡Pero si estaba aquí! ¡Es imposible!

OFICIAL #2: ¡Rápido! El sospechoso acaba de huir hacia esa dirección.

TAKASUGI: ¡Los ductos de ventilación! ¡Todos tras él!

 _Takasugi y todos los oficiales van en busca de Magic Rose quien supuestamente se dirige al mismo sitio por donde_ _escapó_ _la noche anterior._ _E_ _n medio de la_ _persecución_ _, sin que nadie se de cuenta, uno de los oficiales cambia de_ _dirección_ _dirigiéndose_ _hacia la ventana pero_ _inesperadamente_ _Tomoyo estaba_ _allí…_

TOMOYO: No estuvo nada mal. Estuviste tan cerca, Magic Rose.

OFICIAL #2: ¿Qué está diciendo?

TOMOYO: Es un buen truco, pero no contaste con el detalle que yo había contado en ese momento el número de policías dentro del salón y había justamente uno de más.

MAGIC ROSE: Vaya, no solo es hermosa sino también lista, inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami.

 _El oficial se quita el disfraz revelando que era Magic Rose disfrazado de_ _policía…_

TOMOYO: Entrégame esa joya si no quieres que tu delito sea aún mayor.

MAGIC ROSE: Lo siento, pero el show debe continuar. Nos vemos.

TOMOYO: ¡No te dejaré escapar!

 _Tomoyo se prepara para sacar su arma pero en ese momento, Magic Rose lanza una lluvia de rosas, imposibilitando a Tomoyo poder verlo claramente y escapa por la ventana y sale volando con la ayuda de sus globos_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Maldición! ¿Crees que voy a caer en el mismo truco?

 _Tomoyo saca su arma y dispara a algunos de los globos para que Magic Rose descienda lentamente al suelo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Lo tengo!

 _Tomoyo llama a sus unidades que_ _están_ _fuera del museo y van velozmente a capturarlo tan pronto aterrice y justo cuando Tomoyo llega a la escena, se encuentra con una sorpresa_ _…_

OFICIAL #1: ¡Inspector! ¡Ya lo tenemos!

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! Ahora sí… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Otro muñecooooooo!?

 _En el_ _muñeco_ _había_ _pegado una nota dirigida a Tomoyo que dice:_ _"_ _Tienes_ _razón_ _, no puedo_ _engañarte_ _con el mismo truco_ _así_ _que use uno nuevo._ _E_ _spero que hayas disfrutado el_ _espectáculo_ _, nos veremos pronto. Magic Rose._ _"_

TOMOYO: ¡Grrrrrrrrr! ¡Te odiooooooooooooooo!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer con una mirada algo triste, termina de empacar sus cosas y se prepara para irse de viaje cuando en la entrada de la casa, cerca al velador, encuentra la Joya del_ _Ángel_ _con una nota que dice:_ _"_ _Cuida bien el_ _último_ _recuerdo de tu abuela._ _"_

CHICA: Gracias, quienquiera que seas.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en la_ _cafetería_ _de Yukine, no_ _había_ _mucha gente y tanto Yukine como Kaito_ _están_ _ocupados en el trabajo y al bajar un poco la cantidad de gente, Tomoyo llega a la_ _cafetería_ _de_ _pésimo_ _humor_ _…_

YUKINE: Ah, Sakagami, buenas tardes. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

TOMOYO: Sí, pero ahora lo quiero bien cargado.

YUKINE: ¿Sucede algo?

TOMOYO: Bah, cosas del trabajo.

YUKINE: Dime, ¿es cierto lo del arresto al director del museo?

TOMOYO: Sí, se le encontró culpable haciendo operaciones ilícitas después de investigarlo.

YUKINE: Debes estar contenta de tu logro.

TOMOYO: ¿Contenta, dices? ¡Estoy furiosa!

YUKINE: ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo malo?

TOMOYO: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese desgraciado ladrón de pacotilla se burló de mí pero te juro que la próxima vez lo arrestaré!

KAITO: (¡Jejeje! Creo que conseguí llamarle su atención.)

YUKINE: Tranquila, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien y posiblemente lo consigas.

KAITO: (Oye, oye. ¿De qué lado estás, jefa?)

TOMOYO: Tal vez, ¿pero sabes? De alguna manera presiento que Magic Rose está más cerca de lo que imagino.

KAITO: (Y no sabes qué tan cerca.)

YUKINE: Pero, ¿no dicen que es genial? Dicen que su verdadera dueña encontró la joya robada en su casa y se aclaró que fue engañada por el director del museo con una firma falsificada.

TOMOYO: Aun así un ladrón es un ladrón y juro que lo voy a capturar.

 _Esa noche, tras cerrar la_ _cafetería_ _, Yukine sostiene una_ _conversación_ _con Kaito respecto a lo de ayer_ _…_

YUKINE: Muchas gracias por tu trabajo.

KAITO: Descuide, además no hubo muchos clientes hoy.

YUKINE: Por cierto Kaito, quiero disculparme por haberte involucrado en esto.

KAITO: Pero, ¿qué está diciendo jefa? Yo fui quien aceptó hacer esto y además todo salió bien.

YUKINE: Sí, pero me preocupa que…

KAITO: Descuida, no pienso dejarme capturar al menos hasta encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de tu hermano.

YUKINE: Gracias Kaito, significa mucho para mí.

KAITO: ¡Jajaja! Además como dijo mi padre una vez, "un verdadero caballero, no debe abandonar a una mujer en desgracia".

YUKINE: ¡Jejeje! Tu padre debió ser una persona maravillosa.

KAITO: Sí, por cierto, ¿hay alguna misión para mí?

YUKINE: A decir verdad, se trata de una pintura que fue robada e intentan subastarla mañana en la noche por lo que…

KAITO: ¡No digas más! ¡Deja esto en mis manos!

 _Esa misma noche, en la casa de Tomoyo,_ _después_ _de ducharse, encuentra una nota en su escritorio en la cual dice:_ _"_ _Las rosas son rojas, la noche es oscura, el amanecer es tan brillante como tu cuerpo desnudo. Esta noche me_ _llevaré_ _la pintura de Sekihara que_ _será_ _subastada esta noche._ _M_ _agic Rose_ _"_ _._

TOMOYO: ¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Esta vez te lo has buscado maldito imbécil! ¡Te atraparé!

 _En la noche siguiente, en la azotea de un edificio, en medio de la luz de la luna llena, Magic Rose observa su objetivo mientras los oficiales de_ _policía_ _vigilan el lugar_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

 _De esa manera es como yo, un chico estudiante de instituto cambia su vida al transformarse en el nuevo Magic Rose._ _N_ _uevas aventuras_ _estarían_ _esperándome_ _a_ _mí_ _y por supuesto a mi nueva rival, Tomoyo Sakagami._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡_ _Es la hora de la magia! En mi siguiente trabajo como Magic Rose, una amiga de Hazuki_ _está_ _en problemas porque ha sido comprometida a_ _…_ _¿_ _Casarse?_ _¡_ _Oh!_ _¿_ _Quieren ver como Magic Rose encuentra la manera de resolver esta_ _situación_ _?_ _¡_ _No se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _Magic Record! Magic Record 03: Una boda frustrada. Hasta el_ _próximo_ _show._


	4. Magic Record 03: Una boda frustrada

**MAGIC RECORD 03: Una boda frustrada**

 _Soy Kaito Ninomiya, un estudiante de segundo_ _año_ _del instituto Hikarizaka._ _Conseguí_ _un trabajo de medio tiempo en una_ _cafetería_ _para conseguir dinero y comprar materiales para hacer mis propios trucos de magia. Sin embargo, para mi mayor sorpresa descubro que mi jefa se hace pasar por nadie_ _más_ _ni menos que el famoso_ _ladrón_ _Magic Rose con el fin de llamar la_ _atención_ _de los responsables de la muerte de su hermano mayor, el verdadero Magic Rose desaparecido hace siete_ _años_ _._

 _Debido a este hecho mi vida cambia para siempre y me convierto en el nuevo sucesor para encontrar a los culpables y averiguar_ _más_ _del secreto del poder que poseo ahora._ _¡Que_ _empiece el_ _espectáculo_ _!_

 _Era un_ _día_ _tranquilo y normal en el_ _instituto_ _, excepto por el detalle que literalmente estaba siendo perseguido por chicas realmente furiosas_ _…_

KAITO: ¡Hazuki, salvameeeeeeee!

HAZUKI: ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

CHICA #1: Este maldito pervertido se infiltró en el vestuario de las chicas mientras nos cambiábamos para la clase de gimnasia.

HAZUKI: ¿Qué? ¡Kaitooooooooo!

KAITO: ¡Esperen! ¡Fue todo un error! Quería sorprender a los chicos con mi truco de aparición pero me confundí y terminé en el vestuario del costado.

CHICA #2: ¿Y crees que vamos a creerte eso?

KAITO: Bueno, al menos deberían ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de cambiarse, ¿no?

CHICA #1: ¡Estás muerto!

KAITO: ¡Hazukiiiiii!

HAZUKI: Que tengas un feliz entierro, estúpido escapista.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Creo que esto me va a doler.

 _Aquella tarde,_ _después_ _de las clases, Hazuki fue a recogerme de la_ _enfermería_ _después_ _de la paliza que_ _recibí_ _de todas las chicas que me golpearon y fuimos bajando por la colina_ _…_

HAZUKI: Sencillamente no tienes remedio. Esta vez te pasaste de límite.

KAITO: No podía evitarlo. De verdad estaba practicando un nuevo truco pero me salió mal otra vez.

HAZUKI: Tienes suerte de que no te hayan herido gravemente, idiota. Oye, no sé si estás haciendo esto a propósito para ayudarme con el periódico pero esto ya es ridículo. A este paso terminaras siendo odiado en lugar de llamar la atención.

KAITO: Supongo que tienes razón. No puedo engañarte. Lo sé todo con respecto al periódico. El año pasado estuviste a punto de cerrar el club debido a la falta de miembros e interés del público. Quería hacer algo a pesar de que no estoy interesado en la prensa por lo que pensé que esto ayudaría un poco.

HAZUKI: ¡Humph! Eso es lo que más me desagrada de ti. Piensas demasiado en otras personas y te olvidas de ti mismo. Aunque por otra parte, eso no es tan malo después de todo pero no quiero que te conviertas en algo peor que un delincuente.

KAITO: (Si supieras la verdad en el lío que estoy metido…)

HAZUKI: ¿Me estás escuchando?

KAITO: ¡Sí, claro!

HAZUKI: Bueno, hablando de eso. Estoy preocupada por otra cosa.

KAITO: ¿Qué sucede?

HAZUKI: ¿Recuerdas a Nanami Nishimura?

KAITO: Ah, tu amiga que estudiaba con nosotros en el mismo salón el año pasado, ¿verdad?

HAZUKI: Pues, he ido a verla en su salón pero lucía decaída.

KAITO: ¿Decaída?

HAZUKI: Sí, estoy preocupada.

KAITO: Lógico, seguramente debe ser porque ha debido estar triste por estar separada de su amor no correspondido.

HAZUKI: ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

KAITO: Me refiero a ti. ¡Jajaja!

HAZUKI: ¡Animal! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

KAITO: ¡Bah! Seguramente le ha roto el corazón algún chico. Ya se le pasará.

HAZUKI: ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa más que tonterías?

KAITO: Vale, vale. Bueno, si no ha querido decirte es porque no quiere preocuparte.

HAZUKI: Pues eso precisamente me hace preocupar más.

KAITO: Descuida, ya te lo dirá en algún momento. Ten paciencia.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, al llegar a mi trabajo en la_ _cafetería_ _de mi jefa Yukine, una chica que usa el mismo uniforme de las chicas de mi instituto, se encuentra sentada de espaldas en la barra conversando con mi jefa y yo_ _todavía_ _me encontraba lejos por lo que no_ _reconocí_ _aún_ _el rostro de esa chica pero por lo que escuchaba su tono de voz era_ _melancólico_ _por lo que no quise interrumpir y me fui a la cocina a cambiarme._

YUKINE: Aquí tienes, esto te ayudará a calmar un poco, Nishimura.

NANAMI: Muchas gracias, Miyazawa. No tenía a quien recurrir por lo que una senpai del instituto me recomendó venir aquí ya que usted ayuda a escuchar los problemas de la gente.

YUKINE: Sí, de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu problema?

NANAMI: ¡Snif! Verá, lo que sucede es que…

 _La chica era precisamente nada menos que la amiga de Hazuki, Nanami Nishimura, una chica de estatura mediana, delgada, de cabello corto y color_ _castaño_ _y ojos marrones. Ella le cuenta con detalles el problema que ella tiene y la deja muy deprimida_ _…_

YUKINE: No llores, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un hechizo?

NANAMI: ¿Un hechizo?

YUKINE: Sí, mira. Coges una rosa blanca y la sujetas con ambas manos y la colocas justo a la altura de tu pecho y dices: "Rosa blanca transforma mis sentimientos en esperanza y en el color que representa" tres veces.

NANAMI: Así lo hare Miyazawa, gracias por el hechizo. Lo intentaré.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, estoy segura que un milagro ocurrirá.

 _Nishimura se retira aliviada por las palabras de ella y algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _de cerrar la_ _cafetería_ _, me_ _reuní_ _con Yukine en la oficina de_ _atrás_ _._

KAITO: Bueno jefa, ¿algún trabajito para mí el día de hoy?

YUKINE: A decir verdad es un caso delicado, no estoy segura si estás interesado.

KAITO: Descuida, no tengo nada pendiente hoy.

YUKINE: No sé si habrás notado a la chica con la que estuve conversando.

KAITO: ¿Te refieres con Nanami Nishimura?

YUKINE: ¿La conoces?

KAITO: Podría decirse, es la amiga de una compañera de clase ¿Ocurre algo con ella?

YUKINE: A decir verdad, es un problema de amor.

KAITO: Oh, vaya. Yo también tuve un problema similar esta tarde.

YUKINE: ¿A propósito, por qué tienes esas heridas? No recuerdo que en la noche anterior hayas sido lastimado.

KAITO: Problemas con las mujeres, ¡jejeje! Bueno, ¿a qué se refiere con el problema que tiene?

YUKINE: Pues verás, ella esta comprometida con un joven y pronto será su matrimonio.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Y yo que le estaba fastidiando a Hazuki con ese tema y he acertado pero no pensé que tanto. Pero, ¿no es algo que debería estar feliz? Digo, es algo que toda chica de su edad desea tener.

YUKINE: Sí, pero en el caso de ella es distinto porque el compromiso fue arreglado y van a forzarla a contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.

KAITO: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¿Y por qué? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que venir de una familia adinerada tenía sus ventajas.

YUKINE: Bueno, precisamente es por esa razón. Su familia mantiene buenas relaciones con la familia del chico con la que va a contraer matrimonio y por supuesto, la familia de ese chico posee acciones en muchas compañías pero ambas familias se encuentran en una pronta crisis financiera por lo que el matrimonio entre ellos los beneficiaría a ambos.

KAITO: ¡Espere un minuto, jefa! ¿Quiere decir que ella es forzada a casarse solo por el dinero?

YUKINE: Así es. Lo peor es que ella desconoce a ese chico y no piensa casarse, sobre todo siendo muy joven.

KAITO: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una injusticia! Ser forzada a casarse con una persona que ni siquiera conoce por interés económico es una tontería. ¡Jefa! ¡Voy a tomar este caso! ¿Y cómo podemos hacer para impedirlo?

YUKINE: Muy sencillo. Si el anillo de compromiso que le ha enviado su prometido para la boda es robado, la ceremonia no podrá realizarse.

KAITO: Y el compromiso quedaría anulado y ella podría aprovechar la oportunidad para convencer a sus padres. ¡Perfecto!

YUKINE: Sin embargo, su prometido llegará mañana para la boda que será el fin de semana.

KAITO: Por lo que solo tengo una oportunidad y es mañana en la noche, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Así es. Debido a los preparativos, la seguridad en la mansión de Nishimura estará reducida por lo que es nuestra única oportunidad.

KAITO: Bien, entonces que empiece el espectáculo.

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿A dónde vas?

KAITO: A hacer los preparativos para mañana en la noche.

YUKINE: Antes de eso, quiero que vengas conmigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?

 _Yukine y yo salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos al costado de ella donde hay una bajada hacia una entrada_ _subterránea_ _que da a lo que parece ser una especie de bar._ _E_ _staba algo nervioso ya que_ _parecía_ _un lugar peligroso pero Yukine estaba calmada y actuaba de forma natural como si nada ocurriera._ _E_ _n ello, habla con un sujeto con una chaqueta negra y un jean oscuro._ _Parecía_ _ser un tipo rudo pero ella conversa con_ _él_ _y le dice que vaya hacia la puerta del fondo._ _A_ _l entrar, ambos llegamos a un_ _almacén_ _donde hay una cantidad de objetos_ _extraños_ _que no_ _podría_ _describir._ _Allí_ _nos_ _recibió_ _un hombre de mediana estatura, corpulento, de cabello muy corto y no_ _parecía_ _ser una persona peligrosa y se_ _dirigió_ _a nosotros._

HOMBRE: Ah, Yukine, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quién es ese mocoso?

YUKINE: Hola, Sudou. Quiero presentarte al nuevo sucesor, se llama Kaito Ninomiya.

SUDOU: ¿Qué? ¿Dices que este mocoso con cara de idiota va a ser el reemplazo de Kazuto? No estoy para bromas, Yukine.

KAITO: Oye, oye. No tengo la culpa de tener esta cara.

YUKINE: Kaito, quiero presentarte a Sudou, el fue un buen amigo de mi hermano y se encarga de conseguir los materiales adecuados los cuales nos serán de gran ayuda.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso él también sabe lo de Magic Rose?

SUDOU: Pues claro mocoso, ¿Quién creías que le ayudaba con el equipamiento y los trucos para nuestro líder? Bueno, al menos eso era si no hubiese ocurrido ese incidente.

YUKINE: Sudou, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero Kaito es ahora Magic Rose y necesito que lo ayudes para la misión de mañana en la noche.

SUDOU: Bueno, solo si tú lo dices Yukine, espero que no lo eche a perder.

KAITO: Gracias, cuento con su ayuda, Sudou.

SUDOU: Mira mocoso, ser Magic Rose implica una gran responsabilidad no es para que un niño como tú lo tome al juego. Tienes suerte de que Yukine esté de tu lado.

KAITO: ¡Claro que no! Siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

YUKINE: Dime Sudou, ¿tienes algo preparado?

SUDOU: Me alegra que lo dijeras. Acabo de preparar este nuevo aditamento que será de gran utilidad.

KAITO: Oh, vaya. Parece una pistola. ¡Espera un momento! No pienso usar armas de fuego para esta misión.

SUDOU: ¡No es un revolver idiota! ¡Esta arma es un gancho retráctil con potencia para subir y escalar paredes con mucha facilidad y rapidez! La llamo "Blaze Grip".

KAITO: Oh, impresionante. ¿Y esta corbata?

SUDOU: Es un micrófono para comunicarte con nosotros. Así será más sencillo y evitar que metas la pata, mocoso.

YUKINE: ¿Y este cinturón?

SUDOU: Dentro de la hebilla hay un compartimiento en el cual si presionas este botón se inflaran globos inflados con helio para un rápido escape.

KAITO: ¡Perfecto! Porque ya se me habían acabado los globos después del último trabajito.

YUKINE: Bueno, ahora solo falta encontrar la manera para infiltrar en la mansión.

SUDOU: Por desgracia no pude conseguir los planos por lo que costará tiempo considerable, cosa que no disponemos.

KAITO: No se preocupen. Dejen esto en mis manos.

YUKINE & SUDOU: ¿Huh?

 _Aquella noche, Tomoyo regresa a su casa luego de_ _año_ _s de ausencia y antes de hablar con su familia, ella revisa el correo y tras revisar recibos de pago y propagandas, encuentra una tarjeta en particular._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué es esto?

 _Ella abre la tarjeta que tiene emblema de una rosa roja para leer el mensaje que llama su_ _atención_ _:_ _"_ _Las rojas son rojas, la noche oscura y misteriosa. A las 9:00 de la noche me_ _llevaré_ _el anillo de compromiso de Nishimura,_ _estaré_ _esperándote_ _Tomoyo._ _Mag_ _ic Rose_ _"_

TOMOYO: ¡Maldito! ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya esta vez! – Dice furiosa, sosteniendo la tarjeta con su mano.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en la noche, mientras la familia Nishimura espera por la llegada del prometido de Nanami. Los dos amigos de ella llegan dos horas antes de la hora programada del robo_ _…_

HAZUKI: Hola Nanami, disculpa por haber venido de forma imprevista pero este idiota insistió que fuéramos a verte.

KAITO: Oye, oye.

NANAMI: Ah, no se preocupen. Pasen, adelante por favor.

 _Mientras ellos avanzan contemplando la enorme_ _mansión_ _y aprovechando la_ _distracción_ _, Kaito se coloca cerca de las paredes colocando algo_ _pequeño_ _sin ser visto en algunos sectores de los pasillos._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, llegan a la sala de invitados donde ellos conversan tranquilamente._

KAITO: ¡Guau! ¡Tienes una casa enorme, Nishimura!

NANAMI: Sí, aunque mi familia está pasando por momentos difíciles.

HAZUKI: Lamento haberte venido a molestar en un mal momento.

NANAMI: No, no se preocupen. Me alegra que pudieran haber venido.

HAZUKI: ¡Nanami! ¿Es cierto que vas a casarte?

NANAMI: Sí, así parece.

HAZUKI: ¡No me parece justo! ¡Deberías pensar más en tu felicidad! ¿Hablaste con tus padres respecto a eso?

NANAMI: Lo he intentado, pero… no quiero ser una carga para ellos después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

HAZUKI: ¿Y crees que vas a ser feliz así? El amor no es para tomarlo a la ligera, ¿sabes?

KAITO: Mira quien lo dice. ¡Auch!

 _Kaito recibe un_ _puñetazo_ _en la cara por parte de Hazuki_ _…_

KAITO: No tenías por qué pegarme.

HAZUKI: ¡Cállate bruto! Estoy hablando en serio con Nanami.

NANAMI: Gracias chicos por venir a animarme, pero en realidad no sé qué hacer.

HAZUKI: Nanami…

MAYORDOMO: Señorita Nanami, la policía acaba de llegar. Desean hablar con usted.

HAZUKI: ¿Policía? ¿Qué suecede?

NANAMI: Bueno, es que hemos recibido un aviso por parte de la policía de que alguien planea robarse el anillo de compromiso que me envió la familia de mi prometido esta noche.

HAZUKI: Podría ser… ¿Magic Rose?

NANAMI: ¿Magic Rose?

HAZUKI: Sí, el famoso ladrón que siempre elude a la policía con trucos sorprendentes.

NANAMI: Podría ser…

HAZUKI: Nanami, ¿podría quedarme esta noche?

NANAMI: Pero…

HAZUKI: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto será una gran primicia para mi artículo!

KAITO: Bueno, chicas, me retiro.

HAZUKI: Oye, ¿y tú a donde crees que vas?

KAITO: Nishimura está pasando por momentos difíciles así que no quiero estorbar. Además mi jefa me dio un trabajo para esta noche así que no puedo faltar y de paso ganar un dinerillo extra.

HAZUKI: Vale, vete. De todas no necesito a un cobarde como tú.

KAITO: (¡Grrrr! ¡Muy graciosa! Además tengo un espectáculo que hacer.)

 _Al_ _momento de retirarse, Kaito se cruza justamente con la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami de la Interpol sin que ella se de cuenta de que ambos se_ _enfrentarían_ _esta noche._

 _Ella posteriormente se encuentra con la familia Nishimura para reportarles lo que va a ocurrir esta noche._

TOMOYO: Soy la Inspectora Sakagami de la Interpol.

PADRE DE NANAMI: Entonces, ¿es cierto que alguien vendrá a robarse el anillo?

TOMOYO: Efectivamente. Hemos recibido información de Magic Rose quien vendrá exactamente a las 9:00 p.m. para robar el anillo de compromiso de su hija.

MADRE DE NANAMI: ¡Esto es terrible! Solo espero que capturen a ese ladrón.

PADRE DE NANAMI: No se preocupen. La casa posee un sistema de alarma en cada puerta y ventana. No entrará nadie sin pasar desapercibido.

TOMOYO: Yo no contaría con ello. Magic Rose es un ladrón muy escurridizo. Burlar un sistema de alarma no es nada para él pero descuiden en la entrada y en las afueras de la casa he puesto a mis hombres para vigilar y capturar a cualquier sospechoso que intente ingresar.

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, en el escondite de Yukine y sus amigos, Kaito se prepara para partir y usando el_ _talismán_ _que ella le dio comienza su_ _transformación…_

KAITO: Uno…

YUKINE: Dos…

KAITO & YUKINE: Tres…

 _U_ _sando el poder del_ _talismán_ _, Kaito se transforma en el_ _ladrón_ _mágico_ _, Magic Rose, portando una capa y un traje de color negro_ _…_

KAITO & YUKINE: Que el poder de la luz nos guie para hacer el bien hoy y siempre.

 _Antes_ _d_ _e partir Yukine y Sudou le dan instrucciones a Magic Rose_ _…_

SUDOU: Realmente eres un idiota, pero no lo haces nada mal.

YUKINE: Ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que Nanami posee el anillo. Acercarse a ella no será nada sencillo.

MAGIC ROSE: No se preocupe jefa, como dije todo está calculado.

SUDOU: Aunque no entiendo por qué demonios tuviste que llamar a esa inspectora. Eso complicará aún más las cosas.

MAGIC ROSE: Sí, pero, ¿no es más divertido de esa forma?

YUKINE & SUDOU: ¿Eh?

MAGIC ROSE: Tengo que partir. Deséenme suerte.

 _Mientras todos esperan impacientemente por la hora crucial, solo queda unos cuantos segundos para dar con las nueve y Magic Rose se encuentra justo en las afueras de la_ _mansión_ _sin ser detectado_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

TAKASUGI: No entiendo, ¿por qué Magic Rose se molestaría en venir a robar un anillo de compromiso? ¿Acaso es un rompecorazones o qué?

TOMOYO: Tomando en cuenta de que el anillo es incrustado de diamante sí tendría mayor sentido.

 _En ese preciso momento, ocurre una_ _pequeña_ _explosión_ _y una de las ventanas del pasillo se rompe activando la alarma de la_ _mansión_ _._

TOMOYO: ¡Qué nadie salga de esta habitación! ¡Es un truco para despistarnos! ¡Takasugi ve con el resto e investiguen el pasillo de abajo!

TAKASUGI: ¡Cómo diga!

TOMOYO: Bien, veamos como harás para venir hasta aquí, maldito ladronzuelo.

 _Mientras tanto, Magic Rose con la ayuda de la Blaze Grip que le dio Sudou hace un disparo hacia el techo y el gancho se incrusta con uno de los extremos de la chimenea_ _permitiéndole_ _a Magic Rose subir_ _rápidamente_ _por el techo sin ser detectado aprovechando las distintas explosiones_ _pequeñas_ _que rompen los vidrios de las ventanas._ _Después_ _de ello, en la chimenea de la sala comienza a salir humo dentro de la sala causando que todos no puedan ver lo que sucede dentro y empiezan a toser por el humo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es jugar sucio! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

 _Confundida por el humo y en su_ _desesperación_ _por buscar a Magic Rose, no se da cuenta de que el ya_ _había_ _entrado por la ventana y se encuentra justo con Nanami quien posee el anillo de compromiso en su dedo_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: Disculpe señorita en una hermosa noche como esta, pero voy a llevarme ese anillo.

NANAMI: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué deseas…?

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el astuto ladrón la adormece con la fragancia de la rosa que lleva en su traje y le quita el anillo mientras la lleva en sus brazos.

TOMOYO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Por fin te encontré miserable! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!

MAGIC ROSE: Nos vemos nuevamente mi querida Tomoyo. Pero no te preocupes, todavía no le he robado su primer beso a esta señorita si eso es lo que te preocupa.

TOMOYO: ¡Muy gracioso! ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando!

MAGIC ROSE: Ah, ¿el anillo? Sí, es muy precioso. Me hace recordar un poco el color de tus ojos.

TOMOYO: ¡Esta vez voy a atraparte!

MAGIC ROSE: Yo no dispararía el arma si fuera usted. Alguien podría resultar herido, sobre todo esta joven dama.

TOMOYO: No necesito de un arma para detenerte.

 _Tomoyo se lanza velozmente hacia Magic Rose y con velocidad sorprendente lanza fuertes patadas las cuales le resulta_ _difícil_ _de esquivar llevando a Nanami en sus brazos._

MAGIC ROSE: Cielos, no solo eres hermosa sino violenta también.

TOMOYO: ¡Ríndete! No podrás escapar teniendo a ella en tus brazos.

MAGIC ROSE: Tienes razón. Entonces te la encargo mucho.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

 _Magic Rose arroja a Nishina desde lo alto en_ _dirección_ _hacia ella y por supuesto reacciona para interceptarla._ _A_ _provechando ese descuido, Magic Rose se prepara para su huida volando con sus globos inflados de helio_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Adiós Tomoyo! Cuando despierte dile que escuche la voz de su corazón.

TOMOYO: ¡Vuelve aquí maldito ladrón!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡El espectáculo termina aquí! ¡Adiós!

 _Magic Rose roba con_ _éxito_ _el anillo de compromiso de Nanami mientras se eleva por los cielos en la mitad de la noche. Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la_ _mansión_ _de esta,_ _después_ _que la_ _policía_ _se retirara_ _después_ _de la_ _investigación_ _, se_ _descubrió_ _que_ _habían_ _sido puestos_ _pequeños_ _artefactos de_ _explosión_ _en cada ventana lo que hizo confundir a la_ _policía_ _y hacer_ _fácil_ _la_ _infiltración_ _de Magic Rose._

 _Ella sostiene una_ _conversación_ _con sus padres en privado con respecto al tema de su compromiso_ _…_

MAMA DE NANAMI: ¿Qué? ¿Piensas cancelar el compromiso? ¿Por qué?

NANAMI: Después de lo sucedido anoche. Lo pensé detenidamente. Lo siento, no puedo casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco además esa persona me dio el valor que necesitaba para hacerme comprender que lo importante es que la vida es valiosa y las cosas llegan en su respectivo momento.

PADRE DE NANAMI: De todas maneras tendremos que dar una larga explicación a su familia por este desafortunado hecho. Perder el anillo de compromiso de esta forma…

MAYORDOMO: Señor, nos acaban de comunicar que el anillo de compromiso está en manos del prometido de la señorita Nanami y nos ha comunicado que desea cancelar el compromiso.

 _Esa noticia deja totalmente sorprendidos a los padres de Nanami que no tienen_ _más_ _opción_ _que cancelar la boda de su hija. Mientras tanto, ella_ _sonríe_ _de_ _alegría_ _mientras observa el cielo resplandeciente_ _…_

NANAMI: Muchas gracias señor mago, donde quieras que estés.

 _Esa tarde, en la_ _cafetería_ _de Yukine, Kaito conversa un rato con ella aprovechando la ausencia de clientes a esa hora_ _…_

KAITO: Bueno, creo que con eso el caso está ya cerrado.

YUKINE: ¡Jejeje! Vaya, yo imaginaría que te quedabas con la joya.

KAITO: Claro que no, jefa. Además yo jamás pienso casarme.

YUKINE: ¿Por qué no?

KAITO: Perdería mi libertad aunque tal vez no sea tan malo… quizá…

 _Rato_ _después_ _, llega Tomoyo a la_ _cafetería_ _malhumorada por su fracaso de anoche_ _…_

YUKINE: Buenas tardes, Sakagami. ¿Deseas lo mismo de siempre?

TOMOYO: ¡Pero bien cargado!

YUKINE: E-está bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito sea ese…!

YUKINE: Aquí tienes, un Expreso bien cargado. Pero, ¿no deberías estar contenta? El anillo fue devuelto a su dueño según las noticias…

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no es lo que me incomoda! ¡Lo que me puso furiosa es la nota que me dejo junto al anillo!

YUKINE: ¿Una nota?

TOMOYO: Así es. Mírala tú misma.

 _Yukine empieza a leer la nota escrita por Magic Rose:_ _"_ _Mi querida Tomoyo, entrega este anillo al prometido de Nishimura y dile que forzar a alguien a casar con alguien que no conoce repentinamente solo trae infelicidad. La_ _próxima_ _vez espero conocerte_ _más_ _de cerca y eres linda cuando te enojas pero mejor cuando_ _sonríes_ _._

 _Magic_ _Rose._ _"_

YUKINE: (Kaito, eres imposible…)

KAITO: Me pregunto que estarán hablando esas dos.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡Es la hora del espectáculo!_ _En esta_ _ocasión_ _, yo, Magic Rose_ _realizará_ _una de mis mayores misiones para conseguir unos cheques robados cuando la cosa se complica y mi_ _próximo_ _objetivo es_ _…_ _¿_ _Mi amiga Hazuki?_ _¿_ _Quieren saber por_ _qué_ _me voy a enfrentar a ella?_ _¡_ _No se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _Magic Record! Magic Record 04: La foto de Hazuki._ _¡_ _Hasta la_ _próxima_ _!_


	5. Magic Record 04: La foto de Hazuki

**MAGIC RECORD 03: Una boda frustrada**

 _Soy Kaito Ninomiya, un estudiante de segundo_ _año_ _del instituto Hikarizaka._ _Conseguí_ _un trabajo de medio tiempo en una_ _cafetería_ _para conseguir dinero y comprar materiales para hacer mis propios trucos de magia. Sin embargo, para mi mayor sorpresa descubro que mi jefa se hace pasar por nadie_ _más_ _ni menos que el famoso_ _ladrón_ _Magic Rose con el fin de llamar la_ _atención_ _de los responsables de la muerte de su hermano mayor, el verdadero Magic Rose desaparecido hace siete_ _años_ _._

 _Debido a este hecho mi vida cambia para siempre y me convierto en el nuevo sucesor para encontrar a los culpables y averiguar_ _más_ _del secreto del poder que poseo ahora._ _¡Que_ _empiece el_ _espectáculo_ _!_

 _Era un_ _día_ _tranquilo y normal en el_ _instituto_ _, excepto por el detalle que literalmente estaba siendo perseguido por chicas realmente furiosas_ _…_

KAITO: ¡Hazuki, salvameeeeeeee!

HAZUKI: ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

CHICA #1: Este maldito pervertido se infiltró en el vestuario de las chicas mientras nos cambiábamos para la clase de gimnasia.

HAZUKI: ¿Qué? ¡Kaitooooooooo!

KAITO: ¡Esperen! ¡Fue todo un error! Quería sorprender a los chicos con mi truco de aparición pero me confundí y terminé en el vestuario del costado.

CHICA #2: ¿Y crees que vamos a creerte eso?

KAITO: Bueno, al menos deberían ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de cambiarse, ¿no?

CHICA #1: ¡Estás muerto!

KAITO: ¡Hazukiiiiii!

HAZUKI: Que tengas un feliz entierro, estúpido escapista.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Creo que esto me va a doler.

 _Aquella tarde,_ _después_ _de las clases, Hazuki fue a recogerme de la_ _enfermería_ _después_ _de la paliza que_ _recibí_ _de todas las chicas que me golpearon y fuimos bajando por la colina_ _…_

HAZUKI: Sencillamente no tienes remedio. Esta vez te pasaste de límite.

KAITO: No podía evitarlo. De verdad estaba practicando un nuevo truco pero me salió mal otra vez.

HAZUKI: Tienes suerte de que no te hayan herido gravemente, idiota. Oye, no sé si estás haciendo esto a propósito para ayudarme con el periódico pero esto ya es ridículo. A este paso terminaras siendo odiado en lugar de llamar la atención.

KAITO: Supongo que tienes razón. No puedo engañarte. Lo sé todo con respecto al periódico. El año pasado estuviste a punto de cerrar el club debido a la falta de miembros e interés del público. Quería hacer algo a pesar de que no estoy interesado en la prensa por lo que pensé que esto ayudaría un poco.

HAZUKI: ¡Humph! Eso es lo que más me desagrada de ti. Piensas demasiado en otras personas y te olvidas de ti mismo. Aunque por otra parte, eso no es tan malo después de todo pero no quiero que te conviertas en algo peor que un delincuente.

KAITO: (Si supieras la verdad en el lío que estoy metido…)

HAZUKI: ¿Me estás escuchando?

KAITO: ¡Sí, claro!

HAZUKI: Bueno, hablando de eso. Estoy preocupada por otra cosa.

KAITO: ¿Qué sucede?

HAZUKI: ¿Recuerdas a Nanami Nishimura?

KAITO: Ah, tu amiga que estudiaba con nosotros en el mismo salón el año pasado, ¿verdad?

HAZUKI: Pues, he ido a verla en su salón pero lucía decaída.

KAITO: ¿Decaída?

HAZUKI: Sí, estoy preocupada.

KAITO: Lógico, seguramente debe ser porque ha debido estar triste por estar separada de su amor no correspondido.

HAZUKI: ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

KAITO: Me refiero a ti. ¡Jajaja!

HAZUKI: ¡Animal! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

KAITO: ¡Bah! Seguramente le ha roto el corazón algún chico. Ya se le pasará.

HAZUKI: ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa más que tonterías?

KAITO: Vale, vale. Bueno, si no ha querido decirte es porque no quiere preocuparte.

HAZUKI: Pues eso precisamente me hace preocupar más.

KAITO: Descuida, ya te lo dirá en algún momento. Ten paciencia.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, al llegar a mi trabajo en la_ _cafetería_ _de mi jefa Yukine, una chica que usa el mismo uniforme de las chicas de mi instituto, se encuentra sentada de espaldas en la barra conversando con mi jefa y yo_ _todavía_ _me encontraba lejos por lo que no_ _reconocí_ _aún_ _el rostro de esa chica pero por lo que escuchaba su tono de voz era_ _melancólico_ _por lo que no quise interrumpir y me fui a la cocina a cambiarme._

YUKINE: Aquí tienes, esto te ayudará a calmar un poco, Nishimura.

NANAMI: Muchas gracias, Miyazawa. No tenía a quien recurrir por lo que una senpai del instituto me recomendó venir aquí ya que usted ayuda a escuchar los problemas de la gente.

YUKINE: Sí, de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu problema?

NANAMI: ¡Snif! Verá, lo que sucede es que…

 _La chica era precisamente nada menos que la amiga de Hazuki, Nanami Nishimura, una chica de estatura mediana, delgada, de cabello corto y color_ _castaño_ _y ojos marrones. Ella le cuenta con detalles el problema que ella tiene y la deja muy deprimida_ _…_

YUKINE: No llores, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un hechizo?

NANAMI: ¿Un hechizo?

YUKINE: Sí, mira. Coges una rosa blanca y la sujetas con ambas manos y la colocas justo a la altura de tu pecho y dices: "Rosa blanca transforma mis sentimientos en esperanza y en el color que representa" tres veces.

NANAMI: Así lo hare Miyazawa, gracias por el hechizo. Lo intentaré.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, estoy segura que un milagro ocurrirá.

 _Nishimura se retira aliviada por las palabras de ella y algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _de cerrar la_ _cafetería_ _, me_ _reuní_ _con Yukine en la oficina de_ _atrás_ _._

KAITO: Bueno jefa, ¿algún trabajito para mí el día de hoy?

YUKINE: A decir verdad es un caso delicado, no estoy segura si estás interesado.

KAITO: Descuida, no tengo nada pendiente hoy.

YUKINE: No sé si habrás notado a la chica con la que estuve conversando.

KAITO: ¿Te refieres con Nanami Nishimura?

YUKINE: ¿La conoces?

KAITO: Podría decirse, es la amiga de una compañera de clase ¿Ocurre algo con ella?

YUKINE: A decir verdad, es un problema de amor.

KAITO: Oh, vaya. Yo también tuve un problema similar esta tarde.

YUKINE: ¿A propósito, por qué tienes esas heridas? No recuerdo que en la noche anterior hayas sido lastimado.

KAITO: Problemas con las mujeres, ¡jejeje! Bueno, ¿a qué se refiere con el problema que tiene?

YUKINE: Pues verás, ella esta comprometida con un joven y pronto será su matrimonio.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Y yo que le estaba fastidiando a Hazuki con ese tema y he acertado pero no pensé que tanto. Pero, ¿no es algo que debería estar feliz? Digo, es algo que toda chica de su edad desea tener.

YUKINE: Sí, pero en el caso de ella es distinto porque el compromiso fue arreglado y van a forzarla a contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.

KAITO: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¿Y por qué? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que venir de una familia adinerada tenía sus ventajas.

YUKINE: Bueno, precisamente es por esa razón. Su familia mantiene buenas relaciones con la familia del chico con la que va a contraer matrimonio y por supuesto, la familia de ese chico posee acciones en muchas compañías pero ambas familias se encuentran en una pronta crisis financiera por lo que el matrimonio entre ellos los beneficiaría a ambos.

KAITO: ¡Espere un minuto, jefa! ¿Quiere decir que ella es forzada a casarse solo por el dinero?

YUKINE: Así es. Lo peor es que ella desconoce a ese chico y no piensa casarse, sobre todo siendo muy joven.

KAITO: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una injusticia! Ser forzada a casarse con una persona que ni siquiera conoce por interés económico es una tontería. ¡Jefa! ¡Voy a tomar este caso! ¿Y cómo podemos hacer para impedirlo?

YUKINE: Muy sencillo. Si el anillo de compromiso que le ha enviado su prometido para la boda es robado, la ceremonia no podrá realizarse.

KAITO: Y el compromiso quedaría anulado y ella podría aprovechar la oportunidad para convencer a sus padres. ¡Perfecto!

YUKINE: Sin embargo, su prometido llegará mañana para la boda que será el fin de semana.

KAITO: Por lo que solo tengo una oportunidad y es mañana en la noche, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Así es. Debido a los preparativos, la seguridad en la mansión de Nishimura estará reducida por lo que es nuestra única oportunidad.

KAITO: Bien, entonces que empiece el espectáculo.

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿A dónde vas?

KAITO: A hacer los preparativos para mañana en la noche.

YUKINE: Antes de eso, quiero que vengas conmigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?

 _Yukine y yo salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos al costado de ella donde hay una bajada hacia una entrada_ _subterránea_ _que da a lo que parece ser una especie de bar._ _E_ _staba algo nervioso ya que_ _parecía_ _un lugar peligroso pero Yukine estaba calmada y actuaba de forma natural como si nada ocurriera._ _E_ _n ello, habla con un sujeto con una chaqueta negra y un jean oscuro._ _Parecía_ _ser un tipo rudo pero ella conversa con_ _él_ _y le dice que vaya hacia la puerta del fondo._ _A_ _l entrar, ambos llegamos a un_ _almacén_ _donde hay una cantidad de objetos_ _extraños_ _que no_ _podría_ _describir._ _Allí_ _nos_ _recibió_ _un hombre de mediana estatura, corpulento, de cabello muy corto y no_ _parecía_ _ser una persona peligrosa y se_ _dirigió_ _a nosotros._

HOMBRE: Ah, Yukine, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quién es ese mocoso?

YUKINE: Hola, Sudou. Quiero presentarte al nuevo sucesor, se llama Kaito Ninomiya.

SUDOU: ¿Qué? ¿Dices que este mocoso con cara de idiota va a ser el reemplazo de Kazuto? No estoy para bromas, Yukine.

KAITO: Oye, oye. No tengo la culpa de tener esta cara.

YUKINE: Kaito, quiero presentarte a Sudou, el fue un buen amigo de mi hermano y se encarga de conseguir los materiales adecuados los cuales nos serán de gran ayuda.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso él también sabe lo de Magic Rose?

SUDOU: Pues claro mocoso, ¿Quién creías que le ayudaba con el equipamiento y los trucos para nuestro líder? Bueno, al menos eso era si no hubiese ocurrido ese incidente.

YUKINE: Sudou, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero Kaito es ahora Magic Rose y necesito que lo ayudes para la misión de mañana en la noche.

SUDOU: Bueno, solo si tú lo dices Yukine, espero que no lo eche a perder.

KAITO: Gracias, cuento con su ayuda, Sudou.

SUDOU: Mira mocoso, ser Magic Rose implica una gran responsabilidad no es para que un niño como tú lo tome al juego. Tienes suerte de que Yukine esté de tu lado.

KAITO: ¡Claro que no! Siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

YUKINE: Dime Sudou, ¿tienes algo preparado?

SUDOU: Me alegra que lo dijeras. Acabo de preparar este nuevo aditamento que será de gran utilidad.

KAITO: Oh, vaya. Parece una pistola. ¡Espera un momento! No pienso usar armas de fuego para esta misión.

SUDOU: ¡No es un revolver idiota! ¡Esta arma es un gancho retráctil con potencia para subir y escalar paredes con mucha facilidad y rapidez! La llamo "Blaze Grip".

KAITO: Oh, impresionante. ¿Y esta corbata?

SUDOU: Es un micrófono para comunicarte con nosotros. Así será más sencillo y evitar que metas la pata, mocoso.

YUKINE: ¿Y este cinturón?

SUDOU: Dentro de la hebilla hay un compartimiento en el cual si presionas este botón se inflaran globos inflados con helio para un rápido escape.

KAITO: ¡Perfecto! Porque ya se me habían acabado los globos después del último trabajito.

YUKINE: Bueno, ahora solo falta encontrar la manera para infiltrar en la mansión.

SUDOU: Por desgracia no pude conseguir los planos por lo que costará tiempo considerable, cosa que no disponemos.

KAITO: No se preocupen. Dejen esto en mis manos.

YUKINE & SUDOU: ¿Huh?

 _Aquella noche, Tomoyo regresa a su casa luego de_ _año_ _s de ausencia y antes de hablar con su familia, ella revisa el correo y tras revisar recibos de pago y propagandas, encuentra una tarjeta en particular._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué es esto?

 _Ella abre la tarjeta que tiene emblema de una rosa roja para leer el mensaje que llama su_ _atención_ _:_ _"_ _Las rojas son rojas, la noche oscura y misteriosa. A las 9:00 de la noche me_ _llevaré_ _el anillo de compromiso de Nishimura,_ _estaré_ _esperándote_ _Tomoyo._ _Mag_ _ic Rose_ _"_

TOMOYO: ¡Maldito! ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya esta vez! – Dice furiosa, sosteniendo la tarjeta con su mano.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en la noche, mientras la familia Nishimura espera por la llegada del prometido de Nanami. Los dos amigos de ella llegan dos horas antes de la hora programada del robo_ _…_

HAZUKI: Hola Nanami, disculpa por haber venido de forma imprevista pero este idiota insistió que fuéramos a verte.

KAITO: Oye, oye.

NANAMI: Ah, no se preocupen. Pasen, adelante por favor.

 _Mientras ellos avanzan contemplando la enorme_ _mansión_ _y aprovechando la_ _distracción_ _, Kaito se coloca cerca de las paredes colocando algo_ _pequeño_ _sin ser visto en algunos sectores de los pasillos._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, llegan a la sala de invitados donde ellos conversan tranquilamente._

KAITO: ¡Guau! ¡Tienes una casa enorme, Nishimura!

NANAMI: Sí, aunque mi familia está pasando por momentos difíciles.

HAZUKI: Lamento haberte venido a molestar en un mal momento.

NANAMI: No, no se preocupen. Me alegra que pudieran haber venido.

HAZUKI: ¡Nanami! ¿Es cierto que vas a casarte?

NANAMI: Sí, así parece.

HAZUKI: ¡No me parece justo! ¡Deberías pensar más en tu felicidad! ¿Hablaste con tus padres respecto a eso?

NANAMI: Lo he intentado, pero… no quiero ser una carga para ellos después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

HAZUKI: ¿Y crees que vas a ser feliz así? El amor no es para tomarlo a la ligera, ¿sabes?

KAITO: Mira quien lo dice. ¡Auch!

 _Kaito recibe un_ _puñetazo_ _en la cara por parte de Hazuki_ _…_

KAITO: No tenías por qué pegarme.

HAZUKI: ¡Cállate bruto! Estoy hablando en serio con Nanami.

NANAMI: Gracias chicos por venir a animarme, pero en realidad no sé qué hacer.

HAZUKI: Nanami…

MAYORDOMO: Señorita Nanami, la policía acaba de llegar. Desean hablar con usted.

HAZUKI: ¿Policía? ¿Qué suecede?

NANAMI: Bueno, es que hemos recibido un aviso por parte de la policía de que alguien planea robarse el anillo de compromiso que me envió la familia de mi prometido esta noche.

HAZUKI: Podría ser… ¿Magic Rose?

NANAMI: ¿Magic Rose?

HAZUKI: Sí, el famoso ladrón que siempre elude a la policía con trucos sorprendentes.

NANAMI: Podría ser…

HAZUKI: Nanami, ¿podría quedarme esta noche?

NANAMI: Pero…

HAZUKI: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto será una gran primicia para mi artículo!

KAITO: Bueno, chicas, me retiro.

HAZUKI: Oye, ¿y tú a donde crees que vas?

KAITO: Nishimura está pasando por momentos difíciles así que no quiero estorbar. Además mi jefa me dio un trabajo para esta noche así que no puedo faltar y de paso ganar un dinerillo extra.

HAZUKI: Vale, vete. De todas no necesito a un cobarde como tú.

KAITO: (¡Grrrr! ¡Muy graciosa! Además tengo un espectáculo que hacer.)

 _Al_ _momento de retirarse, Kaito se cruza justamente con la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami de la Interpol sin que ella se de cuenta de que ambos se_ _enfrentarían_ _esta noche._

 _Ella posteriormente se encuentra con la familia Nishimura para reportarles lo que va a ocurrir esta noche._

TOMOYO: Soy la Inspectora Sakagami de la Interpol.

PADRE DE NANAMI: Entonces, ¿es cierto que alguien vendrá a robarse el anillo?

TOMOYO: Efectivamente. Hemos recibido información de Magic Rose quien vendrá exactamente a las 9:00 p.m. para robar el anillo de compromiso de su hija.

MADRE DE NANAMI: ¡Esto es terrible! Solo espero que capturen a ese ladrón.

PADRE DE NANAMI: No se preocupen. La casa posee un sistema de alarma en cada puerta y ventana. No entrará nadie sin pasar desapercibido.

TOMOYO: Yo no contaría con ello. Magic Rose es un ladrón muy escurridizo. Burlar un sistema de alarma no es nada para él pero descuiden en la entrada y en las afueras de la casa he puesto a mis hombres para vigilar y capturar a cualquier sospechoso que intente ingresar.

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, en el escondite de Yukine y sus amigos, Kaito se prepara para partir y usando el_ _talismán_ _que ella le dio comienza su_ _transformación…_

KAITO: Uno…

YUKINE: Dos…

KAITO & YUKINE: Tres…

 _U_ _sando el poder del_ _talismán_ _, Kaito se transforma en el_ _ladrón_ _mágico_ _, Magic Rose, portando una capa y un traje de color negro_ _…_

KAITO & YUKINE: Que el poder de la luz nos guie para hacer el bien hoy y siempre.

 _Antes_ _d_ _e partir Yukine y Sudou le dan instrucciones a Magic Rose_ _…_

SUDOU: Realmente eres un idiota, pero no lo haces nada mal.

YUKINE: Ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que Nanami posee el anillo. Acercarse a ella no será nada sencillo.

MAGIC ROSE: No se preocupe jefa, como dije todo está calculado.

SUDOU: Aunque no entiendo por qué demonios tuviste que llamar a esa inspectora. Eso complicará aún más las cosas.

MAGIC ROSE: Sí, pero, ¿no es más divertido de esa forma?

YUKINE & SUDOU: ¿Eh?

MAGIC ROSE: Tengo que partir. Deséenme suerte.

 _Mientras todos esperan impacientemente por la hora crucial, solo queda unos cuantos segundos para dar con las nueve y Magic Rose se encuentra justo en las afueras de la_ _mansión_ _sin ser detectado_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

TAKASUGI: No entiendo, ¿por qué Magic Rose se molestaría en venir a robar un anillo de compromiso? ¿Acaso es un rompecorazones o qué?

TOMOYO: Tomando en cuenta de que el anillo es incrustado de diamante sí tendría mayor sentido.

 _En ese preciso momento, ocurre una_ _pequeña_ _explosión_ _y una de las ventanas del pasillo se rompe activando la alarma de la_ _mansión_ _._

TOMOYO: ¡Qué nadie salga de esta habitación! ¡Es un truco para despistarnos! ¡Takasugi ve con el resto e investiguen el pasillo de abajo!

TAKASUGI: ¡Cómo diga!

TOMOYO: Bien, veamos como harás para venir hasta aquí, maldito ladronzuelo.

 _Mientras tanto, Magic Rose con la ayuda de la Blaze Grip que le dio Sudou hace un disparo hacia el techo y el gancho se incrusta con uno de los extremos de la chimenea_ _permitiéndole_ _a Magic Rose subir_ _rápidamente_ _por el techo sin ser detectado aprovechando las distintas explosiones_ _pequeñas_ _que rompen los vidrios de las ventanas._ _Después_ _de ello, en la chimenea de la sala comienza a salir humo dentro de la sala causando que todos no puedan ver lo que sucede dentro y empiezan a toser por el humo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es jugar sucio! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

 _Confundida por el humo y en su_ _desesperación_ _por buscar a Magic Rose, no se da cuenta de que el ya_ _había_ _entrado por la ventana y se encuentra justo con Nanami quien posee el anillo de compromiso en su dedo_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: Disculpe señorita en una hermosa noche como esta, pero voy a llevarme ese anillo.

NANAMI: ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué deseas…?

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el astuto ladrón la adormece con la fragancia de la rosa que lleva en su traje y le quita el anillo mientras la lleva en sus brazos.

TOMOYO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Por fin te encontré miserable! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!

MAGIC ROSE: Nos vemos nuevamente mi querida Tomoyo. Pero no te preocupes, todavía no le he robado su primer beso a esta señorita si eso es lo que te preocupa.

TOMOYO: ¡Muy gracioso! ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando!

MAGIC ROSE: Ah, ¿el anillo? Sí, es muy precioso. Me hace recordar un poco el color de tus ojos.

TOMOYO: ¡Esta vez voy a atraparte!

MAGIC ROSE: Yo no dispararía el arma si fuera usted. Alguien podría resultar herido, sobre todo esta joven dama.

TOMOYO: No necesito de un arma para detenerte.

 _Tomoyo se lanza velozmente hacia Magic Rose y con velocidad sorprendente lanza fuertes patadas las cuales le resulta_ _difícil_ _de esquivar llevando a Nanami en sus brazos._

MAGIC ROSE: Cielos, no solo eres hermosa sino violenta también.

TOMOYO: ¡Ríndete! No podrás escapar teniendo a ella en tus brazos.

MAGIC ROSE: Tienes razón. Entonces te la encargo mucho.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

 _Magic Rose arroja a Nishina desde lo alto en_ _dirección_ _hacia ella y por supuesto reacciona para interceptarla._ _A_ _provechando ese descuido, Magic Rose se prepara para su huida volando con sus globos inflados de helio_ _…_

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Adiós Tomoyo! Cuando despierte dile que escuche la voz de su corazón.

TOMOYO: ¡Vuelve aquí maldito ladrón!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡El espectáculo termina aquí! ¡Adiós!

 _Magic Rose roba con_ _éxito_ _el anillo de compromiso de Nanami mientras se eleva por los cielos en la mitad de la noche. Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la_ _mansión_ _de esta,_ _después_ _que la_ _policía_ _se retirara_ _después_ _de la_ _investigación_ _, se_ _descubrió_ _que_ _habían_ _sido puestos_ _pequeños_ _artefactos de_ _explosión_ _en cada ventana lo que hizo confundir a la_ _policía_ _y hacer_ _fácil_ _la_ _infiltración_ _de Magic Rose._

 _Ella sostiene una_ _conversación_ _con sus padres en privado con respecto al tema de su compromiso_ _…_

MAMA DE NANAMI: ¿Qué? ¿Piensas cancelar el compromiso? ¿Por qué?

NANAMI: Después de lo sucedido anoche. Lo pensé detenidamente. Lo siento, no puedo casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco además esa persona me dio el valor que necesitaba para hacerme comprender que lo importante es que la vida es valiosa y las cosas llegan en su respectivo momento.

PADRE DE NANAMI: De todas maneras tendremos que dar una larga explicación a su familia por este desafortunado hecho. Perder el anillo de compromiso de esta forma…

MAYORDOMO: Señor, nos acaban de comunicar que el anillo de compromiso está en manos del prometido de la señorita Nanami y nos ha comunicado que desea cancelar el compromiso.

 _Esa noticia deja totalmente sorprendidos a los padres de Nanami que no tienen_ _más_ _opción_ _que cancelar la boda de su hija. Mientras tanto, ella_ _sonríe_ _de_ _alegría_ _mientras observa el cielo resplandeciente_ _…_

NANAMI: Muchas gracias señor mago, donde quieras que estés.

 _Esa tarde, en la_ _cafetería_ _de Yukine, Kaito conversa un rato con ella aprovechando la ausencia de clientes a esa hora_ _…_

KAITO: Bueno, creo que con eso el caso está ya cerrado.

YUKINE: ¡Jejeje! Vaya, yo imaginaría que te quedabas con la joya.

KAITO: Claro que no, jefa. Además yo jamás pienso casarme.

YUKINE: ¿Por qué no?

KAITO: Perdería mi libertad aunque tal vez no sea tan malo… quizá…

 _Rato_ _después_ _, llega Tomoyo a la_ _cafetería_ _malhumorada por su fracaso de anoche_ _…_

YUKINE: Buenas tardes, Sakagami. ¿Deseas lo mismo de siempre?

TOMOYO: ¡Pero bien cargado!

YUKINE: E-está bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito sea ese…!

YUKINE: Aquí tienes, un Expreso bien cargado. Pero, ¿no deberías estar contenta? El anillo fue devuelto a su dueño según las noticias…

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no es lo que me incomoda! ¡Lo que me puso furiosa es la nota que me dejo junto al anillo!

YUKINE: ¿Una nota?

TOMOYO: Así es. Mírala tú misma.

 _Yukine empieza a leer la nota escrita por Magic Rose:_ _"_ _Mi querida Tomoyo, entrega este anillo al prometido de Nishimura y dile que forzar a alguien a casar con alguien que no conoce repentinamente solo trae infelicidad. La_ _próxima_ _vez espero conocerte_ _más_ _de cerca y eres linda cuando te enojas pero mejor cuando_ _sonríes_ _._

 _Magic_ _Rose._ _"_

YUKINE: (Kaito, eres imposible…)

KAITO: Me pregunto que estarán hablando esas dos.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡Es la hora del espectáculo!_ _En esta_ _ocasión_ _, yo, Magic Rose_ _realizará_ _una de mis mayores misiones para conseguir unos cheques robados cuando la cosa se complica y mi_ _próximo_ _objetivo es_ _…_ _¿_ _Mi amiga Hazuki?_ _¿_ _Quieren saber por_ _qué_ _me voy a enfrentar a ella?_ _¡_ _No se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _Magic Record! Magic Record 04: La foto de Hazuki._ _¡_ _Hasta la_ _próxima_ _!_


	6. Magic Record 05: Las noticias del mañana

**MAGIC RECORD 05: Las noticias del mañana**

 _Uno se pregunta,_ _¿qué_ _haría_ _uno si supiera lo que va a ocurrir_ _mañana_ _? Suena una locura. Sin embargo, para una persona por_ _increíble_ _que parezca es posible. Algunas decisiones pueden ser superficiales pero para alguien que recibe el_ _periódico_ _de_ _mañana_ _cada_ _decisión_ _puede afectar el porvenir. Es por eso que ir por delante del mundo no es tan bueno como parece pero es necesario aceptar lo que la vida a uno le da y cuando uno recibe las noticias del_ _día_ _siguiente, una de dos, o vas por delante o el resto de la gente va un_ _día_ _por_ _detrás_ _._

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _en el_ _autobús_ _en el cual tiene como destino la ruta que lleva cerca del instituto de Hikarizaka, una estudiante de mediana estatura, de cabello largo y_ _castaño_ _con ojos del mismo color que su cabello, y lleva_ _además_ _consigo un_ _periódico_ _se acerca al chofer_ _…_

SAORI: Disculpe, ¿podría parar el autobús en la siguiente esquina?

CHOFER: Lo siento señorita, pero solo puedo detenerme en los paraderos. Usted conoce las normas.

SAORI: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡El dolor aumenta!

CHOFER: ¿Se siente bien?

SAORI: ¡No puedo resistir más!

 _El chofer, viendo la gravedad de la_ _situación_ _, el chofer detiene el bus para atender a la joven que se siente mal._ _A_ _lgunos pasajeros, reclaman acerca de su repentina parada. Sin embargo, justo en el momento cuando se acerca a la joven, un_ _automóvil_ _a toda velocidad cruza justo por el otro extremo y por fortuna no se estrella con el bus que supuestamente iba a cruzar._ _T_ _odos quedan sorprendidos ante este hecho._

PASAJERO #1: ¡Cielos! Si el autobús hubiera cruzado…

PASAJERO #2: ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

CHOFER: ¡Santo cielo!

SAORI: Bueno, yo me bajo aquí.

CHOFER: Espere, ¿ya se siente mejor?

SAORI: Sí, es solo un dolor pasajero. Tengo que irme.

 _Mi nombre es Saori Miller, una estudiante normal de preparatoria que vive_ _prácticamente_ _una vida independiente._ _M_ _i padre viaja mucho debido a su trabajo por lo cual no nos vemos seguido y mi madre_ _murió_ _en un accidente de_ _avión_ _. Mi vida_ _sería_ _tranquila como cualquier muchacha. Sin embargo, por causas del destino, recibo el_ _periódico_ _del_ _día_ _siguiente, hoy. Debido a ello, me dedico a salvar vidas._ _Por ahora, nadie sabe de mi secreto ya que_ _resultaría_ _arriesgado y peligroso involucrar a alguien_ _más_ _en esto por lo que prefiero mantener_ _discreción_ _._

 _Al llegar al instituto,_ _noté_ _que nadie estaba por los pasillos por lo que indicaba que las clases ya_ _habían_ _comenzado por lo que tuve que darme prisa en llegar a mi_ _salón_ _._

PROFESORA: ¿Otra vez tarde, Miller?

SAORI: ¡Lo siento mucho!

PROFESORA: Toma asiento, hablaremos más tarde.

SAORI: ¡Ugh! Siempre lo mismo.

 _En la hora del descanso,_ _había_ _una_ _conmoción_ _, en la cual uno de mis_ _compañeros_ _es perseguido por varias chicas con deseos de darle una paliza_ _…_

HAZUKI: ¡Ah! Ese idiota de Kaito otra vez. Ya le dije que algún día, sus jueguitos de magia le van a causar serios problemas.

SAORI: Bueno, eso prueba que definitivamente no es un salón normal.

HAZUKI: Por cierto, ¿qué pasó contigo hoy? ¿Te quedaste planchada en las sábanas o algo así?

SAORI: Podría decirse.

HAZUKI: ¿Escuchaste los rumores acerca de esta mañana?

SAORI: No, ¿sobre qué?

HAZUKI: Esta mañana, unos estudiantes comentaron que en el autobús en que viajaban estuvo casi a punto de estrellarse con un vehículo.

SAORI: Oh, suena interesante.

HAZUKI: No, lo más extraño es que en ese momento, una chica que usa el mismo uniforme de nuestro instituto convenció al chofer que parara el autobús justo en el momento preciso por un dolor de estómago, ¿no te parece una rara coincidencia?

SAORI: Ahhhh… sí, así parece.

HAZUKI: Por cierto, ¿no habrás estado involucrada por ahí?

SAORI: No, cómo se te ocurre. Te lo habría contado.

HAZUKI: Supongo que tienes razón. Oye, ¿por qué no te unes al club del periódico escolar? Sería divertido si te unieras.

SAORI: Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada con muchas cosas.

HAZUKI: ¿Cómo qué? No he escuchado que te hayas unido a algún club.

SAORI: Ahhhh, ahora recuerdo que tengo algo que hacer. Ahora regreso.

HAZUKI: ¡Oye espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Jooo! Siempre actúa tan rara estos días.

 _Hazuki Mizuno es mi_ _compañera_ _de clases y la_ _única_ _amiga que tengo en la clase._ _P_ _or supuesto, seriamos_ _más_ _unidas de no ser por el hecho que ella es la presidenta y miembro_ _única_ _del_ _periódico_ _escolar cosa que me perjudica debido a su extrema curiosidad por conseguir alguna noticia interesante que le permita seguir con el_ _periódico_ _. Obviamente si le contara lo del_ _periódico_ _ella se_ _pondría_ _eufórica_ _y se_ _pondría_ _a hacer cualquier locura, por ello no le pienso decir nada._

 _Al irme corriendo, estaba leyendo el titular del_ _periódico_ _que dice_ _"_ _Anciana se cae por el hoyo de un_ _desagüe_ _en_ _reparación"_ _. La hora del accidente_ _sería_ _precisamente 15 minutos_ _después_ _y enseguida me fui_ _rápido_ _del instituto y me_ _escabullí_ _bajando por la colina en_ _dirección_ _hacia la_ _ferretería_ _de un conocido_ _mío…_

SAORI: Señor Harada, buenos días.

HARADA: Ah, Saori ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

SAORI: Sí, pero vine para pedirle un favor.

HARADA: Dime.

SAORI: ¿Podría prestarme esa tabla grande que tiene allí? Prometo devolvérsela en un momento.

HARADA: ¿Para qué la necesitas?

SAORI: Es para un proyecto de la escuela, usted sabe.

HARADA: Ah, es verdad. Escuché que pronto será el festival cultural. Espero poder desocuparme para ir a ver.

SAORI: Claro.

HARADA: Adelante, puedes llevártela, pero anda con cuidado.

SAORI: Sí.

 _Con la tabla en la mano me_ _dirigí_ _rápidamente_ _hacia el lugar donde_ _sería_ _el accidente y por supuesto_ _encontré_ _justamente el_ _desagüe_ _en_ _reparación_ _y no muy lejos estaba la anciana con la misma_ _descripción_ _que en el_ _periódico_ _y estaba_ _distraída_ _leyendo un libro mientras camina por lo que_ _actué_ _enseguida y coloque la tabla justo encima de la alcantarilla para evitar que esta se caiga._

SAORI: Oiga señora, debería tener más cuidado.

 _La anciana ignoró por completo mis palabras y se fue de largo como si no le importara. Eso es algo que me sucede a menudo pero no me importa ya que de alguna manera me ayuda a encontrar un nuevo significado en mi vida. Sin embargo, en la historia de hoy, estaría involucrada en una de las aventuras más extrañas de mi vida con respecto a la vida de dos personas en particular._

 _Kaito Ninomiya, un joven estudiante de preparatoria, con una vida normal sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, dentro de su vida se ocultan muchos secretos que nadie sabe. Trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería ubicada cerca al Instituto donde estudia cuya dueña es una chica de cabello largo castaño de carácter amable y dulce pero con muchos aspectos diferentes de su vida. Aquella tarde, durante el trabajo, Kaito se reúne con ella para hablar con respecto a un asunto en particular._

KAITO: ¿Sucede algo jefa?

YUKINE: Kaito, necesito pedirte tu ayuda para una misión.

KAITO: Ya me lo temía ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez? Espero que no sean asuntos triviales como impedir una boda o rescatar damiselas en peligro porque siento que cada vez va fuera de mi reputación.

YUKINE: No, esta vez se trata de un asunto más serio e incluso más peligroso. No estoy segura si debemos realizar este trabajo o no.

KAITO: ¿Peligroso? ¡Por favor, jefa! No olvide con quien está hablando. Lidiar con los peligros es mi especialidad, ¡Je, je!

YUKINE: Kaito, por favor. Este asunto es serio.

KAITO: Disculpa, no era mi intención actuar de ese modo. De todas formas, hábleme de la misión.

YUKINE: Bueno… se trata de una joya…

KAITO: ¿Una joya? ¡Yujuuu! Entonces el asunto sí va en serio. Por fin una misión que merece toda mi atención. Adelante.

YUKINE: Verás, hace unos días, vino a visitarme una anciana que es amiga nuestra. Ha ayudado bastante a la banda cuando mi hermano estuvo con vida y fue gracias a ella que pudimos adquirir este establecimiento.

KAITO: ¡Oh, ya veo!

YUKINE: Me contó sobre una terrible situación que le tiene bastante angustiada. La Joya de su familia, "El Zafiro del Resplandor", ha sido robada durante una exhibición en el museo cuando ella prestó la joya para el evento. Al principio no se dieron cuenta hasta que se descubrió que la joya fue intercambiada por una falsa en el último día de exhibición. Lamentablemente dicho tesoro, iba a ser entregado a su única nieta como heredera pero como ha sido robada, ella ya no puede entregarle nada y siente mucha tristeza al perderla ya que quería dárselo como cariño a ella antes que ella tuviera que dejarla. Por esa razón, es necesario recuperarla.

KAITO: ¿Hay alguna información sobre el paradero del Zafiro?

YUKINE: Así es. De acuerdo con la información de mis amigos, se cuenta que fue vendida a una mafia peligrosa la cual partirá en un barco mañana en la noche, en el muelle de la ciudad vecina. Si queremos recuperar esa joya, es necesario actuar esa noche donde el grupo se reúne. Sin embargo, es una misión muy peligrosa y pienso que tal vez no deberíamos precipitarnos.

KAITO: ¿Y qué hay de la policía?

YUKINE: Por desgracia no pueden intervenir en ese asunto sin pruebas concretas. Además se trata de un grupo muy poderoso dentro de la mafia, un movimiento en falso e incluso la policía podría meterse en graves dificultades.

KAITO: Entiendo, eso quiere decir que la policía prefiere no mancharse las manos en asuntos sin relevancia para ellos. Vaya problema.

YUKINE: Me da pena por esa señora pero no podemos arriesgarnos en…

KAITO: ¡De eso nada! ¡Jefa! Deje ese asunto en mis manos. No dejaré que esa joya abandone el país en manos de esos mafiosos.

YUKINE: ¡Pero Kaito…!

KAITO: Lo que la policía no puede lograr, yo lo haré mucho mejor.

YUKINE: De acuerdo. Entonces reuniré a Sudou y los demás para que te ayuden con la operación.

KAITO: Lo siento jefa, pero yo actúo solo. Esa es mi política.

YUKINE: Pero…

KAITO: Además me sentiría culpable si ellos resultaran mal por mi culpa. Es un trabajo que solo yo puedo hacer.

YUKINE: De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado.

KAITO: (Aunque no estoy seguro si pedir la intervención de dicha persona en este caso. Sin embargo, le hice mi promesa a ella…)

 _Al día siguiente, en una de las oficinas del Departamento de la Policía Internacional, una chica de estatura alta, cabello gris y un traje de color azul oscuro bebe una taza de té por la mañana mientras observa por la ventana meditando el paisaje cuando alguien entra súbitamente a su oficina._

DETECTIVE: Inspectora Sakagami, le he traído su periódico de esta mañana.

TOMOYO: Detective Takasugi, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no entre a mi oficina sin avisar?

TAKASUGI: ¡Lo siento mucho Inspectora Sakagami!

TOMOYO: Como siga faltando a dichas regularidades, afectará mucho a sus futuros ascensos, detective.

TAKASUGI: ¡Auuuuch! Lo recordaré Inspectora ¿Eh? ¿No piensa leer el periódico?

TOMOYO: No tengo tiempo para tales cosas, estoy en un asunto más difícil.

TAKASUGI: ¿Habla del caso de Magic Rose? Bueno, es cierto que todavía no lo hemos atrapado pero no debemos rendirnos. Estoy seguro que usted podrá…

TOMOYO: ¡Ja! No estoy preocupada por asuntos triviales.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Por?

TOMOYO: Recibí el informe que hay una mafia importante que ha sido vista por los alrededores de la ciudad vecina.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces la policía está al corriente del caso?

TOMOYO: Por desgracia, esos estúpidos burócratas prefieren lavarse las manos y hacer caso omiso a este caso.

TAKASUGI: ¿Por qué? ¿No sería una excelente oportunidad para atrapar a esos criminales?

TOMOYO: Takasugi, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este departamento?

TAKASUGI: Bueno, no mucho tiempo. Todavía soy novato en esto pero me siento orgulloso al ser ascendido a detective.

TOMOYO: El temor infunda el alma de los hombres Takasugi. Aquellos que poseen el poder, pueden causar temor en aquellos que no lo manejan. Eso ya lo he visto en muchas ocasiones en mi vida. Por desgracia, nuestro sistema es opacado por ellos.

TAKASUGI: ¡Cielos! No sé por qué me siento tan molesto al saber que no piensan mover un solo dedo.

TOMOYO: Guarda la calma, para eso se encuentra el departamento de la INTERPOL para manejar estos asuntos por lo que guardamos discreción. (Sin embargo, por culpa de un maldito payaso vestido de negro, nuestra reputación es opacada.) ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué es esto?

 _Justo al coger el periódico para guardarlo, Tomoyo nota que hay algo en su interior que resalta con el tacto y al abrir una de las páginas, encuentra oculto una tarjeta pegada a una de las páginas del periódico con un mensaje y sello característico de cierto personaje conocido para ella: "Noticia exclusiva para mi querida inspectora. Esta noche me infiltraré en el muelle de la ciudad vecina para recuperar el "Zafiro del Resplandor". Espero contar con su hermosa presencia. El Ladrón de los Mil Rostros, Magic Rose."_

TOMOYO: ¿Pero qué? ¿Otra vez este tipo? No sé qué estarás planeando pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya.

TAKASUGI: ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez no perderemos este caso!

 _Mientras tanto, esa mañana, en la residencia de la familia Miller, Saori como siempre se alista para salir a clases cuando al recoger el periódico de la puerta de su casa y lo lee en la mesa aparece una noticia totalmente inesperada en los titulares del periódico especial que posee._

SAORI: ¡Nooo! ¿Esto es una broma, no? ¿Por qué de todas las noticias tenía que salir un caso como este? Está bien que ayude a las personas pero no soy Superman y menos para esto ¿Por qué mierda me tiene que pasar esto?

 _Horas más tarde, en el Instituto Hikarizaka, al comenzar la hora del almuerzo, me encontraba preocupada pensando qué hacer con el titular que acabo de leer. Si eso es verdad tal como dice el periódico, ¿cómo podría evitar esa catástrofe?_

HAZUKI: ¡Hola Saori! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas ir a almorzar? Te veo extremadamente angustiada.

SAORI: No sabes cuánto. No, no es nada.

HAZUKI: No sé pero tu mirada me dice que ocultas algo.

SAORI: ¡No! Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

HAZUKI: Si tú lo dices…

SAORI: Esto… Hazuki… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

HAZUKI: Dime.

SAORI: Si tuvieras algo importante que hacer, pero te sientes impotente de poder hacerlo, ¿tú qué harías?

HAZUKI: ¿Yo? Pues, ni idea. Simplemente dejaría de preocuparme tanto en ello. Sino mi cerebro se estaría quemando de tanta preocupación, ¡Je, je! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

SAORI: Por nada en especial, solo que tengo ciertas preocupaciones en mi mente, eso es todo.

HAZUKI: Mmmm… en ese caso, ¿por qué no visitas la cafetería que está bajando la colina?

SAORI: ¿La cafetería? Lo dudo, no soy como tú que piensa en comer.

HAZUKI: ¡Oye! ¡Hablo en serio! Digo esto porque la persona que atiende ese lugar acostumbra dar buenos consejos a la gente. Recuerdo que una buena amiga mía tuvo problemas con respecto a un compromiso que ella tenía y gracias a su consejo estuvo más aliviada. Por eso dicen, que las preocupaciones es bueno compartirlas con las personas más experimentadas.

SAORI: Gracias, no se pierde nada con intentar.

 _Esa tarde, justo después de clases, siguiendo el consejo de Hazuki, me fui a visitar la cafetería que queda bajando por la colina cerca del distrito comercial. No es muy grande como pensaba ni tampoco es muy concurrida pero por la decoración resulta algo atractiva por lo que decidí echar un vistazo y decidí entrar y me senté en la barra._

EMPLEADA: Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

SAORI: Disculpe, me gustaría una taza de café.

EMPLEADA: De acuerdo. Enseguida le traigo su pedido.

 _En unos momentos, la empleada del lugar me trae el café que ella misma acaba de preparar en la barra donde estoy sentada._

EMPLEADA: Aquí tiene su café.

SAORI: Gracias. Disculpe…

EMPLEADA: ¿Sí?

SAORI: Escuché que la encargada de este lugar, acostumbra a escuchar los problemas de la gente y una amiga me recomendó venir aquí.

EMPLEADA: ¡Ah! En ese caso acaba de encontrar a la persona adecuada. Mi nombre es Yukine Miyazawa y soy la dueña de esta cafetería.

SAORI: ¿Queeeee? ¿Usted es la dueña de esta cafetería? ¡No lo sabía! (Pero esta chica luce tan joven como para ser dueña de una cafetería.)

YUKINE: ¡Je, je! Muchas personas se sorprenden al decir eso ¿Podría decirme su inquietud, señorita?

SAORI: Ah, mi nombre es Saori Miller y soy estudiante de segundo año del Instituto Hikarizaka a la cima de la colina.

YUKINE: Encantada de conocerla señorita Miller, ¿entonces tiene algún problema que lo atormenta?

SAORI: En efecto. La verdad es que quería preguntarle acerca de una cosa, pero la verdad no tiene mucha importancia.

YUKINE: Adelante, puedes decirla sin problema.

SAORI: Bueno, quisiera saber qué podría hacer una persona cuando tiene un problema que necesita resolver pero se siente incapaz de poder hacerlo. Sé que algunos piensan que es mejor dejarlo pero en mi caso, me deja preocupada y no sé qué hacer.

YUKINE: Entiendo cómo te sientes. Mmmm… a ver, es una pregunta algo complicada.

SAORI: Lo sé, pero no se preocupe si no puede decirme nada.

YUKINE: Una vez recuerdo que mi hermano me dio un consejo que se puede aplicar en este caso. Me dijo que sin importar que tan pequeño tu esfuerzo sea, lo importante es hacer lo que uno pueda por esa persona. Tal vez no sea mucho pero resulta importante el esfuerzo que uno realiza al intentarlo.

SAORI: Entiendo. Le agradezco mucho por su consejo señorita Miyazawa, ¿cuánto le debo?

YUKINE: Nada.

SAORI: ¿Eh?

YUKINE: Este café va por cuenta de la casa. Disfrútelo por favor y espero que pueda solucionar su problema.

SAORI: Muchas gracias.

YUKINE: Perdone la indiscreción, pero, ¿podría contarme más detalles acerca de lo que le preocupa?

SAORI: Bueno, lo que sucede es que tuve un mal presentimiento esta mañana.

YUKINE: ¿Un mal presentimiento?

SAORI: Algo así como un sueño en el cual una persona se encontraba en grave peligro y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Por eso estuve muy preocupada (Obviamente no puedo contarle nada acerca del periódico).

YUKINE: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Aunque es una fortuna que haya sido solo un sueño. Si eso ocurriera en verdad, sería algo terrible.

SAORI: Sí, es cierto. (No tiene idea de cuan real es…)

 _Minutos más tarde, terminé de beber el café el cual estuvo delicioso además que era mi primera vez que probaba un café fuera de lo instantáneo o esos de lata que a veces acostumbro a tomar. Me sentí aliviada gracias al consejo de Yukine por lo que decidí darle una ojeada al periódico y pensar en una solución. Sin embargo, una desagradable sorpresa vino ante mí cuando vi que el titular del periódico del mañana cambió de forma imprevista: "El famoso Magic Rose y una Agente de la Interpol, muertos en el muelle de la ciudad vecina"._

SAORI: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué ha cambiado el titular así de repente? ¡Es imposible! ¡No he mencionado del tema a nadie!

 _En el titular anterior solo mencionaba: "Agente de la Interpol, muerta en el muelle de la ciudad vecina". Era algo que no tenía lógica además de ver semejante noticia._

SAORI: Para que la noticia cambie así de repente, significa que hice algo que cambiara el futuro de esa noticia. Sin embargo, no he mencionado nada del tema. Además en la hora del almuerzo, el titular permanecía intacto. Lo único que hice fue pedir consejo a la dueña de la cafetería pero no mencioné directamente sobre el tema ¡Un momento! ¿Y por qué tuvo que cambiar precisamente el titular al hablar con ella? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con ese ladrón?

 _Inmediatamente decidí regresar a la cafetería para hablar nuevamente con la dueña pero en su lugar solo encontré atendiendo a un hombre de estatura baja, de musculatura y cabello corto._

SAORI: Disculpe, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Yukine Miyazawa.

SUDOU: Ah, la jefa tuvo que salir a atender unos asuntos. No volverá hasta mañana.

SAORI: ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

SUDOU: Así es ¿Necesita decirle algo importante?

SAORI: No, no es nada. (Ahora, ¿qué hago? Por mi culpa, una persona más va a morir en ese incidente. Si Yukine no está ahora, es posible que mis sospechas sean correctas, pero, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Este maldito periódico no ha hecho más que traerme desgracias!)

 _En ese momento, recordé las palabras de Yukine: "Sin importar que tan pequeño tu esfuerzo sea, lo importante es hacer lo que uno pueda por esa persona. Tal vez no sea mucho pero resulta importante el esfuerzo que uno realiza al intentarlo". Inspirada por sus palabras, tomé la decisión de intervenir en el caso. Como dijo ella, debo intentarlo, la clave para resolver este asunto se encuentra en el periódico por lo que decidí leer con más detalle el artículo: "Los cadáveres de ambos fueron encontrados en la mañana por los empleados del lugar quienes dieron aviso a la policía. De acuerdo a la declaración, sus cuerpos fueron hallados en la máquina compresora gigante para reciclaje en el muelle. No hay información detallada acerca de los culpables de este hecho. Se presume que algún grupo de la mafia podía estar involucrado."_

SAORI: ¡Un momento! El artículo también ha cambiado. Eso significa que… la clave… está en la presencia de Magic Rose. Pero, ¿por qué ambos estarían en el muelle? Mmm… dice algo acerca de la mafia, es posible que ellos sean los responsables pero, ¿cómo puedo impedirlo? Decirle esto a la policía no ayudará en nada. Sería una locura decir que poseo el periódico de mañana, hoy. Nadie me creería, además que sería peligroso si esto se supiera. Solo queda una alternativa, encontrar a esos dos antes que suceda el crimen.

 _Mientras tanto, en el sótano de la cafetería, escondite de Magic Rose, Kaito se prepara para ponerse en acción utilizando el poder de su talismán con la ayuda de Yukine._

KAITO: ¡Que el poder de la Luz nos guie y me permita hacer lo correcto! ¡Uno!

YUKINE: ¡Dos!

KAITO & YUKINE: ¡Tres!

 _Usando el poder del_ _talismán_ _que le_ _entregó_ _Yukine, Kaito se transforma en Magic Rose, usando un traje negro, su capa negra, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz que le permite ocultar su identidad_ _._

MAGIC ROSE: Jefa, estoy listo para partir.

YUKINE: ¡Espera un momento Kaito! Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

MAGIC ROSE: Claro, dígame.

YUKINE: ¿De casualidad no habrás informado a la policía de nuestra misión?

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Auch! Pues…

YUKINE: Kaito… lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, tú sabes hay promesas que debo mantener…

YUKINE: No me digas que enviaste el mensaje a la Inspectora Sakagami.

MAGIC ROSE: Ahhh… pues… no tenía más remedio.

YUKINE: ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que es?

MAGIC ROSE: Lo sé, pero recuerda que estamos tratando con unos gangsters y debes saber que soy un ladrón no un súper policía o algo así. Por ello pensé que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

YUKINE: No me refiero a eso ¿Tomoyo sabe que los mafiosos se reunirán en uno de los almacenes del muelle?

MAGIC ROSE: Ups, olvidé escribirle ese pequeño detalle.

YUKINE: Kaito, debes encontrarla antes que sea emboscada por ellos.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Cielos! Seguramente debe pensar que solamente yo estaré en el muelle ¡Debo actuar deprisa!

YUKINE: ¡Kaito, te lo suplico! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

MAGIC ROSE: No se preocupe. No dejaré que lastimen a Tomoyo.

 _Esa noche en el muelle de la ciudad vecina, en el Almacén #17, ubicado aproximadamente en medio de los almacenes, un grupo de mafiosos se encuentra reunido en la espera del barco._

JEFE: ¿Está todo listo?

MAFIOSO #1: Así es. El barco no tardará en llegar.

JEFE: ¿Tienes el Zafiro?

MAFIOSO #2: Sí, aquí en esta maleta.

JEFE: Nuestro líder quedará complacido. La policía apenas se ha dado cuenta de nuestra operación.

 _Mientras tanto, cerca de los almacenes, Takasugi se reúne con Tomoyo después de salir a hacer una llamada._

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

TAKASUGI: Inspectora, tengo malas noticias. Los refuerzos tardarán en venir en camino.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

TAKASUGI: Debido a que todavía no se ha confirmado más datos acerca del próximo golpe de Magic Rose. Por lo tanto, ellos no están seguros si el mensaje que recibió es verídico.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿cómo puede haber tanta incompetencia? ¡Por supuesto que el mensaje es verdadero! Sin embargo, yo también me hago la misma pregunta. Magic Rose por lo general tiene un motivo para realizar sus golpes. En esta ocasión no tiene sentido de venir aquí a este muelle en busca de una joya de la cual no hay mucha información, es absurdo.

TAKASUGI: ¿No será una broma malintencionada?

TOMOYO: No lo sé. Pero mientras lleguen los refuerzos debemos inspeccionar cada almacén de la zona. Takasugi, tu busca hacia el este y yo iré por este lado. Si encuentras algo, búscame pero no intentes hacer algo imprudente.

TAKASUGI: A la orden Inspectora Sakagami.

TOMOYO: Magic Rose, no sé qué estarás planeando esta vez pero más vale que no sea una broma de mal gusto.

 _En ese momento, en lo alto de los almacenes del muelle, la misteriosa figura del famoso ladrón mago hace su aparición en la oscuridad de la noche._

MAGIC ROSE: He llegado. Sin embargo, esto será complicado. Por desgracia tampoco sé en qué almacén están escondidos esos sujetos. Debo encontrar a Tomoyo y advertirle de ellos. Mmmm… esto es extraño. No veo a otros policías por la zona. Quizás ella no haya tomado en serio mi mensaje. De todas formas iré a revisar.

 _Minutos después, cerca de los almacenes del muelle, Saori busca ayuda por los alrededores teniendo el periódico como única pista._

SAORI: ¡Cielos! El periódico no guarda más detalle en qué almacén se encuentra ese compresor. La noticia no ha cambiado nada. Eso significa que ocurrirá exactamente en unos momentos.

 _Almacen #17, minutos después, uno de los mafiosos se acerca a informar al jefe del grupo._

MAFIOSO #1: Jefe, el barco acaba de llegar.

JEFE: Perfecto, vayamos inmediatamente con el resto del contrabando. Para cuando la policía se entere, ya estaremos fuera del…

 _En ese momentos, son interrumpidos por una misteriosa sombra que los apunta con un arma desde la entrada del almacén._

TOMOYO: ¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡Bajen todos sus armas!

JEFE: Vaya, vaya. Es una interesante sorpresa. Debe ser esa agente de la Interpol que tanto se rumorea.

TOMOYO: ¡Quedan todos detenidos! ¡Aaaaargh!

 _Sin embargo, Tomoyo es sorprendida por detrás por un mafioso que se encontraba escondido y la aturde con una pistola eléctrica dejándola inconsciente._

JEFE: Que pena. Si pensabas que podrías arrestarnos tú sola, estás equivocada.

MAFIOSO #1: ¿Qué hacemos con ella jefe?

JEFE: No tenemos tiempo que perder. Arrójenla a ese compresor de reciclaje. Será más rápido y sencillo.

 _Momentos después, Magic Rose continúa en busca de Tomoyo y los mafiosos que poseen la joya._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Maldición! No encuentro todavía a esos mafiosos ¿Eh? Es curioso ver solo un barco a estas horas de la noche. Ya veo, posiblemente se encuentren allí.

 _En ese instante, los mafiosos se preparan para partir en el barco cuando de pronto varias rosas puntiagudas son arrojadas hacia ellos justo en el momento en que ellos abordan el barco._

JEFE: ¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios hizo eso? ¡Muéstrate!

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Lo siento, pero ustedes no abandonarán este muelle. Han cometido muchas fechorías y ha llegado el momento de pagar por ello.

JEFE: ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

MAFIOSO #1: ¡Jefe! ¡En el mástil! ¡Mire!

 _A lo lejos desde el mástil del barco, la figura de Magic Rose se muestra ante ellos._

JEFE: ¡No me importa quién es ese payaso vestido de negro! ¡Liquídenlo!

 _Justo cuando sus hombres sacan sus armas, de las rosas que ha arrojado Magic Rose, sale un gas desde el polen de cada rosa el cual deja inmovilizados a los agresores. Posteriormente este realiza un salto y deja a algunos de ellos fuera de combate con su bastón._

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, con su permiso la policía no tardará en venir por ustedes caballeros. Si me disculpan me llevo la joya del maletín.

JEFE: ¡Maldición! ¡Argh! Primero… esa agente y ahora… este maldito… ¡Argh!

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Dónde está esa agente? ¿Qué han hecho con ella? ¡Responde!

JEFE: Es demasiado tarde… dentro de poco…. será aplastada…

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¡Tomoyo! Yukine tenía razón ¡Maldición!

 _Magic Rose, consciente del peligro, corre hacia el almacén del muelle y tras descifrar las palabras del líder del grupo, busca a la inspectora que se encuentra en grave peligro._

 _Mientras tanto, Saori corre desesperada entre los almacenes del muelle cuando choca accidentalmente con uno de los policías._

TAKASUGI: ¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!

SAORI: ¡Lo siento mucho!

TAKASUGI: ¡Ey! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace una chiquilla como tú en un lugar como este?

SAORI: ¿Usted es policía?

TAKASUGI: Así es.

SAORI: ¿Sabe dónde hay un compresor de reciclaje en este muelle?

TAKASUGI: Bueno, recuerdo que mi hermano estuvo trabajando tiempo parcial aquí en sus vacaciones de verano pero, ¿por qué…?

SAORI: ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Una agente está en grave peligro!

TAKASUGI: ¿Grave peligro? ¡Oh no! ¡Inspectora Sakagami! ¡Nos separamos para buscar rastros de ese ladrón y…!

SAORI: ¡Deje eso para después! ¿Hay algún compresor?

TAKASUGI: El único que conozco es uno que hay cerca del Almacén #17.

SAORI: ¡Vamos deprisa!

TAKASUGI: ¡Oye chiquilla! ¡Espera!

 _Mientras tanto, Magic Rose desesperadamente corre hacia el compresor de basura gigante cerca del almacén y sin pensar salta justo en el interior encontrando inconsciente a Tomoyo quien fue aturdida por los mafiosos hace unos minutos._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Tomoyo! ¡Inspectora Tomoyo! ¡Despierte por favor!

 _Luego de hacer unos movimientos bruscos, finalmente Magic Rose consigue despertarla rápidamente._

TOMOYO: ¿Huh? Takasugi, te dije que no me…

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Qué alivio! Me alegra saber que se encuentra usted bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Magic Rose! ¿Así que esto es obra tuya? Querías secuestrarme, ¿no?

MAGIC ROSE: ¡C-claro que no! ¡No haría algo tan rastrero como eso!

TOMOYO: Mmmmm… - Tomoyo pone una mirada extraña.

 _De pronto, su conversación es interrumpida al escuchar el sonido fuerte de la maquinaria moviéndose y las paredes que los rodea comienzan a cerrarse._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué fue eso?

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ups! ¡Me olvidé apagar el compresor de basura! ¡Je, je!

TOMOYO: ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

MAGIC ROSE: No te preocupes porque tengo mi… mi… ¡Ay! ¡Demonios! No tengo mi pistola de gancho. Se me debió haber caído en el muelle.

TOMOYO: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo es posible que justo no tengas un plan de escape en estos momentos?

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Un plan de escape? ¡Lo tengo! Todavía me quedan unos cuantos globos en mi traje.

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! Usémoslos para salir rápido de aquí.

MAGIC ROSE: El problema es que solo tiene potencia suficiente para elevar a una sola persona de aquí.

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo?

MAGIC ROSE: No te preocupes. Dejaré que lo uses tú y puedas escapar sana y salva.

TOMOYO: ¡De eso nada! Si hago eso, morirás atrapado.

MAGIC ROSE: Es mi culpa por haberte metido en este embrollo así que por favor dese prisa.

TOMOYO: ¡No! ¡Me niego a hacerlo!

MAGIC ROSE: No hay tiempo para tonterías, debe darse prisa.

TOMOYO: ¿Tonterías? Soy una agente de la ley y es mi deber…

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Quiere dejar ese maldito orgullo de una vez? ¡Use mis globos para escapar, deprisa!

 _En ese momento, Takasugi y Saori llegan corriendo en dirección hacia el compresor del almacén donde están atrapados ellos._

SAORI: ¡Señor policía mire! ¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!

 _Saori corre hacia el tablero de control para detener la máquina pero no responde._

SAORI: ¡Demonios! ¡La palanca no funciona!

TAKASUGI: A un lado, chiquilla.

 _Takasugi utiliza su fuerza y un poco de maña para destrabar la palanca y conseguir apagar la máquina compresora justo a tiempo._

SAORI: ¡Bien! ¡Lo hiciste!

TAKASUGI: ¡Uf! Menos mal que mi hermano me enseñó algunos de sus trucos.

 _Después de ello, Takasugi con ayuda de los demás policías, ayudan a rescatar a Tomoyo y Magic Rose quienes estaban atrapados en el compresor. Tras arrestar a los culpables del motín, sus hombres se reportan ante su superior._

POLICÍA #1: ¡Inspectora! Hemos arrestado a todos los miembros de la banda y hemos incautado contrabando que estaba siendo exportado fuera del país.

TOMOYO: Excelente trabajo agente, sigan con el resto de las investigaciones quiero que encuentren a todos los miembros de esta banda sin excepción.

POLICÍA #2: ¡A la orden Inspectora!

TAKASUGI: ¡Uf! Me alegro que todo haya acabado bien.

TOMOYO: Por cierto, hay algo que me intriga Takasugi ¿Cómo supo exactamente dónde estaba?

TAKASUGI: Bueno, la verdad no podría haberla encontrado sin la ayuda de… ¿Eeeeh? ¿A dónde se fue? Estaba aquí hace unos momentos.

TOMOYO: ¿Quién?

TAKASUGI: Una chiquilla que llevaba el uniforme de...

 _Antes que Takasugi diera su explicación, es interrumpido por Magic Rose quien se acerca hacia Tomoyo para entregarse._

MAGIC ROSE: Supongo que irás a arrestarme esta vez, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: No, por esta vez puedes retirarte.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Por haberme ayudado a detener una banda criminal y… eh…. Salvar mi vida, te dejaré marchar solo por esta vez.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿En serio?

TOMOYO: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi vista antes que me arrepienta!

MAGIC ROSE: De acuerdo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Tomoyo.

 _Magic Rose se desvanece volando sobre el cielo a bordo de sus globos observándola desde lejos con una sonrisa._

TAKASUGI: ¿Está segura de hacer esto Inspectora? Como lleva persiguiéndolo todo este tiempo.

TOMOYO: Está bien. De todas formas hoy no ha cometido ningún delito. Ya habrá otras oportunidades para capturarlo. Además hoy me hizo recordar algo que había olvidado. Aquellas palabras que me dijo esa persona hace años atrás cuando era una rebelde…

 _En aquel momento, el titular del periódico de Saori cambia repentinamente con otro diferente: "Agente de la Interpol captura una banda criminal de contrabando. El Zafiro del Resplandor vuelve misteriosamente en las manos de su legítima dueña"._

 _Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de Yukine, Kaito se encuentra muy contento mientras barre la sala aprovechando la ausencia de clientes mientras tararea una canción._

KAITO: ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: Kaito, hoy te encuentro de muy buen humor ¿Ocurrió algo?

KAITO: ¡Je, je! Digamos que la buena fortuna me sonríe (No solo he conseguido cumplir mi trabajo sino que también Tomoyo me dio las gracias. Estoy seguro que ella empieza a interesarse en mi ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! Creo que tengo mi propio encanto, ¡Je, je, je!)

YUKINE: Ah, Tomoyo. Buenas tardes.

 _En ese momento, Tomoyo entra a la cafetería con una actitud desanimada sentándose sobre la barra._

KAITO: Buenas tardes, Inspectora ¿Qué le sirvo?

TOMOYO: Tráeme el café de siempre.

KAITO: ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Je, je, je! ¡Yujuuuu!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

YUKINE: Digamos que disfruta plenamente de su juventud.

TOMOYO: Los jóvenes de ahora viven una vida despreocupada.

YUKINE: Por cierto, muchas felicidades. Lo hiciste una vez más.

TOMOYO: No creas lo que dicen los periódicos. Solo escriben chorradas.

YUKINE: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué estás molesta? ¿No estás contenta por tu logro?

TOMOYO: Digamos que mi orgullo se siente dañado. Además todavía no encuentro sentido a una cosa.

YUKINE: ¿A qué te refieres?

TOMOYO: De acuerdo a mi subordinado, una chica que porta el uniforme del instituto al cual asistíamos estuvo en el muelle esa noche y le dijo acerca de mi ubicación. Es bastante sospechoso.

YUKINE: ¡Je, je! Cosas muy curiosas pasan en esta ciudad, ¿no crees?

TOMOYO: Demasiado para mi gusto.

 _Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar, se encuentran caminando Hazuki y su compañera de clases Saori Miller conversando al terminar las clases._

HAZUKI: Por cierto, ¿te enteraste lo que ocurrió en el muelle de la ciudad vecina?

SAORI: ¿Te refieres al arresto de esa banda criminal? Ya lo sabía.

HAZUKI: Bah, tu siempre te enteras de todo. Sin embargo, lo curioso es que el Zafiro perdido apareció justo en las manos de su dueña justo esa noche ¡Estoy segura que tiene que ver con Magic Rose!

SAORI: ¿Magic Rose? Te refieres al ladrón que sale en los periódicos.

HAZUKI: Sí, sí. Aunque no lo creas, estuvo en mi casa el otro día ¡Tarde o temprano descubriré su verdadera identidad!

SAORI: Supongo.

HAZUKI: Por cierto, siempre llevas ese periódico contigo encima ¿Por qué no te unes al club del periódico escolar?

SAORI: Ya te he dicho que ando ocupada. Así que no insistas.

HAZUKI: ¡Argh! ¡Qué pesada que eres! Además, ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que no te unas a ningún club?

 _En ese momento, ellas ingresan también a la cafetería saludando a su amigo que trabaja de mozo mientras se sientan en una mesa sin que Tomoyo tomara en cuenta su presencia al beber ella su café para tranquilizarse._

HAZUKI: Oye Kaito, sírvenos dos malteadas, pero la mía de chocolate con fresa.

KAITO: No sé si vendrás a pasar el rato o a molestarme.

HAZUKI: Bueno, para eso son los amigos, ¿no? Y nos las traes bien llena.

KAITO: Vale, vale.

SAORI: Como siempre aprovechándote de la gente.

 _Muchas veces uno se pregunta si realmente las casualidades existen. Sin embargo, el hecho es que cada encuentro guarda un significado importante en las páginas del destino, en especial para una persona que recibe el periódico de mañana, hoy._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _En el próximo capítulo, una compañera de clases, pierde un objeto muy especial para ella la cual depende de su futuro siendo víctima de una estafa pero yo, Magic Rose no permitiré que eso ocurra. Un caso muy interesante en el cual dos personas utilizan sus habilidades para descubrir la verdad ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Magic Record 06: El Caso de la Harmónica ¡Prepárense para ver la habilidad especial de Tomoyo!_


	7. Magic Record 06: El caso de la Harmónica

**MAGIC RECORD 06: El Caso de la harmónica**

 _Un milagroso mago que lucha por la verdad y que lleva las palabras de su padre en su corazón ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! El objetivo de hoy es una harmónica de sumo valor tanto monetario como sentimental. Sin embargo, para conseguirlo tendrá que competir contra su poderosa rival, la Inspectora de la Interpol, Tomoyo Sakagami ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Todo comienza aquella tarde después de clases, cuando Hazuki Mizuno, una estudiante del Instituto Hikarizaka, presidenta del club del periódico escolar y compañera de clases de Kaito, camina acompañando a una querida amiga suya bajando por la colina. Aquella chica es casi de la misma estatura que ella, posee un largo y hermoso cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y lleva puesta una cinta de pelo de color verde._

HAZUKI: Vamos Yui, debes calmarte. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera.

YUI: Muchas gracias por animarme Hazuki. Si me disculpas me gustaría estar a solas.

HAZUKI: ¡Yui! ¡Animo! (¡Ay! ¡Qué dilema! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy tan solo una reportera. Si alguien pudiera aconsejarme… mmm…)

 _Minutos más tarde, en la cafetería de Yukine ubicada bajando por la colina en el Distrito Comercial, Hazuki entra para buscar consejo a la dueña del establecimiento._

YUKINE: Oh, Hazuki. Buenas tardes, ¿deseas una malteada?

HAZUKI: No, la verdad quiero pedirle consejo acerca de un problema que tengo.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, soy experta en esa clase de cosas, podría decirse.

HAZUKI: La verdad es que no se trata de mí, sino de una querida amiga del club de música de nuestra escuela.

 _Hazuki le cuenta a Yukine acerca del problema el cual sufre su querida amiga._

YUKINE: Ya entiendo. Es un problema bastante serio.

HAZUKI: Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella pero no tengo ninguna pista o alguna manera de poder ayudarla.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. Solo debes tener fe en que ella podrá superarlo.

HAZUKI: Muchas gracias, de alguna manera me siento más tranquila. Puedo ver que estás acostumbrada a escuchar esta clase de cosas.

YUKINE: Por supuesto, incluso cuando estaba en la escuela muchas personas venían a pedirme consejo.

HAZUKI: Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

YUKINE: Si deseas puedo enseñarte un hechizo para sentirte más segura.

HAZUKI: Ah, no. Será mejor para otra ocasión. Debo retirarme.

 _Hazuki se retira de la cafetería sintiéndose más tranquila._

YUKINE: Mmmm… esto resulta complicado. Será mejor ponernos en marcha. Veré si mis amigos tienen alguna información.

 _Mientras tanto, en la Oficina del Superintendente en la sucursal de la Policía Metropolitana en la Ciudad Vecina, la Inspectora Sakagami recibe un llamado de su superior para hablar con ella en privado en su oficina._

TOMOYO: ¿Me mandó usted a llamar, Superintendente?

SUPERINTENDENTE: Inspectora Sakagami, necesitamos su ayuda para resolver un caso de suma importancia.

TOMOYO: Usted dirá.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Verá, hace poco hemos recibido algunas llamadas por parte de algunos músicos reconocidos los cuales afirman que han sido víctimas de un engaño.

TOMOYO: ¿Un engaño? ¿A qué se refiere?

SUPERINTENDENTE: De acuerdo a sus versiones, ellos llevaron sus instrumentos musicales a afinarse y darles mantenimiento en una tienda especializada. Al final, les entregaron sus instrumentos de manera conforme pero al día siguiente, algunos notaron que sus instrumentos ya no suenan de la misma manera que ellos acostumbran a tocar lo cual les impide poder realizar sus conciertos. De acuerdo a inteligencia, esto podría estar vinculado a una red de contrabando de instrumentos musicales.

TOMOYO: Pero, esto no tiene sentido señor ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias por unos instrumentos musicales?

SUPERINTENDENTE: Ahí viene lo interesante del caso. Los instrumentos supuestamente alterados, poseen un valor sumamente alto en el mercado ya que en su mayoría son de alta calidad y no pueden encontrarse en cualquier tienda.

TOMOYO: ¿En serio? Ahora lo veo claramente.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Inspectora Sakagami, quiero que investigue el asunto y detenga a los responsables de estos incidentes.

TOMOYO: Déjelo en mis manos.

SUPERINTENDENTE: El Detective Takasugi de la Policía local ha sido asignado también a este caso por lo que trabajarán juntos ya que ustedes hacen un buen equipo.

TOMOYO: ¡Argh! De acuerdo señor (Definitivamente esto será más complicado con él en el caso)

 _Esa noche, tras cerrar la cafetería, Yukine le cuenta a Kaito los detalles de la siguiente misión en relación con el problema de la amiga de Hazuki._

KAITO: ¿Qué? ¿Un Concurso Musical?

YUKINE: Así es. Mañana en la noche se llevará a cabo el Concurso Distrital de Músicos Juveniles en el cual jóvenes de diversas escuelas de nuestra ciudad competirán para clasificar en el Concurso Nacional. El evento se llevará a cabo en el auditorio de la ciudad vecina.

KAITO: Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con el problema que necesitas que resuelva.

YUKINE: La amiga de Hazuki será una de las participantes del concurso. Sin embargo, existe un grave problema. Ella tiene que tocar una pieza de harmónica en el concierto pero por desgracia un hombre la engaño vilmente y se apoderó de ella.

KAITO: ¿Eh? ¿Le quitó su harmónica? ¿Cómo así?

YUKINE: Te lo contaré con detalle. Yui, la amiga de Hazuki, llevó su harmónica para que la afinaran en una conocida tienda de instrumentos musicales la cual se encuentra en la tercera avenida del distrito comercial.

KAITO: Mmmm… creo que sí la conozco. Si mal no recuerdo, el propietario de esa tienda es el Sr. Hindan. Recuerdo que Hazuki y yo fuimos algunas veces a mirar instrumentos con algunos amigos cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Mi madre me contó que es uno de los extranjeros más ricos de esta ciudad gracias a su tienda.

YUKINE: Sí, pero Yui descubrió que su harmónica fue cambiada al regresar a su casa después que fuera afinada.

KAITO: ¡Oh! Ya veo.

YUKINE: Sin embargo, el problema no termina ahí. De acuerdo a la información de mis amigos, Yui no es la única víctima y otros clientes se han quejado por la misma razón aunque ellos se percataron al día siguiente que les fue entregado sus instrumentos.

KAITO: Pero, ¡Qué canalla! Es más ladrón que yo, si lo ponemos de ese sentido, pero no me diga que yo…

YUKINE: Así es.

KAITO: Perdone con todo el respeto jefa, pero Magic Rose tiene una reputación que mantener. No tiene sentido que vaya por una simple harmónica.

YUKINE: Y si te dijera que la harmónica de Yui es una pieza de sumo valor la cual le fue entregada por su padre antes de morir. Ella la ha estado usando desde que era muy pequeña y con ella aprendió a tocar excelentes notas y le es imposible poder hacerlo con otra que no sea esa.

KAITO: Su padre, ¿eh? Mmmm… eso cambia definitivamente las cosas. Jefa, me ha convencido. Recuperaré esa harmónica pase lo que pase.

YUKINE: Gracias Kaito. No obstante, debes recuperarla antes que el concurso empiece.

KAITO: Eso delo por hecho. Magic Rose no perdonará a aquellos que destruyen los sueños de los demás. Me aseguraré que Yui tenga una maravillosa presentación. El espectáculo debe comenzar, ¡Je, je!

 _Aquella noche, el Detective Takasugi conduce el auto llevando a la Inspectora Tomoyo a su casa por las estrechas calles de la ciudad._

TOMOYO: No tenías por qué llevarme en coche a mi casa.

TAKASUGI: Por supuesto que sí. Usted ha llegado de un largo viaje y necesita descansar bien. Estoy emocionado por el caso que resolveremos mañana.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, aún no tenemos pista acerca de esta posible banda de contrabandistas.

TAKASUGI: Es cierto ¿Dónde podremos comenzar?

TOMOYO: Mañana interrogaremos a una de las víctimas de la estafa por lo que averiguaremos algunas pistas clave que nos conduzcan a… ¡Takasugi detente!

 _Takasugi frena bruscamente al escuchar la orden de Tomoyo y el carro se detiene repentinamente frente a un cartel de señalización el cual Tomoyo acaba de ver el cual tiene un mensaje fuera de lo peculiar._

TAKASUGI: ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

TOMOYO: ¡Mira eso!

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué? ¡Dice "Magic Rose" y una flecha!

TOMOYO: ¡Rápido! ¡Sigue la flecha!

 _Takasugi gira el auto hacia la izquierda siguiendo la flecha e inmediatamente aparece otro cartel pequeño de señalización esta vez indicando hacia la derecha._

TAKASUGI: ¡Otro cartel!

TOMOYO: ¡No lo pierdas de vista!

TAKASUGI: ¡Enseguida Inspectora!

 _Takasugi conduce siguiendo los carteles hasta llegar a un muro y un callejón sin salida en la zona residencial donde encuentran un pequeño cartel con un mensaje llamativo dirigido a Tomoyo Sakagami. Después de ello, Takasugi estaciona el auto en medio de la pista y ambos bajan del auto observando que no hay nada fuera de lo normal salvo el cartel que tienen enfrente._

TAKASUGI: ¿Será posible que esto sea…?

TOMOYO: Un mensaje de Magic Rose definitivamente.

TAKASUGI: Iré a examinarlo.

 _Takasugi examina por los alrededores en busca de algún mensaje o pista que haya dejado Magic Rose pero no encuentra nada fuera de lo peculiar._

TAKASUGI: Inspectora Sakagami, no encuentro nada fuera de lo peculiar. He revisado en la pared y en el suelo pero no hay nada.

TOMOYO: Mmmm… ese cartel, podría ser…

 _Tomoyo remueve el cartel de la pared y al sostenerlo encuentra una parte removible el cual esconde en su interior una tarjeta negra con el símbolo de Magic Rose el cual es una rosa con una mariposa en la parte inferior. Sin embargo, en el anverso el fondo es de color blanco y está escrito un mensaje el cual dice: "Mañana por la noche robaré la harmónica ubicada en la tienda de instrumentos musicales en la tercera avenida del distrito comercial. Estaré esperándote mi querida Tomoyo._ _Magic Rose"_

TAKASUGI: No cabe duda. Es un mensaje escrito por Magic Rose.

 _Nota: A partir de ahora, Tomoyo irá recolectando información el cual le será de mucha utilidad para emplear su habilidad especial de "Lógica" en el cual ustedes verán enumerados cada pieza de información que ella vaya encontrando._

 _ **PISTA #1: "Magic Rose ha anunciado su próximo golpe"**_

 _Volviendo a la historia, Tomoyo queda intrigada al leer la nota de Magic Rose._

TAKASUGI: Inspectora Sakagami, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

TOMOYO: Hay algo que aún no tiene sentido.

TAKASUGI: Ahora que lo menciona, ¿por qué Magic Rose se interesaría en robar una simple harmónica?

 _Tomoyo acaba de encontrar una pista en lo que acaba de decir el Detective Takasugi._

 _ **PISTA #2: "¿Por qué Magic Rose se interesaría por robar una harmónica específicamente?"**_

 _Regresando a los hechos, Tomoyo continúa su conversación con su compañero._

TOMOYO: Ahora que lo mencionas, es posible que tenga relación alguna con nuestro caso en el cual las víctimas poseen una cosa en común.

 _ **PISTA #3: "Una red de contrabando de instrumentos musicales opera tanto en esta ciudad como en la ciudad vecina."**_

 _ **PISTA #4: "Las víctimas engañadas fueron poseedoras de instrumentos musicales de sumo valor monetario."**_

TAKASUGI: ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

TOMOYO: ¡Silencio! ¡Déjame concentrarme!

 _Tomoyo se concentra para utilizar su habilidad especial de "Lógica" el cual consiste en reunir las piezas y pistas que encuentra y revelar la verdad oculta en cada una de ellas de manera precisa y acertada._

 _Para empezar, Tomoyo primero reúne en su mente cada una de las pistas que ha encontrado durante su investigación._

 _ **PISTA #1: "Magic Rose ha anunciado su próximo golpe"**_

 _ **PISTA #2: "¿Por qué Magic Rose se interesaría por robar una harmónica específicamente?"**_

 _ **PISTA #3: "Una red de contrabando de instrumentos musicales opera tanto en esta ciudad como en la ciudad vecina."**_

 _ **PISTA #4: "Las víctimas engañadas fueron poseedoras de instrumentos musicales de sumo valor monetario."**_

 _Luego Tomoyo selecciona y enlaza una de las pistas con otra diferente las cuales empiezan a cobrar sentido y le revelan la verdad oculta a través de ellas. Ustedes los lectores ya habrán adivinado cuales se pueden entrelazar._

 _Empezaremos con enlazar la Pista #1 y la Pista #3, el cual a Tomoyo le ayuda a obtener una respuesta._

TOMOYO: ¡Ajá! Me parece una extraña coincidencia que nuestro caso y el golpe de Magic Rose ocurran el mismo día.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Esto demostrará que ambos casos tienen mucho que ver.

 _Posteriormente enlazamos la Pista #2 y la Pista #4 la cual ayuda a revelar a Tomoyo el detalle que tienen en común el mensaje de Magic Rose con el caso._

TOMOYO: La respuesta a tu pregunta de hace un momento cobra sentido si observamos que las víctimas que fueron estafadas fueron poseedoras de instrumentos valiosos en el mercado.

TAKASUGI: Eso quiere decir que el instrumento que desea robar Magic Rose es…

TOMOYO: Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los instrumentos del contrabando.

TAKASUGI: ¿Está segura de eso?

TOMOYO: La respuesta nos la ha dado el mismo Magic Rose con la pista que nos acaba de dejar. Nos ha dejado la dirección de una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

TAKASUGI: Pero, ¿por qué precisamente en ese lugar? Ahora que lo recuerdo, he escuchado hablar de una tienda de instrumentos que tiene sede tanto en el distrito comercial como en la ciudad vecina.

TOMOYO: De acuerdo, mañana echaremos un vistazo. Quiero que investigues todo acerca de esa tienda y me traigas un informe completo mañana antes del mediodía.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

TOMOYO: No podemos realizar una investigación sin antes confirmar unas cuantas cosas. Mientras consigues el informe, debo encargarme de un asunto importante.

TAKASUGI: De acuerdo. Como usted diga.

TOMOYO: (Sin embargo, todavía queda una duda pendiente)

 _Tomoyo encuentra una posible pista al caso._

 _ **PISTA #5: "¿La tienda de instrumentos musicales tendrá algo que ver con la red de contrabando?"**_

 _Mientras tanto, esa misma noche, en el sótano secreto de la cafetería, Yukine y sus compañeros preparan todo para el golpe de Magic Rose._

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿estás seguro de esto?

KAITO: Así es. Llevaré a cabo el golpe esa misma noche. Sin embargo, el problema será poder infiltrarme y escapar rápidamente del auditorio.

YUKINE: De eso no hay problema. Una amigas mías que participaron en teatro y grupo de coro me enseñaron todos los detalles del auditorio y descubrí que hay una salida secreta en el cual es utilizado para espectáculos de magia.

KAITO: Eso me parece excelente. No cabe duda que será un espectáculo impresionante.

SUDOU: Mocoso, necesitarás esto para tu misión.

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es esto?

SUDOU: Es una pistola de burbujas. Sin embargo, no son burbujas comunes y corrientes.

KAITO: ¿A qué te refieres?

SUDOU: Lo sabrás en cuanto lo utilices. Como información puede ayudar a transportar objetos pequeños flotando por el aire pero el efecto es muy limitado a unos pocos segundos.

KAITO: De acuerdo, gracias.

 _Al día siguiente, en la Oficina de Tomoyo, ella termina de recopilar la información que tiene acerca de la presunta banda en la computadora mientras Takasugi llega apresurado hacia ella._

TOMOYO: ¿No te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?

TAKASUGI: ¡Mil disculpas Inspectora! He conseguido la información acerca de esa tienda.

TOMOYO: Perfecto. Dame tu informe.

TAKASUGI: El dueño de la tienda se llama Max Hindan, sus padres de origen Polaco y nacido aquí en Japón. Tiene 53 años de edad y su tienda es conocida por importar de Europa instrumentos musicales a bajo costo. Sin embargo, no hay detalles acerca de su reciente éxito con las ventas de estos últimos tres años.

TOMOYO: Parece que tendremos que hacer una visita al señor Hindan y darnos ciertas explicaciones.

TAKASUGI: He llamado a la tienda y uno de sus empleados me informó que estaría precisamente hoy en la tienda del Distrito Comercial en la ciudad vecina.

TOMOYO: Bien, vayamos allá después de nuestra reunión.

TAKASUGI: Como usted diga.

 _Residencia de la familia Yuzan, al sureste de la ciudad de Hikarizaka, treinta minutos después._

 _Tomoyo y Takasugi llegan a la residencia de una de las víctimas de estafa. La residencia es de construcción moderna y de concreto fuera de las casas tradicionales de la ciudad por lo que llama la atención en comparación a las otras residencias cercanas a su alrededor que son típicas de la región. Al tocar el timbre, son recibidos por la sirvienta de la casa._

TOMOYO: Buenos días, soy Tomoyo Sakagami de la ICPO y este es mi compañero el Detective Takasugi. Tenemos una cita con el Señor Yuzan.

SIRVIENTA: Por supuesto, pasen por aquí.

 _La sirvienta guía a los agentes por el interior de la casa, la cual es bellamente adornada con cuadros surrealistas y algunos objetos de adorno las cuales combinan con el interior de la casa. Después de un momento, la sirvienta los lleva hacia la sala la cual posee dos cómodos sofás de color café y en medio una mesita para el té. En las paredes se pueden apreciar algunos cuadros de fotos y algunos trofeos y estatuillas en los estantes de vidrio._

SIRVIENTA: Por favor esperen aquí, el Señor Yuzan los recibirá en un momento.

 _La sirvienta se retira hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso para llamar al señor de la casa._

TAKASUGI: ¡Fiu! Es una casa muy bonita comparado con el apartamento donde vivo.

TOMOYO: Lamentablemente con el salario que tienes tendrías que tener más de una vida al menos para conseguir una casa como esta.

TAKASUGI: ¡Auch! En eso tiene razón.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento que todo ya va cobrando sentido sobre este caso al venir a este lugar.

TAKASUGI: ¿Usted cree?

SR. YUZAN: Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los agentes de policía, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ya he dado mi declaración pero ha resultado inútil.

 _Inmediatamente aparece bajando de las escaleras, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro vestido de un traje elegante de color negro haciendo su presencia en la sala._

TOMOYO: Usted debe ser el Sr. Yuzan, ¿cierto? Nosotros somos Sakagami y Takasugi de la ICPO.

SR. YUZAN: ¿La Interpol? Pero, ¿por qué vendría esta vez agentes de la Interpol a mi casa?

TOMOYO: Iré al grano Sr. Yuzan, la razón de mi visita es porque su problema podría tener relación a un caso el cual la Interpol lleva siguiendo desde hace tres años.

SR. YUZAN: Mmmm… ¿usted cree? Sin embargo, la policía me dijo que no pueden hacer nada sin pruebas que ameriten una investigación verídica de los hechos.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? Eso es bastante raro ¿Por qué la policía no puede actuar en este caso?

TOMOYO: Cuestiones de credibilidad. Este no es un caso sencillo como puedes observar, detective.

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! Creo que empiezo a entenderlo.

TOMOYO: Sr. Yuzan, ¿podría contarnos todo desde el principio? Estoy segura que hay algunas cosas que serán de mucha utilidad en el caso que estamos llevando.

SR. YUZAN: De acuerdo. De todas maneras no tengo nada más que perder aparte de mi desgracia.

 ** _El Sr. Yuzan realiza la declaración de los hechos desde el principio._**

SR. YUZAN: " _Todo comenzó hace algunas semanas atrás. Estuve de regreso de una gira de conciertos por Europa cuando me di cuenta que mi "fiel compañero" no estaba en buenas condiciones…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Podría explicarnos acerca de su "fiel compañero" con más detalle?

SR. YUZAN: Por supuesto. Para un músico, el instrumento musical es su "fiel compañero" de toda la vida. Todo comenzó cuando estuve estudiando en Europa cuando era joven y un día estaba allí colocado en el aparador. Fue un momento que jamás olvidaré, me sentía atraído hacia él como si fuera una parte de mí mismo y al tocar cada sus cuerdas, la melodía que este salía cambió mi vida completamente. Por desgracia, en ese tiempo yo era apenas un joven estudiante que no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar un instrumento de sumo valor como ese…

TOMOYO: Perdone que lo interrumpa pero, ¿de qué instrumento se trata?

SR. YUZAN: De un violín por supuesto. Después de mucho sacrificio y trabajo, finalmente el señor de la tienda al reconocer mi talento me hizo un trato y me vendió el violín. Desde ese día, él y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Recuerdo aquella vez en Viena…

TOMOYO: Sr. Yuzan, volvamos mejor a su declaración.

SR. YUZAN: Oh, disculpe. Cuando hablo de él no me doy cuenta de cuando parar. Bien, como dije al principio. "Mi fiel compañero no estaba en buenas condiciones por lo que decidí llevarlo a una tienda de instrumentos musicales para que me lo afinaran".

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿En qué tienda lo llevó usted para afinarlo?

SR. YUZAN: Ah, en aquella tienda ubicada cerca del Distrito Comercial. Aquí tengo un folleto de ella con la dirección exacta.

 _El Sr. Yuzan le entrega a Tomoyo un folleto con el anuncio y dirección de la tienda de instrumentos musicales la cual llevó su violín._

TOMOYO: Mmmm… ya veo.

SR. YUZAN: ¿Sucede algo?

TOMOYO: No, no es nada. Continúe con su declaración.

SR. YUZAN: Claro. "Me entrevisté con el dueño de la tienda el cual personalmente se ofreció a reparar mi violín por un módico precio y la enviaría a mi casa una vez terminada. Después de unos días, el violín fue reparado y me lo enviaron a casa tras recibir una llamada del dueño…"

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo fue trasportado el violín a su casa? ¿Lo llevó el dueño de la tienda personalmente?

SR. YUZAN: No, a través de un servicio de entrega en el cual fueron muy cuidadosos con el envío.

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿qué más sucedió?

SR. YUZAN: "Al probarlo para comprobar si hicieron un buen trabajo con la reparación me di cuenta que el violín que me entregaron no era el mío…"

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! ¿Cómo supo exactamente que el violín no es el mismo que dejó a cargo en la tienda?

SR. YUZAN: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: De acuerdo a las declaraciones, la policía no halló evidencia en la cual el violín no era de su pertenencia ¿En qué se basó usted para afirmar que el violín no era suyo?

SR. YUZAN: ¿Cómo no voy a reconocer a mi fiel compañero que compartió muchas experiencias conmigo? Por el sonido por supuesto. Su melodía es única e inigualable en comparación a los otros.

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué este caso es más complicado. Por favor detállenos qué hizo tras descubrir que el violín no era el suyo.

SR. YUZAN: Desde luego. "Tras descubrir que el violín no era el mío, fui personalmente a la tienda para hablar con el dueño y le expliqué que el violín enviado a mi casa no era mío. Sin embargo, este se negó a decir que el violín entregado no es el mío con la excusa que tras las reparaciones, el violín no sonaría igual como era antes. Furioso, me fui a dar mi denuncia en la comandancia de policía pero estos inútiles agentes me dijeron que no podían hacer nada sin demostrar pruebas concluyentes que determinen que el violín que me fue entregado no era el auténtico."

TOMOYO: Le agradezco por su declaración Sr. Yuzan. Ahora entiendo con claridad la situación.

SR. YUZAN: Dígame, ¿cree que usted pueda hacer algo?

TOMOYO: Me gustaría poder examinar el violín que le fue entregado si me lo permite.

SR. YUZAN: Por supuesto. Iré a traerlo, espere un momento.

 _El Sr. Yuzan se dirige a su despacho para traer el violín entregado._

TAKASUGI: Vaya con el tipo ese. Eso explica el número de víctimas afectadas por ese hecho.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, hemos obtenido una información valiosa con este testimonio.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué clase de información?

TOMOYO: Que esto tiene relación con el caso que estamos llevando.

TAKASUGI: Entonces, eso significa que el dueño de la tienda…

TOMOYO: Aún no podemos estar seguros hasta confirmarlo.

 _Después de unos minutos, el Sr. Yuzan baja las escaleras llevando consigo un estuche con el violín hacia la sala donde se encuentran Tomoyo y Takasugi._

TOMOYO: Así que este es el violín que le fue enviado a su casa tras ser reparado.

SR. YUZAN: Precisamente. Por desgracia, no hay nada que podamos confirmar ya que supuestamente luce exactamente igual al mío.

TAKASUGI: Dígame, el servicio de entrega en el cual le fue enviado, ¿no será el responsable de esto?

SR. YUZAN: Eso es precisamente lo que el dueño defiende su argumento, según él, el servicio de entrega podría ser responsable de haber dañado o alterado el violín durante la entrega. Sin embargo, eso no es posible ya que conozco muy bien la empresa y son muy responsables con los envíos que realizan.

TOMOYO: En todo caso lo sabremos una vez que examinemos el violín con más detalle. No dejaré ninguna pista sin resolver.

 _Tomoyo abre el estuche y examina minuciosamente el violín observando de lado a lado. El violín era de madera supuestamente fina, el diseño era diferente a los demás violines por ser de una marca muy especial y de un valor sumamente alto sobre todo por la época en que fue fabricado. Tomoyo observa que el violín está muy bien conservado y además que para curiosidad no se notan los desgastes por el tiempo que fue utilizado pese a que fue reparado por lo que se hizo extraño. Posteriormente después de ver ese detalle, ella empieza a sospechar que algo no va bien con ese violín y decide investigar el hueco de violín iluminando el interior con una pequeña linterna que lleva consigo en busca de algo que llama su atención. Finalmente, ella deja el violín encima de la mesa para explicar a todos su hipótesis._

TOMOYO: Señor Yuzan, viendo los hechos, hay algo que quiero preguntarle ¿De casualidad su violín fue hecho en Europa y es de incalculable valor para esta época?

SR. YUZAN: Precisamente, no hay otro como ese.

TOMOYO: Entonces, siento decirle que este violín no es más que una perfecta imitación del suyo.

SR. YUZAN: ¿En serio? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo está tan segura?

TOMOYO: Sr. Yuzan, para empezar su violín debió sufrir el desgaste por los años que usted estuvo utilizando en sus conciertos y aunque este fuera afinado siempre hay algunas marcas que indican el tiempo en que lleva usado. Sin embargo, en este violín, no hay tales marcas por lo que fue fabricado recientemente y no hace muchos años. Además hay una característica especial por la que su violín sería indudablemente auténtica.

SR. YUZAN & TAKASUGI: ¿En serio?

TOMOYO: De acuerdo a esta imitación el modelo de este violín pertenece a uno de los más famosos y valiosos en todo el mundo. La característica especial que le comento es el sello que lleva en el interior del violín irreconocible a simple vista el cual determina su autenticidad. Por supuesto, este violín no lo posee por lo que significa una sola cosa: ¡Este violín es una falsificación!

SR. YUZAN: ¿Queeee? ¿Una falsificación? Entonces mi violín….

TOMOYO: Si su versión es correcta, entonces usted ha sido víctima de una estafa.

SR. YUZAN: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese canalla! ¡Me las va a pagar!

 _Tomoyo acaba de descubrir una nueva pista acerca del caso._

 _ **PISTA #6: El violín del Sr. Yuzan fue intercambiado por una perfecta falsificación y entregado tras ser reparado.**_

TOMOYO: Sr. Yuzan, deje este asunto en mis manos. Me encargaré de resolver este caso y llegar a la verdad de esto.

SR. YUZAN: Por favor Inspectora Sakagami, recupere mi violín lo más pronto posible. No puedo pensar lo que ese canalla es capaz de hacer con ella.

TOMOYO: Por supuesto, déjelo en mis manos. Takasugi, debemos irnos.

TAKASUGI: ¡Claro!

TOMOYO: Sr. Yuzan, gracias por su tiempo.

SR. YUZAN: Entonces, ¿irá a arrestar a ese canalla?

TOMOYO: Le aseguro que no dejaré que esto quede impune, hasta luego.

 _Después de dejar la casa del Sr. Yuzan, Tomoyo y Takasugi vuelven al coche para seguir con su siguiente destino mientras que este queda sorprendido ante la brillante deducción de su superiora._

TAKASUGI: Estoy bastante impresionado. No sabía que usted tuviera conocimientos sobre instrumentos musicales.

TOMOYO: Un familiar mío casualmente poseía un violín del mismo fabricante por lo que reconocí inmediatamente la falsificación.

TAKASUGI: Ya veo. Con esto no cabe duda que nuestro principal sospechoso es el dueño de esa tienda ¿Vamos a arrestarlo ahora mismo?

TOMOYO: Todavía no Takasugi, aunque lo que hemos descubierto lo apunta a él todavía nos hace falta una prueba definitiva de su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, ahora que examiné el violín descubrí otro detalle muy importante el cual ha quedado resuelto.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: ¿Te has puesto a preguntar por qué la policía no podía intervenir a pesar de ser el principal sospechoso? Eso es porque la falsificación era casi perfecta, excepto por los dos detalles que acabamos de encontrar.

TAKASUGI: Entonces, eso significa que sobre esa falsificación…

TOMOYO: Así es.

 _Tomoyo acaba de encontrar otra interesante pista vinculada al caso._

 _ **PISTA #7: El responsable de realizar una copia perfecta del original debe ser un experto en instrumentos musicales.**_

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

TOMOYO: Vayamos inmediatamente a la tienda de instrumentos musicales. Dentro de poco comenzará el momento decisivo.

 _Una hora después, Tomoyo y Takasugi llegan a la Tienda de Instrumentos Musicales perteneciente al señor Hindan ubicada en el sector sur del distrito comercial de la ciudad de Tomoeda. La tienda era grande la cual cubría casi la mitad de la manzana. Al ingresar en su interior no solo podían encontrarse instrumentos musicales sino también algunos objetos decorativos en venta. Ambos se dirigen al mostrador para hablar con el empleado del lugar._

TOMOYO: Buenas tardes, somos Agentes de la ICPO. Solicitamos hablar inmediatamente con el Señor Hindan, el dueño de este establecimiento.

VENDEDOR: El señor Hindan se encuentra en estos momentos en su oficina, iré a avisarle.

 _El vendedor se dirige hacia la oficina para hablar con su jefe y comunicarle de la llegada de los agentes. Después de un momento, el Sr. Hindan queda intrigado sobre su repentina llegada y le ordena a su empleado hacerlos pasar a su oficina._

VENDEDOR: El Sr. Hindan les recibirá en su oficina, adelante por favor.

TOMOYO: De acuerdo.

 _El vendedor guía a los agentes a la oficina de su jefe ubicado en el segundo piso, en la única habitación que existe en la planta._

SR. HINDAN: Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo atenderlos?

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, soy Tomoyo Sakagami, Inspectora de la ICPO y este es mi compañero el Detective Takasugi de la Policía Metropolitana. Estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas.

SR. HINDAN: ¡Oh! ¿Y esta vez por qué la Interpol ha venido a verme?

TOMOYO: Como debe saber, hemos recibido algunas quejas por parte de sus clientes con respecto a la afinación de sus respectivos instrumentos musicales los cuales podrían estar vinculados al caso que estamos investigando.

SR. HINDAN: Sin embargo, ya he declarado a la policía todo al respecto. Nuestra compañía no es responsable de las quejas de algunos de nuestros clientes. Como debe saber, nosotros somos una compañía seria y nos hemos encargado de hacer las afinaciones de manera correcta y eficiente y fueron enviados a nuestros clientes.

TOMOYO: ¿Está completamente seguro?

SR. HINDAN: Absolutamente. Personalmente estoy a cargo que nuestros trabajos sean entregados de forma satisfactoria.

TOMOYO: ¿En ese caso podría darnos su declaración con respecto a uno de sus clientes el señor Yuzan?

SR. HINDAN: De acuerdo. Si eso le satisface, entonces lo haré para que usted quede convencida.

 _Tomoyo interroga al Sr. Hindan con respecto al caso del violín del Sr. Yuzan._

SR. HINDAN: "Hace unos días, el Sr. Yuzan vino a verme y conociendo mi reputación, me pidió que le afinaran su violín para su próximo concierto…"

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Usted y el Sr. Yuzan no se conocieron anteriormente?

SR. HINDAN: No, tuve conocimiento de él por sus conciertos realizados aquí y en Europa cuando lo contratan de gira.

TOMOYO: Entonces, usted debe ser consciente del valor de su violín, ¿no es así?

SR. HINDAN: Por supuesto, es por esa razón que me ofrecí para afinarlo personalmente.

TOMOYO: Me gustaría que añada eso en su declaración.

SR. HINDAN: De acuerdo. "Al reconocer la marca del violín, me ofrecí a afinarlo personalmente y le dije que lo tendría listo en unos cuantos días…"

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! Sr. Hindan, por lo que acaba de contarnos usted debe ser un experto en instrumentos musicales, ¿cierto?

SR. HINDAN: Por supuesto. Mi familia se dedicaba a la fabricación y comercio de instrumentos musicales por lo que gracias a ello pude poner mi propia tienda.

TOMOYO: Entiendo, siga adelante con su declaración.

SR. HINDAN: "Tiempo más tarde, hice una llamada al Sr. Yuzan para decirle que su violín estaba hecho y le pregunté si deseaba que lo enviara a su casa para evitar tener que ir hasta aquí por ella. Al acceder, envié el violín a través de un servicio de entregas los cuales tuvieron mucho cuidado en envolver el violín en su estuche y fue entregado satisfactoriamente en residencia de mi cliente…"

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!

SR. HINDAN: ¿Eh, dije algo mal?

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, usted afirma que entregó el violín al Sr. Yuzan de forma satisfactoria, ¿no es así?

SR. HINDAN: Por supuesto ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

TOMOYO: Permítame mostrarle esta evidencia.

 _Tomoyo le muestra las fotos tomadas del violín que tiene en su posesión actualmente el Sr. Yuzan._

TOMOYO: Dígame, este es el violín que usted entregó al señor Yuzan a través del servicio de entregas, ¿cierto?

SR. HINDAN: Sí, así parece ¿Hay algún problema?

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, permíteme decirle que el violín que usted acaba de ver en las fotos no es el auténtico violín del Sr. Yuzan sino una imitación bien hecha salvo por un par de detalles que el falsificador no tomó en cuenta.

SR. HINDAN: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Como usted puede observar en las fotos, el acabado del violín es reciente y no hay marcas que demuestren su uso por el paso del tiempo lo cual se hace sumamente sospechoso. Además no posee el sello que tiene oculto dentro del hueco del violín que lo caracteriza.

SR. HINDAN: ¿Un sello usted dice?

TOMOYO: Así es. Por desgracia, el violín del Sr. Yuzan es uno de los pocos modelos que fueron vendidos en Europa y poseen un valor sumamente alto. Para evitar las falsificaciones, el creador colocó un sello especial en cada uno de sus instrumentos la cual confirma su autenticidad.

SR. HINDAN: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, si dice que usted fue quien se ofreció exclusivamente en arreglar el violín ese día, no cabe la menor duda que es el principal sospechoso de esta falsificación.

SR. HINDAN: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, viendo las evidencias de los hechos no tenemos más opción que hacer un registro completo del local sin más precedentes.

SR. HINDAN: Sin embargo, la policía ya registró este lugar si no recuerda mal.

TOMOYO: Tal vez. Sin embargo, es ahora nuestro equipo quien está a cargo de la investigación ahora. Takasugi, llama al equipo de investigación. Haremos una inspección completa del local de pies a cabeza.

TAKASUGI: Como diga, inspectora.

SR. HINDAN: ¡Espere! ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

TOMOYO: Sr. Hindan, como siga resistiéndose, será arrestado por obstrucción a la justicia siendo el principal sospechoso de un delito muy grave.

SR. HINDAN: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

 _Takasugi y su equipo de policías investigan por todo el lugar a través de armarios, estantes y en cada habitación del local en busca de los instrumentos perdidos. Posteriormente, dos horas más tarde, este se reporta ante su superior informando de los resultados._

TOMOYO: ¿Y bien? ¿Algún resultado?

TAKASUGI: Inspectora, hemos revisado el lugar de pies a cabeza. Por desgracia, los instrumentos que se encuentran aquí, son solo marcas comunes y corrientes. Ninguno concuerda con la descripción de los instrumentos musicales de las víctimas afectadas.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

SR. HINDAN: ¿Lo ve Srta. Agente? En este lugar solo hay instrumentos musicales a la venta del mercado. Como puede observar no hay nada ilegal en lo que estamos haciendo.

TOMOYO: Ya veo.

SR. HINDAN: Si me disculpa, ¿podría sacar a sus agentes fuera del local? Tengo un negocio que atender y la clientela empieza a impacientarse.

TOMOYO: Tiene razón. Agradezco mucho su cooperación y le pido disculpas por el inconveniente.

SR. HINDAN: Espero que lo tenga ahora todo claro y disipe sus dudas respecto a mí. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no está libre de sospecha. Volveremos a hablar en otra ocasión. Vámonos, Takasugi.

TAKASUGI: ¡Sí!

 _En las afueras de la tienda, Takasugi y Tomoyo se reúnen frente a su auto estacionado en la esquina cerca del local discutiendo los hechos del caso._

TAKASUGI: Inspectora Sakagami, ¿de verdad piensa rendirse así nada más? ¿Va a dejar que ese hombre salga con la suya?

TOMOYO: Entiendo lo que dices Takasugi. Como podemos observar, no cabe duda que el Sr. Hindan es el principal sospechoso de esta serie de incidentes.

TAKASUGI: Pero no entiendo, si está segura de lo que dice, ¿por qué no hizo nada para…?

TOMOYO: Takasugi, primero reflexionemos un poco. Ha llegado la hora de resolver las piezas de este caso.

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces va a usar su habilidad de…!

TOMOYO: Exacto. Primero analicemos las últimas pistas que encontramos acerca de este caso.

 _Tomoyo empieza a usar su habilidad especial de "Lógica" conectando las pistas #6 y #7 recientemente halladas antes de investigar la tienda del Sr. Hindan._

TOMOYO: Si tomamos en cuenta el caso del Sr. Yuzan podemos observar que esto nos conduce a la sospecha de alguien en particular.

TAKASUGI: ¿Se refiere al servicio que hizo la entrega al Sr. Yuzan?

TOMOYO: Es una posibilidad. Pero hay otra más precisa y que nos lleva al punto principal del caso.

TAKASUGI: ¿La tienda del Sr. Hindan? Sin embargo, hemos revisado cada perímetro del local y no hayamos ninguna evidencia.

TOMOYO: Ciertamente pero ese no es el punto principal del caso. Tenemos una prueba la cual conduce una pista que nos revelará los secretos de este caso.

 _Tomoyo muestra a Takasugi la tarjeta en la cual Magic Rose revela sus siguiente golpe._

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! Es cierto, pero, ¿cuál es la pista importante que usted habla?

TOMOYO: Veo que no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lee nuevamente el enunciado y te darás cuenta.

 _ **PISTA #8: Magic Rose anuncia que robará específicamente una harmónica especial en la tienda del Sr. Hindan.**_

TAKASUGI: Mmmm… lo entiendo. Sin embargo, ¿será cierto lo que Magic Rose dice en su mensaje?

TOMOYO: En todo caso pensemos con algo más de lógica.

 _Tomoyo utiliza nuevamente su habilidad de "Lógica" para unir las pistas #5 y #8 el cual revela una clave oculta en este caso._

TOMOYO: Takasugi, ¿recuerdas que estamos buscando una conexión entre esta tienda y la red de contrabando? Si la información que nos ha proporcionado Magic Rose es correcta, en ese caso no hay duda que todo apunta hacia la tienda del Sr. Hindan.

TAKASUGI: Es cierto, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

TOMOYO: Esperaremos.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? Entonces, quiere decir que…

TOMOYO: Siento que ese ladrón sabe más de lo que nosotros tenemos conocimiento.

TAKASUGI: Pero no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso en el interior de la tienda.

TOMOYO: Tal vez, pero esta noche tengo el presentimiento que lo averiguaremos todo y la verdad que oculta Hindan de nosotros.

TAKASUGI: ¡Bien! De paso impediremos que Magic Rose vuelva a hacer otra de las suyas.

TOMOYO: Así es.

 _Esa noche, en el Sótano secreto de la cafetería de Yukine, Kaito y ella se preparan para realizar su trabajo y ambos sujetan el misterioso talismán que le brinda su poder a Magic Rose._

KAITO: ¡Que el poder de la Luz nos guie y me permita hacer lo correcto! ¡Uno!

YUKINE: ¡Dos!

KAITO & YUKINE: ¡Tres!

 _Usando el poder del_ _talismán_ _que le_ _entregó_ _Yukine, Kaito se transforma en Magic Rose, usando un traje negro, su capa negra, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz que le permite ocultar su identidad_ _._

YUKINE: Kaito, debes darte prisa. El concierto de Yui empezará dentro de poco.

MAGIC ROSE: No te preocupes jefa. Todo tengo calculado. Me aseguraré que esta noche Yui reciba su harmónica de vuelta.

 _Minutos más tarde, Tomoyo y Takafumi vigilan a escondidas en las afueras de la tienda en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso. De pronto, en un garaje oculto a simple vista en la parte trasera de la tienda donde ellos observan, un auto sale del portón y ambos reconocen una figura familiar conduciendo el coche._

TAKASUGI: ¿Ese no es…?

TOMOYO: Como pensaba. Takasugi, ¿tu equipo investigó ese garaje?

TAKASUGI: No, no estábamos seguro que perteneciera a la tienda en sí por la ubicación ¡Lo siento mucho! No le dimos importancia.

TOMOYO: Discutiremos eso más tarde. Rápido hay que ponernos en marcha.

TAKASUGI: Dudo que podamos alcanzarlo mientras vamos por el coche.

TOMOYO: No te preocupes, creo saber a dónde se dirige.

 _Después de dar vueltas varias veces con el coche, este se detiene justo en el Auditorio de la Ciudad Vecina. Al bajar del coche, no cabe duda que se trata del Sr. Hindan en persona quien lo estaciona en el interior del auditorio en la bodega donde descargan las cosas para las actuaciones. Mientras tanto, en los camerinos del auditorio, Yui se encuentra nerviosa y muy preocupada por su harmónica ya que sin ella le es imposible realizar su recital._

YUI: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Por más que lo intento no consigo poder tocar con otra que no sea la mía. No falta mucho para la hora del recital. Solo un milagro podía salvarme. Papá, lo siento mucho…

 _Minutos más tarde, el Sr. Hindan baja por las escaleras acompañado de un caballero de cabello rubio corto, gafas oscuras y un traje elegante el cual por su aspecto se puede apreciar que es extranjero y ambos se dirigen con destino hacia el coche donde tiene aparcado en la bodega._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Sr. Hindan, espero que no me haya hecho venir hasta aquí en balde. No olvide que tengo que asistir al recital en breve.

SR. HINDAN: No se preocupe. Como sé que usted no tiene mucho tiempo, lo traje hasta aquí para ahorrarnos tiempo. Todo se encuentra aquí en el maletero del coche.

 _El Sr. Hindan abre el maletero del coche mostrándole al caballero extranjero la colección de instrumentos musicales las cuales no son precisamente las que se encontraban en la tienda en exhibición ni en el almacén._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Oh! ¡Es impresionante! Por lo que puedo apreciar, son auténticas.

SR. HINDAN: Por supuesto. Todos son instrumentos de calidad y de alto valor como puede apreciar un maestro de la música como usted.

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Yo no compraría ninguno de esos instrumentos si fuera usted. A menos que usted supiera de donde vienen realmente.

 _De pronto, una fuerte voz de forma imprevista sorprende a ambos mientras estaban distraídos y concentrados en los instrumentos valiosos que no percataron de la presencia de alguien más que aparece en escena._

SR. HINDAN: ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Salga inmediatamente!

TOMOYO: ¡Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami de la ICPO! Es una pena, pero su juego termina aquí, Sr. Hindan.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Sr. Hindan! ¿Qué significa esto?

SR. HINDAN: ¡Argh! Esto… yo… pues…

TOMOYO: Yo puedo explicar eso. Sr. Hindan, queda usted arrestado al demostrar que usted es el responsable de esta red de contrabando de instrumentos musicales.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¿Contrabando de instrumentos musicales?

TOMOYO: ¡Exacto! Todos los instrumentos musicales que usted ve ahí son robados astutamente nada menos que por este hombre que tiene usted al frente.

SR. HINDAN: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr! ¿Cómo rayos pudo encontrarme?

TOMOYO: ¿No se lo acabo de decir antes de marcharme de su tienda? Le dije claramente que usted no ha quedado fuera de sospecha del caso que estoy investigando. La verdad no estaba segura hasta recibir la pista más importante de este caso. Esta tarjeta por parte de un ladrón que ustedes conocen. Gracias a ello, investigué el caso desde otro punto de vista y por supuesto solo faltaba la pieza clave que revelaría todo el misterio ¡Takasugi, continúa!

TAKASUGI: ¡Sí, por supuesto! La pieza faltante por hallar era averiguar quién sería el comprador del contrabando robado y donde se haría exactamente la entrega.

TOMOYO: Por supuesto la entrega no se haría precisamente en ninguna de las dos sucursales ya que estaban siendo investigados bajo sospecha por la policía y sería muy arriesgado así que el Sr. Hindan astutamente escondió los instrumentos temporalmente hasta acordar el punto de reunión y que lugar no sería mejor que el mismo Auditorio de la Ciudad Vecina y justamente recordé que esta noche se llevaría a cabo un recital. Naturalmente, para no despertar sospechas de la transacción el cliente debía ser alguien relacionado con el recital, alguien que tuviera muchos recursos y que no levantara sospechas casualmente.

TAKASUGI: De acuerdo a nuestras investigaciones, por casualidad averiguamos que hay una persona que encaja perfectamente con la descripción. El Sr. Greenwald, un famoso compositor internacional sería uno de los jueces que fueron invitados para este acontecimiento.

TOMOYO: Por otro lado, lo que nos hizo llamar la atención es, ¿por qué casualmente un famoso compositor internacional aceptaría fácilmente venir precisamente a esta ciudad como juez invitado? La respuesta es sencilla, porque justamente el Sr. Greenwald habría recibido otra oferta tentadora que no podría rechazar como amante de la música clásica, una colección de instrumentos musicales de sumo valor el cual llamó su atención sin darse cuenta del oscuro secreto que oculta.

GREENWALD: ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Sr. Hindan! ¿Cómo se atreve usted a engañarme de esta forma?

SR. HINDAN: ¡Grrrrr! ¡Maldita policía entrometida! ¡Todo ha sido arruinado!

TOMOYO: Y ni siquiera intente llamar a sus compinches porque todos han sido arrestados.

SR. HINDAN: ¿Qué? ¡Miserable!

TOMOYO: Takasugi, encárgate del resto.

TAKASUGI: ¡Por supuesto, inspectora!

VOZ MISTERIOSA: ¡No tan rápido bella Inspectora! ¡El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar!

TOMOYO: Esa voz… ya me lo temía. No puede ser otra más que… ese infeliz.

 _Desde lo alto de la bodega, hace su aparición bajando por una trampilla de forma repentina nada menos que el famoso ladrón de los mil rostros, Magic Rose._

MAGIC ROSE: Nos volvemos a encontrar mi querida inspectora.

TOMOYO: Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano.

MAGIC ROSE: Debo darle las gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Ahora sin mayor problema podré llevarme lo que he venido a buscar.

TOMOYO: ¡Ni creas que permitiré que hagas eso! ¡Esta vez voy a arrestarte!

 _Sin embargo, Magic Rose utiliza una bomba de humo para distraer a los agentes pero Tomoyo se niega a rendirse._

TOMOYO: ¡Cof, cof! No me engañarás esta vez con ese truco.

MAGIC ROSE: Lo sé, por eso vengo preparado con una sorpresa para ti con este truco genial.

 _De pronto, en medio del humo aparecen varias burbujas las cuales no explotan fácilmente como las ordinarias la cual los deja sorprendidos._

TOMOYO: ¿Burbujas? Pero, ¿de dónde rayos…?

MAGIC ROSE: Mi querida Tomoyo, asegúrate de cuidar esos instrumentos por mí ¡Adiosito!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios ha dicho?

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspectora! ¡Esto es terrible! Algunos de los instrumentos están flotando en las burbujas.

TOMOYO: ¡Idiota! ¡Atrápalas antes que se rompan las burbujas! ¡Ese miserable! Por esta vez lo dejaré marchar.

 _Mientras tanto, en medio de la confusión, Hindan aprovecha la distracción de la policía para escapar._

HINDAN: ¡Je, je! Esta es mi oportunidad para escapar.

MAGIC ROSE: Yo no diría eso. Has causado mucha infelicidad a varias personas y no pienso perdonarte por ello ¡Recibe el aroma de la justicia!

 _De la rosa que se encuentra en la chaqueta de su traje, sale un extraño aroma que resulta ser un gas adormecedor el cual Hindan comienza a sentir su efecto._

HINDAN: ¡Cof, cof! Este gas… ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo…! ¡Oh!

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, ahora viene la siguiente parte del espectáculo.

 _En ese momento, el Recital ya daba inicio y se acerca el turno de Yui, la amiga de Hazuki quien se encuentra nerviosa al no saber qué hacer cuando de pronto, en medio de la sala se crea una conmoción al ver que un espectáculo de burbujas aparece imprevista sobre el escenario._

YUI: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

 _De pronto, una de las burbujas se acerca hacia Yui trayendo consigo una harmónica la cual reconoce y rápidamente la coge justo antes que la burbuja reviente. Además se revela una pequeña nota con un mensaje: "Espero que des un concierto maravilloso"._

YUI: Pero si esta es… ¡Mi harmónica! ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Muchas... muchas gracias valiente héroe! ¡Prometo que no me rendiré!

 _Al día siguiente en la cafetería de Yukine, Hazuki se encuentra sentada en la barra hablando con ella respecto a la actuación de su amiga._

YUKINE: Ya veo. Me alegro mucho por ella.

HAZUKI: Sí, lo maravilloso de eso es que uno de los jueces es un compositor famoso y le ofreció una oferta para estudiar en el conservatorio que él trabaja en Europa ¿No es genial?

YUKINE: Me alegra que todos tengan un final feliz.

HAZUKI: Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota? Desde esta mañana ha estado comportándose de forma rara en la escuela y ha estado muy serio, fuera de su forma de ser.

YUKINE: Es verdad. Estoy muy preocupada. Intentaré hablar con él más tarde.

 _Momentos después, Yukine y Kaito conversan a solas tras marcharse Hazuki de la cafetería._

YUKINE: Kaito, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te preocupa. Hiciste un buen trabajo anoche y el concierto de Yui fue todo un éxito al ser la ganadora.

KAITO: Mire el periódico y lo sabrá jefa.

YUKINE: Mmmm… veamos.

 _Yukine empieza a leer la portada del periódico donde sale la noticia principal del día: "Una red de contrabando de instrumentos musicales acaba de ser capturada gracias al valiente esfuerzo de la policía. La inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami resuelve con éxito el caso gracias a sus sorprendentes deducciones."_

YUKINE: ¡Oh! ¡Es excelente! Tomoyo está en las noticias, me alegro por ella.

KAITO: Ese no es el punto.

YUKINE: Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué estás molesto?

KAITO: Dígame, ¿acaso hay alguna mención de Magic Rose en el artículo?

YUKINE: Ah, ahora que lo dices… pues… no, no hay nada en los periódicos.

KAITO: ¿Ahora lo entiende? ¡El que tiene el orgullo dañado esta vez soy yo! Tomoyo me utilizó todo este tiempo para resolver el caso.

YUKINE: ¡Je, je! Eso explica por qué te dejó ir libremente esa noche.

KAITO: ¡No es justo!

YUKINE: Bueno, no todos tenemos nuestros días buenos.

 _En ese momento, Tomoyo ingresa a la cafetería de muy buen humor pero agotada por el trabajo que tuvo en estos días._

YUKINE: Tomoyo, buenas tardes.

TOMOYO: Miyazawa, ¿Cómo estás?

YUKINE: Bien, ¿deseas lo mismo de siempre?

TOMOYO: Sí, por favor.

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿podrías preparar el café? Tengo que ir a firmar unos pedidos.

KAITO: Por supuesto jefa.

 _Luego de un rato, Kaito le sirve el café a Tomoyo con unas tostadas respondiéndole con una tranquila sonrisa._

TOMOYO: Gracias.

KAITO: Supongo que esa hermosa sonrisa es suficiente recompensa para mí.

TOMOYO: ¿Dijiste algo?

KAITO: ¡No, nada! ¡Je, je!

 _De esa manera, Tomoyo y Magic Rose resuelven juntos un caso complicado. Sin embargo, eso tan solo fue el comienzo de las aventuras en que ambos tendrían que enfrentar y nuevos misterios acerca del famoso ladrón estarían a punto de revelarse._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _Damas y caballeros, un nuevo espectáculo está a punto de empezar. Esta vez yo, Magic Rose deberá enfrentar un complicado caso donde el objetivo será esta vez una joya llamada la Piedra Cabrera corre el riesgo de ser robada por una misteriosa organización la cual parece conocerme. Sin embargo, para complicar más las cosas la joya es protegida por alguien que conoce el secreto de mi poder. No se pierdan esta nueva y emocionante aventura de Magic Rose, Magic Record 07: Magic Rose vs. El Héroe Legendario – Muerte._


	8. Magic Record 07: Kaito vs Yatsu - Muerte

**MAGIC RECORD 07: Magic Rose vs El Héroe Legendario - Muerte**

 _Un milagroso mago que lucha por la verdad y que lleva las palabras de su padre en su corazón ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! El objetivo de hoy es una joya de sumo valor llamado la Piedra Cabrera. Sin embargo, existen unos criminales que van por ella además que es custodiada por un famoso héroe. Un desafío entre dos hábiles hombres comienza ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _En una noche aparentemente tranquila, el silencio queda interrumpido ante las ensordecedoras sirenas y patrullas de policía que buscan desesperadamente a un hábil ladrón que se escabulle entre las oscuras calles dejando atrás a sus perseguidores._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ufff! ¡Tomoyo sí que se ha vuelto más persistente el día de hoy! Fue imposible escaparme por el cielo como lo hacía normalmente y no tuve más remedio que escabullirme por el túnel de la alcantarilla. Bueno, al menos la misión está cumplida. Solo debo devolver esta joya a su dueño que fue engañado y…

 _De pronto, de forma inesperada el teléfono público que se encuentra cerca de la calle donde se encuentra oculto Magic Rose. Extrañado por este hecho, decide contestar la llamada la cual le llevaría a un misterio más grande._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Hola?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Debo reconocer que has hecho un excelente trabajo robando esa joya. Sin embargo, te advierto que no vuelvas a entrometerte en nuestro camino si no quieres morir completamente esta vez. Solo diremos esto una vez, aléjate de la Piedra Cabrera o pagarás las consecuencias.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Oiga! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Aló? ¡Ha colgado! Me pregunto quién demonios habrá sido y cómo sabe acerca de mí. Ahora que lo pienso… esas palabras… "morir completamente esta vez"… ¿Podría ser…?

 _Al día siguiente, en una lujosa casa, en la ciudad vecina de Tomoeda, el presidente de una compañía empieza a leer el periódico con una mirada intrigante mientras que una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos verdes le trae el té._

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡Buenos días Yatsu! ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo intrigado.

YATSU: Solo estaba mirando los titulares, Iris.

IRIS: Ah, seguramente debe ser la noticia que todos comentan por la ciudad acerca del famoso ladrón Magic Rose. Sus trucos de magia son impresionantes.

YATSU: ¡Ja! Solo es un farsante que solo quiere llamar la atención. Al menos eso me gustaría decir. Sin embargo, hay algo en esa foto del robo que me intriga bastante.

 _El hombre de cabello corto negro y sentado en el sofá es nada menos que Yatsu Amamiya, el presidente de una destacada compañía en la ciudad la cual posee diversos rubros. Mientras observa el periódico, empieza a sacar una lupa para mirar con detalle la foto en la que Magic Rose aparece en el robo y justo observa un detalle en el traje que lleva lo cual llama completamente su atención._

YATSU: Ese objeto que lleva en su traje, ¿podría ser…?

IRIS: Yatsu, ¿a dónde piensas marcharte?

YATSU: Iris, tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar. Por favor, diles que no podré ir a la reunión de esta tarde. Estaré fuera por un tiempo.

IRIS: ¡Espera Yatsu! Al menos deja que yo…

 _Sin decir más, Yatsu se aleja y sale de la casa con una actitud bastante extraña la cual preocupa a ella._

IRIS: Yatsu… Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

 _Esa tarde, en la cafetería de Yukine, Kaito se encuentra limpiando el piso por los platos y tazas que acaba de destrozar accidentalmente._

KAITO: Ah... definitivamente no logro concentrarme.

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿te encuentras bien?

KAITO: Sí, no pasa nada, jefa ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: Pero…

KAITO: Bueno, para serle sincero estoy preocupado.

YUKINE: Lo sé ¿Podrías contarme qué sucedió? ¿Acaso algo malo pasó en el trabajo que tuviste anoche?

 _Ambos se reúnen al otro lado de la barra y Kaito le cuenta lo ocurrido referente a esa misteriosa llamada telefónica que tuvo anoche._

KAITO: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Esos sujetos mencionaron que iban a apoderarse de la Piedra Cabrera.

YUKINE: Sí, lo recuerdo claramente. Es la joya que va a exhibirse en el museo de nuestra ciudad este fin de semana. Fue adquirida por una reconocida compañía en una subasta en beneficencia.

KAITO: ¡Exacto! Si esos sujetos planean apoderarse de ella, no hay lugar que Magic Rose hará su intervención.

YUKINE: Lo sé, pero… ¡Kaito no quiero que vayas!

KAITO: Pero jefa…

YUKINE: Kaito, tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre esto. No quiero que vayas, podría ser una trampa.

KAITO: Lo siento jefa, pero es por esa razón que debo ir. Supongo que ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando. Finalmente podremos llegar a la verdad de este caso.

YUKINE: Yo… no sé… tengo mucho miedo…

KAITO: Jefa, su hermano no falleció en un accidente como la mayoría pensaba sino que en realidad murió asesinado. Esos sujetos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió ese día. Como Magic Rose no pienso permitir que se salgan con la suya nuevamente.

YUKINE: Kaito, por favor olvidemos este asunto en esta ocasión.

KAITO: Jefa, le suplico que confíe en mí esta vez. Le prometo que no le fallaré y encontraré a esos sujetos ¡Vamos! Todo saldrá bien.

YUKINE: De acuerdo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

 _Mientras tanto, en un pueblo muy lejano hacia el norte, Yatsu llega a la casa de un amigo suyo._

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.

YATSU: Descuida, hace poco acabo de llegar.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Yatsu.

YATSU: Lo mismo digo. No fue sencillo localizarte.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Bueno, tú sabes que siempre he viajado frecuentemente. Aunque desde que me casé ya no salgo mucho.

YATSU: Lo sé. Hay algo que quiero saber lo que sucedió después de la última vez que luchamos juntos.

 _El amigo de Yatsu le cuenta la decisión que tomó después de esa cruel y difícil batalla que tuvieron para salvar el mundo de un terrible desastre._

YATSU: Lo veo ahora todo claro.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Después de eso, decidí empezar a una vida normal y renuncié a los poderes del talismán.

YATSU: ¿Sabes qué sucedió con ese talismán?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Le entregué a uno de los guardianes quien se encargaría de encontrar al próximo sucesor.

YATSU: Ya veo. Así son las cosas. Se puede ver que no se puede escapar a ese destino.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Tú todavía conservas el tuyo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Sin embargo, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no deseas seguir adelante con tu vida ahora que nuestro mundo está en paz?

YATSU: Lo que acabas de decir es una simple fantasía. Sabes perfectamente que la paz no siempre perdura. Tarde o temprano nos veremos envueltos por nuevos conflictos. Además, no pienso permitir que nadie más lleve esta terrible carga. Debes entender lo que significa realmente tener este poder.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Yatsu… por cierto, ¿por qué viniste a preguntarme por el talismán? ¿Sucedió algo?

YATSU: Podría ser. Digamos que tengo algunas dudas sobre su paradero. Disculpa que no me quede a charlar pero tengo cosas que hacer.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Yatsu! No te presiones demasiado. Sé que te preocupas mucho por nosotros pero eso no significa que debas hacerlo todo tú solo.

YATSU: Lo sé. Nos vemos.

 _El tiempo transcurre y llega el fin de semana, un día decisivo que sería recordado por todos sin saber las consecuencias que llevará este nuevo desafío. En las noticias se revela el próximo golpe del famoso Mago de los mil rostros._

REPORTERA: En otras noticias, hoy será la exhibición de la Piedra Cabrera en el museo de Ciudad Hikarizaka por cortesía de la empresa Signas Corp. Sin embargo, hace unos días, la policía recibió un mensaje en el cual Magic Rose tiene pensado robar la joya esta noche en el museo a las 8:00 p.m. Las autoridades toman las debidas acciones del caso y la seguridad del museo. Sin embargo, ¿qué medidas tomarán para impedir el robo? ¿Qué clase de espectáculo nos brindará Magic Rose en esta oportunidad? Eso es lo que todas las personas piensan en estos momentos y se calcula que cientos de personas han venido a reunirse en las calles del museo para observar de cerca tal acontecimiento. De acuerdo a la información, esta vez será Signas Corp. quien está a cargo de la seguridad principal del museo.

 _En ese momento, Kaito se prepara sacando el talismán que lleva consigo y junto a Yukine activan su poder._

KAITO: ¡Que el poder de la Luz nos guie y me permita hacer lo correcto! ¡Uno!

YUKINE: ¡Dos!

KAITO & YUKINE: ¡Tres!

 _Usando el poder del_ _talismán_ _que le_ _entregó_ _Yukine, Kaito se transforma en Magic Rose, usando un traje negro, su capa negra, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz que le permite ocultar su identidad_ _._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Todo listo! Deséeme suerte jefa.

YUKINE: Kaito, no lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento que algo malo va a ocurrir.

MAGIC ROSE: Vamos, no se preocupe. Además no pienso dejar que Tomoyo me capture esta vez.

YUKINE: Emmm… Kaito… pues….

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué sucede?

YUKINE: Olvidé mencionarlo pero Tomoyo no estará presente esta noche.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Perdón, no escuché claramente, ¿podría repetírmelo?

YUKINE: Tomoyo no estará a cargo de la seguridad de la Piedra Cabrera.

MAGIC ROSE: Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no le llegó mi mensaje?

YUKINE: No se trata de eso. Ella acaba de ser asignada para otro caso en el extranjero hace unos días. Lo sé, porque fui a despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto aunque sí se sentía algo resentida por ello.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh! Definitivamente eso le quita la emoción.

YUKINE: Bueno, tú sabes que ella trabaja para la Interpol y es asignada también en casos internacionales.

MAGIC ROSE: No es justo ¡Joooo! Eso pasa porque últimamente ella sale más en los periódicos que yo.

YUKINE: Pero aun así estoy muy preocupada.

MAGIC ROSE: Vamos, ¿qué cosa podría ocurrir si Tomoyo está fuera del caso?

 _Mientras tanto, en el museo de Ciudad Hikarizaka, los miembros de la policía discuten con el dueño de la joya acerca del plan de seguridad._

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué? ¿Está diciendo que no necesita la seguridad de nuestros hombres?

YATSU: Correcto. No es necesaria la incompetente ayuda de la policía para proteger la joya. Nuestro sistema de seguridad se encargará de proteger la joya esta noche.

TAKASUGI: ¿Acaso no entiende con quién estamos tratando? Se trata de Magic Rose. Un sistema de seguridad como ese no es suficiente para detenerlo.

YATSU: Si es tan peligroso como ustedes dicen, ¿cómo es que todavía no pueden capturarlo?

TAKASUGI: ¡Auch! Pues… ¡Eso no tiene importancia! La seguridad de la joya es imprescindible. Si lo subestimamos, es seguro que se apodere de la joya.

YATSU: Detective, lo siento pero mi decisión está hecha. Ustedes solo son un estorbo que solo le facilitarían las cosas. Además, el museo no solo está protegido con alarmas y sensores infrarrojos.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?

YATSU: Mi socio está a cargo de la seguridad de la joya y se ofreció para vigilar esta noche. Con él será más que suficiente.

TAKASUGI: ¿Su socio? ¿De qué habla? No veo a nadie más aparte del dueño del museo y nosotros.

YATSU: Si hablamos del héroe oculto bajo las sombras, la cosa cambia.

TAKASUGI: ¡Un momento! ¿No se refiere a…?

YATSU: Bueno, caballeros si me permiten debo retirarme. Tengo otros asuntos de qué ocuparme.

 _El Detective Takasugi, compañero de Tomoyo y policía a cargo del caso, se retira algo molesto e intrigado por las palabras del dueño de la joya quien ha ordenado retirar a todos los policías del museo._

TAKASUGI: Esto sí que es exasperante. Nos manda a recoger los bártulos y marcharnos ¿Quién se cree que es?

POLICIA #1: ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones detective Takasugi?

TAKASUGI: No tenemos más opción. Formen todos un perímetro alrededor del museo. Estén atentos a cualquier cosa que intente llegar. Dado que no hay nadie más en el museo, la única forma de que intente llegar es volando pero tenemos reflectores y hombres vigilando alrededor. No le será tan fácil entrar al museo ¡Ah! Si tan solo la Inspectora Tomoyo estuviera aquí.

 _Mientras tanto, en el vuelo con destino a Europa, Tomoyo observa por la ventanilla del avión a la vez que es atendida por la aeromoza._

AEROMOZA: Su café.

TOMOYO: Gracias. No entiendo por qué el Superintendente me retira del caso justo cuando ese ladrón anuncia su próximo golpe. En todo caso, no lo tendrá nada fácil porque aquel que vigila el museo es ese sujeto desagradable.

 _En el museo el tiempo avanza y la hora crucial donde Magic Rose haría su aparición se acerca. Una gran cantidad de personas ha venido ante tal acontecimiento mientras que los policías vigilan por todo el perímetro del museo. La razón ante tal conmoción es porque la gente sabe que este no será un espectáculo común como en anteriores ocasiones, ya que Magic Rose enfrentará a un temible adversario, aquel que se dedica a cazar los más peligrosos criminales._

REPORTERA: Transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde el Museo de Hikarizaka, una muchedumbre aguarda el momento crucial en el que Magic Rose hará su aparición con el fin de robar la Piedra Cabrera que es exhibida esta semana. Solo faltan dos minutos y la presión se hace constante. Sin embargo, él no será el único que hará su aparición. De acuerdo a los rumores, se cuenta que estará presente para impedir el robo, el héroe legendario conocido por muchos.

 _En ese momento, uno de los oficiales se acerca para reportar al Detective Takasugi de la situación en el museo._

OFICIAL: Detective, son casi las ocho y no hay señales de Magic Rose. Es probable que no haya decidido venir.

TAKASUGI: Te equivocas, tratándose de ese ladrón, no hay que bajar la guardia.

OFICIAL: Pero el sitio está rodeado de policías y no hay nadie en el interior. Solo las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad vigilan la habitación. No hay forma que él pueda infiltrarse.

TAKASUGI: Eso siempre pensábamos pero para él cualquier cosa es posible.

 _Siendo las ocho en punto, de pronto las luces del museo se apagan y la electricidad es cortada de forma imprevista dejando a oscuras el interior._

OFICIAL: ¡Detective! ¡No va a creer esto! ¡La electricidad ha sido cortada!

TAKASUGI: ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Rápido! ¡Todos entren al museo!

 _Desde el sótano ubicado debajo del museo, Magic Rose hace su aparición consiguiendo entrar en el museo sin ser visto._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Éxito! No pensé que esto fuera tan sencillo y ahora por la joya.

 _Magic Rose se coloca unos lentes infrarrojos para detectar los rayos infrarrojos que activan las alarmas y eludirlas con facilidad. Posteriormente, se dirige hacia el mostrador que guarda la joya con una cobertura de cristal la cual Magic Rose consigue abrir con algunas de sus herramientas y consigue la joya sin problema alguno._

MAGIC ROSE: Bien y ahora me marcho antes que llegue la policía.

 _Magic Rose se prepara para ir por el túnel que conduce al sótano del museo pero ignora que en ese momento, una misteriosa sombra hace su aparición esperando por él._

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Te estaba esperando. Sabía que serías capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Quién está ahí?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Magic Rose, tus días de fechorías han terminado aquí. He estado esperando este momento.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

 _En medio de la oscuridad, aparece un misterioso hombre con un traje de color plateado y una capa revelándose ante él saltando desde lo alto del museo._

SILVER MAGNUS: Soy Silver Magnus, tu peor pesadilla.

MAGIC ROSE: Silver Magnus… Silver Magnus… ¡Waaaah! ¡Ahora ya lo recuerdo! Eres el héroe que salvó nuestro mundo hace años atrás.

SILVER MAGNUS: Me alegra que lo recuerdes. Eso hará las cosas más sencillas.

MAGIC ROSE: No entiendo ¿Por qué un héroe como tú vendría a este lugar?

SILVER MAGNUS: He venido por una cosa que deseo obtener.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Has venido por la Piedra Cabrera? Me sorprende que hayan muchos que se interesen por ella. Eso significa que esta joya debe contener algún significado.

SILVER MAGNUS: Es posible. Pero mi objetivo es diferente.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Todo esto ha sido un farol, o una trampa para ser más precisos.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿A qué te refieres?

SILVER MAGNUS: He venido por ti. En pocas palabras por el talismán que llevas contigo.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? (¿Cómo es que ese sujeto sabe acerca del talismán que me dio mi jefa?) No entiendo de qué hablas.

SILVER MAGNUS: Hacerte el sueco no te sirve de nada. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Solo tienes dos opciones: Entrégame el Talismán y la Piedra Cabrera y te dejaré marchar, de lo contrario tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La elección es tuya.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Y no puede haber una tercera opción?

SILVER MAGNUS: Me temo que no. Entonces, ¿qué decides?

MAGIC ROSE: Lo siento, digamos que tengo un asunto pendiente relacionado con esta joya por lo que la necesito prestada por un momento.

SILVER MAGNUS: En ese caso no tengo más opción que eliminarte. La verdad no quería hacer esto pero no tengo más remedio.

MAGIC ROSE: De acuerdo ¡Acepto el desafío!

SILVER MAGNUS: Sin embargo, te advierto que no te muevas un solo centímetro. En estos momentos el suelo a tu alrededor está rodeado por un campo eléctrico. Un solo paso y quedarás electrocutado. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Oh, vaya! Las cosas sí que se ponen interesantes. Perdona que tenga que marcharme tan pronto ¡Nos vemos!

 _Magic Rose arroja bombas de humo a su alrededor, impidiendo la visibilidad de su oponente mientras este escapa rápidamente subiendo por el techo gracias a su fabulosa pistola gancho la cual sujeta el extremo con uno de los soportes del techo y posteriormente activa su sistema de retracción lo cual le ayuda a ascender rápidamente hacia arriba._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Je, je! Apuesto que no se esperaba ese truco. Ahora a escapar por el tragaluz y…

 _Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa Silver Magnus ya se encontraba en el techo esperando a su oponente cruzando los brazos expresando una gran confianza en sí mismo._

SILVER MAGNUS: No lo haces nada mal, novato. Pero los trucos de feria son inútiles contra mí.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos ha podido alcanzarme después de ese truco?

SILVER MAGNUS: Si eso es lo único que tienes realmente me decepcionas. En un campo de batalla, los trucos baratos son inservibles. Una verdadera técnica debes hacerla así ¡Raitei Sho Ryu Ken! – [Meteoros de Centella]

 _Silver Magnus comienza con un veloz ataque y múltiples rayos de energía se acercan rápidamente hacia Magic Rose._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? ¡No puedo verlo! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Una ráfaga de poderosos ataques golpean a Kaito golpeándolo violentamente contra uno de los muros de la azotea, posteriormente cayendo al piso luego del impacto._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Argh! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Ni siquiera lo vi venir.

SILVER MAGNUS: Si no eres capaz de resistir una técnica tan simple como esa, no eres merecedor de ese talismán. Novato, haré que sientas una terrible desesperación. El próximo ataque irá en serio.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Demonios! (¿Cómo hace ese tipo para realizar técnicas como esas? No cabe duda que es uno de los sujetos más fuertes que he visto. Su fuerza es extraordinaria, con una sola ráfaga fue capaz de lastimarme. Esto va a ser muy complicado. Si tan solo pudiera… hasta ahora solo he dependido de mis trucos pero nunca de los poderes de este talismán. Por lo visto tiene numerosos secretos que desconozco. En un combate como este, tengo la total desventaja. Sin embargo, solo me queda un recurso, encontrar la manera de inutilizar sus poderes al menos para poder escapar. Primero, debo analizar qué clase de poderes utiliza. Ahora que lo pienso lo que dijo al principio de nuestro duelo…)

 _Magic Rose recuerda las palabras que dijo Silver Magnus antes de enfrentarse._

SILVER MAGNUS: "Te advierto que no te muevas un solo centímetro. En estos momentos el suelo a tu alrededor está rodeado por un campo eléctrico. Un solo paso y quedarás electrocutado…"

 _Volviendo al presente, Magic Rose logra darse cuenta del poder de Silver Magnus._

MAGIC ROSE: (Lo de hace un momento y esa trampa en el suelo… ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé cuáles son sus poderes! Pero, ¿cómo podré neutralizarlo? Vamos Magic Rose ¡Piensa! Ahora que lo recuerdo, la Piedra Cabrera está hecho de un mineral que…)

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Prepárate! ¡Trueno Atómico!

 _Esta vez Silver Magnus ataca con un poderoso ataque de puño eléctrico hacia su oponente pero este también lanza un golpe sacando de su bolsillo, la Piedra Cabrera la cual absorbe el impacto por el ataque el cual ocasiona que Magic Rose salga ileso del ataque y ambos rebotan por el impacto hacia atrás alejándose un poco uno del otro._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Sí! ¡Resultó!

SILVER MAGNUS: Vaya, no lo haces nada mal novato. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie lograba interceptar y bloquear mi ataque. Sin embargo, el ingenio y la suerte no es suficiente para ganar una batalla. Aún no te has dado cuenta del lío en que te encuentras metido. Te lo diré una vez más, ríndete o serás eliminado.

MAGIC ROSE: (¡Cielos! Si hubiera sabido que este sujeto estaría protegiendo la joya, habría podido pensar mejor las cosas. Sin embargo, no puedo rendirme ahora. Esos sujetos vendrán a robar la joya en cualquier momento. Mi única pista para llegar hacia el asesino del hermano de mi jefa Yukine es esta joya. Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer? Jamás en mi vida me he enfrentado a un sujeto tan poderoso como él.)

 _Mientras tanto, la prensa que se encuentra observando y grabando los hechos desde el edificio al frente del museo se sorprende al ver cara a cara a dos importantes figuras: el brillante y astuto ladrón con poderes de magia y el héroe que ha vencido a poderosos villanos se encuentran en medio de un sorprendente desafío._

REPORTERA: Estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde el museo de Hikarizaka donde por primera vez vemos frente a frente al famoso Mago de los Mil Rostros, Magic Rose y al famoso héroe Silver Magnus luchando en la azotea del museo. La policía hace un esfuerzo por resguardar el orden mientras ambos comienzan una batalla en la que decidirá cuál de los dos saldrá victorioso. El público no deja de aclamar por sus favoritos, mientras una mayoría apoya a Magic Rose otra parte apoya a Silver Magnus para que lo capture.

MAGIC ROSE: (Como él dice, no solo basta ingenio y suerte para ganar en una batalla real. Es también necesario tener una fuerte convicción y tener lo necesario para superar a tu rival. Supuse que tendría un difícil enfrentamiento con Tomoyo por lo que preparé un plan de contingencia en caso de una situación como esta. Pero la verdad no quiero hacerlo ya que no me gusta hacer cosas de villanos pero no tengo más remedio.)

SILVER MAGNUS: Me temo que has llegado al final del camino. Has tenido suerte de parar mi poderoso ataque pero es inútil que puedas vencerme. Nuestra diferencia de poderes es muy grande. Es mejor que te vayas resignando. No quiero desperdiciar mis puños con un novato como tú.

MAGIC ROSE: Tienes razón. Puedo darme de la enorme diferencia que existe entre nuestras habilidades. Es verdad que has derrotado a muchos villanos pero como dices es una tarea difícil en la cual no cualquiera es capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, tengo una misión muy importante y espero que me perdonen las personas que nos están viendo pero quiero ofrecerles a todos mi último y gran espectáculo.

SILVER MAGNUS: Me temo que pierdes el tiempo, nada de lo que hagas conseguirás escapar a tu inevitable derrota.

MAGIC ROSE: La verdad me tienes sorprendido que hayas conseguido no solo sacar a los policías del edificio sino también deshacerte de la inspectora que me vigila constantemente.

SILVER MAGNUS: Eso fue relativamente fácil. Como dije, todo formaba parte de mi plan para atraparte. Simplemente utilicé mis influencias para alejar a esa inspectora del caso, aprovechando que es miembro de la Interpol y por supuesto conseguí apoyo de la policía para que yo me encargara personalmente de atraparte. En estos momentos estás ahora como un pájaro enjaulado sin escapatoria.

MAGIC ROSE: Ya veo, me tienes impresionado. Tienes una mente maestra para muchas situaciones. Sin embargo, haz olvidado una cosa. La diferencia entre nosotros dos es que yo soy un noble mago que brinda un espectáculo a las personas a mi alrededor mientras que usted es un héroe que lucha por la justicia que hará del todo por proteger a la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, quiero que observes la pantalla gigante que está en el edificio del frente.

 _De pronto, la transmisión en vivo se interrumpe y las pantallas y televisores cambian de manera repentina la imagen de trasmisión del museo dejando sorprendido a todos, en especial al poderosos héroe._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Qué? ¡Esas imágenes son de las cámaras en el interior del museo! ¿Cómo has podido…?

MAGIC ROSE: Todo forma parte de mi brillante truco. Ahora presta bastante atención. En primer lugar, quiero agradecerte que hayas conseguido sacar a todas las personas de las salas de exhibición del museo ya que eso habría impedido realizar mi siguiente actuación.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MAGIC ROSE: Si observan todos en las imágenes, las salas de exhibición incluyendo el lugar donde estaba la Piedra Cabrera poseen cada una en el techo, sistemas de extinción contra incendios, ¿verdad?

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿El sistema contra incendios? ¡No! ¿No querrás decir que…?

MAGIC ROSE: Exacto. Si observas en la siguiente pantalla, verás un contador el cual cuando disminuye a cero, los extinguidores del techo se activarán solo que en reemplazo del agua que se utiliza, posee un ácido corrosivo el cual afectaría enormemente a las pinturas y objetos de exhibición en el interior del museo lo cual crearía una terrible pérdida económica en especial con la persona que te ha ayudado a atraparme.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

MAGIC ROSE: El aparato de control se encuentra justo en el sótano cerca donde hice mi aparición junto al sistema eléctrico.

SILVER MAGNUS: Eso explica la razón del repentino apagón.

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, solo tienes menos de dos minutos y el tiempo va corriendo. Toma, aquí está la clave de desactivación. Buena suerte, ha sido un honor poder encontrarme con un fuerte adversario como usted.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Alto! ¡Espera!

 _Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Magic Rose activa nuevamente sus rosas con bombas de humo y hace su desaparición volando por los cielos usando sus alas delta en lugar de globos._

SILVER MAGNUS: Por desgracia no tengo tiempo para alcanzarlo. Debo desactivar el aparato inmediatamente.

 _Aprovechando la velocidad y dirección del viento, Magic Rose consigue eludir a la policía escapando con su botín aterrizando justo en lo alto del puente principal en el río de la ciudad._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Eso estuvo muy cerca. Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación tan extrema pero finalmente lo conseguí, la Piedra Cabrera. Sin embargo, esto todavía no termina. Debo encontrar a esos sujetos antes que…

MISTERIOSA VOZ: Resultas ser predecible para ser solo un bufón que aparenta ser un ladrón, Magic Rose o debería decir Kazuto Miyazawa.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? Esa voz es la misma que…

 _Magic Rose voltea y observa que justo detrás de él aparecen un grupo de mafiosos bajando de un auto armados con pistolas y trayendo a un rehén consigo._

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Nos volvemos a encontrar Magic Rose. Te advertí que no pisaras en nuestro territorio, en especial con la Piedra Cabrera.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Maldición! Usted es ese sujeto del teléfono que me amenazó.

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Así es. Has sido un enorme obstáculo para nuestra organización, incluso con la oferta que te ofrecimos te rehusaste a formar parte y nos traicionaste.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué es tan importante esta piedra? No tiene valor significativo como un diamante u otras piedras preciosas en común.

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Ese es un asunto que no debería importarte. Sin embargo, por otra parte, debo darte las gracias por recuperar la Piedra Cabrera para nosotros.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Y por qué piensan que se las daré por las buenas así de fácil?

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Me alegra que lo preguntes porque tenemos algo de sumo valor para ti. Muchachos, tráiganla.

 _Los hombres del mafioso, sacan del auto a una hermosa mujer la cual Magic Rose identifica inmediatamente._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡No es posible! ¡Jefa!

YUKINE: ¡Magic Rose no te preocupes por mí! ¡No debes darles la joya!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Déjenla ir! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Por supuesto siempre y cuando nos devuelvas la joya antes.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡No! ¡La chica primero!

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: De acuerdo, déjenla marcharse.

 _Los bandidos liberan a Yukine quien se acerca hacia Magic Rose alejándose de sus captores._

MAGIC ROSE: Aquí tienen la joya.

 _Magic Rose les entrega la joya tras conseguir liberar a Yukine quien logra acercarse a él._

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Perfecto. No sé cómo has conseguido librarte de esa, pero seré yo quien te liquide personalmente por órdenes del máximo jefe ¡Adiós Kazuto Miyazawa!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Jefa aléjese!

 _En un intento por proteger a Yukine, Magic Rose recibe directamente los disparos de los bandidos y uno de ellos hiere en profundidad el pecho de este y por consecuencia cae herido hacia el fondo del río._

YUKINE: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

 _Yukine grita desesperadamente mientras se escuchan las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose en dirección hacia el puente y uno de los mafiosos se acerca a hablar con su líder a cargo._

GANGSTER #1: ¡Jefe! ¡La policía y ese sujeto enmascarado vienen hacia aquí!

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: Debemos irnos inmediatamente. Ya cumplimos con el trabajo.

GANGSTER #2: ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

MISTERIOSO GANGSTER: ¡Déjala! No nos sirve de utilidad, solo nos estorbaría.

 _Los misteriosos mafiosos huyen rápidamente en su coche antes que las autoridades lleguen al lugar dejando a Yukine en estado de shock al presenciar el horrible acto y desmayarse._

 _Momentos después, una misteriosa figura aparece repentinamente llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de ella antes que la policía llegue a la escena del crimen._

 _Al día siguiente, en el sótano de la cafetería, Yukine empieza a abrir los ojos y recupera la conciencia observando los rostros de algunos de sus queridos amigos que la apoyan._

SUDOU: Yukine, ¿te encuentras bien?

YUKINE: Sudou, Michita. Sí, solo un poco adolorida ¿Dónde están los demás?

SUDOU: Lo siento Yukine, no esperaba que esos sujetos nos atacaran repentinamente. Mataron a muchos de los nuestros y no pudimos protegerte.

 _Yukine empieza a derramar lágrimas en sus ojos._

YUKINE: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Es todo por mi culpa!

SUDOU: ¡No ha sido tu culpa! Por cierto, ¿sabes algo acerca del mocoso? No ha aparecido desde anoche y…

YUKINE: ¡Oh no! ¡El puente! Pero… ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

SUDOU: Ese héroe plateado te trajo hasta aquí. Intentamos preguntarle mayores detalles de lo ocurrido pero tenía una mirada fría y solo nos respondió: "Pude rescatarla rápidamente antes que lleguen las autoridades. Cuiden de ella y aléjenla de este asunto. Mientras más se involucren, sus vidas correrán mayor peligro". Finalmente desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro. No sabemos qué quiso decir con eso pero no cabe duda que tiene relación con la desaparición del mocoso. Yukine, si sabes algo… ¡Dínoslo por favor!

YUKINE: ¡Kaito! Kaito… ha muerto.

 _La terrible noticia deja a todos sorprendidos la cual no dejan de creer que su compañero y amigo Kaito Ninomiya había muerto esa noche corriendo el mismo destino que su antecesor, el hermano de Yukine, Kazuto Miyazawa ¿Qué secretos ocultan tras su muerte? ¿Realmente este será el fin de Magic Rose? Muchos misterios han surgido ante los inevitables hechos los cuales Yukine y sus amigos no dejan de preguntarse._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _Saludos a todos, soy Yukine. La Piedra Cabrera fue robada y los mafiosos han huído con ella tras matar a Kaito. Aunque todos me digan que debo alejarme de este caso, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable, al igual que otra persona también preocupada por el asunto. ¿Qué sucederá con la joya y los misteriosos bandidos responsables de la muerte de Magic Rose? No se pierdan el próximo espectáculo, Magic Record 08: Magic Rose vs. El Héroe Legendario – Renacimiento._


	9. Magic Record 08: Kaito vs Yatsu - Renac

**MAGIC RECORD 08: Magic Rose vs El Héroe Legendario - Renacimiento**

 _Un milagroso mago que lucha por la verdad y que lleva las palabras de su hermano en su corazón ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! Los hombres responsables de la muerte de Kazuto Miyazawa han aparecido. Con Kaito Ninomiya desaparecido, ahora el corazón herido de una inocente joven decide armarse de valor y recuperar la joya robada en una encrucijada de vida y muerte ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _En el capítulo anterior, Magic Rose recibe una llamada amenazadora la cual un grupo misterioso no interferir con el golpe que ellos realizarían al robar la Piedra Cabrera la cual sería exhibida en el museo de Hikarizaka con el patrocinio de su propietario, el presidente de Signas Corp., Yatsu Amamiya quien es en realidad el misterioso héroe renegado Silver Magnus poseedor del Talismán del Trueno. Kaito se da cuenta que ellos son nada menos que los responsables de la muerte de su antecesor, Kazuto Miyazawa. Para atraparlos y descubrir la verdad de este asunto, Kaito como Magic Rose decide anticipar y robar la joya antes que esos mafiosos lo hagan. Sin embargo, lo que ignoraría es que este caso sería uno de los más difíciles que ha tenido en su vida como el famoso ladrón de los mil rostros ya que enfrentaría esta vez a un temible oponente. En la noche de robo, Magic Rose tiene éxito en robar la joya pero lo que ignora es que se trata de una trampa impuesta por Silver Magnus para atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Lo sorprendente es que este conoce el Talismán que posee Kaito y le exige que le entregue pero este se rehúsa comenzando una ardua batalla entre ambos rivales. Gracias a su ingenio, este consigue eludir a Silver Magnus y escapar con la joya sin saber que sus movimientos eran vigilados por los mafiosos quienes lo emboscan en el puente trayendo a Yukine de rehén lo cual obliga a entregarle a ellos la joya. No obstante, este es asesinado por ellos cayendo por el río dejando a Yukine inconsciente. El momento crucial de esta aventura se aproxima y el momento de la verdad se revela._

 _Al día siguiente, en las noticias, el trágico suceso era la polémica del día. Aquella noche lo cual parecía ser un simple espectáculo, se convirtió en una triste tragedia._

REPORTERA: Aquella noche nadie imaginaría que veríamos el último espectáculo de Magic Rose quien no solo consiguió burlar a la policía sino también superar a Silver Magnus con sus brillantes trucos. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con el informe de la policía, Magic Rose fue presuntamente asesinado en el puente de Hikarizaka. Aún no se ha encontrado el cuerpo pero se ha encontrado evidencia de los hechos que demuestran que fue disparado con un arma. Sin embargo, la policía no ha querido dar mayores detalles ¿Acaso esto tendrá relación con su desaparición hace más de siete años? Pasando a otras noticias, en el mismo día del robo, otro incidente sacude y pone en alerta las calles de Hikarizaka cuando una serie de asesinatos se suscita cerca del Distrito Comercial. Aún no se ha podido encontrar rastros de los responsables pero se asume que algún grupo de la mafia esté involucrado. La policía realiza las investigaciones y espera encontrar alguna relación entre estos incidentes con la pérdida de Magic Rose.

 _Esa tarde, en la cafetería de Yukine, el Detective Takasugi termina con el interrogatorio de Sudou y los demás. Yukine fue excluida debido a que no estaba en condiciones de declarar después de lo sucedido._

TAKASUGI: Entiendo. Esto podría considerarse un caso de secuestro pero, ¿por qué llevarse a la señorita Miyazawa de rehén? No tiene sentido debido a que ella no tiene antecedentes con la mafia.

SUDOU: Yukine siempre nos ha ayudado a mí y a otras bandas de la ciudad. Ella ha trabajado duro para mantener la paz en las calles y posiblemente esos sujetos se hayan enterado de ello por lo que sería considerado un cebo perfecto para atacar a todas las bandas de esta ciudad.

TAKASUGI: Ya veo. Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad que sean los mismos que atacaron a Magic Rose y llevarse la joya.

SUDOU: Dígame, ¿encontraron algún rastro de Magic Rose?

TAKASUGI: De acuerdo a nuestras investigaciones solo pudimos encontrar la capa ensangrentada. En estos momentos se está realizando algunos análisis para determinar resultados más precisos.

SUDOU: Entiendo.

TAKASUGI: Si tienen más información, no duden en llamarme. Con su permiso debo seguir con mis investigaciones.

SUDOU: Desde luego. Gracias por su ayuda.

 _Al terminar con el interrogatorio, la policía se marcha a continuar con sus investigaciones mientras que Sudou se reúne con el resto de sus compañeros en el escondite ubicado en el sótano._

SUDOU: ¡Uf! No pensé que esto acabaría tan largo.

MORISHITA: Sudou, ¿ya terminó el interrogatorio?

SUDOU: Sí, nunca imaginé que las cosas salieran de ese modo ¿Dónde está Yukine?

RINA: La enviamos de vuelta a su casa después de curar sus heridas. Pensamos que sería lo mejor para ella.

SUDOU: Es verdad. No debemos seguir involucrando más a Yukine en este asunto. Aunque me preocupa por lo que dijo acerca de no olvidar este asunto.

MORISHITA: Es acerca del mocoso, ¿verdad? ¡Maldición! No pensé que esos sujetos fueran capaces de ir tan lejos incluso para matarlo directamente en persona.

SUDOU: Lo de Kazuto pareció un accidente ya que logró sobrevivir un tiempo pero después nos dimos cuenta que fue una trampa preparada por esa organización.

RINA: Chicos, lo mejor será dejar todo este asunto. Esa gente es demasiado peligrosa.

SUDOU: Sí, lo mejor será permanecer ocultos y continuar con nuestras vidas normales hasta nuevo aviso. Sin embargo, debemos actuar con precaución. No sabemos si ellos intentarán matarnos a nosotros también. A partir de ahora Magic Rose permanecerá muerto y nadie debe involucrarse más en este asunto, ¿oyeron?

MORISHITA: Estamos de acuerdo. Aunque no nos agrada dejar en manos de la policía.

SUDOU: Lo sé, ellos también están tan acorralados como nosotros.

 _Mientras tanto, en la residencia de la familia Amamiya, Yatsu vuelve de su trabajo y se reúne con su amada quien luce bastante preocupada._

IRIS: Yatsu, bienvenido de vuelta.

YATSU: Gracias. Me alegra de verte, iré primero a tomar un baño primero.

IRIS: Yatsu…

YATSU: Dime.

IRIS: Otra vez te involucraste en algo peligroso, ¿no es así?

YATSU: Lo siento Iris pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejar mi trabajo.

IRIS: Lo entiendo pero, ¿por qué juzgas mal a Magic Rose? Sé que es un ladrón pero ha ayudado a mucha gente en problemas. Además la gente lo admira por sus brillantes trucos.

YATSU: Entonces, ¿estás de parte de él?

IRIS: ¡No es lo que intentaba decir!

YATSU: ¡Un criminal es un criminal y todos deben ser aniquilados! Así es como se arreglan las cosas.

IRIS: Yatsu, has cambiado. Antes solías ser una persona generosa y luchabas por la gente en problemas pero ahora siento que tu corazón se ha endurecido y eso me aterra.

YATSU: Jamás comprenderías las cosas por las que he vivido. La realidad suele ser muy cruel. Una vez creí en ello pero me di cuenta que la amabilidad y compasión solo te lleva a la ruina. La única manera en que las cosas se mantengan en orden es aplastando a todo aquel que infrinja la ley.

IRIS: Pero dime, ¿acaso la ley puede salvar la vida de cualquiera? Incluso si es por una buena causa, ¿has considerado esa posibilidad?

YATSU: Ya te lo he dicho. Tú solo vives en una fantasía, un sueño el cual tristemente no se puede hacer realidad.

IRIS: ¡Pero tú has luchado por ello y he creído siempre en ti!

YATSU: Sin embargo, existe gente muy mala Iris. Gente que no solo es capaz de burlarse de la ley sino también de la vida humana. Por ello, jamás pienso perdonarles.

IRIS: Lo sé, quiero ayudarte en ello pero estoy muy asustada.

YATSU: Lo siento, no quería gritarte de esa forma. Es solo que estoy cansado de tanta injusticia, batallas sin cesar, gente sufriendo a causa de los conflictos, cuando miro por la ventana no dejo de pensar en ello. Para mí eres lo más importante de mi vida. Desde que esos bastardos estuvieron a punto de matarte aquella vez, mi corazón no dejo de temblar. Desde entonces juré dar caza a todos los criminales sin importar los medios, en especial a esa organización responsable de ese incidente.

IRIS: Yatsu, perdóname. Por mi culpa te he hecho sufrir bastante.

YATSU: Te equivocas. Gracias a ti, es por ello que tengo muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando. Si dejo las cómo están ahora, quien sabe lo que puede ocurrirnos después.

IRIS: Lo entiendo, pero hay algo que me intriga.

YATSU: Dime.

IRIS: ¿Por qué organizaste una exposición en Ciudad Hikarizaka con esa piedra que acabas de adquirir? Bueno, sé que quizá es para atraer a Magic Rose pero siento que hay algo más.

YATSU: ¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo dudar que las chicas como tú tienen un sentido muy agudo para esa clase de cosas. Por supuesto, lo de Magic Rose no fue mi objetivo principal, ya que tuve otro en mente.

IRIS: ¿Qué quieres decir?

YATSU: ¿Recuerdas el incidente en que estuviste a punto de morir? He hecho mis investigaciones y he descubierto una pista acerca de los responsables. Al parecer es la misma organización que ha estado en busca de las reliquias antiguas por varios años.

IRIS: ¿Te refieres a que la Piedra Cabrera…?

YATSU: Sí, al parecer resultó el cebo perfecto para llamar la atención de esos sujetos. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

IRIS: Entonces, Magic Rose…

YATSU: Mmmm… la verdad, no sé cómo es que ese sujeto encaja en esto pero se puede ver que está tan involucrado como nosotros.

IRIS: ¿No deberíamos informar a la policía de este asunto? Pienso que deberías dejar que ellos…

YATSU: Te equivocas Iris. Si eso fuera así de sencillo, entonces no tendría tantos problemas. Incluso colocar a un espía dentro de mi propia compañía sin percatarme, ha sido un golpe tremendamente duro. Eso demuestra claramente lo poderosos que son realmente. Con menor razón pienso dejar en manos de incompetentes agentes de la ley. Esto es un asunto muy personal que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

IRIS: Pero Yatsu…

YATSU: No te preocupes, juro por mi vida que nunca permitiré que te suceda nada malo esta vez.

IRIS: Siento que tengas que meterte en problemas nuevamente por mi culpa.

YATSU: Vamos no te pongas triste. Ya verás que esta vez todo saldrá bien.

IRIS: Pero, ¿y si resultas herido? No quiero ver que te lastimen otra vez.

YATSU: Descuida. Después de todo lo que hemos superado, no seré vencido por nadie.

IRIS: ¿Y qué piensas hacer si no vas a pedir ayuda de la policía?

YATSU: Mmmm… cierto. Esos sujetos lo tuvieron bien planificado, utilizar a Magic Rose para sacar ventaja de la situación y evitar un encuentro conmigo fue una estrategia bien laborada. Lo siguiente que ellos harán será ocultarse en un punto secreto y resguardado para entrar en contacto con su líder. La pregunta es, ¿Dónde están ahora? Si consideramos que la policía ha rodeado los perímetros de la ciudad, no deben estar muy lejos. De acuerdo a la computadora existen cinco lugares clave donde ellos puedan estar ocultos.

IRIS: ¿Y piensas registrar cada uno de ellos?

YATSU: No, eso no daría tiempo suficiente.

IRIS: Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

YATSU: Tener un poco de calma y esperar hasta que llegue el momento.

IRIS: ¿Huh?

YATSU: Esta noche habrá luna llena. Me pregunto si los muertos resucitarán esta noche.

IRIS: ¡Ay! No sé pero lo que dices empieza a aterrarme.

YATSU: Es cierto. De lo que estoy seguro que no será una noche tranquila después de todo.

 _Esa noche, en la cafetería de Yukine, Sudou termina de hacer las reparaciones del local cuando uno de sus amigos se acerca con malas noticias._

RINA: ¡Sudou! ¡Tenemos graves problemas! ¡Yukine ha desaparecido!

SUDOU: ¿Qué? ¿No dijiste esta tarde que ustedes la acompañaron de vuelta a su casa?

RINA: Así es. Pero cuando fuimos esta noche para visitarla, su madre nos dijo que desapareció repentinamente sin dejar rastro.

SUDOU: ¡No puede ser!

MORISHITA: ¡Sudou! ¡Malas noticias! El traje y los accesorios que estaban guardados en el sótano han desaparecido.

SUDOU: ¡No es posible! Eso significa que… ¡Mierda! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos! No hay tiempo que perder.

MORISHITA: Pero, ¿qué hay del resto?

SUDOU: No hay tiempo, Yukine está en grave peligro.

 _En lo alto del edificio la misteriosa sombra de una joven observa desde lo alto contemplando las calles de la ciudad._

YUKINE: Lo siento muchachos, por mi culpa los he involucrado en un grave peligro. Pero, no puedo dejar que esto termine así. Hermano, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

 _Mientras tanto, en una mansión ubicada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres peligrosos y bien armados se reúnen mientras conversan sus planes._

MAFIOSO #1: Jefe, hemos aguardado en todo el día ¿No es hora de llevar la joya a nuestro gran líder?

JEFE MAFIOSO: No te equivoques. Recuerda que la policía lleva investigando por todo el lugar. No debemos llamar la atención o estaremos en graves dificultades.

MAFIOSO #2: ¿Cuál es el plan?

JEFE MAFIOSO: Debemos aguardar aquí. Un helicóptero vendrá a recogernos en unos momentos y podremos llevar la joya sin problemas.

MAFIOSO #2: Jefe, el helicóptero acaba de llegar.

JEFE MAFIOSO: Perfecto. Ya era hora de irnos de este lugar.

 _Los misteriosos mafiosos salen de la casa en dirección al jardín enorme donde el helicóptero los espera llevando la joya robada consigo._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Tienes la joya?

MAFIOSO #1: No hay problema. Está resguardada en este maletín por lo que…

 _Inesperadamente el maletín sale volando de sus manos siendo jalado por un gancho que lo lleva directamente hacia una misteriosa sombra que se ubica en uno de los muros de la casa._

JEFE MAFIOSO: Ese traje… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Magic Rose! ¡Rápido! ¡No dejen que se escape!

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Magic Rose quien supuestamente estaba muerto hace su aparición robándose el maletín con la joya ante los ojos de los bandidos quienes empiezan a perseguirlo mientras este huye saltando por el muro hacia el otro extremo de la casa._

 _Durante la persecución, los bandidos empiezan a alcanzarlo pero este los distrae con algunos de sus trucos usando bombas de humo y posteriormente canicas de vidrio las cuales hacen resbalar y tropezar a varios de ellos._

 _Finalmente después de eludir a sus enemigos por buen rato, Magic Rose consigue escapar de la casa llevando consigo la joya pero justo al voltear por la esquina es atrapado inesperadamente por el jefe del grupo acompañado por un par de sus hombres quienes capturan al supuesto ladrón._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Creíste que podrías engañarnos esta vez? No sé cómo has conseguido sobrevivir esta vez pero me aseguraré de liquidarte de una vez por todas y para siempre Kazuto Miyazawa.

 _El jefe del grupo le quita la máscara y el sombrero de Magic Rose y se lleva una inesperada sorpresa al descubrir su identidad._

MAFIOSO #1: ¡Jefe! ¡Es una mujer!

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Vaya, vaya! Eres nada menos que la mujer que acabamos de capturar hace poco. Ya se me resultaba bastante extraño que ese sujeto siguiera con vida.

YUKINE: No se saldrán con la suya, malvados.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Y quién va a detenernos ahora? Acabas de cometer un grave error, jovencita. Pudiste haber dejado todo eso pero ahora que sabes demasiado no tendré más opción que liquidarte al igual que lo hice con ese sujeto.

YUKINE: (Kaito… hermano…)

 _Justo en el momento en que el jefe del grupo empieza a jalar el gatillo de su arma, es interrumpido bruscamente por el disparo de una carta la cual obliga a tirar el arma al piso._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Qué? Pero, ¿quién demonios…?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: No puedo permitir que sigas cometiendo más maldades. Lastimar a una inocente mujer es lo último que pienso tolerar.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Ese sujeto… ¿Será posible?

 _Desde lo alto, un misterioso sujeto de cabello rubio corto, llevando una banda sobre la cabeza y un buzo de color rojo aparece frente a sus ojos revelando su identidad ante sus ojos._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¿Kazuto Miyazawa?

YUKINE: ¡Hermano! ¡No puedo creerlo!

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Déjenla ir! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Su pelea es conmigo.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Miserable! ¿Cuántas veces hay que matarte?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Están todos equivocados! De verdad todos ustedes son unos estúpidos. Lo único que consiguieron fue matar a un joven inocente que casualmente fue confundido con una de mis facetas.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Qué dices?

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¿Acaso no lo sabes? No olvides que soy el ladrón de los mil rostros, el único y verdadero…

 _El joven con la apariencia de Kazuto inmediatamente se quita el disfraz revelando ante todos su verdadera apariencia, el mago del traje oscuro con un nuevo y mejorado traje._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Magic Rose!

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Qué? ¡Eres ese canalla!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ja, ja, ja! La verdad es que ustedes son tan estúpidos que he conseguido engañarlos con mucha facilidad ¿En serio crees que posees la verdadera Piedra Cabrera?

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¿Qué has dicho?

MAGIC ROSE: Si quieres saber cómo sobreviví a tu pobre emboscada, primero observa la joya que tienes ahí.

 _El jefe del grupo abre el maletín y observa detenidamente la joya y observa que en una parte tiene el símbolo de Magic Rose, una rosa incrustada en ella._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡No! ¡Esta joya es falsa! Pero, ¿cuándo?

MAGIC ROSE: Correcto. Es una falsificación creada por mí, ¿no es genial? Además que posee un chip rastreador lo cual me ha permitido llegar hacia ustedes.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Eres un maldito!

MAGIC ROSE: Si quieres la verdadera joya, primero suelta a esa chica.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡No! ¡La joya primero!

MAGIC ROSE: Como quieras, entonces la destruiré aquí mismo.

JEFE MAFIOSO: Está bien, tú ganas. Liberen a la chica.

MAFIOSO #1: Entendido.

 _Los mafiosos dejan ir a Yukine quien corre hacia donde está Magic Rose poniéndose a salvo por el momento._

JEFE MAFIOSO: Bien, ahora entréganos la joya.

MAGIC ROSE: De acuerdo.

 _Magic Rose se acerca y les entrega la verdadera joya a los bandidos._

JEFE MAFIOSO: Mmmm… sí, esta es la verdadera joya.

YUKINE: Pero, ¿está bien que les entregues…?

MAGIC ROSE: No se preocupe. Solo confíe en mí.

JEFE MAFIOSO: Lo siento, pero ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida ¡Mátenlos a los dos!

 _En ese preciso momento, el jefe del grupo es golpeado inesperadamente por una patada que aparece sorpresivamente a los ojos de todos, lanzándolo violentamente contra el piso dejando a todos impresionados por el sujeto que aparece ante sus ojos recuperando la joya._

SILVER MAGNUS: Vaya, estos sí que me han dado muchos problemas.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Argh! ¡Miserable!

SILVER MAGNUS: Esta joya se queda conmigo.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Idiotas! ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Acaben con él y recuperen la joya!

SILVER MAGNUS: Novato, llévate a la chica y salgan lejos de aquí. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

MAGIC ROSE: De acuerdo.

 _Magic Rose se lleva rápidamente a Yukine fuera de la escena mientras que los bandidos empiezan a disparar con sus armas a Silver Magnus pero éste se defiende fácilmente bloqueando los disparos con la ayuda de su sable de luz la cual maneja con suma destreza dejando impresionado a sus agresores._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Eso es lo único que pueden hacer?

MAFIOSO #1: ¡Todos juntos ataquen!

 _Sus agresores empiezan a atacar a Silver Magnus usando sus cuchillos y manoplas de fierro pero este ni se inmuta y confiado se prepara para lanzar una de sus más poderosas técnicas._

SILVER MAGNUS: Se ve que no aprenden ¡Tomen esto! ¡RAITEI SHO RYU KEN! (Ataque de Meteoros de Centella)

 _Silver Magnus lanza una serie de golpes de meteoro a una velocidad impresionante que acaba con cada uno de los malhechores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejando en desventaja al jefe del grupo._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Maldito seas! Sabía que algo así pasaría. Veamos cómo te las arreglas con esto.

 _De pronto, el jefe de los mafiosos activa el interruptor con su control remoto y aparece saliendo de la puerta del garaje de la casa, un inmenso Robot Mechanoide de dos patas con armado con dos metrallas grandes._

SILVER MAGNUS: No entiendo por qué los malos les gusta complicar las cosas.

 _El robot armado ataca a Silver Magnus con sus ametralladoras pero este consigue esquivarlas sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, los disparos ocasionan mucha destrucción alrededor lo cual lo deja en un terrible dilema._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Maldición! Será difícil poder acercarme.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Te importa si me uno a la fiesta?

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habrías escapado con la chica.

MAGIC ROSE: Descuida ella está a salvo. Además me agrada entrometerme.

SILVER MAGNUS: Supongo que no te has dado cuenta en el lío que estamos metido.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Dónde consiguieron semejante arma de destrucción?

SILVER MAGNUS: Por internet supongo. Las cosas que venden hoy en día.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Y no tienes algún plan para situaciones como esta?

SILVER MAGNUS: Pues todavía estoy pensando.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Y no sería más sencillo que utilices alguna de tus técnicas especiales?

SILVER MAGNUS: Por desgracia es más complicado de lo que piensas. Ese robot que ves ahí es un Mechanoloid modelo TX-450, algo viejo pero un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el que lo enfrente.

MAGIC ROSE: No me digas que tu socio fue el que diseñó ese robot. Sería irónico.

SILVER MAGNUS: No exactamente pero conozco su funcionamiento. Está equipado con misiles y bombas destructoras. Si utilizo alguna de mis técnicas de ataque devastador, la explosión podría destruir toda la manzana e incluso un tercio de la ciudad.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Auch! Sí que hay que estar desesperado para usar una cosa como esa.

SILVER MAGNUS: Por esa razón el gobierno prohibió absolutamente la producción de esos robots.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada sin causar destrucción?

SILVER MAGNUS: Ahora que lo dices, existe una posibilidad. Sin embargo, necesito de tu ayuda.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué deseas que haga?

SILVER MAGNUS: Encárgate de él por un rato.

 _Silver Magnus desaparece por un segundo de la vista de Magic Rose dejándolo solo a merced del terrible robot._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Oye! ¿Y a eso lo llamas trabajo en equipo?

 _El robot se prepara para atacar a Magic Rose apuntando con sus ametralladoras y este se prepara para enfrentarlo._

MAGIC ROSE: Vaya sí que está bien armado pero no me dejaré vencer por algo como eso. ¡Light Barrier!

 _El robot dispara con sus ametralladoras pero Magic Rose sorprendentemente activa el poder de su talismán y un muro de luz aparece frente a él bloqueando todos los disparos._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ja! Apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba.

JEFE MAFIOSO: Eso lo veremos.

 _El jefe de los mafiosos activa con su control remoto el sistema de misiles del robot apuntando directamente hacia Magic Rose._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ups! Creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Esta vez serás pulverizado! ¡Desaparece!

 _Cuando todo parecía perdido, Silver Magnus aparece justo desde lo alto y de un salto ataca hacia el robot con su sable de luz y con algunos cortes desarma los misiles impidiendo que estos detonen cayendo al piso._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Ahora novato!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Perfecto! ¡Toma esto!

 _Magic Rose saca algunas cartas de su bolsillo y con su poder este las lanza haciéndolas explotar directo en las patas del robot causando que este pierda el balance y no pueda contraatacar._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡FUUKA SHORAI!

 _Con su sable de luz, Silver Magnus ejecuta su ataque de ondas de viento causando que el robot vuele a lo alto mientras que es pulverizado por el potente tornado que ejecuta con su poder convirtiéndolo en pedazos de chatarra._

JEFE MAFIOSO: ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no quedará así!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Gracias! Supongo que te debo una.

SILVER MAGNUS: Por desgracia es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

 _Aprovechando la conmoción, el jefe de los mafiosos huye rápidamente en el helicóptero sin dar oportunidad de alcance, alejándose rápidamente de la casa._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Rayos! ¡Ese sujeto consiguió escaparse!

SILVER MAGNUS: Sin embargo, no es la única vez que lo veremos, de eso estoy seguro.

MAGIC ROSE: Supongo que te debo una. Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no me queda claro ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

SILVER MAGNUS: No eres el único que colocó un aparato rastreador en la joya. De esa manera solo tuve que esperar el momento adecuado.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Cielos! Entonces eso significa que dejaste que robara la piedra a propósito, ¿no es así? Debí imaginar que no sería tan sencillo.

SILVER MAGNUS: Digamos que en esta ocasión te usé como conejillo de indias aunque me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido después que esos sujetos te dispararan.

MAGIC ROSE: Sí, tuve algo de suerte gracias a esa piedra. Supongo que irás a arrestarme, ¿verdad?

SILVER MAGNUS: No, ya que me has ayudado a frustrar los planes de esos sujetos te dejaré marchar por esta vez.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿En serio? Pensé que todavía me guardabas rencor después de esa noche.

SILVER MAGNUS: Novato, las palabras que te dije esa noche son del todo ciertas. Mientras lleves ese talismán tu vida jamás volverá a ser la misma. Enfrentarás peligros aún mayores y también involucraras a aquellos que son cercanos a ti. Ese es el peso que lleva ese poder.

MAGIC ROSE: Lo sé, es por eso que no puedo renunciar. Tengo una misión importante que cumplir por lo que no puedo quedarme atrás.

SILVER MAGNUS: Ya veo ¡Humph! Esa actitud me recuerda mucho al pasado.

MAGIC ROSE: Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué esos criminales buscan la Piedra Cabrera? Que yo recuerde no tiene mucho valor.

SILVER MAGNUS: Es tal como dices. La Piedra Cabrera no vale nada por sí misma. Sin embargo, si hablamos que forma parte de un rompecabezas, la cosa es distinta.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Podrías explicarme con detalle?

SILVER MAGNUS: Existen cuatro reliquias las cuales si son reunidas, un secreto se revela. Entre ellas, la Piedra Cabrera, el Pilar Ashoka, el collar Silphia y la Calavera de Cristal. Son las cuatro reliquias existentes en este mundo.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué clase de secreto ocultan esas cuatro reliquias? ¿Es acaso un tesoro?

SILVER MAGNUS: Lo siento, no soy tan buena persona como para darte toda la información. El resto lo tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta. Toma, cuida esto por mí.

 _Silver Magnus le arroja la Piedra Cabrera a Magic Rose quien lo recibe de forma imprevista._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Eh? No entiendo ¿Por qué me la entregas?

SILVER MAGNUS: Puedo ver que has conseguido finalmente despertar los poderes del talismán por lo que te ha escogido. La Piedra Cabrera quedará más segura en tus manos. Sin embargo, no olvides que tus enemigos están tras ella.

MAGIC ROSE: Gracias, prometo que no caerá en manos equivocadas.

SILVER MAGNUS: Ah, una cosa más. Te advierto que dejes de realizar más fechorías aunque tengas tus propias razones. La próxima no seré tan benevolente cuando nos encontremos.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Auch! Y pensé que seríamos amigos.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Humph! No te equivoques conmigo. Yo trabajo solo y no necesito la ayuda de un novato ingenuo como tú. Aunque el talismán te haya escogido, no pienso aceptarlo.

 _Después de ello, Silver Magnus vuela y desaparece misteriosamente por los cielos dejando perplejo a Magic Rose._

MAGIC ROSE: La verdad no entiendo para nada este sujeto ¿Es mi aliado o mi enemigo? No le veo por qué se enfada tanto conmigo como si yo fuera un crío. Sin embargo, al menos ya he descubierto la verdad acerca de la muerte de Kazuto.

 _Minutos más tarde, Magic Rose vuelve a reunirse con Yukine en la cafetería a oscuras donde ella lo recibe con lágrimas en sus ojos._

YUKINE: ¡Kaito! ¿Eres tú verdad?

 _Magic Rose se saca el antifaz y el sombrero para revelarle su apariencia._

KAITO: Por supuesto que soy yo, jefa. Lamento haberla preocupado.

YUKINE: ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Estaba tan aterrada!

KAITO: ¡Je, je, je! No se preocupe por mí, jefa. Por cierto, prométame que no vuelva a involucrarse con el traje. Estuvo por un grave peligro que por fortuna pude llegar a tiempo.

YUKINE: ¡Lo siento! Es que me sentía tan mal que no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Por mi culpa te he ocasionado muchos problemas.

KAITO: Oh, vamos. Además fui yo quien se ofreció a hacer este trabajo así que no debe culparse.

YUKINE: Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir al incidente? Yo vi claramente que te dispararon y caíste al río y…

KAITO: Bueno, esa es una historia complicada. Mejor se lo cuento en otra ocasión.

YUKINE: Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te fías de mí?

KAITO: Por supuesto que sí. Solo que me da nervios contarlo.

YUKINE: ¿Sucedió algo inesperado?

KAITO: Podría decirse. De acuerdo, se lo diré todo.

 _Kaito empieza a contar la historia:_

" _Cuando me dispararon, por fortuna la bala no atravesó mi cuerpo sino que fue impactado directamente en la Piedra Cabrera la cual resistió la bala mortal aunque los otros disparos si me hirieron un poco. Al caer al río fui arrastrado por la corriente y al parecer no me pasó nada malo. Al final la corriente me llevó cerca de mi casa por lo que regresé a curar mis heridas. Al llegar a mi casa, cuando fui en busca del botiquín para curar mis heridas, accidentalmente encontré un pasaje secreto el cual me llevó hacia el sótano de la casa. Al encender la luz, me encontré con una habitación secreta donde me llevé una sorpresa."_

YUKINE: ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste ahí?

KAITO: Al encender las luces y presionar accidentalmente un botón cerca de un estante, los espejos que habían en las paredes empezaron a voltear y para mi sorpresa aparecieron varios trajes y accesorios los cuales se asemejan mucho al del Magic Rose actual. Entonces encontré cerca del estante una grabación dentro de una antigua radio casetera.

 _Kaito cuenta que al presionar el botón se escuchó la voz de su padre: "Kaito, si eres tú, significa que has encontrado este mensaje y la vida tranquila que has llevado ha cambiado por completo. Al encontrar esta habitación hallarás el secreto que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo. Nunca te conté la verdadera razón por la cual abandoné el mundo del espectáculo y la magia, pero ahora que has madurado ha llegado la hora que conozcas el secreto del Ladrón de los Mil Rostros. Debido a un incidente en el cual perdí a una persona muy importante para mí, me di cuenta que la ley entra en una era oscura donde la corrupción y las pruebas falsas opacan el verdadero sentido de la justicia. Es cuando yo decidí ejercer mi profesión como fiscal para atrapar a los criminales que escapan de la justicia, pero la ley no lo es todo hijo mío. A veces la ley incluso puede ser opacada por la mentira y el engaño, es por eso que surgió el Ladrón que roba la verdad, Magic Rose. Así es, esta es mi otra identidad. Durante todo ese tiempo, dediqué mi vida a acabar con la injusticia y la corrupción desde las sombras pero el tiempo transcurre y ya no lo podía hacerlo solo y mucho menos depender de tu madre. Fue en ese entonces por casualidades del destino cuando conocí a un muchacho con gran potencial, poseía un talento y una habilidad sin igual la cual me hizo pensar que era la persona indicada para el trabajo, por ello, decidí entrenarlo y con el tiempo convertirse en el sucesor de Magic Rose. Gracias a ello, tú ya no tendrías que llevar ese peso y llevar una vida normal y sin preocupaciones pero al parecer creo que al final me he equivocado. Si te encuentras solo y encuentras este mensaje, significa que mi sucesor ha fracasado con su tarea por lo que ahora solo quedarías tú. Sin embargo, mi deseo a través de este mensaje es que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, olvidar este asunto y seguir con tu vida normal o convertirte en mi próximo legado. Me habría gustado sinceramente que llevaras una vida tranquila como cualquier otro joven normal por eso nunca pude decírtelo, espero que algún día me perdones por ocultar tantas cosas acerca de mi vida. Lo que tu decidas ahora en adelante, quiero que sepas que te daré mi apoyo. En el armario central encontrarás un dispositivo llamado "Magic Stealer", es el arma secreta que utilizo para revelar la verdad oculta. Sin embargo, el dispositivo no está completo por lo que necesitarás el talismán que posee tu antecesor, el chico que yo entrené para que pueda utilizarse y algunas modificaciones. Espero que algún día… encuen… tu propio…". La vieja grabación se corta._

KAITO: Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

YUKINE: ¡Santo cielo! Eso significa que tu padre en realidad era…

KAITO: Así es. De alguna manera tu hermano y mi padre se conocieron y empezaron a trabajar juntos.

YUKINE: Hermano…

KAITO: Jefa, nuestro encuentro no ha sido una simple casualidad, pienso que esto forma parte de mi destino. Ahora que sé esto, no pienso quedarme atrás. La muerte de mi padre y tu hermano no quedarán impunes. Juro que encontraré a los responsables.

YUKINE: Kaito…

KAITO: Además esos sujetos se pasaron de la raya, involucrándote a ti y a tus amigos por lo que no pienso perdonarles. Por ello, he decidido continuar pase lo que pase.

YUKINE: En ese caso yo también te daré todo mi apoyo. Estoy segura que juntos hallaremos la verdad.

KAITO: Gracias jefa.

YUKINE: Puedes llamarme mejor por mi nombre a partir de ahora.

KAITO: ¿En serio? Pues no sé, me da un poco de vergüenza ¡Je, je, je!

 _Esa noche, en el país de Zheng Khala, la policía investiga la escena del crimen producida en una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad lo cual ha llamado la atención también de la Interpol._

DETECTIVE: No cabe duda, esto no es un simple caso de suicidio. Al juzgar por la evidencia que hemos encontrado podría tratarse de esa persona.

TOMOYO: Esto definitivamente es obra de un profesional. Sin dejar rastro alguno y al no hallarse signos de forcejeo y rastros de pólvora, no cabe duda que lo tenía todo bien planificado. Pero, ¿quién podría haber hecho algo así?

DETECTIVE: Se ha escuchado que existe un asesino profesional el cual se encarga de aniquilar a sus víctimas sin dejar rastro, cobrando notables sumas de dinero. No cabe duda que este ha sido uno de sus trabajos.

TOMOYO: ¿Sabe de quién se trata?

DETECTIVE: Solo por su nombre clave: Cuervo Sangriento.

TOMOYO: ¿Cuervo Sangriento? Mmmm… tiene sentido. La víctima fue un notable político el cual al parecer ha tenido algunos negocios turbios con la mafia según los rumores por lo que no me sorprende que haya tenido este trágico final.

DETECTIVE: Con esto ya van tres casos en este mes sin contar los otros que han quedado sin resolver ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría ser la siguiente víctima?

TOMOYO: No estoy segura, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo que volver a Japón.

 _Mientras tanto, en una ciudad lejos de Hikarizaka, en el piso más alto de un lujoso hotel, el misterioso jefe de la banda se pone en contacto con su superior mediante el ordenador escribiendo un mensaje._

JEFE MAFIOSO: [Lo siento jefe, los planes no han salido como esperábamos. Nuevamente hemos recibido la interferencia de Magic Rose y perdimos la joya.]

MISTERIOSO LIDER: [Envía a Cuervo Sangriento para tu próxima misión.]

 _Nuevos misterios acaban de revelarse. Con el regreso de Kaito como Magic Rose, una nueva amenaza se aproxima en una carrera por encontrar las cuatro reliquias que ocultan un gran secreto por lo cual las vidas de sus seres queridos fueron sacrificadas. Sin embargo, Magic Rose pronto tendrá que enfrentar una nueva y terrible amenaza la cual deberá enfrentar para buscar la verdad acerca de la muerte del hermano de Yukine._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _Damas y caballeros, un nuevo espectáculo está a punto de empezar. Esta vez yo, Magic Rose estará envuelto en una nueva aventura la cual he recibido un desafío de otro astuto ladrón que piensa robar la famosa joya de la colección del rey Luis VI que serán exhibidos en el país lo cual pienso impedir a toda costa. Sin embargo, estará custodiada por fuertes trampas y por supuesto mi querida Tomoyo estará presente ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Magic Record 09: La Máscara de Copycat. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_


	10. Magic Record 09: La máscara de Copycat

**MAGIC RECORD 09: La máscara de Copycat**

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago que lucha por la verdad y que grabó las palabras de su padre en su corazón ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! El objetivo de hoy es una joya perteneciente a la colección del Rey Luis VI, la Esmeralda Vivaldi donde se llevará un desafío entre dos rivales poderosos ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Era una hermosa e iluminada noche en la ciudad vecina de Fukuzawa cuando su tranquilidad es interrumpida por el vuelo de un intrépido ladrón a bordo de su globo volando por los aires. Su silencio es quebrantado por las patrullas de policía que le siguen al acecho desde el suelo y los reflectores que iluminan los cielos en su busca._

OFICIAL #1: ¡Ahí está! ¡Lo hemos localizado!

OFICIAL #2: ¡Deprisa! ¡Comunícate con la Inspectora inmediatamente!

OFICIAL #1: ¡Sí!

 _A bordo del coche de su subordinado, la Inspectora de la Interpol continúa con la persecución desde tierra cuando recibe una transmisión por radio._

OFICIAL #1: ¡Inspectora Sakagami, lo hemos encontrado! ¡Está escapando volando con una serie de globos por el noreste!

TOMOYO: Tal como pensaba ¡Que el equipo Alpha lo mantenga vigilado! ¡No dejen que se escape!

OFICIAL #1: ¡Sí, inspectora!

 _De pronto, un grupo de helicópteros se acerca justo hacia donde está el intrépido ladrón quien lleva el botín en sus manos._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Cielos! Cada vez Tomoyo se vuelve más persistente. ¿Cómo me desharé de esos cuervos? ¡Je, je!

 _Sin embargo, un misterioso individuo con un traje cubierto de negro y una máscara que le cubre todo el rostro aparece volando en un parapente._

MISTERIOSO INDIVIDUO: Eres un principiante. Para ser el ladrón fantasma que deja en ridículo a la policía japonesa es realmente decepcionante. Además ese ridículo traje que llevas está pasado de moda ¿Realmente deseas convertirte en un ladrón famoso como Arsenio Lupin y otros que han llevado nombre en la historia?

MAGIC ROSE: (¿Este tipo por su acento… es Francés?)

MISTERIOSO INDIVIDUO: Ciertamente robar ese colgante desde un museo tan vigilado es todo un reto. Sin embargo, yo lo habría hecho en la mitad del tiempo.

MAGIC ROSE: (¿Este sujeto es también un ladrón?)

 _Mientras tanto, durante la persecución, Tomoyo recibe una transmisión por radio siendo informada por un suceso imprevisto._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué dices? ¿Hay otro sujeto más?

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué sucede Inspectora Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Esto no me está gustando ¡Oficial! ¡Deme una descripción exacta del otro individuo!

PILOTO #1: Está vestido todo de negro y lleva una máscara que le cubre el rostro. El parapente que usa lleva la insignia de un "gato negro".

TOMOYO: ¿Un gato negro dice? Mmmm…

 _Volviendo a la persecución, Magic Rose enfrenta encara al misterioso ladrón que lo acecha._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

COPYCAT: Mi nombre es Copycat. A las 8:00 p.m. del próximo domingo, disfrutaré de nuestro duelo en el Hotel Gatewall ¡À bientôt!

 _Nota: "À bientôt" significa "Hasta luego" en francés._

 _Increíblemente de manera rápida Copycat desaparece en medio de la oscuridad volando rápido con su parapente dejando sorprendido incluso al propio Magic Rose._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Oye espera! ¡Maldición! ¡Desapareció! ¿Quién se cree que es?

 _Sin embargo, debido a esa distracción los helicópteros tienen finalmente rodeado a Magic Rose dejándolo en un terrible aprieto._

PILOTO #1: ¡Inspectora! ¡Tenemos rodeado al sospechoso!

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! ¡Que no escape!

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Auch! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer mi parada aquí. Adiós muchachos.

 _Increíblemente Magic Rose se suelta de los globos y cae justamente en el tren que pasa justo por la ciudad dejando a sus perseguidores sorprendidos._

PILOTO #2: ¿Pero qué?

PILOTO #1: ¡Inspectora Tomoyo hemos perdido al sospechoso!

TOMOYO: ¡Nooooo! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito seas Magic Rose! ¡Esta no será la última vez que sabrás de mí!

 _Al día siguiente, en camino al Instituto Hikarizaka, Hazuki Mizuno, la amiga de Kaito comienza a revisar las noticias de la red en su celular acompañada con este._

HAZUKI: El ladrón Francés Copycat le declara la guerra a Magic Rose anunciando un nuevo atraco. Su objetivo es la Esmeralda Vivaldi de la colección del monarca Luis VI ¿Aceptará Magic Rose el reto y lo superará? Eso dicen las noticias.

KAITO: ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!

HAZUKI: ¡Esto sí que es una primicia! Como reportera del periódico escolar debo estar presente.

KAITO: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Como si resultara sencillo poder infiltrarse en el hotel.

HAZUKI: Kaito, para una periodista no existen los límites. Además me pregunto si Magic Rose será derrotado esta vez.

KAITO: Mmmm… (Buen punto. Bueno, por desgracia no tengo ninguna misión involucrada con esa joya pero me disgusta la forma en que ese sujeto se burló de mí. Si quiere pelea, yo le daré una. Le enseñaré a ese sujeto lo hábil que soy.)

HAZUKI: ¡Ja! Veamos si ese ridículo Francés podrá vencer a Magic Rose.

KAITO: (Por supuesto yo estaré presente allí.) Sin embargo, por desgracia no podrás entrar en el hotel sin ser vista.

HAZUKI: No te preocupes. Ya he pensado en un buen plan.

KAITO: ¿Eh?

 _Mientras tanto, en las oficina del presidente de la Corporación Signas, alguien más acaba de enterarse de la noticia en el internet._

YATSU: Mmmm… la Esmeralda Vivaldi, ¿eh?

 _Minutos más tarde, en la sala de Recepciones del Hotel Gatewall, la Inspectora de la Interpol, Tomoyo Sakagami llega al lugar donde será exhibida la joya que será objetivo de la noche del crimen._

TOMOYO: Oh, así que este es. Tiene un diseño bastante peculiar, señor Jean Ebina.

JEAN: Así es. Es la última joya de la colección que usó el monarca Luis VI durante la guerra.

TOMOYO: ¿La última usted dice?

JEAN: Exacto, las otras cinco fueron robadas por Copycat, justo después que un comprador tuviese la anterior, fue asaltado.

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! Si dice que esta joya representa un peligro, ¿por qué no la guarda bajo llave en una mansión de su país? No tiene ningún sentido exhibirla en un hotel con muchas salidas siendo más inesguro.

JEAN: ¿Acaso no lo ve Inspectora Sakagami? Todo esto es una trampa para atrapar a Copycat. Para ir al grano, no confío en ningún sistema de seguridad, salvo el nuestro.

TOMOYO: ¿No está confiándose demasiado?

JEAN: Por supuesto, la confianza está fuera de discusión cuando muchos empiezan a dudar de usted por Magic Rose, un simple ladrón solitario.

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! Si no lo he arrestado en serio, es porque ciertas circunstancias irregulares surgen a su alrededor en relación a los artículos que este roba.

JEAN: No me ponga excusas Inspectora, sé perfectamente las veces en que se ha burlado de usted y eso demuestra lo ineficaces que son ustedes.

TOMOYO: Le aconsejo que no subestime a la policía japonesa o lamentará caro. Además si usted niega la cooperación de la policía, cualquiera que no sea personal del hotel puede infiltrarse aquí sin ser…

 _Antes que Tomoyo terminara su argumento, es interrumpida ante una inesperada visita._

YUKINE: ¡Sakagami! He traído tu almuerzo.

TOMOYO: ¡Argh!

 _Tomoyo es sorprendida debido a que su argumento fue contradicho por la llegada de sus amigos._

JEAN: Inspectora, ¿y estas personas quiénes son?

TOMOYO: P-pues… ella es la señorita Miyazawa, amiga mía dueña de una cafetería y su ayudante Kaito. Y la otra jovencita es amiga de Kaito, Hazuki Mizuno estudiante de instituto a cargo del periódico escolar.

JEAN: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decía acerca de su fuerte e impenetrable seguridad Inspectora?

TOMOYO: ¡Argh! Bueno, pues…

JEAN: Dejemos ese tema a un lado, además ya está medido las desventajas que tiene este lugar.

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

JEAN: No tiene sentido una ratonera si no tiene una entrada en que se pueda penetrar sin problemas.

TOMOYO: ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Un momento! ¿No querrá decir que intenta atrapar a Magic Rose y Copycat?

JEAN: Observe con atención Inspectora.

 _Jean presiona el interruptor de la pared para abrir las persianas de metal revelando las ventanas de la sala de exhibición que para sorpresa de todos están recubiertas de sólidas mallas de metal._

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿qué significa esto?

JEAN: Como usted puede observar, son un vidrio especial con mallas reforzadas de titanio. Puede aguantar hasta una explosión de 10 toneladas aproximadamente. Además por otra parte, cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista, todos los ascensores se detendrán en este piso, todos los accesos hacia las escaleras estarán selladas también. En pocas palabras, después de las 8:00 p.m. será imposible escapar. Incluso las alas delta, los globos y el parapente que usan serán inútiles quedando atrapados como pájaros enjaulados.

HAZUKI: ¡Oh sorprendente! Nadie podrá escapar de eso.

YUKINE: (Esto será muy problemático para Kaito.)

KAITO: (Entonces será fácil entrar pero difícil de salir. Seguramente ese sujeto también habrá tomado en cuenta ese detalle.)

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, poner la joya en esta caja barata realmente me preocupa.

JEAN: Tiene usted razón Inspectora. Por esa razón pienso usar el sistema de alarma más efectivo en que puedo confiar para proteger la joya.

TOMOYO: ¿Y qué sistema piensa utilizar? Dudo que tenga algo tan efectivo.

JEAN: Pero si está ante mis propios ojos.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

JEAN: Usted lo será Inspectora Sakagami.

TOMOYO: ¿Perdón?

JEAN: Usted estará en posesión del anillo y se sentará en la caja a esperarlos.

TOMOYO: ¿Yo?

JEAN: Hasta que haya pasado la hora, si usted mantiene el puño apretado con fuerza, no podrá ser robado.

KAITO: (¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo habla en serio?)

JEAN: Sólo en el caso en que ellos intenten dormirla y llevársela, tendrá que utilizar una máscara de gas y un transmisor.

TOMOYO: Es un plan interesante. Pero eso no será suficiente si deciden arrancármelo de mi dedo.

YUKINE: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYO: Tranquila Yukine, dudo que Magic Rose recurra a un método tan bárbaro.

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Sin embargo, eso no puede aplicarse en Copycat.

 _De pronto, una mujer elegantemente vestida con un terno de color azul oscuro de mediana estatura, de cabello largo y negro y con gafas puestas aparece sorpresivamente._

TOMOYO: ¿Quién eres tú?

TAKASUGI: Ah, ella es Rhoney Zafire, una investigadora de una compañía aseguradora Americana.

TOMOYO: ¿Compañía aseguradora?

TAKASUGI: Sí, todas las joyas del Sr. Ebina están aseguradas contra robos y desde que Magic Rose es incluso un experto en disfraces…

TOMOYO: Y supongo que ya revisaron sus caras.

TAKASUGI: Sí, hemos revisado la de ella y la de los oficiales para estar seguros.

RHONEY: Esta es la forma de hacer las cosas para alguien que nació y creció en Los Ángeles. No lo tome a mal.

JEAN: ¿Y se puede saber por qué usted vino en persona?

RHONEY: La compañía tiene dudas. Desde que cada robo requiere de muchas habilidades, sospechamos que Copycat podría ser su cómplice.

JEAN: ¡P-por supuesto que no!

RHONEY: Además si la Esmeralda Vivaldi es robada, la compañía sufrirá grandes pérdidas. Así que estoy dispuesta a defenderlo si es necesario.

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! Ese trabajo corresponde a la policía. No permitiré ninguna interferencia de terceros aquí.

RHONEY: ¿De verdad es usted capaz de enfrentar a Copycat? Si ni siquiera es capaz de arrestar a un aficionado como Magic Rose.

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo ha dicho?

TAKASUGI: Inspectora Sakagami, por favor tranquilícese.

RHONEY: Si no me cree, ¿qué cree que le ocurrió a la señora Ebina quien tenía el Amatista Dorado incrustrado en su cabello? Copycat lo cortó y se lo llevó, con cabello y todos los adornos.

TOMOYO: Mmmm… tal vez. Aun así no pienso dejarme intimidar por un ladrón como él.

JEAN: ¡Eso es imperdonable! ¡Esta vez atraparé a ese miserable y le haré pagar por todo!

 _Después de la discusión, Tomoyo y sus amigos deciden dar un descanso mientras comen su almuerzo._

TOMOYO: Esa mujer es realmente irritante. No respeta el trabajo de otros. Me pregunto si realmente saldrá bien este plan.

TAKASUGI: Sin embargo, usted dijo que esto era una buena idea.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

YUKINE: Sakagami, aquí tienes tu platillo tal y como me lo pediste.

TOMOYO: Este transmisor es una molestia en mi corbata.

KAITO: Permítame arreglarlo.

TOMOYO: Ah, muchas gracias Kaito.

KAITO: Ah, por cierto jefa. Veo que se llevan bien usted y la señorita Zafire.

YUKINE: Sí, estuvimos hablando acerca de nuestros nombres y acerca de que el suyo tiene relación con una joya.

KAITO: Es cierto, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver los nombres con las joyas?

YUKINE: En algunas ocasiones las joyas tienen relación con el cumpleaños de las personas. Por eso me preguntó si tu cumpleaños era en Diciembre pero le respondí que el tuyo era en Junio, ¿cierto?

KAITO: Sí, así es. (Mmmm… esto podría ser interesante.)

TOMOYO: Pues si no recuerdo mal, el mío es en Marzo.

KAITO: ¿En serio? Vaya, yo pensaba que también era en Junio.

 _Minutos después, en el baño, después de haber tenido una amena conversación con sus amigas, Kaito, vuelve a lo suyo y se prepara para el desafío._

KAITO: Se siente un tanto injusto pero bueno, un desafío es un desafío ¿Huh? ¿El celular? ¿Quién podrá ser? Espero que no sea mi madre para hablarme sobre sus viajes en momentos como este.

 _Kaito saca su celular y al contestar la llamada, recibe una inesperada sorpresa._

KAITO: (Mmmm… ¿Un número anónimo? ¿Quién podrá ser?)

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Oh! Vaya, he dado en el clavo. Puedo ver que estás muy activo.

KAITO: ¡Eeeeeeeeek! Ese tono sarcástico… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! (¿Cómo demonios ha encontrado mi número?)

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Lo has adivinado, cierto? Sí, soy yo ¿Sorprendido? Escuché que el ladrón Francés Copycat, te ha desafiado esta noche, ¿correcto?

KAITO: No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Al que ha desafiado fue…

SILVER MAGNUS: No intentes jugar conmigo. No tiene caso que sigas ocultando tus secretos. Bueno, no te preocupes. Para tu fortuna hoy no estoy interesado en ti. Por desgracia estoy ocupado en otros asuntos que jugar al gato y al ratón con el ladrón fantasma.

KAITO: Y supongo que no habrás llamado para burlarte de mí, ¿cierto? Además yo no soy Magic Rose, ¿entiendes?

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vamos, no es para que te pongas nervioso, novato. Yendo al grano, aparte que he tenido algunos problemas para localizarte, te comunico para ofrecerte alguna información que obtuve de Copycat. Por lo que me ha contado un amigo que es policía en Paris, por alguna razón desde que ha comenzado sus delitos, solo se ha enfocado en robar las joyas de la colección del Rey Luis VI. Originalmente dicha colección fue adquirida por su padre, el Sr. Jun Ebina, y estuvieron guardadas secretamente en una bodega por más de 35 años, pero su hijo fue quien las encontró y las sacó de allí. Además, la razón por la que este ladrón se llama Copycat, no se debe simplemente a los métodos que emplea en sus robos sino también que los diseños de las falsificaciones que Copycat deja en las escenas de crimen en lugar de una firma, para sorpresa son exactamente iguales a las joyas que roba de la Colección de Luis VI tal como si hubieran sido hechas con los mismos planos.

KAITO: ¿Los mismos planos dices? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

SILVER MAGNUS: Bueno, esa es toda la información que puedo ofrecerte. El resto depende de ti. Haz lo mejor que puedas. Si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

KAITO: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me ayudas con eso? No lo entiendo.

SILVER MAGNUS: No lo malinterpretes. No soy tan buena persona como tú crees, simplemente comparto esta información a mi beneficio. Ya lo comprenderás una vez que resuelvas este caso. Adiós.

KAITO: ¡Este tipo resulta irritante! Sin embargo, lo que dijo significa que…

 _De pronto, el detective Takasugi ingresa también al baño e intenta tocar la puerta del inodoro que está cerrada para dar aviso al que está usándolo sin notar que no hay nadie dentro en realidad mientras que Kaito en la puerta contigua lleva consigo un extraño aerosol._

KAITO: Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, debo empezar inmediatamente con la operación.

 _Kaito rocía el aerosol sobre el exterior que resulta ser un gas adormecedor poniendo inconsciente al detective quien se desmaya en el piso y posteriormente este llama por su celular a su socio._

KAITO: ¿Aló, Sudou? La jefa me dijo que te vas de vacaciones, ¿cierto? ¿Has pensado visitar la ópera alguna vez?

SUDOU: ¿La ópera? No entiendo que tonterías dices, mocoso. Bueno, aunque sería interesante ¿por qué lo preguntas?

KAITO: ¡Je, je, je! Es que tengo una sorpresa para ti. Escucha con atención.

 _En ese momento, Yukine y Hazuki se encuentran preocupadas buscando a Kaito quien se demora mucho en regresar._

HAZUKI: ¡Kaitooooooooo! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

YUKINE: Probablemente haya ido a hacer una llamada.

HAZUKI: ¿Y tiene que irse tan lejos? Eso sí que es raro.

 _En ese momento, aparece el detective Takasugi acercándose hacia ellas._

TAKASUGI: ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Miyazawa! La estaba buscando. El joven Kaito me ha pedido que le entregara este monedero a una persona llamada Sudou.

HAZUKI: ¡Un momento! No me digas que Kaito se ha vuelto a casa ¡Joooo! Y justo cuando va a perderse la aparición de Magic Rose y Copycat.

TAKASUGI: (Lo siento, Hazuki. Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme perder este desafío.)

 _Esa noche, oculto en la azotea del edificio, una sombra siniestra aparece esperando el momento para actuar._

COPYCAT: ¡Ha llegado el momento de nuestro duelo, Magic Rose!

 _Minutos más tarde, en la sala de exhibición, todo está dispuesto y la Inspectora Tomoyo se sienta sobre el pedestal usando guantes blancos mientras el Sr. Ebina le coloca el anillo con la joya en su dedo._

JEAN: Bueno, entonces se lo dejamos a usted, Inspectora Sakagami. Asegúrese que ellos no se den cuenta del transmisor.

TOMOYO: Descuide. No dejaré que ninguno de ellos se salga con la suya.

RHONEY: Eso me alegra. Sin embargo, no los tome a la ligera.

 _Mientras tanto, en ese mismo lugar Copycat, se prepara para actuar mientras todos ignoran su presencia._

COPYCAT: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensas actuar Magic Rose? Todos los preparativos están ya hechos.

JEAN: Mmmm… son las 7:57 ¿Cómo va la situación?

GUARDIA: Va todo como lo planeado. Los cuatro ascensores están detenidos ya en el piso más alto. Las escaleras están cerradas desde el piso hasta el techo. Todos los accesos están resguardados.

RHONEY: ¿Le parece bien hacer retirar los helicópteros?

JEAN: Se lo dije. Mientras tengamos este vidrio especial colocado, será imposible que alguien entre o salga. Los helicópteros solo son una molestia.

 _Repentinamente, los proyectores son encendidos y traídos directamente a la sala de exhibición._

JEAN: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos son esos?

OFICIALES: Son proyectores, señor.

TAKASUGI: Está oscuro aquí, así que los hemos traído aquí para reforzar la iluminación.

RHONEY: ¡Protesto! ¿Quién ordeno que los trajera?

TAKASUGI: ¡La inspectora Sakagami! Nos lo comunicó temprano por la radio.

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! En ningún momento yo ordené… ¡Argh! ¡Idiotas! Si encienden tantos a la vez…

 _Los proyectores de luz son encendidos iluminando fuerte en toda la habitación cegando la visión de Tomoyo y los otros presentes dando como resultado un apagón en todo el edificio debido a la sobrecarga de corriente. Para sorpresa, Rhoney arranca la cara del detective Takasugi el cual se trata de una máscara revelando un impostor._

MISTERIOSA VOZ: (¡Argh! ¡Mierda!)

TOMOYO: ¡Idiotas! ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

JEAN: No se preocupe, el generador de emergencia restaurará la energía pronto. Además, debo darles la bienvenida al par de ladronzuelos que cayeron en mi trampa. Inspectora, la máscara de gas.

TOMOYO: Ah, de acuerdo.

JEAN: Asegúrese de no abrir la mano con el anillo.

TOMOYO: Pero con esta seguridad… ¡Argh! No veo bien nada.

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¿Necesita un poco de luz?

TOMOYO: Ah, muchas gracias.

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Je, je, je! Saludos, mi querida inspectora.

TOMOYO: ¡M-MAGIC ROSE! ¿En mis narices?

OFICIALES: ¡Rápido! ¡Protejan a la inspectora!

 _Magic Rose apaga la luz de su encendedor y todos los oficiales se lanzan hacia ella para protegerla del ladrón._

TOMOYO: ¡Idiotas! ¡Quítense de encima que se escapa!

COPYCAT: Finalmente has aparecido, Magic Rose.

 _Inmediatamente la luz se enciende y todos observan solo el sombrero de Magic Rose flotando desde arriba cayendo al piso dejando a todos sorprendidos._

RHONEY: ¡El anillo! ¿Dónde está el anillo?

TOMOYO: No hay problema. Sujeté el anillo con fuerza pero por desgracia no lo pude atrapar.

JEAN: ¡I-Inspectotra! ¡La joya! ¡No está!

TOMOYO: ¿Queeeeee? ¡Es imposible!

 _Rhoney corre hacia la ventana señalando a todos una presencia en los cielos._

RHONEY: ¡Miren allá! ¡Es Magic Rose! ¿Acaso usted dijo que es imposible escapar?

TOMOYO: ¡Humph! Les dije que no lo subestimaran. A diferencia de esos pobres ladrones callejeros de Francia, Magic Rose es un ladrón que hace posible lo imposible.

 _Tomoyo se quita el guante con el anillo el cual supuestamente no está la joya pero no se da cuenta del truco y el anillo cae en manos de cierta persona disfrazada de policía._

MAGIC ROSE: (Veo que me conoces bien, Tomoyo.)

RHONEY: Como sea. Voy a perseguir a Magic Rose ¡No dejaré que escape ese sinvergüenza!

 _Rhoney se une a los oficiales quienes van en persecución de Magic Rose._

TOMOYO: Nosotros también iremos.

JEAN: Espere un momento, inspectora. Deje que ella siga a ese muñeco.

TOMOYO: ¿Muñeco dice?

 _Tomoyo observa atentamente por la ventana usando unos binoculares y se da cuenta que el Magic Rose que está afuera no es más que un muñeco amarrado con globos inflados de helio que vuelan rápidamente impulsados por el viento._

TOMOYO: ¡Ese desgraciado!

JEAN: Sin embargo, no hemos perdido aún. Porque el anillo está…

OFICIAL #1: ¡Inspectora Sakagami! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Mire lo que encontramos en el baño!

 _Los oficiales traen a un hombre inconsciente que encaja con la descripción y apariencia de Jean Ebina._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿El Señor Ebina? Eso significa que usted es…

JEAN: ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Espere un momento!

TOMOYO: Así que pensabas verme la cara de tonta con tus malditos trucos, ¿eh? ¡Oficiales! ¡Arresten a este impostor!

JEAN: ¡Esperen! ¡Están cometiendo una clase de error! ¡Yo no soy…!

 _Mientras tanto, el Magic Rose disfrazado de Policía, corre por el pasillo triunfante por su plan corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y abre con una palanca el ascensor del edificio._

MAGIC ROSE: Incluso estos ascensores están recubiertos por su vidrio especial. Sin embargo…

 _Magic Rose sube por la escotilla llegando a la parte más alta del ascensor donde encuentra una parte donde no hay vidrio reforzado._

MAGIC ROSE: Este es un cristal ordinario. Lástima que se olvidaron este detalle.

 _Magic Rose saca sus herramientas para abrir el vidrio y planear su triunfante escape. En ese momento, los oficiales intentan pellizcarle el rostro del supuesto falso Sr. Ebina para sacarle la máscara, pero…_

JEAN: ¡Deténganse imbéciles! ¡No soy un impostor!

OFICIAL #1: Traigan una ambulancia, tenemos a una víctima… ¿Eh? Pero, si esto es… ¡Inspectora Sakagami!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede?

OFICIAL #1: Mire esto.

 _Tomoyo nota que en el rostro del inconsciente Sr. Ebina es realmente una máscara preparada revelando el verdadero rostro de la víctima desmayada._

TOMOYO: ¡No es posible! ¿El Detective Takasugi? Entonces el de hace un momento era… ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Atención a todos! ¡Hemos sido engañados! ¡Magic Rose todavía está en este edificio!

 _Mientras tanto, con todos los preparativos hechos, Magic Rose se prepara para su escape._

MAGIC ROSE: Bien, todo salió según lo previsto, jefa.

YUKINE: Me alegra. Sin embargo, no tenías que arriesgarte tanto. De todas maneras era una misión.

MAGIC ROSE: Se equivoca jefa. Esta misión va más allá del orgullo de un ladrón profesional. La verdad oculta de este caso…

YUKINE: ¿Cómo los engañaste a todos?

MAGIC ROSE: Fue sencillo, nadie sospecharía del soporte simulado que coloqué en la parte posterior del anillo así todos creerían que saqué la joya en ese momento ¡Mi plan ha salido a la perfección! ¡Je, je, je!

 _De pronto, un celular, colocado justo cerca donde está Magic Rose empieza a sonar dejándolo intrigado._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Un celular? ¿De quién será? ¿Aló?

COPYCAT: Bonsoir, Magic Rose.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Eeeeek! ¡Copycat!

COPYCAT: Supongo que debes estar sonriendo con el anillo que acabas de robar, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, lamento decirte que se trata de otra falsificación creada por mí.

 _En ese momento, en la sala de exhibición, Jean Ebina detiene a los oficiales tras solucionar el engaño de Magic Rose._

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué nos detiene Sr. Ebina? ¿No se da cuenta que Magic Rose escapa con la joya?

JEAN: Yo no contaría con ello, inspectora. Lo que acaba de llevarse ese ladronzuelo es solo una falsificación.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué dice?

JEAN: ¿Realmente pensó que yo dejaría que usted tuviera el verdadero anillo?

TOMOYO: Entonces el verdadero anillo…

JEAN: Verá, el verdadero está conectado a su corbata disfrazado como… ¿Eh? ¡Aaaaargh!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede?

JEAN: Este anillo…

 _Mientras tanto, Magic Rose continúa su conversación telefónica con Copycat._

COPYCAT: Debo agradecerle por apagar las luces ya que eso me dio oportunidad de tomar el verdadero anillo que estaba en la corbata de esa Inspectora y pensé en llamarte para expresar mi gratitud como el último elemento que deseaba obtener.

MAGIC ROSE: Ya veo. Entonces usted simulaba perseguir mi muñeco señuelo en los globos controlados por un motor a control remoto, para dejar la exhibición y escapar en parapente por el techo ¿No es así? Usted, quien vino como una supuesta representante e investigadora de una compañía de seguros americana, Rhoney Zafire.

 _Copycat quita el simulador de voz y conversa con su verdadera voz revelando su identidad._

RHONEY: Vaya, ¿cómo lo supo?

MAGIC ROSE: Por su apellido.

RHONEY: ¿Mi apellido?

MAGIC ROSE: Así es. Aquella tarde tuvo una interesante conversación con cierta persona la cual relaciona las joyas con los meses de nacimiento. Verás, Rubíes y Zafiros, en Francia sus cumpleaños están cerca, Marzo y Abril pero en América y en Japón son en Julio y Septiembre. Fue entonces cuando sospeché que usted en realidad era una mujer Francesa fingiendo ser Norteamericana cuando dijo que sus cumpleaños estaban cerca, ¿no es así?

RHONEY: Oh, ya veo.

MAGIC ROSE: A propósito, en Francia, Diciembre viene a ser Marakaito o Malaquita para ser exactos.

RHONEY: Sin duda, eres muy listo.

MAGIC ROSE: Hay una cosa más. La verdadera razón por la que acepté este desafío no fue simplemente para enfrentarme a usted. Sino para revelarle la verdad de este caso. La verdad oculta es que usted es una ladrona trágica que se dedica a recuperar las cosas de su padre. La colección estaba sellada hace 35 años atrás. Las imitaciones dejadas en la escena del crimen revelaban que eran hechas de los mismos planos. Su traje, es como si representara el luto. Eso fue lo que me llevó a averiguar la verdad de este caso.

RHONEY: Tienes razón. La colección de Luis VI no eran más que imitaciones creadas por mi padre, un experto diseñador de joyas. Fueron destinadas para que el padre de Jean Ebina, Jun Ebina se las entregara a su esposa. Sin embargo, debido a las asombrosas habilidades de artesanía, él anunció como si fueran las auténticas. La conciencia de mi padre lo llevó a suicidarse en señal de protesta. Debido a este hecho, Jun no tuvo más remedio que sellar la colección. Sin embargo, su estúpido hijo rompió ese sello sin saber la verdad oculta tras ellas solo para atraer a su esposa, quien le gusta el lujo y las joyas. Fue entonces que decidí convertirme en Copycat y decidí recuperarlas. Los recuerdos de mi padre… ¿Qué?

 _Rhoney lleva una reacción inesperada al contemplar la joya._

MAGIC ROSE: Desafortunadamente, yo fui más rápido y esa fue una imitación que yo mismo preparé. Sorprendente, ¿no?

RHONEY: Entonces, aun sabiendo que todo esto es una falsificación, ¿usted todavía…? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me rindo ante ti. He perdido el reto. Parece no tengo más opción que rendirme esta vez.

MAGIC ROSE: No, esto todavía no acaba señorita Rhoney.

RHONEY: ¿Eh?

MAGIC ROSE: Ese objeto representa un recuerdo de su padre y te la devolveré en solo cinco segundos.

RHONEY: No seas tonto ¿Acaso no sabes en dónde estoy? Ni aunque fueras Houdini sería imposible que pudieras…

MAGIC ROSE: Cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

 _Para sorpresa de sus ojos, la joya robada aparece justo en su vaso de whisky tal como él lo ha anunciado._

RHONEY: Esto es… ¡La Esmeralda! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres capaz de llegar tan lejos por mí?

MAGIC ROSE: Señorita Rhoney, se debe a que la razón por la que usted comete esos crímenes, se relaciona con la mía… (Mmm… ella ya está aquí. Cada vez es más rápida) Magic Rose no es un ladrón de joyas, sino un ladrón que consigue robar una sola cosa más importante… La verdad.

 _Jean y Tomoyo se apresuran a subir por la escotilla y descubren al famoso ladrón listo para emprender su huída._

JEAN: Esto es… ¡Ahí! ¡Magic Rose!

MAGIC ROSE: Agradezco que hayan venido a ver mi espectáculo. Sin embargo, Sr. Ebina no es bueno engañar a las personas y menos con falsificaciones.

JEAN: ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

MAGIC ROSE: La simpática Inspectora aquí presente le revelará los detalles cuando le revele su investigación. Hasta luego.

JEAN: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un hoyo? ¡No lo ataquen! ¡Bajen el ascensor!

TAKASUGI: Bueno, como diga.

TOMOYO: ¡Idiota! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Eso no es un hoyo! Eso es… ¡Argh!

 _Lamentablemente el ascensor comienza a bajar y las cadenas sujetas del extremo del ascensor hacia lo que parece ser un hoyo eran realmente chupones de plástico adheridos a la ventana para abrirla al bajar el ascensor._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Y listo! Gracias al público por su colaboración.

RHONEY: Así que te vas volando, ¿eh? En ese traje negro como la noche.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo, mi traje no solo es negro sino también blanco y con una rosa roja la cual demuestra que no soy aquellos que se ocultan en la oscuridad sino que se enfrentan a ella ¡El magnífico y temerario Magic Rose!

 _Y así, Magic Rose se va volando en sus Alas Delta surcando los cielos en una bella y majestuosa noche y aunque no haya conseguido nada de valor, obtuvo algo mucho más importante._

RHONEY: ¡UN MOMENTO! Lo que dijo hace un rato… Marakaito… nació en Junio… Ya veo, eres impresionante Magic Rose… Merci, Kaito Ninomiya.

 _Magic Rose resuelve el misterioso caso de Copycat robando la verdad oculta detrás de ella continuando con una más de sus aventuras en busca de la verdad y los asesinos de su predecesor. Sin embargo, no estará solo ya que tanto como nuevos aliados y enemigos aparecerán en su camino._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo. Ahora es el turno de Tomoyo quien estará envuelta en una nueva aventura y en un caso que compromete con su carrera al recibir una petición de ayuda. Sin embargo, estará envuelta en medio de un asesinato donde sus habilidades de lógica… ¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo acaso ha decidido…? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Magic Rose. Magic Record 10: La renuncia de una detective – Investigación. ¿Tendrá esto relación con el pasado de Tomoyo?_

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Un agradecimiento especial a **Msster** por sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo.


	11. Magic Record 10: Renuncia -Investigacion

**MAGIC RECORD 10: La renuncia de una detective - Investigación**

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago y una brillante Inspectora de la Interpol quienes luchan por la verdad y la justicia ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! Esta vez es el turno de Tomoyo quien estará envuelta en lo que parece ser un sencillo caso pero en realidad resulta ser el comienzo de una trampa mortal ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Todo comenzó aquella mañana en la cual desperté de una extraña pesadilla. De alguna manera, parecía una premonición en la cual iría a ocurrir algo importante. Sin más precedentes me fui a mi oficina para comenzar con mi trabajo donde mi subordinado, el Detective Takasugi hace su aparición como siempre._

 _ **Departamento de la Policía Metropolitana, Oficina de la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami hora 9:30 a.m.**_

TAKASUGI: ¡Buenos días Inspectora Sakagami! Aquí le traigo su periódico de la mañana ¿Le ocurre algo?

TOMOYO: Procure no gritar demasiado. Tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

TAKASUGI: ¿Acaso no durmió bien anoche?

TOMOYO: Podría decirse.

TAKASUGI: ¿Y cómo le fue en aquel caso que le fue asignada en el extranjero?

TOMOYO: Sin pistas. Sin embargo, no cabe duda que se trata de ese asesino profesional.

TAKASUGI: ¿Asesino profesional dice? ¡Glup! Siento que esto suena feo.

TOMOYO: Es tan escurridizo que ni siquiera el Servicio Secreto ha podido dar con él.

TAKASUGI: Eso me hace recordar a cierto ladrón que estamos intentando atrapar.

TOMOYO: ¡Ni me recuerdes! Podría darme otro dolor de cabeza peor. Lo peor es que no pudimos capturar ni a ese imbécil ni a Copycat.

TAKASUGI: Sin embargo, después de ese incidente se reveló que la colección que poseía el Sr. Ebina eran realmente una falsificación y pretendía engañar a todos con ella.

TOMOYO: Sí, no sabes el gusto que me dio ponerlo tras las rejas a ese farsante.

 _De pronto, el teléfono de la oficina empieza a sonar y Takasugi contesta el teléfono por ella._

TAKASUGI: Oficina de la Inspectora Sakagami de la Interpol, Detective Takasugi al habla ¿Eh? ¿Desea hablar con la Inspectora? Sí, aquí esta. Inspectora Sakagami, tiene una llamada.

TOMOYO: Enseguida voy. Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

RYOSHI: Saludos, mi nombre es Ryoshi Ishimada. Su padre me contó acerca de usted y necesito de su ayuda.

TOMOYO: (¿Otra vez mi padre se mete en mi vida? ¡No tiene remedio!) ¿Y qué desea de mí?

RYOSHI: Necesito encontrar a un testigo que confirme mi coartada.

TOMOYO: Esto… señor Ishimada, eso es un trabajo más adecuado para un detective privado. Yo trabajo en casos especiales de la Interpol.

RYOSHI: ¡Por favor se lo suplico! ¡Usted es la única que puede ayudarme!

TOMOYO: De acuerdo. Pero no aquí. Fijemos en un lugar donde podamos encontrarnos y hablar del caso ¿Qué le parece mañana a las siete de la noche? ¿Conoce el Restaurante Fushimi Taisho, verdad?

RYOSHI: Sí, me parece bien.

TOMOYO: Entendido, entonces nos reuniremos mañana.

 _ **Mañana en la noche, en el Restaurante Fushimi Taisho, hora 7:03 p.m.**_

 _Tomoyo llega al lugar acordado para reunirse con el Sr. Ishimada pero…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ha tenido una emergencia y llegará tarde?

COCINERO: Sí, Ishimada nos llamó y nos comunicó eso. Como disculpa, nos pidió que le preparemos a usted este banquete.

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeh? Menudo banquete. Bueno, he estado ocupada con muchas cosas que no he podido almorzar esta tarde así que aceptaré con gusto.

 _Tomoyo se sienta en la mesa y comienza a cenar el banquete conformado con ensalada y platos a base de pescado y comienza a beber un poco de té y un poco de sake el cual le sirve el cocinero. Después de ello, el cocinero regresa para comunicarle algo._

COCINERO: Quiero comunicarle que el cliente acaba de llegar. Allí está, aquel anciano que lleva un paquete.

 _En ese momento llega un anciano de mediana estatura, traje de color marrón de más de unos sesenta años de edad el cual trae un regalo para el encargado del restaurante. Se trata del señor que solicita la ayuda de Tomoyo._

ANCIANO: Tome esto.

ENCARGADO: Gracias por todo, señor Ishimada.

RYOSHI: Disculpe por llegar tarde. Yo soy Ryoshi Ishimada.

TOMOYO: Encantada. Soy Tomoyo Sakagami.

RYOSHI: Vaya, es incluso más hermosa de lo que me han comentado.

 _Después de ello, el Sr. Ishimada se sienta en la mesa para conversar con Tomoyo acerca del caso._

TOMOYO: Bien Sr. Ishimada, vaya al grano.

RYOSHI: Por supuesto. Se trata de esto.

 _El Sr. Ishimada le muestra a Tomoyo un recorte de periódico cuya fecha proviene de hace algunos días atrás en el cual muestra un artículo que empieza a llamar la atención de ella._

TOMOYO: Mmmm… sí, creo recordar este caso. Hace aproximadamente un par de semanas atrás, en una tienda de antigüedades de la ciudad de Fukuroi, su dueño fue asesinado aunque todavía no se han concretado con las investigaciones.

RYOSHI: La policía me ha tomado como sospechoso principal del asesinato. Dijeron que yo tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Hace más de cuatro años, me estafó una gran cantidad de dinero. Entonces cuando los detectives comprobaron mi coartada no fue de mucha ayuda ya que respondí que estuve en mi casa el día del asesinato. Sin embargo, la verdad es que estuve en la ciudad de Tomoeda visitando varios lugares. Por desgracia estaba solo y no tengo testigos. Pensaba que si decía que había salido, las sospechas recaerían más en mí, por lo que no tuve más remedio que mentir pero si la policía lo descubre, sospecharán incluso más en mi acusándome de ser el asesino. Por ello, estoy tan desesperado. Tomoyo Sakagami, le pido por favor que me ayude. Usted es mi única esperanza.

TOMOYO: La verdad es que no hay mucho que pueda hacer a menos que encuentre…

RYOSHI: Sé de una persona que me vio en Tomoeda el día del asesinato ¡Por favor, encuéntrela por mí!

TOMOYO: Buscar un testigo para su coartada, ¿cierto? ¿Tiene alguna foto o información de él?

RYOSHI: Por supuesto, aquí tiene una fotografía.

 _El Sr. Ishimada le entrega a Tomoyo la foto del testigo junto con el artículo del periódico._

TOMOYO: Perfecto, con ello será más sencillo.

RYOSHI: Gracias, sabía que podía contar con usted. Bueno, como no llevo teléfono celular cuando salgo, le llamaré personalmente cuando necesite sus resultados.

TOMOYO: En ese caso le doy mi número celular que está en esta tarjeta.

RYOSHI: Bien, entonces bebamos y disfrutemos de la noche.

TOMOYO: Ah, pero Sr. Ishimada yo no acostumbro a beber bebidas alcohólicas.

RYOSHI: Oh, vamos. Solo un traguito para olvidar las penas y el estrés.

TOMOYO: Qué le vamos a hacer pero solo un trago, ¿vale?

 _Al terminar de cenar, decidí acompañar al Sr. Ishimada de regreso a la estación de trenes tras despedirse del encargado del restaurante._

ENCARGADO: Gracias Sr. Ishimada, vuelva otro día.

 _Lo sorprendente es que al salir por la calle, las personas a su alrededor conocen al Sr. Ishimada y empiezan a saludarlo entre transeúntes y vendedores de algunas tiendas._

TOMOYO: Vaya, usted es muy popular por aquí Sr. Ishimada.

RYOSHI: No es para tanto ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No desea ir a algún bar?

TOMOYO: Lo siento pero estoy de servicio.

RYOSHI: Supongo que tiene razón. Es una pena.

TOMOYO: Lo acompañaré de vuelta a su casa.

RYOSHI: Oh, no se preocupe. He quedado con unos conocidos en un bar cerca de aquí.

TOMOYO: En ese caso aquí nos despedimos. Cuídese mucho Sr. Ishimada.

RYOSHI: Gracias, que pase una buena noche.

 _Al día siguiente, comencé con mi investigación al lado del Detective Takasugi buscando en los alrededores de la estación de Tomoeda alguna pista sobre el testigo que me encargó buscar el Sr. Ishimada. Preguntamos a varias personas por los alrededores, entre transeúntes, personal de estación, encargados de tiendas, mozos de restaurantes alrededor. Sin embargo, la investigación no resultó tan bien como se esperaba. Cada noche recibía llamadas del Sr. Ishimada preguntando por los resultados de la investigación que por desgracia no resultó bien. Ordené a un equipo buscar en todos los alrededores de Tomoeda por el testigo en cuestión pero lo extraño de todo es que nadie lo ha visto en ninguna parte de la ciudad. La investigación no llegaba a ningún lado hasta que cinco días después, la noche del viernes sucedió algo inesperado que daría comienzo a una nueva situación._

TAKASUGI: Es inútil Inspectora Sakagami, no hemos podido encontrar a ese testigo en ninguna parte.

TOMOYO: Es verdad. Sin embargo, lo que me intriga es que ese incidente ocurrió hace solo unos días. Me parece raro que nadie lo haya visto.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué le parece si vamos a la cafetería de su amiga? Tal vez podríamos relajarnos un poco y pensar algunas ideas.

TOMOYO: De acuerdo pero primero tengo que terminar con este informe que…

 _De pronto, mi celular empieza a sonar._

TOMOYO: ¿Aló? Tomoyo Sakagami al habla.

RYOSHI: Soy Ishimada.

TOMOYO: (Me preguntaba cuando volvería a llamarme el viejo pesado.) Sr. Ishimada, estamos trabajando en el caso durante todo el día pero no hemos podido encontrar…

RYOSHI: ¿Todavía no ha podido encontrar a mi testigo? Pensé que podía confiar en una famosa Inspectora como usted. Sin embargo, ya he perdido las esperanzas.

TOMOYO: ¡Sr. Ishimada, espere! Aún no…

 _El Sr. Ishimada corta la comunicación y cuelga la llamada._

TAKASUGI: ¿Era ese señor otra vez?

TOMOYO: Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué ha querido decir con "perder las esperanzas"?

TAKASUGI: La verdad es que esto se torna cada vez más raro.

TOMOYO: Takasugi, examinemos las evidencias que tenemos. En primer lugar, tenemos dos evidencias que no están del todo claras.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?

 _Le mostré a Takasugi las dos piezas de evidencias que me entregó el Sr. Ishimada hace días atrás._

TAKASUGI: ¿Este artículo de periódico y la foto del testigo? ¿Qué es lo que no está claro en ellas?

TOMOYO: Para poder esclarecerlo, analicemos las pistas que se encuentran cada una de ellas y al unirlas encontraremos una respuesta.

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! ¿Acaso piensa utilizar...?

TOMOYO: Exacto. Primero, el artículo que tenemos en cuestión trata de un asesinato en una tienda de antigüedades cuya víctima tiene una relación directa con el Sr. Ishimada.

 _Nota: A partir de estos momentos, Tomoyo va a emplear su habilidad de "Lógica" la cual consiste en encontrar diversas pistas y enlazar unas con otras para encontrar una respuesta común en relación a ellas._

 _ **PISTA #1: El artículo muestra el asesinato del dueño de una tienda de antigüedades cuyo asesino no ha sido encontrado aún y que Ishimada es considerado principal sospechoso por la policía.**_

TOMOYO: En cuanto a la foto, el Sr. Ishimada me encargó encontrar un testigo el cual lo vio en los alrededores de Tomoeda la noche del crimen en que se llevó a cabo en otra ciudad. Sin embargo, en Tomoeda nadie lo conoce ni tampoco lo han visto por los alrededores.

 _ **PISTA #2: El testigo que Ishimada busca no ha sido visto en Tomoeda ni en los alrededores en ningún momento.**_

TOMOYO: Enlacemos estas dos pistas y veremos alguna respuesta.

 _Tomoyo enlaza las Pistas #1 y #2 con su habilidad de lógica y encuentra algunas conclusiones interesantes._

TAKASUGI: ¿Usted cree que Ishimada sería el responsable del asesinato?

TOMOYO: De eso todavía no podemos estar completamente seguros. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que estas dos pistas tienen en común.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Ninguna de ellas posee una información precisa que nos lleve hacia el camino de la verdad. En cuanto al artículo se menciona que no se ha encontrado todavía al asesino en concreto y en cuanto al testigo que comprueba la coartada del Sr. Ishimada no ha podido ser encontrado. Esto nos lleva a una conclusión lógica.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué conclusión?

TOMOYO: El Sr. Ishimada nos está ocultando algo definitivo. Sin la presencia de un testigo que lo haya visto en Tomoeda tal como lo dijo en su declaración, su coartada no posee valor alguno ya que existe la probabilidad que el haya estado precisamente en la escena del crimen.

TAKASUGI: ¿Está diciendo que el Sr. Ishimada nos ha mentido acerca del testigo? ¿Es eso posible?

TOMOYO: La mejor manera de saberlo es hablar con él directamente pero en el estado en que se encuentra dudo que esté de humor para recibirnos. Hablaremos con él mañana para aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas.

 _Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el Detective Takasugi y yo recibimos una llamada por parte de la policía local acerca de un incidente ocurrido en el bosque cercano a la carretera en los límites de la ciudad. Al llegar, para sorpresa nuestra se encontraba allí nuestro superior, el Superintendente de la Interpol y el Inspector local encargado del caso._

SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Cuál es el informe de los forenses?

INSPECTOR: La hora estimada de la muerte fue la pasada noche entre las siete y las nueve de la noche. Parece que no hay señales que movieran el cuerpo tras la muerte.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Mmmm… ¡Rayos! Justo cuando estábamos tan cerca.

 _En ese momento, Takasugi y yo llegamos justo en la escena del incidente y nos reunimos con nuestro superior._

TOMOYO: ¡Señor! Pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

SUPERINTENDENTE: Ah, Inspectora Sakagami. La estaba esperando.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué ha ocurrido como para que el propio Superintendente a cargo de la Interpol venga en persona?

SUPERINTENDENTE: Estamos a cargo de un caso y por lo visto cuando me informaron de este incidente, aunque parece un suicidio pero… hay algunas cosas que no tengo claras. En primer lugar, hemos encontrado esta tarjeta arrugada junto a su pie y creo que usted podrá reconocerlo.

TOMOYO: A ver…

 _Inmediatamente empecé a analizar la evidencia que me muestra el Superintendente la cual me dejó totalmente sorprendida al ver el contenido._

TOMOYO: ¡No! ¡No es posible! Esto es… ¡Mi tarjeta de presentación!

TAKASUGI: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? Pero, ¿qué hace su tarjeta en este lugar?

TOMOYO: Esto no tiene sentido a no ser que… ¡Señor! Permítame echar un vistazo al rostro del fallecido.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Adelante.

 _Con la autorización de mi superior, levanté la manta oscura que cubre el cuerpo de la víctima fallecida en el incidente el cual me deja una desagradable sorpresa._

TOMOYO: ¡Aaaargh! Es… ¿el señor Ishimada?

TAKASUGI: ¿Comoooooooooo? Entonces cuando le dijo en la noche que "había perdido las esperanzas" por teléfono, eso significa que… ¿Iba en serio?

SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¡Explíquese!

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡UN MOMENTO!

 _En ese momento un misterioso joven de estatura alta, con traje de vestir y gafas cerca de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años se aproxima ante ellos con una actitud molesta y sorprendida._

MISTERIOSO JOVEN: ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

TOMOYO: ¿Usted quién es?

INSPECTOR: Ha venido a confirmar la identidad de la víctima. Es el sobrino del Sr. Ishimada, Araki Inoue.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Inspectora Sakagami, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la víctima y qué ha querido decir con eso de "perder las esperanzas"?

TOMOYO: De acuerdo. Les contaré todo.

 _Les expliqué a todos acerca de la llamada que recibí y mi encuentro con Ishimada el cual me pidió ayuda para encontrar un testigo que le pueda confirmar su coartada acerca del asesinato ocurrido en la tienda de antigüedades en la cual lo señala como principal sospechoso pero al no haber podido encontrar algún rastro de él, me dijo que había perdido las esperanzas en su última llamada telefónica._

TOMOYO: Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Ya veo. Eso explica por qué Ishimada hizo eso anoche.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, me gustaría saber por qué vino hasta aquí, señor.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Es porque estamos investigando el incidente KM-9. Es decir, el asesinato ocurrido en la tienda de antigüedades en la ciudad de Fukuroi la cual la policía no ha sido capaz de resolver desde hace varios días. Quien diría que usted estuviera también involucrada en este caso.

TOMOYO: Ahora lo entiendo.

INSPECTOR: Por lo visto, el sospechoso de matar al anticuario Taro Kunishida, Ryoshi Ishimada llamó a la Inspectora Sakagami a las ocho de la noche. Al darse cuenta que la investigación resultaba inútil, Ishimada perdió la esperanza, subió al coche y vino a este lugar para suicidarse. Se tarda aproximadamente una hora en coche en venir aquí desde la casa de Ishimada lo que nos coloca el suicidio sobre las nueve de la noche aproximadamente. Coincide con la hora estimada de la muerte.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo Inspector, si él en verdad fuera inocente, no debería haber perdido por completo las esperanzas únicamente porque no se encontraba algún testigo.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Cierto, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Ishimada pasó por una dolorosa experiencia de ser arrestado a pesar de ser inocente.

INSPECTOR: ¿Un arresto erróneo dice?

SUPERINTENDENTE: No conozco mucho los detalles pero ese caso sucedió hace más de cuatro años, Taro Kunishida, el cual ha muerto hace poco, fue atacado por detrás por alguien. Tras oír las declaraciones de los testigos, nuestros detectives de la policía metropolitana de Fukuroi arrestaron a Ishimada. Sin embargo, unos días más tardes nos enteramos de la coartada de Ishimada.

ARAKI: Lo recuerdo. Él dijo: "Ser convertido en culpable por la policía, fue escalofriante."

INSPECTOR: Así que pensó que iba a pasar por esa traumática experiencia otra vez, no consiguió ayuda y perdió la esperanza.

SUPERINTENDENTE: La policía tenía pensado en investigar más a fondo este caso por lo que esta vez nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros, la Interpol para evitar repetir el fallo de Tamaki.

TOMOYO: ¿Tamaki? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

SUPERINTENDENTE: Masao Tamaki, fue detective de la policía quien fue compañero de tu padre el Inspector Sakagami de la Policía Metropolitana cuando estuvieron en la academia de policía. Sin embargo, creyó que el arresto erróneo fue debido a su culpa y dejó de trabajar con el departamento.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¡Increíble!

TOMOYO: Ahora lo recuerdo, esa persona… solía visitar a mi padre hace mucho tiempo.

 _De pronto, el Inspector a cargo del caso recibe una llamada telefónica a su móvil._

INSPECTOR: Soy yo ¿Qué encontraron? ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Comprendo. Iré para allá ahora mismo.

SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Qué sucede Inspector?

INSPECTOR: Buenas noticias. El principal sospechoso del asesinato del Sr. Kunishida está bajo custodia.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué ha dicho? Entonces eso significa que…

INSPECTOR: Regresaré con ustedes una vez que haya obtenido más información.

 _El Inspector y sus hombres se retiran de regreso a la comisaría para ver al sospechoso._

ARAKI: ¡Maldición! Si hubieran arrestado al sospechoso antes… mi tío… no habría sacado sus propias conclusiones.

TAKASUGI: Este lugar será peligroso cuando anochezca. Además que no hay luces cerca.

TOMOYO: Mmmmm… por la noche deberá ser totalmente oscuro en esta zona.

TAKASUGI: Eso explicaría por qué se ha encontrado una linterna cerca del cuerpo del Sr. Ishimada. Sin embargo, aún no comprendo por qué ha venido hasta aquí para suicidarse. Podría haberlo hecho más fácilmente en casa.

TOMOYO: Excelente observación Takasugi. Hay una razón por la que el Sr. Ishimada vino aquí a morir.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir Inspectora Sakagami?

TOMOYO: Todo esto fue planeado por el asesino.

TODOS: ¿¡Asesino!? – Expresan todos sorprendidos.

TOMOYO: Superintendente, esto es un asesinato.

ARAKI: ¡ALTO! ¿Qué quiere decir con asesinato? ¡Explíquese!

TOMOYO: En mi última llamada con el Sr. Ishimada dijo las palabras "he perdido la esperanza." Precisamente eso fue lo que el asesino hizo que me lo dijera con el fin de levantar sospecha y hacernos creer que esto fue un suicidio ¡Señor! Solicito hacer una investigación en la casa del Sr. Ishimada inmediatamente.

ARAKI: ¡Espere un minuto!

SUPERINTENDENTE: De acuerdo. Que el equipo forense acuda a la casa del Sr. Ishimada inmediatamente.

 _Minutos más tarde, tras una exhaustiva investigación en la residencia del Sr. Ishimada, su sobrino insiste en que no debe realizarse una investigación._

ARAKI: Como les dije, no hay motivo para que vengan y revisen la casa de par en par.

TOMOYO: Lo siento Sr. Inoue, pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad del asesinato.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Además si la deducción de Sakagami es correcta, el culpable debería haber estado aquí anoche.

TAKASUGI: ¡Señorita Sakagami! Mire lo que encontré. Acerca del Sr. Ishimada encontré una carta en la cual se ha quejado con una compañía de galletas.

TOMOYO: ¿Una queja? Veamos esa carta.

 _Tomoyo examina la carta que encontró su subordinado y lo lee en voz alta._

TOMOYO: Veamos, "Respecto a nuestro nuevo producto de galletas de frejol manufacturado por nuestra empresa, hemos recibido la crítica constructiva de su llamada hace varios días..."

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! Es una pista importante, ¿no lo cree Inspectora?

TOMOYO: Detective Takasugi.

TAKASUGI: ¿Sí?

TOMOYO: La queja ante una empresa de galletas, no es considerado un motivo suficiente para morir. Le sugiero que piense con mayor detenimiento las cosas si no quiere ver una reducción en su salario.

TAKASUGI: ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho Inspectora!

ARAKI: ¡Ya basta! Inspectora, ¿qué le hace insistir en que esto fue realmente un asesinato?

TOMOYO: Las circunstancias. Algo me dice que no encaja.

ARAKI: ¡QUE NO! ¡Sé que mi tío se suicidó!

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

ARAKI: Aunque claro, todavía no podemos estar seguros de ello.

TOMOYO: Ahora que lo pienso, Sr. Inoue usted ha estado interrumpiendo nuestra investigación como si ocultara algo.

OFICIAL #1: Sr. Superintendente, tenemos información para usted.

 _El Oficial le susurra al oído información vital acerca del caso lo cual lo deja sorprendido._

SUPERINTENDENTE: Hemos recibido información acerca de que ha tenido algunas discusiones con su tío, ¿no es eso verdad?

ARAKI: No, no era tan grave como parecía…

SUPERINTENDENTE: Intentó que le prestara dinero, pero él se negaba rotundamente.

ARAKI: Ah… es cierto, pero yo no le guardaba ningún rencor ¡Créame!

 _Tomoyo y sus compañeros regresan al Departamento de Asuntos Criminales para averiguar acerca del sospechoso que fue arrestado cuando de pronto, un grupo de periodistas se acerca hacia ella para hacerle unas preguntas._

PERIODISTA #1: ¡Inspectora Sakagami! Hemos escuchado que usted está implicada en un caso de suicidio pero que usted afirma que es realmente un asesinato, ¿nos puede confirmar?

PERIODISTA #2: ¿Eso significa que usted sabe quién es el verdadero culpable?

TOMOYO: Todavía no. Estamos realizando mayores investigaciones. Sin embargo, estamos cerca de descubrir la verdad.

 _Sin embargo, un reportero crítico de un diario deportivo viene con otra pregunta diferente que intenta atacar su reputación._

REPORTERO: Sin embargo, ¿no cree que es un gran riesgo para usted insistir que esto realmente fue un asesinato en lugar de suicidio? Él le buscó para que pudiera conseguir un testigo para su coartada, pero como no lo encontró lo ha decepcionado.

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RAPIDO! ¿Dónde ha escuchado usted tal cosa?

REPORTERO: Eso no es lo importante.

TAKASUGI: (¿Eh? Pero, ¿cómo ha sabido ese sujeto lo del Sr. Ishimada? Dudo que alguno de los oficiales le proporcionara tal información.)

REPORTERO: ¡Responda a la pregunta! ¿Asumirá la responsabilidad de la muerte del Sr. Ishimada? ¡Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami!

TOMOYO: ¡El Sr. Ryoshi Ishimada no se suicidó y voy a demostrarlo! ¡Encontraré al verdadero asesino y haré tragar sus palabras! – Grita furiosa Tomoyo.

 _Ante las duras críticas, Tomoyo se encuentra bajo una fuerte presión la cual deberá resolver el caso y demostrar que su lógica es correcta el cual hay un asesino detrás de todo esto. Sin embargo, lo que ella ignora es que esto lo llevará a una trampa que comprometerá su carrera como Inspectora de la Interpol._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _Tomoyo ha decidido investigar a profundidad el caso. Sin embargo, la muerte de Ishimada habrá sido ¿suicidio o asesinato? Una de estas dos opciones será la que determine el futuro de su carrera como miembro de la Interpol. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ¡Magic Record 11: La renuncia de una detective – Coartada! ¡Un minuto! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué el protagonista no hace su aparición? ¡Otra vez me roban el papel principal!_


	12. Magic Record 11: Renuncia -Coartada

MAGIC RECORD 11: La renuncia de una detective - Coartada

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago y una brillante Inspectora de la Interpol quienes luchan por la verdad y la justicia ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! El Sr. Ishimada, quien pidió la ayuda de Tomoyo es encontrado muerto en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo parece indicar que fue un suicidio pero nuestra flagrante Inspectora piensa demostrar que fue realmente un asesinato sin darse cuenta que estará envuelta en un terrible caso ¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Al día siguiente, en la Cafetería cerca del distrito comercial de la ciudad. El Detective Takasugi y el mesero de la cafetería, Kaito Ninomiya revisan los artículos de diversos periódicos en las cuales salen las fotos de su admirada Inspectora._

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh! ¡Esta luce genial!

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡Esta se ve impresionante!

TAKASUGI: Sí, pero esta se ve en todo su perfil.

KAITO: ¡Je, je, je! Sí, es verdad. ¡Ah! ¡Tomoyo!

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué intentas insinuar?

KAITO: ¿Yo? ¡Nada, nada! ¡Je, je! Es que no puedo evitar lo hermosa que se ve en las fotos.

TOMOYO: ¿De quién están hablando?

TAKASUGI & KAITO: ¡Aaaaaargh!

 _Kaito y Takasugi caen desplomados al piso siendo sorprendidos infraganti por Tomoyo._

TAKASUGI: Ah… pues… lo que pasa es que…

KAITO: ¡Es que usted es la heroína del día! Estamos viendo su artículo en los periódicos.

TOMOYO: Otra vez con esa chorrada de los periódicos. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por mi reputación.

YUKINE: Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado. Si desafías demasiado a la suerte, podrías caer en una trampa.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quieres decir Miyazawa?

YUKINE: Observa este artículo.

TOMOYO: ¿Huh?

 _Tomoyo observa que en el artículo de ella escrito en un diario deportivo es diferente a los elogios escritos en los demás periódicos en el cual se observan duras críticas en contra de ella._

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué significa esto?

TAKASUGI & KAITO: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?

KAITO: Pero, ¿¡quién es el maldito cabrón que escribió este artículo!?

TAKASUGI: Voy a retorcerle el pescuezo a ese desgraciado ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a la Inspectora de esa manera?

TOMOYO: ¡Ya déjenlo chicos!

KAITO & TAKASUGI: ¡Pero Inspectora!

TAKASUGI: ¿Va a permitir que le insulten de esa forma?

TOMOYO: Takasugi, no olvides que tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer. No prestes atención a lo que diga la gente.

TAKASUGI: Sí, Inspectora.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Oh vaya! ¿No es usted Tomoyo Sakagami?

 _De pronto, un misterioso hombre con traje de color marrón, estatura mediana, cabello negro corto de mediana edad quien estaba sentado en la barra se aproxima hacia la mesa donde están Tomoyo y sus amigos._

TAKASUGI: Inspectora, ¿conoce usted a este hombre?

TOMOYO: Ah, señor Tamaki ¡Cuánto tiempo!

KAITO: (¿Un conocido de Tomoyo?)

YUKINE: ¡Oh vaya! ¿Son conocidos?

TOMOYO: Permítanme presentarles. Es el señor Masao Tamaki, es amigo de mi padre y fue Detective de Policía.

MASAO: Gusto de conocerlos ¡Tomoyo, has crecido bastante! Resulta difícil de creer que te hayas convertido en toda una Inspectora de Policía.

TOMOYO: Bueno, en realidad trabajo para la Interpol.

MASAO: ¿Cómo está tu padre? No he podido verlo desde hace un tiempo.

TOMOYO: Ah… ese hombre… ocupado como siempre.

MASAO: Da la casualidad que iba a visitarlo, toma. He comprado un obsequio para ti y tu hermano.

TOMOYO: Emmm… gracias.

TAKASUGI: (Mmmm… si mal no recuerdo, él debe ser el detective que arrestó por error a Ishimada hace años y dejó la policía.)

 _Tomoyo abre el regalo y descubre que es una caja de galletas de animales._

TOMOYO: Galletas de animales.

MASAO: Estaba de apuro así que no sabía que obsequiarles.

TOMOYO: Ya veo. No se preocupe. Por cierto, señor Tamaki, me alegra de encontrarlo. Hay algo que me gustaría discutir… en privado, si no les molesta. – Muestra una mirada seria y penetrante hacia los dos.

TAKASUGI: Ah, no se preocupe. Yo ya me iba.

KAITO: Y yo tengo que ir a la cocina, nos vemos.

 _Takasugi, Kaito y Yukine se alejan dejando a Tomoyo y Masao a solas conversando en la mesa cerca de la ventana. Ella le explica los detalles del caso en que ella está investigando y del supuesto suicidio de la persona que le pidió ayuda desde hace días mientras que Kaito y Yukine espían a escondidas._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué opina señor Tamaki?

MASAO: Estás en lo correcto. Esto no puede ser un suicidio. Yo mismo le interrogué hace cinco años y no es de las personas que se suicidan así de simple. Por lo visto suena complicado ¿Deseas que te ayude?

TOMOYO: Bueno…

MASAO: No estaría bien no hacer nada cuando la persona que confió en ti haya sido asesinado, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: Cierto. Sin embargo, creo que su muerte podría estar relacionado a algún rencor o conflicto de intereses.

MASAO: Si hablas de rencor, en ese caso conozco a un sospechoso.

TOMOYO: ¿Quién?

MASAO: Justo enfrente de ti.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

MASAO: Le guardo cierto rencor aunque no mucho. Sin embargo, cuenta como motivo.

TOMOYO: Para salir de dudas, ¿dónde estuviste la noche de antes de ayer?

MASAO: ¿Cuál fue la hora estimada de la muerte?

TOMOYO: Sobre las nueve de la noche.

MASAO: Entonces no soy yo. Quedé con un amigo a las ocho y treinta y nos quedamos juntos en un bar hasta la medianoche.

TOMOYO: Está bien. Vayamos señor Tamaki.

MASAO: De acuerdo.

 _Tomoyo y Masao se retiran de la cafetería para iniciar con su investigación. Mientras tanto, Yukine y Kaito salen de la cocina y empiezan a hablar de lo ocurrido._

YUKINE: Esto se parece a los viejos tiempos.

KAITO: ¿Qué quiere decir?

YUKINE: Hace mucho tiempo el padre de Tomoyo y el señor Tamaki se reunían para investigar diversos casos.

KAITO: Ya veo ¿Cómo sabe eso jefa?

YUKINE: El padre de Tomoyo a veces viene a visitar esta cafetería y me cuenta muchas cosas acerca de su trabajo.

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Qué lástima que no lo haya conocido! Ahora que lo pienso, su padre es Inspector de policía, ¿no? Es una curiosa coincidencia.

YUKINE: Así es. Pero Tomoyo no se convirtió en agente por influencia de su padre. Sino por el de otra persona.

KAITO: ¿Quién?

YUKINE: Una persona muy importante para ella. Te dará mucha sorpresa cuando lo conozcas.

KAITO: ¿Huh?

 _Caminando por la calle, Tomoyo y Masao conversan acerca del pasado mientras se dirigen hacia su destino._

TOMOYO: ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Escuché que renunciaste hace cinco años.

MASAO: Después de renunciar a la policía, me consideré muerto. El trabajo de detective en el departamento era lo mejor que se me daba pero lo dejé.

TOMOYO: No digas eso. Todavía te quedan otros caminos, por ejemplo el de convertirte en detective privado o en fiscal. Podrías convertirte en alguno de ellos en poco tiempo con la experiencia que tienes.

MASAO: Lo tomaré en cuenta.

 _Mi padre trabaja como Inspector en la policía central mientras que Tamaki estuvo en la del distrito. Sin embargo, pese a la diferencia, formaron equipo en muchas ocasiones durante sus investigaciones. En esta ocasión yo formaría equipo con él para resolver este caso. Para empezar, ambos decidimos ir al lugar donde obtendríamos mayor información de la víctima, en las oficinas de la compañía del Sr. Ishimada. Al llegar, nos recibió uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía, el Sr. Saizo._

SAIZO: Es cierto que varios clientes tienen algún que otro ilógico rencor contra nosotros. Sin embargo, nuestro jefe el Sr. Ishimada me hizo ejecutivo y llevé a cabo todas las responsabilidades.

TOMOYO: ¿Sabe si era odiado fuera del trabajo?

SAIZO: No sé nada acerca de sus problemas personales ¿Qué tal si le preguntan a su sobrino? Es el único pariente cercano que tiene.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué opina?

MASAO: Sí.

 _Con un posible sospechoso en mente, ambos nos dirigimos a investigar más cosas acerca del sobrino del Sr. Ishimada, el mismo con el que me encontré en la escena del crimen con el resto de las autoridades. Posteriormente le hicimos una visita personal para enfrentarlo cara a cara._

ARAKI: ¿A qué han venido aquí? ¿Acaso pretenden hacerme culpable a la fuerza?

TOMOYO: Necesitamos confirmar algunas cosas. Me gustaría que nos diera su testimonio acerca de lo que hizo la noche del crimen.

ARAKI: De acuerdo.

 _Tomoyo empieza a interrogar al sospechoso._

ARAKI: " _Veamos… antes de ayer por la noche, estaba en mi departamento dibujando una ilustración para una novela de una revista semanal. Eran aproximadamente cerca de las ocho y treinta…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Tiene algún testigo que confirme su versión?

ARAKI: Pues… no. Por desgracia vivo solo.

TOMOYO: Entonces significa que no tiene una coartada sólida, ¿verdad?

ARAKI: Pero…

TOMOYO: Sr. Inoue, usted ha estado pidiendo dinero prestado en diversos lugares, ¿correcto?

MASAO: Además hemos obtenido información interesante de un bar cercano. Tras emborracharse, refunfuñó en su vaso diciendo: "Si mi tío estuviera muerto, podría conseguir fácilmente la herencia."

ARAKI: ¡Esperen un momento! Esa noche estaba borracho.

TOMOYO: Lo lamento Sr. Inoue pero lo diré una vez más ¡Sus excusas no sirven de nada! ¡Ningún criminal escapa de mis manos!

ARAKI: ¡Soy inocente! ¡Lárguense de mi casa!

 _Como temía, el Sr. Inoue nos echó de su casa al presionarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, no cabía duda que era nuestro principal sospechoso. Al salir del edificio, observamos a lo alto donde está el apartamento del sospechoso quien estaba observándonos desde arriba con temor en su rostro y huye al vernos._

 _ **Cafetería de Yukine cerca del distrito comercial, hora 7:30 p.m.**_

 _Tras despedirme del Sr. Tamaki, decidí volver a la cafetería de mi amiga para relajarme un poco y tomar el café especial que ella prepara. El detective Takasugi también estaba allí algo preocupado por mi ausencia._

TAKASUGI: Dígame, ¿pudo averiguar algo?

TOMOYO: No mucho por ahora.

KAITO: Sin embargo, sobre ese tal Araki parece que desea a toda costa que esto haya sido un suicidio.

TOMOYO: Así es. Si en verdad se llega a la conclusión del asesinato, entonces habrá una investigación exhaustiva y… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto con un mocoso de preparatoria como tú? ¡Vuelve a trabajar!

KAITO: ¡Auch! Rechazado otra vez.

TAKASUGI: Vamos, no sea dura con él. Solo desea ayudar.

TOMOYO: Lo único que le gusta hacer es entrometerse en mis asuntos.

 _Mientras tanto, Yukine atiende una llamada telefónica en su oficina._

YUKINE: ¿Sí? Cafetería Miyazawa, ¿en qué le puedo atender? Ah… ya veo… sí, aquí está. Enseguida le paso con ella.

 _Yukine deja la bocina a un lado y se acerca hacia mí para comunicarme algo._

YUKINE: ¡Sakagami! Tienes una llamada telefónica. El señor Tamaki desea hablar con usted.

TOMOYO: Ah, enseguida voy.

 _Me dirigí hacia su oficina para atender la llamada telefónica._

TOMOYO: Señor Tamaki, ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿Eh? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo acerca de la crítica que te mostré? De acuerdo, iremos mañana temprano.

 _ **Oficina de redacción de una revista deportiva, hora 9:00 a.m.**_

 _El Sr. Tamaki y yo nos reunimos en la oficina de redacción del mismo diario deportivo que puso una mala crítica acerca de mí hace poco y nos contactamos con aquel infame reportero que no dejaba de criticarme en aquella entrevista el día después de la muerte del Sr. Ishimada._

REPORTERO: No tengo razón para contárselo ¿Por qué debería decirle mis fuentes acerca de que Ishimada solicitó su ayuda para encontrar un testigo para su coartada?

TOMOYO: Así que piensa quedarse con la boca cerrada, ¿eh? Sin embargo, no hace falta que me lo diga porque acabo de darme cuenta. La policía jamás le revelaría a usted información clasificada acerca de este caso, entonces solo hay una persona que le pudo haber dicho tal información, su sobrino, Araki Inoue ¿No es así?

REPORTERO: ¡Argh! ¡Si lo sabía, entonces no tendría que haber venido!

TOMOYO: ¡Ajá!

REPORTERO: ¡Auch! ¡Demonios!

TOMOYO: ¡No se me haga el gracioso! ¡Vine por esta basura que escribió! ¡Merezco una disculpa por su maldito reportaje!

REPORTERO: Yo…

TOMOYO: Si no se disculpa y se retracta inmediatamente, haré que lo arresten por falta de respeto a la autoridad. Estará en graves problemas, se lo aseguro ahora que tengo todas las pruebas en contra suya.

REPORTERO: Lo siento.

 _Después de hablar unas cuantas palabras con aquel infame reportero, el Sr. Tamaki y yo salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos por la calle hacia nuestro siguiente destino._

TOMOYO: Tu deducción era correcta. Araki fue quien le dijo todo al periodista.

MASAO: Como ha conseguido toda la herencia y no hay ningún testigo para su coartada, sin mencionar que usó a los medios de comunicación para confundirte y sacarte del medio…

TOMOYO: ¡Ese miserable! ¡Esta vez me aseguraré de hacerlo confesar todo!

 _Ambos nos dirigimos directo hacia el apartamento del Sr. Araki para hacerlo confesar de una vez por todas su sucia treta. Sin embargo, al tocar el timbre no contestó nadie el cual comenzó a inquietarnos. Pensamos que posiblemente haya huido para evitar ser interrogado. Sin embargo, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro por lo que nos pareció extraño y comencé a entrar por la puerta, pero para nuestra inesperada sorpresa, encontramos colgado y muerto al Sr. Araki lo que parece indicar un suicidio. Inmediatamente me puse en contacto con mi superior quien en cuestión de minutos vino con un gran equipo policial y forense para la investigación._

SUPERINTENDENTE: De acuerdo a los forenses, la hora estimada de la muerte del Sr. Inoue transcurre sobre las nueve y diez de la noche.

TOMOYO: No cabe duda. Ha sido un suicidio. Posiblemente esta sea la mejor prueba que indica que el mató al Sr. Ishimada.

MASAO: Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

 _De pronto, el detective Takasugi y el Inspector a cargo de la investigación traen consigo a una mujer delgada, joven, de cabello castaño corto y trae puesto un buzo de color guinda._

TAKASUGI: Superintendente, esta es la vecina que vive al lado.

INSPECTOR: De acuerdo a su testimonio, la noche en que el Sr. Ishimada murió, el Sr. Inoue estaba en su habitación.

TOMOYO, MASAO & EL SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Eeeeeeeh?

SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Qué has dicho? Inspectora Sakagami, quiero que haga el interrogatorio.

TOMOYO: Sí, señor. Señorita, queremos que nos diga lo ocurrido esa noche.

VECINA: Por supuesto.

 _Tomoyo empieza con el interrogatorio de la testigo, vecina del Sr. Araki._

VECINA: _"Veamos, esa noche hacía mucho ruido, estuve pensando en ir a quejarme. Miré por su ventana a través de la terraza…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Pudo ver sin problema alguno al Sr. Inoue desde la terraza?

VECINA: Por supuesto. Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi en la ventana de su cuarto.

TOMOYO: Continúe con su declaración, por favor.

VECINA: _"Entonces le vi andando de un lado a otro gritando algo como un histérico. Sin embargo, de repente se calmó, así que no tuve que decirle nada…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso exactamente?

VECINA: Mmmm… algo después de las ocho.

TOMOYO: ¿Las ocho ha dicho? ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

TAKASUGI: Tardaría una hora y cuarenta minutos en ir al bosque desde aquí. Si estaba en su habitación a las ocho, significa que…

INSPECTOR: No importa cuanta prisa se diera, es imposible que haya estado allí en la hora en que el Sr. Ishimada murió.

TOMOYO: ¡Aaaargh! Eso significa que…

SUPERINTENDENTE: El Sr. Araki Inoue era inocente después de todo. Lo cual significa que sólo hay una razón por la cual ha podido suicidarse.

TOMOYO: Era inocente y aun así, sospeché de él. Lo presioné demasiado y causé su muerte.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Al parecer acaba de meterse en serios problemas con tus sospechas, Inspectora Sakagami.

TOMOYO: No tengo disculpas.

MASAO: ¡Esperen un poco! Fui yo quien insistió a Tomoyo en encontrar al verdadero culpable y pensamos que podría ser él al difamarla con los medios de comunicación.

TOMOYO: Gracias Sr Tamaki pero yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad acerca de este incidente. Con su permiso, Superintendente.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Espere, Inspectora Sakagami.

 _Sin decir más, decidí marcharme bajando por el ascensor tomando la responsabilidad y la culpa por este inevitable incidente que trajo la muerte de un inocente. Por primera vez, mi habilidad de lógica falló de manera trágica. No tenía perdón por el error que cometí y me dejé llevar por la imprudencia de mi juventud._

TOMOYO: Como imaginaba, sí que hay un montón esta vez.

MASAO: Lo siento Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: No se preocupe. Me alegra de haber hecho equipo contigo como lo hizo con mi padre. Ya nos volveremos a ver.

MASAO: ¡Tomoyo!

 _Manteniendo mi cabeza en alto caminé seriamente pero con un profundo sentimiento de culpa en mi interior, ignorando las críticas y preguntas de los periodistas quienes esperaban una respuesta de este incidente._

PERIODISTA #1: ¡Inspectora Sakagami! ¿Es cierto que acusó erróneamente al señor Inoue?

PERIODISTA #2: Para probar su inocencia, no tuvo más remedio que acabar con su vida, ¿no es así?

PERIODISTA #3: ¿¡Qué va a responder!?

PERIODISTA #4: ¡Ha hecho que muera una persona inocente, Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami!

 _Al día siguiente, me encontraba en la cafetería de mi amiga Yukine Miyazawa bebiendo varias tazas de café._

YUKINE: Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

TOMOYO: Ponlo a mi cuenta, por favor.

YUKINE: ¡Tomoyo, espera! ¿De verdad…? ¡Cielos!

 _Posteriormente en la oficina, estaba toda desanimada sin saber en qué pensar de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, al mirar mi placa pude darme cuenta de algo importante y después de dar muchas vueltas por mi mente llegué a una decisión y fui a dar una importante llamada telefónica ignorando la llegada de mi subordinado._

TAKASUGI: ¡Buenos días Inspectora! Le he traído…

TOMOYO: Superintendente, le habla Sakagami. Respecto a lo que hemos hablado, he tomado una decisión. Voy a entregar mi placa de policía.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

 _Mi llamada telefónica deja totalmente impactado al detective Takasugi quien no deja de horrorizarse al escuchar dichas palabras._

TAKASUGI: ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Inspectora Sakagami! No está hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad va a dejar de ser Inspectora?

TOMOYO: Lo siento.

TAKASUGI: ¡No! ¡Reconsidérelo por favor! ¡Usted ha sido para mí…!

TOMOYO: Takasugi.

TAKASUGI: ¡Dígame!

TOMOYO: Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te pueda guiar mejor que yo. Adiós.

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspectora Sakagami! ¡Inspectora Sakagamiiiiiiiiiii!

 _ **Cafetería de Yukine Miyazawa, cerca del distrito comercial, esa tarde.**_

 _Kaito Ninomiya quien regresa después de sus clases a su trabajo en la cafetería encuentra inesperadamente al Detective Takasugi con una actitud totalmente diferente a lo normal._

KAITO: ¡Oh! Detective Takasugi. Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, ¿alguna novedad?

TAKASUGI: Infierno… última nota… suicidio…

KAITO: ¡Espere! Pero, ¿qué le ocurre detective? ¿Y dónde está Tomoyo?

TAKASUGI: Yo…

KAITO: ¡Dígame! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

TAKASUGI: Sakagami ha decidido dejar la Interpol y su trabajo en la policía.

KAITO: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 _Una abrupta decisión deja un tremendo vacío en el corazón de sus amigos quienes no pueden creer lo que acaban de saber ¿Qué será ahora de ella? ¿Será realmente el fin de la carrera de Tomoyo Sakagami?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡No! ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto! ¡Tomoyo ha renunciado a su trabajo! ¿Qué será de Magic Rose sin la presencia de Tomoyo? ¡No! ¡No quierooo! Debe haber una manera de hacer que ella… ¿Eh? ¿El caso todavía no termina? ¿Realmente la lógica de Tomoyo ha fallado como se dice? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Magic Record 12: La renuncia de una detective – Lógica! ¡Ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción!_


	13. Magic Record 12: Renuncia - Logica

**MAGIC RECORD 12: La renuncia de una detective - Lógica**

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago y una brillante Inspectora de la Interpol quienes luchan por la verdad y la justicia ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! La renuncia de Tomoyo ha dejado en Kaito un profundo vacío en su corazón por lo que decide ayudar a resolver este caso y lograr que recupere su espíritu de detective. Sin embargo, si la lógica de Tomoyo es correcta, ¿Quién es el verdadero asesino? ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Mi nombre es Tomoyo Sakagami, dudo que haga falta mencionar que soy una Inspectora que trabaja para la Interpol. Recibí una petición para ayudar a un sospechoso de asesinato, el señor Ryoshi Ishimada. Para ello debía encontrar a un testigo que debía confirmar su coartada. Era una búsqueda la cual pensaba que resultaría sencilla, pero no resultó como esperaba pese a la ayuda de mi subordinado, el Detective Takasugi, por lo que Ishimada llamaba cada noche. Sin embargo, varios días más tarde, en una mañana, se encontró el cuerpo de Ryoshi Ishimada. Allí me enteré que él fue arrestado por error hace cinco años. La hipótesis era que él tenía miedo de volver a pasar por esa misma experiencia y optó por suicidarse. Sin embargo, no se trataba de eso. Era realmente un asesinato que se hizo pasar por suicidio. La persona quien arrestó por error fue Masao Tamaki, un querido amigo de mi padre quien trabajó como detective en el Departamento de Asuntos Criminales de la Policía Metropolitana. El asumió la responsabilidad y dejó la policía. El sobrino de Ishimada, Araki Inoue, era el principal sospechoso. Estaba endeudado y tuvo una discusión con su tío lo cual me hizo pensar sin lugar a dudas que era el verdadero culpable. Sin embargo, este se suicidó en su casa. Poco después, apareció una testigo que confirmó su coartada lo cual garantizó que Araki no era el culpable después de todo. Entonces me di cuenta que al presionarlo de esa forma, inevitablemente causé su muerte. Por lo que he tomado la decisión de dejar mi placa de Inspectora._

 _ **Cafetería de Yukine Miyazawa, cerca del distrito comercial, esa tarde.**_

 _Kaito Ninomiya quien regresa después de sus clases a su trabajo en la cafetería encuentra inesperadamente al Detective Takasugi con una actitud totalmente diferente a lo normal._

KAITO: ¡Oh! Detective Takasugi. Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, ¿alguna novedad?

TAKASUGI: Infierno… última nota… suicidio…

KAITO: ¡Espere! Pero, ¿qué le ocurre detective? ¿Y dónde está Tomoyo?

TAKASUGI: Yo…

KAITO: ¡Dígame! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

TAKASUGI: Sakagami ha decidido dejar la Interpol y su trabajo en la policía.

KAITO: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 _Minutos más tarde, Yukine Miyazawa, la dueña de la cafetería llega de hacer un recado y encuentra una inesperada sorpresa._

YUKINE: ¡Oh! ¡Detective Takasugi! Es una sorpresa encon… ¡Pero! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

TAKASUGI: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

KAITO: Este es el fin del mundo.

TAKASUGI: Cierto. Todo se ha terminado.

YUKINE: ¡Ay cielos! Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué están tan tristes los dos?

KAITO: ¿Le parece poco? Tomoyo ha dicho que renunciará a la policía.

TAKASUGI: ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Justo cuando tuve la oportunidad de mi vida de aprender de la persona que más admiro.

KAITO: ¡Yo también la admiraba demasiado! ¡Ahora nunca más podré servirle una taza de café!

TAKASUGI: ¡Nunca más podré traerle el periódico!

YUKINE: Emmmm… chicos…

HAZUKI: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les trae por…? ¡Waaah! Pero, ¿qué sucede aquí? Parece un cementerio ¿Acaso se murió alguien?

YUKINE: Esto… no exactamente…

HAZUKI: ¡Rayos! ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede aquí?

 _Kaito le cuenta la terrible noticia a Hazuki acerca de Tomoyo._

HAZUKI: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡¿T-T-Tomoyo va a renunciar a la policía!?

KAITO: ¡Shhhhhh! ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

TAKASUGI: ¿Y qué más importa? ¡Todo está perdido! ¡Snif!

HAZUKI: Pero esto… ¡Es realmente una gran primicia y yo ni enterada! Con esto el periódico escolar…

 _Sin embargo, las palabras de Hazuki solo empeora las cosas y los dos tontos se ponen cada vez más tristes reventando a lágrimas._

HAZUKI: ¡Auch! Creo que solo provoqué echar más leñas al fuego.

YUKINE: Esto… no entiendo bien lo que sucede aquí ¿Me podrían explicar claramente?

 _Después de calmarse un poco, el Detective Takasugi le cuenta los detalles a Yukine de cómo Tomoyo estuvo envuelta en ese caso que por desgracia salió mal y su lógica causó la muerte de un inocente que se suicidó en señal de protesta._

YUKINE: ¡Ay dios! Estuve leyendo eso en las noticias pero nunca pensé que terminaría tan mal.

TAKASUGI: ¿Ahora lo ve? Y lo peor es que ella asumió toda la responsabilidad y va a dejar la policía para siempre.

KAITO: ¡No quieroooooooooo! ¡Jamás podré realizar bien las misiones si ella no está presente!

HAZUKI: ¿"Misiones"? ¿De qué hablas?

KAITO: ¡Argh! ¡No! Yo solo me refería al trabajo en la cafetería, sí. ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: Chicos, escúchenme por favor. Deben calmarse y respirar tranquilos. Además me sé…

KAITO: Lo siento jefa, pero dudo que alguno de los hechizos de su librito ese nos levante el ánimo.

YUKINE: Supongo que tienen razón. Mmmm… intentaré hablar con ella ¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra?

TAKASUGI: Algunos de los muchachos me contaron que ella fue a tomar unos tragos en el bar del costado.

YUKINE: ¡Pero si ella no toma bebidas alcohólicas!

TAKASUGI: ¡Pues ahora sí! Eso es lo más deprimente de todo.

YUKINE: Iré a verla. Ustedes esperen aquí.

 _Yukine se va de la cafetería al bar que está cerca en la otra cuadra para buscar a Tomoyo quien supuestamente está muy deprimida y desfogándose tomando varias copas. Mientras tanto Hazuki conversa con sus amigos sobre el caso._

HAZUKI: Entonces, ¿Araki Inoue no era el culpable?

TAKASUGI: Su vecina lo corroboró. Fue a su casa sobre las ocho de la noche y cuando fue a encender su televisor, escuchó de repente algo así: " _¿Pero, qué chorrada es esta? ¿Teletransportación? ¿Acaso se cree Houdini? ¡Los lectores nos echarán a patadas!"_

Entonces fue cuando ella se asomó por la ventana para quejarse, vio a Araki enfadado con un pedazo de papel. Al parecer Araki estaba haciendo las ilustraciones para una novela de misterio pero se espantó al ver que el culpable realmente usaba la teletransportación para realizar coartadas perfectas.

HAZUKI: Obviamente los lectores los bombardearían con millones de quejas.

KAITO: Mmmmm…

HAZUKI: ¿En qué piensas Kaito?

KAITO: Tal vez… es posible…

HAZUKI: ¿Qué cosa?

KAITO: Bueno, no llevo tanto tiempo de conocer a Tomoyo como lo hace el Detective Takasugi pero es posible que Tomoyo no se haya equivocado con su lógica. Cuando ella se enfrenta a Magic Rose, es la única que siempre descubre sus trucos por más difíciles y disparatados que parezcan.

TAKASUGI: ¡Es verdad! ¡Tomoyo nunca ha fracasado en ninguno de los casos que estuvimos trabajando! Por ello, ella es tan admirable.

KAITO: ¡Lo tengo! ¡Takasugi! Creo que hay una manera de solucionar esto.

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KAITO: Si ayudamos a Tomoyo a resolver este complicado caso, ¿qué cree que sucedería?

TAKASUGI: ¡Tomoyo recuperaría los ánimos y volvería a trabajar en la policía! ¡Kaito! ¡Eres brillante!

KAITO: Por supuesto. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas conseguiremos que Tomoyo resuelva este caso.

TAKASUGI: Pero, hay un terrible dilema. Se tarda aproximadamente una media hora en ir desde el departamento de Araki hasta la casa de Ishimada de acuerdo con este mapa y desde la casa hasta el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, una hora más.

HAZUKI: Lo cual no encaja con la hora de la muerte, que según el Detective llorón dice que fue entre las siete y las nueve de la noche.

KAITO: Sin embargo, aunque la vecina pudiera haber escuchado su voz a las ocho y media, Araki podría hacerlo igualmente, ¿no creen?

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué quieres decir Kaito?

KAITO: Porque si hubiera matado a Ishimada en el bosque a las siete de la noche, existe la posibilidad de regresar a su casa a las ocho y media.

TAKASUGI: Buen punto novato, pero sigue siendo imposible.

KAITO: ¿Por qué?

TAKASUGI: Porque Ishimada llamó a Tomoyo desde su casa a las ocho de la noche.

KAITO: ¿Y si hubiera cambiado la voz?

TAKASUGI: Eso también le consulté a Tomoyo pero ella me respondió que eso es imposible porque la persona que le llamó no había alterado su voz en comparación a las demás veces que llamó.

KAITO: Pero Ishimada tiene una voz ronca, ¿no? Cualquier persona podría ingeniarse para hacerse pasar por él.

TAKASUGI: Eso también insistí pero Tomoyo me gritó con estas palabras antes de irse: "¡No hay forma de que yo pueda confundir claramente la voz de una persona!"

KAITO: Mmmm… de todas formas, pienso que la lógica de Tomoyo no es incorrecta. Supongamos que alguien más lo hizo. A ver… llamemos "X" al verdadero culpable.

TAKASUGI: ¿El verdadero culpable?

HAZUKI: ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene esa estupidez de "X"?

KAITO: ¡Es solo un sobrenombre! ¡Una teoría! ¡Vaya! Al menos déjenme explicar las cosas.

TAKASUGI: Supongo que no perdemos nada. Escuchemos tu teoría.

KAITO: El verdadero culpable mató al Sr. Ishimada y a Araki haciéndolos parecer que fue realmente un suicidio.

TAKASUGI: ¡Un minuto! Si la vecina no hubiera venido a confirmar la coartada, hubiéramos supuesto que Araki es el verdadero culpable y asesinó a Ishimada. Por supuesto, al ver que se había suicidado todos diríamos que era tal y como pensábamos.

KAITO: (¡Ajá! Esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de X) – Piensa Kaito con una sonrisa.

TAKASUGI: ¡Kaito! ¡Te doy las gracias! ¡De alguna manera me has inspirado bastante! ¡Voy a revisar este caso una vez más! ¡No me detendré hasta encontrar una pista que nos lleve al asesino! Con su permiso.

 _Takasugi se va rápidamente a la Comisaría para revisar nuevamente los expedientes del caso._

HAZUKI: Vaya, ese detective está muy encendido ahora.

KAITO: Sí, pero gracias a nuestra charla hemos hallado una contradicción en este caso.

HAZUKI: Entonces es posible que…

KAITO: Hazuki, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Necesito que revises algo por mí.

HAZUKI: ¡Por supuesto! La investigación es la virtud para una periodista como yo.

KAITO: (Pero si todavía eres alumna de preparatoria) ¡Ejem! De todas maneras, lo que necesito que revises es…

 _De pronto, llega Yukine con una cara desalentada al llegar adentro._

KAITO: ¡Jefa! ¿Cómo le fue?

HAZUKI: Por su cara no creo que fuera convincente.

YUKINE: Encontré a Tomoyo precisamente borracha en el bar.

KAITO: ¡Auch! ¿Y qué sucedió?

YUKINE: Intenté animarla diciendo que no puede dejar el trabajo que ella tanto ama. Le dije que no era su culpa sobre la muerte de ellos pero ella me apartó de su lado y dijo que no le importaba.

HAZUKI: ¡Ay! Pobre Inspectora Tomoyo.

KAITO: Está peor de lo que imaginé ¡Cielos! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡No puedo soportar ver a Tomoyo así! Si alguien pudiera ayudarla…

YUKINE: Mmmm… En ese caso, solo existe una persona capaz de ayudarla.

KAITO: ¿Quién?

 _ **Cuartel Central de la Policía Metropolitana, ciudad de Tokio, Departamento de Asuntos Criminales.**_

 _Después de viajar rápidamente en el tren más rápido, Yukine lleva a Kaito a las Oficinas del Cuartel Central de la Policía Metropolitana en busca de la persona que puede ayudar a la desmoralizada agente._

KAITO: Jefa, ¿se puede saber por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? ¿A quién esperamos encontrar?

YUKINE: No te preocupes. Tuvimos que venir lejos ya que tiene una reunión aquí con los otros Inspectores por lo que aprovechamos en reunirnos justo después. Ya no tarda en salir.

 _Kaito observa que la reunión en la Sala de Conferencias había terminado y los agentes empiezan a salir, entre ellos, Yukine se acerca a hablar con uno de ellos. Aquel agente era de edad avanzada, portando un saco viejo y algo maltratado, de estatura casi similar a la de Tomoyo, de cabello corto y lleva en la mano lo que parece ser un espejo de mano._

YUKINE: Siento tener que venir en estas circunstancias.

MISTERIOSO AGENTE: ¡Oh! Debes ser la amiga de Tomoyo ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

YUKINE: Soy Yukine Miyazawa, mucho gusto.

KAITO: Jefa, este hombre, ¿quién es?

YUKINE: Ah, permíteme presentarte. Él es el Inspector Sakagami de la Policía Metropolitana.

KAITO: Ah, es el Inspector… ¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Ha dicho Sakagami? E-Entonces eso significa que él es…

YUKINE: Así es. Es el padre de Tomoyo.

KAITO: ¡Aaaargh! Esto es una verdadera sorpresa (¿El padre de Tomoyo? No lo puedo creer. Pero no se parecen en nada, salvo por la estatura.)

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Bueno, ¿a qué se debe la razón de su visita?

YUKINE: ¡Inspector Sakagami, necesitamos su ayuda!

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Mmmm… por el tono de tu voz, puedo deducir que la situación es seria ¿De qué se trata?

YUKINE: Se trata de Tomoyo. Supongo que debió haber leído los diarios.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Mmmm… pues no acostumbro a leerlos con frecuencia pero estoy consciente. Al parecer se ha metido en un serio problema. Sin embargo, ella es capaz de resolver sus propios problemas, así que no hay motivo de preocupación.

KAITO: (¿Está diciendo que Tomoyo no es capaz de ser sensible alguna vez? Creo que tiene una opinión exagerada de ella.)

YUKINE: Sin embargo, lamentablemente ella ha asumido la responsabilidad y ha dicho que dejará su trabajo en la policía. Lo peor es que ahora se encuentra bajo una terrible depresión.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: ¡Cielos! Eso no lo sabía. La verdad es que se me hace difícil de creer.

KAITO: (Tiene un punto, pero no ha considerado que ella es una chica.) ¡Se lo pedimos! Inspector Sakagami, usted es el único que puede ayudarla.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Entiendo lo que dicen, pero, si ella no ha escuchado a ustedes ¿Por qué piensan que ella va a prestarme atención?

KAITO: No sé, pero es su padre ¿No? ¡Tiene que hacer algo por ella!

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Mmmm… de alguna manera me recuerda mucho a su madre en ese aspecto. Tiene un carácter fuerte pero también llega a deprimirse mucho a cierto punto. De acuerdo, los acompañaré.

YUKINE: Muchas gracias Inspector.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Vayamos en mi coche. Llegaremos más rápido.

 _Algunas horas más tarde, Yukine y Kaito regresan nuevamente a Hikarizaka siendo llevados por el padre de Tomoyo en su coche y entran en el bar donde efectivamente encuentran a ella tendida en la mesa totalmente deprimida._

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: ¡Oh! Esto es peor de lo que imaginé.

KAITO: ¿Ahora nos cree?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Definitivamente. Tomoyo no le gusta beber tragos, pero es la primera vez que la veo tomarse tantas copas.

YUKINE: ¿Puede hacer algo por ella?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Lo intentaré.

 _El Inspector Sakagami, preocupado se acerca hacia ella e intenta despertarla de forma delicada para intentar animarla._

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Tomoyo, soy yo, tu padre. Todo irá bien. Has trabajado duro durante varios años. Ser un agente de policía conlleva un gran peso lo cual muchas veces enfrentamos a situaciones bastante duras. Debes estar cansada. Mamá debe estar preocupada por ti, volvamos a casa.

 _Tomoyo no reacciona pese a las palabras de aliento de su padre y continúa deprimida por un buen rato hasta que empieza a hablar borracha._

TOMOYO: ¡Hic! ¿Y quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme eso? ¡Hic! Incluso después de dejarnos por tanto tiempo, ¿vienes a decirme que vuelva a casa y me olvide de todo? ¡Hic! ¡Realmente te detesto! ¡Hic! ¡Jamás has podido comprender mis sentimientos ni un poco! Ustedes solo piensan en sí mismos ¡Hic! Por eso Takafumi… ese incidente…

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Lo sé. Aquel incidente fue lo que estuvo a punto de arruinar nuestras vidas. Tu madre y yo sufrimos mucho por aquel entonces. Solo tuvimos fuertes discusiones y no pensamos en su bienestar. Estuve muy arrepentido de ese entonces, pero…

TOMOYO: ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero hablarte!

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: ¡Tomoyo, escucha! Tal vez nunca me perdones pero no puedo soportar verte así. Vuelve a casa.

TOMOYO: ¡Déjame! Lo último que suceda es que tú vengas a apiadarte de mí. No necesito tu compasión ¡Hic!

 _De pronto, Tomoyo cae inconsciente en la mesa después de haber bebido algunas copas. Era evidente que ella se sentía muy herida, no solo por el caso sino también por las cosas que ella y su familia han sufrido en todos estos años. Sus amigos se preocupan al verla inconsciente y ayudan al Inspector a sacarla inconsciente del bar._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el sol empieza a salir de forma brillante despertando a Tomoyo de su sueño._

TOMOYO: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza! Me duele un poco, creo que he bebido demasiado ayer ¡Un momento! Esto es… mi habitación. Pero lo último que recuerdo que estaba en el bar y creo que ese sujeto apareció.

 _Tomoyo baja por las escaleras y en el comedor encuentra a su madre sirviendo el desayuno._

SHIMIZU: ¡Ah, Tomoyo! ¿Ya despertaste? Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

TOMOYO: Tengo un dolor fuerte de cabeza. Debe ser por la resaca.

SHIMIZU: Lógico, has bebido mucho el día de ayer. Estaba muy preocupada. Por fortuna tu padre y tus amigos te trajeron a casa.

TOMOYO: ¿Mi padre has dicho? ¿Por qué vendría precisamente a entrometerse?

SHIMIZU: No digas eso. Él también estaba muy preocupado por ti. Estuvimos conversando mucho en la noche.

TOMOYO: No puedo creerlo. Mi padre no se preocuparía por nosotros.

SHIMIZU: Yo también eso pensaba. Pero después de aquel incidente ha cambiado mucho y he confiado mucho en él. Sé que no acostumbra a contar cosas sobre su trabajo pero ayer estaba con una actitud diferente. Fue la primera vez que me habló mucho de las cosas que pasaba por su trabajo. Aparte que yo no sabía mucho de su vida. Él no me contaba que trabajaba siempre en casos de homicidio e incidentes peligrosos para no preocuparme y empecé a comprender cada vez más.

TOMOYO: ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que él…?

SHIMIZU: Cierto, pero yo también tuve la culpa al no comprender sus sentimientos. Me enojaba siempre con él porque me ocultaba cosas. Sentía que cada vez se alejaba más de nosotros.

TOMOYO: Aun así, no pienso perdonarlo.

SHIMIZU: Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Mamá, tengo que irme.

SHIMIZU: ¿A dónde vas?

TOMOYO: Al hospital. Veré si me pueden recetar algo para esta terrible resaca.

SHIMIZU: Cuídate mucho y llámame si sucede algo.

TOMOYO: Lo haré.

 _ **Hospital de la Ciudad de Hikarizaka, consultorio de medicina general, una hora y media más tarde.**_

 _Después de desayunar me fui al hospital para recibir tratamiento para la resaca debido a lo sucedido el día de ayer. Mientras espera en la sala, algo captó mi atención al escuchar la conversación de una voz en particular. En ese momento, uno de los pacientes que esperan en la sala conversa con la enfermera que trabaja de turno._

PACIENTE: Me sorprende saber que se ha suicidado.

RYOU: Pero, esto es raro. Según me contaron, no hubo ninguna anomalía en la revisión médica del Sr. Ishimada.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

 _Nota: Ryou Fujibayashi es una de las protagonistas de la serie de Clannad: The Dark Doctor. Ella trabaja como enfermera voluntaria en sus ratos libres en el hospital cuando requieren de su ayuda mientras no se encuentra en la clínica del Dr. Oscuro._

TOMOYO: ¡Un minuto! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

RYOU: ¡Waaah! ¡Tomoyo! Me has sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarte aquí ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Vienes de visita o tienes algún malestar?

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no importa! Hace un momento hablaste sobre un paciente ¿De casualidad no se trata del Sr. Ryoshi Ishimada?

PACIENTE: Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

TOMOYO: ¿Usted conoce de casualidad al Sr. Ishimada?

PACIENTE: Correcto. Nos tocó juntos en la revisión de corazón. Si mal no recuerdo fue hace como diez días.

RYOU: Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue ese domingo. Como el doctor con quien trabajo está de viaje, me quedé a hacer turno ese día.

TOMOYO: ¿El domingo has dicho? (¡Un minuto! Si fue hace diez días, yo acepté la búsqueda el sábado por la noche, es decir, un día antes) ¡Ryou Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¡Ay! ¿Dije algo malo?

TOMOYO: Todo lo contrario. Exijo que declares sobre tu encuentro con el Sr. Ishimada el domingo.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo?

TOMOYO: Es muy importante. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Como sucedió hace poco, no es difícil recordar.

 _Tomoyo realiza el interrogatorio a Ryou sobre la revisión médica del Sr. Ishimada el domingo pasado._

RYOU: _"A ver, si mal no recuerdo era el domingo cerca del mediodía…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Estás segura de la hora?

RYOU: Sí, completamente. Solo tenía el turno de la mañana y había poco trabajo por lo que me fui a mi casa, bueno, la verdad a la casa de…

TOMOYO: Comprendo. No necesitas especificar eso. Continúa con tu declaración.

RYOU: De acuerdo. _"En ese momento, vino el Sr. Ishimada junto con este paciente para la revisión de corazón. Al pasar al consultorio, el doctor a cargo le examinó y posteriormente me pidió que le administrara bario para su…"_

TOMOYO: ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! ¿Dijiste que le administraste "Bario"?

RYOU: Así es. Como no comió ni bebió la noche anterior, todo resultó bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Argh!

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

TOMOYO: (Esto no encaja. Esa noche, el Sr. Ishimada… ¡No tiene sentido! A no ser que… ahora que lo pienso, Takasugi me preguntó si habría cambiado su voz.) ¡Ajá! He encontrado una contradicción.

RYOU: ¿Dije algo malo?

TOMOYO: No, te lo agradezco Ryou. Tu testimonio me ha hecho ver una nueva posibilidad.

RYOU: ¡Oh! Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

TOMOYO: Bueno, tengo que irme.

RYOU: ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿No piensas aguardar por tu medicina?

TOMOYO: No la necesito. Tus palabras me han ayudado a quitar mi dolor de cabeza. Tengo un caso que resolver, nos vemos.

 _Tomoyo se marcha del hospital rápidamente con el espíritu totalmente renovado dejando sorprendida a Ryou y el paciente._

PACIENTE: A eso se le llama una curación rápida.

RYOU: Sí, me alegra que se encuentre mejor (¡Buena suerte Tomoyo!)

TOMOYO: Si el testimonio de Ryou es correcto, hay una enorme contradicción con lo sucedido aquel sábado por la noche. No cabe duda mi lógica no estaba del todo equivocada. De alguna manera puedo sentirlo, el espíritu que lleva en mi interior. No cabe duda, lo llevo en todo mi ser, la voluntad de un investigador. Para empezar recolectaré todas las pistas que pueda usando mi poderosa habilidad.

 ** _Nota: A partir de ahora Tomoyo usará su habilidad de "Lógica" para recolectar cada pista que encuentre y enlazar aquellas que llevan una relación que conduzcan hacia la verdad oculta._**

 **PISTA #1: El Sr. Ishimada se reunió conmigo el sábado pasado comiendo y bebiendo juntos en el lugar acordado.**

 **PISTA #2: El Sr. Ishimada acudió al hospital al día siguiente para la revisión médica de su corazón. El médico le administró bario sin problemas debido a que no comió ni bebió la noche anterior.**

TOMOYO: Con las pistas encontradas, enlazo aquellas que tengan un patrón en común lo cual me ayudará a hallar el camino hacia la verdad.

 _Tomoyo enlaza las dos primeras pistas que acaba de encontrar revelando un hecho controversial._

TOMOYO: ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo! El testimonio de Ryou revela que el Sr. Ishimada no comió ni bebió la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esa noche yo estuve cenando con él lo cual significa que hay una gran contradicción. Todo comenzó con esa extraña llamada y la reunión que tuvimos ese sábado. Si todo eso es cierto, la respuesta a esta contradicción la hallaré en "ese lugar".

 _Con el nuevo hallazgo que descubrí, me dirigí inmediatamente al restaurante que tuvo lugar nuestra reunión aquella noche. Para mi sorpresa justo al llegar a la entrada me encontré con una persona inesperada._

TOMOYO: ¡Kaito Ninomiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

KAITO: Ah, hola Tomoyo ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No?

TOMOYO: Demasiado para ser cierta ¡Exijo saber por qué has venido aquí!

KAITO: Ah, bueno… pensé… pues… es que todos estamos preocupados por ti y el Detective Takasugi continúa investigando el caso así que decidí echarles una mano.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. Como siempre, sigues siendo un entrometido.

KAITO: ¡Ay vamos! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¿Sí, sí? Prometo no estorbar.

TOMOYO: Supongo que no tengo otra elección (Además si me niego, no dudará en seguirme a todas partes.)

KAITO: (Ya veo. Tomo-chan debió haberse dado cuenta también acerca de la reunión.)

 _Ambos decidimos entrar al restaurante donde el encargado es un conocido mío por lo que me reconoció enseguida._

ENCARGADO: Ah, Inspectora Sakagami ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Aunque es un poco temprano para servirle el menú de la tarde.

TOMOYO: No, no he venido a comer. La razón de mi visita es porque necesito hacerle unas preguntas. Si mal no recuerda, usted atendió al Sr. Ishimada y a mí el sábado pasado, ¿cierto?

ENCARGADO: Sí, lo recuerdo bien ¿Sucede algo?

TOMOYO: Dígame, ¿el Sr. Ishimada es cliente frecuente también? Si mal no recuerdo, lo conoce a usted también cuando le trajo un regalo.

ENCARGADO: Así es ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

TOMOYO: Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del Sr. Ishimada si me lo permite.

ENCARGADO: Por supuesto.

 _Tomoyo comienza a interrogar al encargado del restaurante acerca del Sr. Ishimada._

ENCARGADO: _"El Sr. Ishimada es cliente frecuente de aquí, pero comenzó a venir desde hace poco…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que frecuenta aquí?

ENCARGADO: La primera vez que lo vi fue hace medio mes antes que viniera usted a hacer la reservación.

TOMOYO: ¿Medio mes dice usted? ¿Está seguro?

ENCARGADO: Completamente. Desde entonces cada vez que viene, conversamos con frecuencia y algunas veces me trae algún obsequio.

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Para confirmar, la noche del sábado, el Sr. Ishimada y yo consumimos la cena que nos preparó, ¿cierto?

ENCARGADO: Absolutamente. Estaba muy feliz cuando brindó con usted.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. Gracias por su cooperación. Si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones.

ENCARGADO: Claro, venga cuando guste.

 _El testimonio del encargado me dejó intrigada. Sentía algo que no iba bien, por lo que comencé a interrogar en los negocios cercanos y la gente que frecuenta por la zona. Para mi sorpresa, todos dijeron exactamente lo mismo. El señor Ishimada comenzó a frecuentar toda esta zona desde hace medio mes._

 **PISTA #3: El Sr. Ishimada comenzó a frecuentar el distrito comercial desde hace medio mes.**

 **PISTA #4: El Sr. Ishimada se hizo conocido por todos los comerciantes por alguna razón.**

 _Usando su habilidad de Lógica, nuevamente enlaza las dos pistas que acaba de encontrar tras interrogar a las personas de esa parte del distrito comercial._

TOMOYO: Definitivamente no me cabe la menor duda. Esto no ha sido por pura casualidad. Ha sido estratégicamente planeado.

KAITO: (Tomoyo por fin se ha dado cuenta del truco que ha empleado el verdadero culpable.)

 **PISTA #5: Con el fin de hacerse conocido, ha estado frecuentando en toda la zona durante medio mes para confirmar la identidad del Sr. Ishimada.**

KAITO: ¿Entonces la persona que se reunió con usted habrá sido realmente el Sr. Ishimada?

TOMOYO: Esa es la contradicción que tenemos que resolver teniendo en cuenta que he recibido su llamada en todas las ocasiones. Vamos, Kaito tenemos que seguir investigando.

KAITO: ¿A dónde?

 _Para encontrar las respuestas que buscamos, fuimos inmediatamente a la residencia del Sr. Ishimada. Por fortuna todo permanece todavía como está después que hicimos la revisión con los forenses el día posterior a su muerte._

KAITO: Pero Tomoyo, la policía ya investigó la casa y no encontró nada sospechoso, ¿verdad? El Detective Takasugi me dijo que lo único que encontró fue esa carta con la queja a una compañía de galletas.

TOMOYO: Cierto. Sin embargo, estoy segura que encontraremos algo aquí. La llamada que recibí fue sin lugar a dudas en esta casa.

KAITO: ¿Dónde comenzamos a investigar?

TOMOYO: Si la policía registró el interior de la casa, ¿qué lugar nos queda?

KAITO: ¿El exterior de la casa?

TOMOYO: Correcto. Comienza a investigar pero con cautela.

 _Kaito y yo nos separamos para buscar pistas. Mientras Kaito, busca por detrás de la casa, yo fui a verificar el otro lado. Lo extraño es que encontré que una parte del cable telefónico se encuentra parcialmente pelado, quizá por alguna tormenta o tifón pero no deja de quedarme con la duda._

KAITO: ¡Inspectora Tomoyo! ¡Venga por favor!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede?

KAITO: He encontrado un montón de huellas aquí ¿No habrán sido de los forenses?

TOMOYO: Lo dudo. Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que eso estaba antes que los forenses llegaran. Sin embargo, si te fijas bien, todas las huellas pertenecen al mismo zapato y todas se acumulan cerca de la ventana del baño ¡Qué curioso!

KAITO: Creo que aquí viene, eso que siempre usted emplea.

TOMOYO: Correcto.

 **PISTA #6:** _ **Huellas halladas detrás de la casa, cerca del cuarto de baño las cuales pertenecen al mismo zapato sin ninguna otra variante alrededor.**_

 _Tomoyo emplea nuevamente su habilidad de Lógica enlazando las pistas #5 y #6 las cuales revelan el camino hacia la verdad oculta._

TOMOYO: Kaito, acabas de encontrar una pista importante.

KAITO: ¿Ah, sí? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver las huellas con este caso?

TOMOYO: Con esta pista nos ayuda a confirmar que hay una persona detrás de todo esto, el verdadero culpable. La razón por la que "esa persona" viniera hasta aquí cada noche esperando la oportunidad, es la misma en la que el supuesto Sr. Ishimada venía por esa zona comercial durante medio mes.

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Creo que empiezo a verlo claramente. Pero, ¿habrá alguna forma de demostrar esta teoría?

TOMOYO: La verdad es que esa no es la única pista que hemos reunido al llegar aquí. Mientras estuviste revisando la parte de atrás, revisé el otro lado y una parte del cable telefónico está parcialmente pelado el cual no se nota a simple vista. Además, en el trayecto, hay un garaje ubicado a una cuadra de su casa en la cual encontré huellas de llanta recientes en dirección hacia aquí.

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡Sorprendente! No pensé que encontraríamos más de una pista aquí. Aunque, por desgracia necesitamos encontrar alguna evidencia que respalde nuestra teoría.

TOMOYO: Así es. Mientras el Detective Takasugi sigue investigando, nosotros debemos hallar "la prueba decisiva".

KAITO: ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Si nuestra teoría es correcta, entonces ya he descubierto el truco oculto de este caso.

KAITO: ¿En serio?

TOMOYO: Sí, ahora debemos buscar la última pieza que necesitamos y sé dónde hallarla.

 _ **Compañía del Sr. Ishimada, Oficina del Saizo, Ejecutivo Principal, minutos más tarde.**_

 _Tomoyo y Kaito se reúnen con el Sr. Saizo en su oficina en busca de la prueba definitiva que ayudará a corroborar su teoría._

SAIZO: ¿Una grabación con la voz del Sr. Ishimada?

TOMOYO: ¡Así es! De un discurso o algo que haya hecho. La necesito con urgencia.

SAIZO: Veamos, ¿y qué tal el contestador de su casa? Cuando nadie contesta deja una grabación la cual dice: "Habla Ishimada, ahora mismo no estoy disponible. Deje su mensaje." Lo grabó él mismo.

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! Dígame su número.

SAIZO: Claro, aunque mejor aprovechamos en llamarlo ahora.

 _El Sr. Saizo llama desde su teléfono a la casa del Sr. Ishimada con el parlante activado para que lo escuchen todos. Sin embargo, luego de timbrar cinco veces…_

CONTESTADORA: "En estos momentos, el número que usted acaba de llamar no se encuentra. Por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal."

SAIZO: Pero, ¿qué raro? ¿Cuándo lo habrá cambiado?

KAITO: ¡Mierda! Lo han borrado.

TOMOYO: Como suponía. Alguien se nos ha adelantado ¿No tiene algo más?

SAIZO: Mmmm… pues… ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Dio un discurso en la pasada fiesta de Año Nuevo. Veamos, creo que lo tengo guardado por aquí…

 _El Sr. Saizo busca en el armario de la oficina y encuentra la grabación que anda buscando._

SAIZO: ¡La encontré!

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! ¡Reprodúzcalo ahora mismo!

SAIZO: Pero aquí no tenemos un reproductor ni tampoco una cámara de video.

TOMOYO: ¡Argh! ¿Nada? No hay más remedio.

 _Tras recibir la cinta del Sr. Saizo, Tomoyo y Kaito salen corriendo del edificio hacia la calle._

TOMOYO: ¡Kaito! Encuentra alguna tienda electrónica que venda cámaras por esa calle. Yo iré por la otra para ganar tiempo.

KAITO: ¡Cómo digas Tomoyo!

 _Kaito y yo decidimos separarnos por caminos distintos en busca de una tienda por los alrededores. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba de un lado a otro no me di cuenta del peligro que me acechaba. De pronto, sin darme cuenta, soy golpeada con un palo derribándome al piso tirando la cinta que llevaba conmigo y un misterioso sospechoso se la lleva. Justo unos instantes más tarde, Kaito va en mi busca._

KAITO: ¡Inspectora Tomoyo! ¡Encontré una a la vuelta! ¡Waaaah! ¡Tomoyo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

TOMOYO: ¡Ayyy! Pero, ¿quién demonios se ha atrevido a..? ¿Qué? ¡La grabación! ¡No está! ¡Me la han robado!

KAITO: ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Habría sido una prueba crucial para resolver este caso!

TOMOYO: ¡Demonios! ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Estaba cerca! Ahora no podré…

KAITO: Mmmm… si tan solo hubiera… ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Tomoyo! ¡La compañía de galletas!

TOMOYO: ¡Kaito! ¡No es momento para hablar de comida!

KAITO: ¡No se trata de eso! Cuando estuvimos en la casa del Sr. Ishimada, usted me habló que el Detective Takasugi encontró una carta referente a una queja que hizo el Sr. Ishimada a la compañía de galletas.

TOMOYO: ¡Bien pensado! ¡Vamos enseguida!

KAITO: ¡Pero Tomoyo! ¿No es mejor que vaya a un hospital?

TOMOYO: ¡Olvídate de mí! Lo importante es resolver este caso ¡En marcha!

 _Gracias a la idea de Kaito, nos dirigimos a la empresa de galletas la cual el Sr. Ishimada realizó una queja días atrás del incidente. Un ejecutivo de la empresa nos recibió y le expliqué la situación._

EJECUTIVO: Siempre guardamos una grabación de todas las quejas para revisarlas y evitar futuros problemas.

TOMOYO: ¡Perfecto! ¿Tiene la grabación del Sr. Ishimada?

EJECUTIVO: Sí, en esta cinta.

TOMOYO: ¡Reprodúzcala inmediatamente!

 _Tomoyo empieza a escuchar la cinta con el reproductor y finalmente encuentra la prueba decisiva la cual confirma todas sus sospechas._

TOMOYO: ¡Tal y como pensaba! Ahora lo veo todo claro. Ya sé cuál fue el truco que empleó no solo para engañarme sino para crear todo eso acerca del suicidio. Sin embargo, ¿quién? ¡¿Quién rayos se ha atrevido a engañarme y matar a esos dos culpando mi lógica?! Para que eso fuera posible, es necesario que alguien siga mis movimientos, pero… ¿Podría ser?

 _Tomoyo empleando sus habilidades de Lógica pero esta vez reúne todas las pistas que ha encontrado en una sola para encontrar la respuesta que la lleva hacia el camino de la verdad._

KAITO: Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien?

TOMOYO: Finalmente, lo he comprendido todo ahora. Pero, la pregunta es, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué precisamente a mí? Solamente hay una persona que posee la respuesta ¡Kaito!

KAITO: ¡Sí, Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Ve inmediatamente a la comisaría y llévale esta cinta al Detective Takasugi. Además dale un mensaje de mi parte.

KAITO: ¡Inmediatamente! ¿Qué hará usted?

TOMOYO: Iré a enfrentar mi propio pasado.

KAITO: ¿Huh?

 _Llegando cerca del final del atardecer me dirigí de vuelta a mi casa donde precisamente encontré de vuelta a la persona que todavía detesto y me lleva atada al pasado._

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Ah, Tomoyo. Veo que ya estás mejor. Tu madre me dijo que fuiste al hospital por lo que aproveché el tiempo en venir a visitarte.

TOMOYO: Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Al llamar, me dijeron que no estabas en la jefatura. Sin embargo, hoy no estoy para cosas triviales. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: ¿Es sobre el caso de hace cinco años?

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo lo sabes? (¿Acaso sabe leer mi mente o qué?)

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Lo sé perfectamente. Puedo verlo en tu rostro. La mirada que tienes cuando estás resolviendo un crimen. En el pasado fuiste rebelde. Siempre hacías todo por tu cuenta como si no importara nada lo demás. En cuanto a ello, me siento arrepentido.

TOMOYO: Ya dije que no estoy aquí para hablar de esa época y mucho menos de lo que hicieron tú y mamá ¡Al grano!

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Mmmm… hace cinco años… fue una buena época. Todavía conservo mi apariencia pese a los años que han transcurrido.

TOMOYO: (¡Genial! Ahora me ignora y pone a mirarse en el espejo. Es por esa razón que lo detesto.) ¡Suficiente! ¿Vas a prestarme atención?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Tomoyo, lo elemental para ser un detective es tener paciencia. Si actúas de forma desenfrenada no podrás observar detalles importantes que pasan de alto.

TOMOYO: (¿Y todavía se atreve a sermonearme con toda la presión que tengo?) No me importa lo que digas. Solo habla del caso.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Como la policía mencionó, Taro Kunishida fue atacado esa noche por detrás cuando volvía a su casa. Por fortuna no fue un golpe mortal. Sin embargo, el culpable escapó en un coche tal como tenía planeado. Sin embargo, una peatona que pasaba justo cerca de allí, lo presenció todo. De acuerdo a su testimonio, reconoció al culpable y el conductor que se lo llevó era un hombre alto de pelo largo de aproximadamente unos treinta años que concuerda con la descripción de su sobrino, el Sr. Araki. Sin embargo, ignorando el aviso de que no era suficiente con un móvil y la declaración de una testigo, Masao Tamaki, detective a cargo del caso, se adelantó y procedió a arrestar al Sr. Ishimada.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucedió después?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Días más tarde, aparecieron unos testigos los cuales corroboraron la coartada del Sr. Ishimada. La policía decidió que el arresto era equivocado. A pesar de ello, Tamaki siguió basándose en el testimonio de esa mujer sin renunciar.

TOMOYO: Pero eso no tiene sentido. Si el arresto era supuestamente erróneo, ¿por qué Tamaki tenía tanta confianza en el testimonio de esa testigo sin pruebas concluyentes?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Por eso te dije que tomaras las cosas con calma y podrás observar mejor las cosas. Si lo ves con atención, la mujer que nos brindó ese testimonio no era ni más ni menos que la esposa de Tamaki.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué has dicho?

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Veo que por tu expresión, tus ideas se han aclarado.

TOMOYO: No solo con eso. Tu declaración acaba de darle un giro al caso. Ahora por fin las piezas han encajado. Me retiro.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: ¡Espera! ¿No irás a cenar? Tu madre…

TOMOYO: Dile a mamá que no vendré a cenar.

INSPECTOR SAKAGAMI: Esa chica siempre hace lo que quiere. No cabe duda que ha heredado el carácter de su madre.

 _Esa noche, en la Oficina de la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami en la sección de la Interpol del Edificio de la Policía Metropolitana._

TAKASUGI: He conseguido lo que usted me pidió. Además del testimonio que usted me solicitó buscar.

TOMOYO: Perfecto. Ahora solo falta la última pieza para el jaque mate.

TAKASUGI: ¿No debería ir usted a descansar? Ha estado trabajando todo el día. Deje que yo me encargue de revisar el expediente.

TOMOYO: Descuida, solo iré a hacer una llamada y volveré a casa.

TAKASUGI: De acuerdo. Iré a terminar de revisar unos papeles. Espero que descanse.

 _Después de marcharse el Detective Takasugi, fui a hacer una llamada a una persona en particular._

TOMOYO: ¿Hola? ¿Señor Tamaki? Le habla Tomoyo Sakagami.

MASAO: Ah, Tomoyo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

TOMOYO: Me encuentro mejor. Me gustaría que nos reunamos el día de mañana. Quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas acerca de mi padre ya que él no acostumbra a hablar de su vida.

MASAO: Claro, no hay problema.

TOMOYO: Nos reuniremos mañana a las una de la tarde en la playa de Sendai.

MASAO: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

TOMOYO: (No tienes idea de cuan mejor me siento ahora, Tamaki)

 _Al día siguiente, en la Playa de Sendai, Tomoyo y el Sr. Tamaki caminan dando un paseo por la costa hablando del pasado._

MASAO: Ah, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Tu padre y yo nos reuníamos aquí algunas veces antes de entrar a la policía.

TOMOYO: Dígame, ¿mi padre siempre fue así?

MASAO: Mmmm… no. Según dices que tu padre se ha vuelto en una persona distante, pero él no era así. Quizás ese incidente lo hizo cambiar.

TOMOYO: ¿Cuál incidente?

MASAO: Durante un incidente, un amigo suyo sufrió a causa de un supuesto accidente. Era un caso muy complicado porque la policía lo tomó como algo casual pero fue ese día en que decidió cambiar.

TOMOYO: No entiendo ¿Qué pasó?

MASAO: El Incidente KT-85. La historia de un mago, que cometió un fallo en su truco que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida de su compañera. Eso fue un duro golpe para él porque nunca fallaba de esa forma. El intentó demostrar que su truco no tenía fallo y que había algo sospechoso pero nadie le creyó, excepto por una persona, tu padre. Sin embargo, él no podía resolver ese caso solo.

TOMOYO: ¿Y cómo concluyo?

MASAO: Los tres unimos nuestras fuerzas y conseguimos demostrar que había sido realmente una trampa para hacer creer que fuera un accidente por culpa del mago y encontraron al verdadero culpable. Sin embargo, la vida para ellos no volvió a ser la misma. Empezaron a desconfiar de las leyes y las autoridades y decidieron actuar distantes a su manera.

TOMOYO: Ya veo (¿Por qué mi padre nunca me cuenta acerca de ello?)

MASAO: Me acuerdo que aquella vez nos reunimos, mi esposa junto con tu padre y tu madre juntos los cuatro en este lugar.

TOMOYO: ¿Todos ustedes se conocían?

MASAO: Sí, aunque cada uno en circunstancias diferentes. Tus padres eran amigos de la infancia por lo que siempre permanecían juntos mientras que Sayako y yo nos conocimos cuando ingresé a la Academia.

TOMOYO: Entiendo.

 _Mientras tanto, Kaito y Takasugi observan escondidos a lo lejos entre los árboles. Dejando preocupados por lo que sucede._

KAITO: (¿Así que no es suficiente? Quizá deba intervenir, pero…)

TAKASUGI: Estoy muy contento.

KAITO: ¿Eh?

TAKASUGI: La mirada que tiene, es como aquella vez que la conocí. Tomoyo ha recuperado su espíritu de detective.

KAITO: (Tiene razón. Este caso pertenece a Tomoyo. No necesita de mi ayuda y menos la de su amigo enmascarado.)

TOMOYO: Tamaki.

MASAO: Dime.

TOMOYO: Acerca del caso de ahora, me dijiste que tenías una coartada, ¿Cierto? Me gustaría que me lo explicaras con detalle.

MASAO: ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

TOMOYO: Hay algo que quiero confirmar.

MASAO: De acuerdo.

 _Tomoyo interroga a Tamaki sobre su coartada de la noche del crimen._

MASAO: _"Esa noche quedé en reunirme con un amigo a las ocho y treinta…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Puedes probar eso?

MASAO: Puedes preguntar a mi amigo si así lo deseas. Tengo aquí su teléfono.

TOMOYO: (Seguro que lo tiene preparado. Posiblemente mentirá con respecto a la reunión. Mejor sigo adelante con el tema.) Continúa con tu declaración.

MASAO: _"Al reunirnos fuimos a tomar unas copas en un bar cercano hasta medianoche…"_

TOMOYO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Recuerda a que bar fueron exactamente?

MASAO: La verdad es que no podría decirlo. Estábamos tan distraídos que solo nos metimos al sitio más cercano.

TOMOYO: (En pocas palabras, su coartada no es del toda perfecta. Es posible que tenga algún punto franqueable.) Entiendo, continúa.

MASAO: _"El crimen ocurrió entre las siete y las nueve de la noche, ¿cierto? Entonces no hay posibilidad que yo sea sospechoso…"_

TOMOYO: ¡PROTESTO!

MASAO: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Yo no diría que su coartada sea del toda precisa. Más bien diría que está llena de contradicciones.

MASAO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

TOMOYO: Le contaré todo desde el principio acerca de las contradicciones que hay en este caso. El verdadero asesino sabía quién atacó al Sr. Kunishida esa noche y lo planeó todo de manera similar a cómo termino aquel incidente. El primero en morir fue el Sr. Ishimada quien lo hizo ver como si fuera un suicidio. Sin embargo, la policía no estaría completamente segura con ello y fue cuando se le ocurrió un modo de hacer que sospecháramos de Araki sólo para matarle a él también. Con ello, concretaría su plan maestro y libraría de cualquier sospecha hacia él.

MASAO: Sin embargo, si el plan era asesinar a Ishimada y cargarle las culpas a Araki Inoue, ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de llevar a Ishimada fuera de su casa y convertir un lugar tan lejano como el sitio del suicidio?

TOMOYO: Para manipular la coartada, por supuesto.

MASAO: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: El culpable llevó a Ishimada en coche al bosque y lo mató allí. Entonces escondió el coche en un almacén vacío que encontramos cerca de la casa de Ishimada. A las ocho de la noche, el asesino se hizo pasar por Ishimada y me llamó. Después llevó el coche de Ishimada lejos de su casa para esconderlo también en el almacén. Luego fue a reunirse con un amigo a las ocho y treinta y se quedó hasta medianoche. Finalmente, volvió al almacén y llevó el coche de Ishimada al bosque. Si yo testificaba que recibí una llamada suya a las ocho de la noche, sería de lógica decir que Ishimada no murió antes de las nueve ni antes de las ocho. Con ello, el culpable crearía una coartada perfecta, el reunirse con alguien a esa hora.

MASAO: ¿Así que estás diciendo que la última llamada que recibiste era del asesino de Ishimada quien se hizo pasar por él?

TOMOYO: Correcto ¿Ahora entiendes la contradicción?

 _Takasugi quien escucha de lejos la conversación entre Tomoyo y Masao con el aparato de escuchas que tiene Kaito en su mano se pone intrigado._

TAKASUGI: Pero Tomoyo me dijo que nunca confundiría la voz de una persona y menos que llamara varias veces.

MASAO: Brillante deducción, Tomoyo. Sin embargo, todavía eres muy joven ¿No crees que tus oídos te engañaran?

TOMOYO: Si hubiera sido una sola vez, no me habrían engañado. Sin embargo, el culpable, con el objetivo de engañarme y crear un testigo para su coartada, comenzó hacerse pasar por el Sr. Ishimada desde hace dos semanas atrás. La primera llamada que recibí y junto con las otras llamadas que recibía cada noche, no eran las del verdadero Ishimada. En pocas palabras, la víctima no se reunió conmigo ni una sola vez ¿No lo crees, Tamaki? Así es, el verdadero culpable… ¡Es usted! Supongo que fue difícil hacerte pasar por él, ¿cierto? Aun así, temías por si te descubría, ya que eras uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre por lo que no sería complicado para alguien como yo. Por eso, aquella noche llegaste tarde al restaurante a propósito. Querías hacerme comer y beber para desviar mi concentración. Además hiciste que todo el mundo te viera para evitar que luzcas sospechoso. Por supuesto que la búsqueda del testigo no salió bien porque todo era una farsa. Además para evitar que sospechara de las continuas llamadas, esperabas a que el verdadero Ishimada se duchara y usabas un teléfono inalámbrico que usabas como anexo que habías instalado para llamarme cada noche.

MASAO: Debo decir que tu teoría es brillante. Sin embargo, resulta inútil si no tienes una prueba concluyente. Si algo aprendí, es que la gente únicamente cree en las pruebas y en un caso, las pruebas lo son todo.

TOMOYO: No debo negar que tienes razón. Por ello, tengo aquí la prueba que estás pidiendo.

MASAO: ¿Qué dices?

TOMOYO: La prueba definitiva es…

 _Tomoyo saca de sus bolsillos, la prueba que tiene guardada lo cual deja impresionado a Masao._

MASAO: ¡Esto es…!

TOMOYO: Exacto. Para tu mala fortuna, no contaste que conseguiría esto después de golpearme afuera de la empresa de Ishimada. Esta cinta contiene la grabación con la verdadera voz del Sr. Ishimada que dejó grabada al quejarse en una compañía de Galletas. Además, cometiste un grave error también al llamarme a mi móvil, ya que por costumbre suelo grabar mis conversaciones con otras personas. Si analizamos la voz grabada en mi celular con los chicos del laboratorio, encontraremos al verdadero dueño de la voz. Aquí tiene su prueba irrefutable, Sr. Tamaki.

MASAO: Debo admitir que eres impresionante. Eres tan buena como tu padre, no, incluso has sido capaz de superarlo. Parece que mis esfuerzos no han valido la pena.

TOMOYO: Además cometiste otro grave error. Aquel día no fue ninguna coincidencia encontrarnos en esa cafetería. Por fortuna, la dueña de la cafetería es nada menos que una vieja amiga mía y corroboró que tú no eres un cliente regular ya que era la primera vez que te vio allí. Entonces, fue allí cuando lo sospeché claramente.

MASAO: Así es.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué?

MASAO: Lamento mucho por haberte utilizado pero eras la única persona que podía detenerme.

TOMOYO: ¡Basta Tamaki! ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a esos dos? Un policía respetable como tú… ¡Exijo una explicación! Encima después de cinco años ¿Por qué?

MASAO: Se trata de mi esposa… murió el mes pasado tras dos largos años luchando contra el cáncer. Sus últimas palabras fueron… "Perdóname por lo de hace cinco años". Entré en shock. Se había sentido culpable todo este tiempo. Todo este tiempo pensó que su testimonio fue lo que hizo que yo perdiera mi trabajo. Pero nunca dejé de creer en sus palabras hasta el final. Ishimada hirió una persona y preparó falsos testigos para crear su coartada. Todo eso lo comprobé cuando fui al funeral del señor Kunishida tras enterarme de su muerte. Entonces fue cuando llamé inmediatamente a Ishimada. Le pregunté si él fue quien lo mató ¿Sabes que fue lo que me respondió? "Esta vez no he sido yo". Fue allí cuando me di cuenta. Con eso afirmó que el incidente anterior sí lo hizo él ¡El testimonio de Sayoko era cierto! Dijo la verdad y nadie le creyó y solo sirvió para disculparse justo antes de morir ¡Quería vengarla! Había dejado de creer en la justicia. Tomoyo, se acerca una era oscura en la ley donde testigos falsos y pruebas manipuladas inculpan a inocentes y dejan libres a culpables. Si tan solo hubiera más personas como tú, las cosas serían diferentes. Estoy completamente seguro.

TOMOYO: Tamaki…

MASAO: Tomoyo… por favor… perdona a tu padre. Él no tenía intención de hacerte daño. Él tan solo no quería involucrarte en aquel incidente que cambió su vida. El caso de Magic Rose.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Magic Rose? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 _Lamentablemente eso me trajo distracción y Tamaki empieza a huir rápidamente hacia el otro lado._

TOMOYO: ¡Tamaki!

TAKASUGI: ¡Oh no! ¡El sospechoso escapa!

KAITO: (Pero, ¿Por qué ira a huir de repente? ¡No! ¡No irá a…! ¡Demonios!)

 _Kaito y Takasugi se unen en la persecución pero Tamaki corre muy rápido y le perdimos el rastro._

TAKASUGI: ¡Maldición! ¡Le perdimos!

KAITO: ¡Detective! ¡Busque por la izquierda! Yo iré por el otro lado.

 _Mientras tanto, yo corrí hacia otra dirección y me fijé que está yéndose hacia el acantilado en la parte más alta. Temía lo peor, viendo todo lo que hizo, no le queda más remedio que ir por ese trágico camino._

TOMOYO: ¡TAMAKIIIIIIIIII! ¡Noooooooo!

 _En ese preciso momento, un gancho gigante con una cuerda aparece a gran velocidad y le sujeta el brazo a Tamaki logrando sujetarlo._

KAITO: ¡Tomoyooooooo! ¡Rapidooooo!

TOMOYO: ¡Kaito Ninomiya!

 _En ese momento ayudé a Kaito a sujetar el otro extremo de la cuerda que va unido a una curiosa pistola que se me hace familiar pero no podía pensar en ello debido a la desesperación._

TOMOYO: ¡Tamaki! ¡No permitiré que mueras! Tienes que pagar por tu crimen, así que no puedo dejarte morir. Fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre ¡No permitiré que lo hagas! ¡Tamaki!

MASAO: ¡Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: ¡Tamaki!

 _Nuestras miradas se concentraron. Pude ver una expresión de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza en los ojos de Tamaki. Finalmente todo había terminado, el caso más complicado que haya enfrentado durante mi carrera. Sin embargo, las palabras de Tamaki dejaron una profunda intriga en mi mente, una vez más el nombre de Magic Rose hace mención en mi vida._

 _Cafetería de Yukine, al día siguiente en la tarde. Kaito y el Detective Takasugi se encuentran reunidos en la mesa mientras brindan por el éxito del caso._

TAKASUGI: ¡Un brindis por Tomoyo!

KAITO: ¡Sí! Por fortuna estoy en mi descanso así que puedo aprovechar en relajarme un rato.

TAKASUGI: La verdad es que todo fue un martirio.

KAITO: Lo malo es que he perdido protagonismo en todo este tiempo pero me alegra que Tomoyo haya recuperado la confianza en sí misma.

TAKASUGI: Sí, ahora podrá seguir trabajando como Inspectora sin remordimientos.

KAITO: Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estará Tomoyo? Normalmente viene a esta hora.

TAKASUGI: Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto desde esta mañana. Mmmm… posiblemente se sienta angustiada con lo del Sr. Tamaki. Después de todo era un buen policía y amigo de su padre.

 _En ese momento, llega Yukine a la cafetería quien acaba de realizar algunos recados._

YUKINE: ¡Hola muchachos! Me alegra de verlo Detective Takasugi. Puedo ver que está de un excelente humor hoy.

TAKASUGI: Pues claro. Finalmente hemos conseguido resolver el caso.

YUKINE: Hablando de eso, me encontré con Tomoyo hace varios minutos.

KAITO: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces viene para acá?

YUKINE: No, dijo que tenía que ver a su superior. Dijo algo que tenía que entregar su placa pero no entendí bien.

TAKASUGI: ¿Queeeee? ¡No! ¡No podría…!

KAITO: Sí. Sí se atrevería.

TAKASUGI & KAITO: ¡TOMOYOOOOOOO!

KAITO: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

TAKASUGI: Tengo el coche aparcado a la vuelta.

KAITO: ¿Y qué espera? ¡Vámonos deprisa!

YUKINE: ¡Muchachos! Pero, ¿qué sucede?

KAITO: ¡Es una situación de vida o muerte! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Vamos Detective!

 _Kaito y el Detective Takasugi suben en el coche y se dirigen rumbo al Departamento de Policía._

KAITO: ¡Apresúrese Takasugi! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! ¡Haga sonar la sirena!

TAKASUGI: ¡Ahora lo hago! ¡Sujétate fuerte! ¡Voy a acelerar a toda marcha!

KAITO: ¡Espera! ¡No tan rapidoooooooooooooo!

 _Takasugi, con una gran destreza acelera a toda marcha esquivando los autos y tomando atajos evitando el tráfico para llegar rápidamente al Departamento de Policía. Por fortuna, pese a la velocidad en que acelera, consiguen llegar ilesos y se apresuran en correr hacia la oficina del Superintendente._

 _ **Oficina del Superintendente, segundos después.**_

SUPERINTENDENTE: Ya veo. Debe ser difícil para ti después del tiempo en que has trabajado con nosotros.

TOMOYO: Sí, lo he estado pensando detenidamente y he llegado a esta decisión. Aquí tiene mi placa.

SUPERINTENDENTE: De acuerdo. En ese caso…

 _Para sorpresa de todos Takasugi y Kaito aparecen repentinamente todo exhaustos por la corrida que han dado para subir hasta aquí._

TAKASUGI: ¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡No lo hagaaaaaa!

KAITO: ¡Por favor Inspectora Tomoyo! ¡No lo haga!

TOMOYO: ¿Huh?

TAKASUGI: ¡Señor! ¡Le juro que la Inspectora Sakagami no es responsable de este incidente! ¡Por favor no permita que se marche!

KAITO: ¡Cierto! ¡Además fue ella quien resolvió el caso! ¡Se lo suplico!

SUPERINTENDENTE: ¿Pueden explicar qué significa todo esto?

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspectora, por favor! ¡Le pido que no entregue su placa! ¡Usted es muy importante para el departamento! Yo jamás habría podido llegar tan lejos sin usted. Soy un idiota, incompetente que todavía necesita mucho que aprender, por eso…

KAITO: ¡Usted es la mejor policía que he conocido! Por eso, por favor…

 _No podía creer lo que ven mis ojos. Estaba completamente avergonzada al presenciar semejante espectáculo por medio de este par de idiotas que estaban arrodillados en el piso._

TOMOYO: Oigan, ustedes dos… realmente son un par de idiotas.

SUPERINTENDENTE: Es irónico ver que usted esté rodeada por este tipo de gente.

TOMOYO: Debo decir que son unos estúpidos pero al menos confiables.

 _Takasugi y Kaito se miran confundidos por las palabras de ambos._

SUPERINTENDENTE: Inspectora Sakagami, aquí tiene su nueva placa.

KAITO: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿N-Nueva placa ha dicho?

TOMOYO: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso ustedes creían que me iba a retirar? Lo que sucede es que mi placa está muy vieja y se dañó durante un incidente anterior por lo que el Superintendente me ofreció a cambiarme por una nueva. La verdad es que no estaba tan segura y me sentía algo angustiada ya que me trajo muchos recuerdos de mis experiencias anteriores en la policía. Fue una decisión complicada pero ahora que he visto a través de este caso, aprendí que no debe aferrarse uno al pasado sino seguir adelante y pensar en el futuro. Por eso… ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

TAKASUGI: Entonces lo de entregar su placa era…

KAITO: ¡Ay cielos!

 _Takasugi y Kaito se desploman al piso desmayados por la impresión y el malentendido que se acaba de armar._

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar este par de estúpidos?

KAITO: Tomoyoooo…

TAKASUGI: ¡Ayyyyyy!

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡Saludos a todos y espero que disfruten del siguiente espectáculo! En esta ocasión, recuperaré una vez más mi protagonismo en una nueva aventura. Esta vez mi siguiente objetivo será… ¿Eeeeeeh? T-T-Tomoyo acaba de… ¿Pedirme una cita? ¿Estoy soñando? ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Huh? ¿Mi jefa dice que es bastante sospechoso? Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo? Ahora que lo pienso, ese día no tenía que… ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Magic Record 13: Mi cita con Tomoyo ¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!_


	14. Magic Record 13: Mi cita con Tomoyo

**MAGIC RECORD 13: Mi cita con Tomoyo**

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago y una brillante Inspectora de la Interpol quienes luchan por la verdad y la justicia ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! Tras haber fracasado en muchas ocasiones la captura del famoso "Ladrón de los Mil Rostros", un suceso inesperado ocurre y Kaito deberá enfrentar una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida donde su identidad secreta estará en peligro de ser revelada ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Todo comienza en una noche oscura y fría, desde lo alto de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una figura hace su aparición, el famoso ladrón Magic Rose quien observa la ciudad desde lo alto planeando su siguiente objetivo._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡El espectáculo empieza ahora!

 _Museo de la ciudad de Kagoyama, sala de exposición de joyas, hora 9:05 p.m._

 _Todo se encontraba en un profundo silencio, la sala completamente oscura sin ninguna presencia a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el astuto ladrón logra infiltrarse usando la oscuridad como su aliada._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Perfecto! Esto ha sido más sencillo que las otras veces.

 _Tras conseguir el aparador de cristal sin problema alguno, Magic Rose levanta rápidamente la joya y coloca rápidamente una réplica con un peso similar a esta sobre el pedestal._

MAGIC ROSE: Muy ingenuos si pensaron que dejaría activar la alarma quitando el peso de la joya. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de…

 _Sin embargo, Magic Rose no imaginó que había otra alarma que se activaría al colocar el aparador de cristal en su lugar._

MAGIC ROSE: Ya me imaginaba que no sería tan sencillo. Bien, qué empiece el show.

 _La alarma empieza a activarse encendiendo todas las luces del museo, Magic Rose hace su escape rutinario saliendo rápidamente en dirección hacia la azotea del museo siendo perseguido por una multitud de policías al mando del Detective Takasugi. Sin embargo, este los elude fácilmente lanzando por arte de magia bombas de humo los cuales impiden que sus captores sigan con la persecución._

TAKASUGI: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Maldición! ¡Se va a escapar!

 _Magic Rose, con la joya consigue escapar llegando rápidamente a la cima de la azotea mientras observa la joya que tiene en sus manos._

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, ahora tienes que regresar con tu verdadero dueño. Quien imaginaría que el encargado del museo fue engañado adquiriendo una joya robada. La verdad es que esto ha sido demasiado sencillo. Siento pena por el Detective Takasugi, pero así son las cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a…

 _Cuando todo parecía resultar una misión sencilla, el astuto ladrón es sorprendido por las luces de los reflectores que se encienden justo detrás de él y no tiene más opción que cubrir su rostro con su capa para evitar ser descubierto._

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo?

TOMOYO: ¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado ingenuo Magic Rose!

MAGIC ROSE: Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta. Ya me parecía que resultaba demasiado sencillo para ser cierto, mi querida Inspectora Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Lamento decirte que has caído en mi trampa mortal. No tienes escapatoria. Esta vez no podrás esconderte ante la luz de la verdad.

MAGIC ROSE: Admirables palabras, pero lamentablemente tengo que refutar sobre eso.

 _Magic Rose lanza sus múltiples rosas navaja los cuales destruyen uno por uno los vidrios de los reflectores dejando oscuro el lugar._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hizo eso?

MAGIC ROSE: Me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero tengo un trabajo importante que hacer ¡Adiós!

 _Magic Rose escapa nuevamente usando sus trucos de globos pero Takasugi llega justo con sus hombres trayendo un reflector de luz gigante lo cual facilita a Tomoyo para sacar su arma y apuntar directamente a los globos para reventarlos con precisión._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Cielos!

TOMOYO: ¡Te tengo!

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, Magic Rose lanza una bomba de humo y saca inmediatamente su Hanglider lo cual le permite volar rápidamente por el cielo. Sin embargo, una fuerte corriente de aire en dirección contraria impide que este pueda escapar rápidamente y se encuentra a la vista de todos._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Maldición! ¡No contaba con esto! ¡Waaaaah!

 _De pronto, debido a la fuerte ráfaga y una desesperada improvisación, su artefacto se rompe y este empieza a caer desde lo alto fuera del edificio arrojando sin querer la joya en la azotea y se le cae el antifaz mientras desciende rápidamente hacia el fondo. Por unos instantes, Tomoyo queda perpleja al ver el rostro del ladrón sin su antifaz pero debido al tiempo no lo ve con claridad._

 _Minutos después, Tomoyo y sus hombres buscan por los alrededores en el lugar donde Magic Rose supuestamente descendió pero sin una pista acerca de su paradero._

TOMOYO: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir ante semejante caída y escabullirse por los árboles?

TAKASUGI: ¡Inspectora Sakagami! ¡Mire lo que hemos encontrado en la alcantarilla cercana!

 _Takasugi le muestra una nota que encontró encima de la alcantarilla firmada por nadie más ni menos que el mismo Magic Rose. Tomoyo empieza a leer el contenido: "Esta noche he tenido un serio contratiempo pero vendré el próximo domingo a las 7:00 p.m. para llevarme de nuevo "El Diamante Ming", firma Magic Rose"._

TOMOYO: ¡¿Otra vez está jugando conmigo?! Sin embargo, el rostro que vi… ¿Será posible?

 _Al día siguiente, en la cafetería que se encuentra bajando al pie de la colina cerca del distrito comercial en la ciudad de Hikarizaka, Kaito se encuentra barriendo la sala con una actitud deprimente._

KAITO: ¡Ahhh! Me cuesta creer que haya tenido mala suerte esa noche.

YUKINE: ¡Lo lamento mucho Kaito!

KAITO: No es su culpa jefa, la verdad es que yo me descuidé y confié demasiado en el invento de Sudou. No imaginaba que haría un viento fuerte esa noche.

SUDOU: ¡No me culpes de tus errores!

KAITO: Esa no era mi intención. Por cierto, ¿pudiste repararla?

SUDOU: ¿Repararla? Pero si ha quedado totalmente destrozada. Me tomara al menos un par de semanas en reconstruir otra.

KAITO: ¡Cielos! Supongo que no ha sido mi día ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar peor?

 _Departamento de Asuntos Criminales, Sección de la Interpol, Oficina de la Inspectora Sakagami, minutos más tarde._

TAKASUGI: Inspectora Sakagami, ¿me mandó usted llamar?

TOMOYO: Así es. Detective Takasugi, como sabrás, Magic Rose tiene pensado regresar nuevamente por el diamante el próximo domingo.

TAKASUGI: Efectivamente. Estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para proteger esta vez la joya y evitar que se salga con la suya esta vez.

TOMOYO: Detective Takasugi, quiero pedirle un favor muy importante.

TAKASUGI: Claro.

TOMOYO: Quiero que esté a cargo de la seguridad del museo el próximo domingo.

TAKASUGI: Por supuesto. Puede usted confiar en… ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Yoooo?

TOMOYO: Correcto. Cuento con usted, detective.

TAKASUGI: ¡P-pero Magic Rose intentará robar la joya y con más peligro! ¡Será imposible que pueda capturarlo sin su ayuda! ¿Por qué no puede asistir?

TOMOYO: Tengo un asunto importante que atender ese día.

TAKASUGI: ¿Más importante que la captura de Magic Rose?

TOMOYO: Podría decirse que es de la misma importancia. Por ello, cuento con su ayuda.

TAKASUGI: De acuerdo. Haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero, ¿qué piensa hacer?

TOMOYO: Hay algo que quiero comprobar. Algo que nos ayudará a resolver este caso por lo que tomaré el día libre.

TAKASUGI: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Bueno, tengo que ir a investigar unos expedientes. Nos vemos mañana, detective Takasugi.

TAKASUGI: Me pregunto qué habrá querido decir con eso.

 _Tomoyo investiga los expedientes acerca de cierta persona en particular y se lleva alguna que otra sorpresa lo cual le hace sospechar._

TOMOYO: Esto se ve interesante. Así que es un aprendiz de mago, ¿eh? Encaja con ciertas particularidades, pero no estoy segura. Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

 _En la tarde siguiente, en la Cafetería de Yukine, no hay clientes a esa hora por lo que Kaito aprovecha en terminar su tarea del instituto._

KAITO: ¡Ah! No solo he tenido mala suerte en fallar en mi misión sino que también voy retrasado en mis tareas. Por fortuna no hay clientes el día de hoy, espero que pueda terminar a tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría ser peor?

 _En ese preciso momento, un cliente inesperado ingresa a la cafetería._

KAITO: ¡Oh! Bienvenido, ¿en qué le puedo…? ¡Oh! ¡Inspectora Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: Es un buen momento para encontrarte.

KAITO: ¿Sucede algo? Si busca al Detective Takasugi no ha venido el día de hoy.

TOMOYO: No, no he venido por eso. La verdad, es que hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

KAITO: No hay problema ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

TOMOYO: Verás, hace poco gané unos boletos con entradas al Parque de Diversiones que se inauguró hace algunas semanas. Tenía pensado invitar a mi hermano el fin de semana pero surgió un inconveniente por lo que no podrá asistir. Como el Detective Takasugi anda ocupado también, pensaba si… pues… te gustaría acompañarme este fin de semana.

KAITO: ¿En serio? ¿M-me está invitando?

TOMOYO: Sí.

KAITO: ¿Al parque de diversiones?

TOMOYO: Sí, pero supongo que estarás ocupado ese día, ¿no?

KAITO: ¡Noooo! ¡Para nada! ¡Estaré encantado de ir con usted!

TOMOYO: De acuerdo. Entonces nos reuniremos en la estación este domingo a las 11:00 de la mañana.

KAITO: ¡Ahí estaré!

 _Un par de horas después, Yukine Miyazawa, la dueña de la cafetería regresa de hacer un encargo y encuentra a Kaito muy eufórico._

YUKINE: ¡Hola! ¡Disculpa por la tardanza! Fui a ayudar a una amiga quien me pidió…

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡La vida me sonríe! ¡Qué afortunado soy! ¡Lalalala!

YUKINE: ¡Oh! Veo que has estado muy contento el día de hoy ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

KAITO: ¡Qué bueno que lo pregunta, jefa! ¡Este domingo voy a tener una cita! ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: ¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Entonces Hazuki te pidió una cita?

KAITO: No, estás equivocada.

YUKINE: ¿No fue Hazuki? Mmmm… ¡Ah! Ishida del club de coro de tu escuela, pero creo que ella ya tiene…

KAITO: No, yo diría alguien más mayor.

YUKINE: ¡Oh! ¿Vas a salir con tu profesora? Pero, creo que resultaría algo complicado…

KAITO: ¡Jefa! ¡Por favor! ¡No me arruine el momento! No estoy hablando de ella tampoco.

YUKINE: Mmmm… la verdad es que no tengo a nadie más en mi mente salvo a las otras chicas que atienden aquí.

KAITO: ¡Je, je, je! Hablo de Tomoyo ¡Je, je!

YUKINE: ¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Tomoyo Sakagami, mi amiga?

KAITO: ¡Así es! ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: ¡Oh! Pero eso es totalmente inesperado. Jamás hubiera pasado por mi mente que Tomoyo te invitara a salir a alguna parte.

KAITO: No entiendo que quiere decir exactamente. Sin embargo, finalmente mis esfuerzos comienzan a dar fruto.

YUKINE: ¿Y cómo es que te pidió salir?

KAITO: Sé qué es difícil de creer pero casualmente ella me invitó a salir ya que ganó unos boletos para el nuevo parque de diversiones que hay en la ciudad vecina y como no consiguió a nadie con quien ir, pues me invitó a mí ¡Qué afortunado! ¿Verdad?

YUKINE: Mmmm… sí, es verdad sorprendente (Demasiado diría yo.) ¿Para cuándo es la cita exactamente?

KAITO: Para este domingo. Jefa, ¿qué me aconseja usar? ¿Ropa casual o ropa formal? Estoy muy nervioso.

YUKINE: Bueno, Tomoyo es sencilla así que no hay problema que uses ropa casual, pero…

KAITO: ¡Sí! ¡Tiene usted mucha razón! ¡Oh! ¡No puedo esperar!

YUKINE: (Mmmm… pero, ¿por qué casualmente…? ¡Oh!) ¡Kaito! Por cierto…

KAITO: ¿Tendré que llevar algún regalo? Mmmm… no, suena algo atrevido….

YUKINE: ¡Disculpa! Siento interrumpir tu momento de felicidad, pero…

KAITO: ¿Sucede algo, jefa?

YUKINE: Kaito, este domingo por coincidencia, ¿no tienes un trabajo que hacer?

KAITO: ¿Un trabajo? Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡El museo! Casi lo olvido.

YUKINE: Así es. Todavía no hemos conseguido recuperar el Diamante Ming y devolverle a su verdadero dueño.

KAITO: Mmmmm… bueno… pues, qué se le va a hacer. Llamaré a Tomoyo y le diré que no podré ir.

YUKINE: ¡Espera un momento! No puedes…

KAITO: Tiene razón. Sería una descortesía rechazar su invitación. En ese caso, enviaré una carta posponiendo que Magic Rose vendrá para otra fecha.

YUKINE: Me temo que eso empeoraría más las cosas.

KAITO: ¿Por qué lo dice, jefa?

YUKINE: Kaito, ¿te das cuenta en la situación que estás metido?

KAITO: ¿Qué quiere decir?

YUKINE: Pensemos con lógica. Kaito, no me has contado exactamente qué ocurrió aquella noche en el museo. Según dijiste, no pudiste robar la joya debido a que tuviste un serio inconveniente durante el escape ¿Puedes contarme?

KAITO: Mmmm… esa noche… Bueno, conseguí robar la joya, escapé de la policía con mis trucos hasta llegar a la azotea, pero inesperadamente Tomoyo me emboscó con unos reflectores pero conseguí deshacerme de ellos y…

YUKINE: Según tu discusión con Sudou, el Hanglider se rompió esa noche cuando trataste de escapar, ¿cierto?

KAITO: Ah, sí. No calculé que había fuerte viento en contra justo a esa hora por lo que tuve un imprevisto y me caí arrojando la joya fuera de mi alcance.

YUKINE: ¿Ocurrió algo más en ese momento?

KAITO: Pues, nada importante excepto… ¡Auch!

 _Kaito de pronto, comienza a sudar de los nervios cuando recuerda otra razón más por la cual le fue imposible recuperar el diamante en ese momento._

YUKINE: ¿Excepto qué?

KAITO: Ah, pues… solo perdí el antifaz por culpa del viento y la caída, pero nada significante ya que nadie pudo verme en ese instante.

YUKINE: ¿Estás seguro?

KAITO: Sí, ¿por qué?

YUKINE: Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué casualmente Tomoyo te invita precisamente a ti al parque de diversiones un domingo por la tarde que por coincidencia es el mismo día en que Magic Rose regresa para robar la joya?

KAITO: ¡Auch! Pues… ¡Qué extraña coincidencia! ¿No? ¡Je, je!

YUKINE: ¡Kaito! Esto es muy serio. Si mi intuición es correcta, es muy posible que Tomoyo haya descubierto la posible identidad de Magic Rose.

KAITO: No, eso no es posible. Magic Rose sabe esconder bien su identidad.

YUKINE: Yo no contaría con ello. La conozco muy bien, recuerda que ella ha logrado resolver diversos casos durante su carrera en la policía.

KAITO: ¡Ups! ¡Eso significa que…! ¡Ay no! Creo que esta vez sí metí la pata.

YUKINE: ¿Te das cuenta finalmente en el problema que estás metido? Si ninguno de los dos aparece ese día, confirmará definitivamente las sospechas de Tomoyo e irán directo contra ti.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Eso es un verdadero problema.

YUKINE: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Supongo que eso llegaría tarde o temprano. Kaito, no tenemos más elección que dejar esto. Además, por mi culpa ya te he causado demasiados problemas. Iré a confesar todo a Tomoyo, de esa manera tu no serás…

KAITO: Lo siento mucho jefa, pero eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir. Además, no olvide que ahora yo soy Magic Rose.

YUKINE: ¡Pero!

KAITO: La solución a este problema es algo simple. Para eliminar las sospechas de Tomoyo, Kaito Ninomiya y Magic Rose tienen que estar presentes en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto? Con ello, quedará solucionado y el secreto se mantendrá a salvo.

YUKINE: Pero, ¿cómo piensas a hacer eso? ¡Es totalmente imposible! Ambos lugares no están cerca el uno con el otro.

KAITO: ¡Pues precisamente de eso se trata! ¡Magic Rose hará el truco más asombroso de toda su vida!

YUKINE: Sin embargo, ¿cómo piensas lograrlo?

KAITO: Ya lo tengo planeado jefa. Le contaré los detalles. El truco se llamará "La cita milagrosa del mago" ¡Je, je, je!

YUKINE: La verdad, algunas veces me cuesta mucho comprender lo que piensa.

 _El tiempo transcurre rápidamente y finalmente llega el domingo, Kaito llega rápido a la estación con algo de retraso a la hora acordada._

KAITO: ¡Hola Inspectora Tomoyo! ¿Le hice esperar?

TOMOYO: Emm… preferiría que me llamaras Tomoyo el día de hoy. Recuerda que no estoy de servicio.

 _Kaito nota que Tomoyo lleva puesto un lindo vestido de color blanco el día de hoy._

KAITO: ¡Oh! Le queda muy bien el vestido.

TOMOYO: Gracias, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos perder el tren.

KAITO: De acuerdo.

 _Tomoyo se dirige a la máquina de la estación para recargar su tarjeta pero al meter el dinero la máquina se lleva el importe y genera un error en el sistema._

TOMOYO: Lo siento, es que no acostumbro mucho a tomar el tren por mi trabajo.

KAITO: ¡No hay problema! Siempre pasan esas cosas. Observe como lo hago.

 _Kaito con una sorprendente habilidad consigue que la máquina funcione y le devuelva el dinero que ella perdió._

KAITO: ¡Listo! ¡Qué fácil! ¿No? Ahora podrá intentarlo en otra máquina.

TOMOYO: (Muy sospechoso. Me cuesta creer que este chico sea el ladrón que estoy persiguiendo. Sin embargo, sus acciones demuestran claramente que no debo subestimarlo.)

 _Después de viajar quince minutos en tren y caminar algunos minutos más, ambos llegan a su destino, el nuevo parque de diversiones._

KAITO: Al fin hemos llegado.

TOMOYO: ¿Entramos?

KAITO: Claro.

 _Tomoyo y Kaito ingresan al parque haciendo un recorrido por las instalaciones. Era un día hermoso y soleado donde se puede apreciar a mucha gente divirtiéndose con sus familias._

KAITO: Ese tren hace un recorrido por el parque, ¿le parece si vamos primero allí?

TOMOYO: Claro.

 _Ambos suben al pequeño tren que hace un recorrido alrededor por el parque mientras observan las atracciones. Posteriormente deciden ir a probar en la montaña rusa, aunque Tomoyo le empieza a dar un poco de mareo al bajar._

KAITO: ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

TOMOYO: Descuida. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de atracciones.

KAITO: ¿Qué le parece si vamos a alguna más suave?

TOMOYO: Mmmm… ¿qué opinas de esa?

 _Tomoyo señala la casa embrujada que se encuentra justo cerca de ellos._

KAITO: ¡Ups! Esto… ¿no sería mejor…?

TOMOYO: ¡Ven, vamos a entrar!

KAITO: Aaaaaa… Pero…

 _Ambos ingresan a la casa embrujada donde al principio el muro empieza a moverse por sí mismo cambiando de dirección. Esa clase de trucos no impresionan a Kaito. Sin embargo, este empieza a asustarse al ver monstruos en forma de mariscos._

KAITO: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah!

TOMOYO: Pensé que no te daban miedo esas cosas.

KAITO: Es que detesto los mariscos. Sobre todo los cangrejos.

TOMOYO: Bueno, esa es una parte especial de ti.

KAITO: Mmmm… esto es raro.

TOMOYO: ¿Sobre qué?

KAITO: ¡Ah! No, nada. Es solo que... bueno, imaginaba si usted…

TOMOYO: Supongo que no es normal que una chica no tenga miedo a nada.

KAITO: ¡No! No es lo que intentaba…

TOMOYO: Digamos que estando en la policía he enfrentado muchos horrores. Aunque el peor horror que tuve en mi vida fue incluso antes de graduarme.

KAITO: (¿Huh? ¿Durante la secundaria? Me pregunto qué clase de miedo habrá tenido.)

 _Después de almorzar, ambos deciden subir a la noria para conversar acerca de su día juntos en el parque._

TOMOYO: Gracias Kaito, hoy la he pasado muy bien. Siento haberte invitado así de repente.

KAITO: No, no hay problema. Yo también la he pasado genial.

TOMOYO: Dime Kaito, ¿qué piensas de Magic Rose?

KAITO: ¿Huh? Pues, bueno… dicen que es genial haciendo trucos sorprendentes que impresionan a la gente aunque sea un ladrón.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿por qué lo hace? Los objetos que roba por lo general son de sumo valor envueltos en casos de pérdida, estafa y entre otras y siempre consigue devolverlo a sus dueños ¿Acaso pretende ser un Robin Hood moderno y burlarse de las autoridades?

KAITO: No, no creo que sea su intención. Además dicen que ha ayudado a mucha gente.

TOMOYO: Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así, un criminal es un criminal sin importar los motivos que tenga y todos deben ser arrestados.

KAITO: ¡Auch! Supongo que tiene razón. Entonces, ¿usted odia a Magic Rose?

TOMOYO: No se trata de odio o rencor. Solo hago mi trabajo pero ese sujeto solo representa un obstáculo en mi carrera. Ah, disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte con ese tema.

KAITO: Descuide, no hay problema. Por cierto, usted mencionó que tuvo un gran temor en el pasado, ¿es eso verdad?

TOMOYO: Sí, digamos que estuve envuelta en un incidente la cual estuve a punto de perder aquello que más quería, el vínculo con mi familia.

KAITO: Oh, debió ser duro.

TOMOYO: Así es. En aquella época yo… era una delincuente juvenil.

KAITO: ¿Queeeeeee? Me cuesta difícil creerlo. Alguien tan firme y estricta como usted…

TOMOYO: Te equivocas. Durante mi juventud era una persona débil, me dedicaba a desfogar mi cólera con cualquier rufián que se atravesaba en mi camino. En mi corazón solo existía el odio y la desesperación, pero hubo una persona que me ayudó a cambiar todo eso.

KAITO: ¿Quién?

TOMOYO: Mi hermano menor. Aunque yo me comportaba de una manera fría y distante, él se preocupaba mucho por mí. Sin embargo, no fui una buena hermana. A pesar de ello, el continuaba queriéndome sin cortar los vínculos que nos une. Sin embargo, nuestros padres tenían problemas, ambos tenían discusiones fuertes los cuales no se entendían el uno al otro. Con el tiempo tomaron la decisión de divorciarse, por lo que se estaba decidiendo quien se quedaría con cada uno de nosotros dos, pero mi hermano no quería eso. No deseaba que ninguno de nosotros se separara, por lo que desesperadamente huyó de casa. Intentamos buscarlo por todas partes y al encontrarlo no tuvo más opción que intentar suicidarse.

KAITO: ¡Cielos! ¡Qué horrible!

TOMOYO: Fue el mayor temor que tuve en toda mi vida, mis padres quedaron arrepentidos por el hecho. Por fortuna, mi hermano pudo salvarse y después de su recuperación, mis padres se reconciliaron aunque en el fondo no los podía perdonar por el hecho. Mi hermano me hizo recordar lo importante que es los vínculos con aquellos a quien amas. Es una de las razones por la que me dedico a este empleo. Proteger esta ciudad donde he vivido y forjado muchos recuerdos es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante.

KAITO: Entiendo lo que quiere decir. Yo admiraba mucho a mi padre. Fue uno de los mejores magos que he conocido pero también se dedicaba a hacer cumplir la ley a su manera.

TOMOYO: Ahora que recuerdo, tu padre era también…

KAITO: Fiscal. No entiendo por qué dio ese cambio repentino pero ahora que he escuchado su historia empiezo a comprender más de por qué mi padre dejó la actuación.

TOMOYO: Comprendo. Supongo que nos dejamos llevar por las personas que admiramos.

KAITO: ¿Usted a quién más admira? ¿A su padre también?

TOMOYO: No, te equivocas. La persona que más admiro… digamos que ahora se encuentra algo distante de mis manos.

KAITO: ¿Huh? No comprendo.

TOMOYO: Fue alguien muy importante para mí. Aunque él también tuvo sus momentos difíciles, ha podido superarlos con mucha voluntad y el apoyo de personas que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida.

KAITO: Ya veo. Fue como un maestro para usted, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: No exactamente como un maestro, sino algo más profundo.

KAITO: Mmmm… creo entenderlo.

 _Al final del atardecer, Tomoyo y Kaito, aprovechan para ver la función teatral que se lleva a cabo en la carpa en la parte central del parque._

TOMOYO: Mmmm… suena interesante. Vayamos a verla Kaito.

KAITO: (¡Oh! Ya va siendo la hora. Es la oportunidad perfecta para poner el plan. Solo espero que resulte. Me cuesta creer que ella se encuentre calmada el día de hoy. Ojalá pudiéramos divertirnos más seguido.) De acuerdo.

TOMOYO: (Mmmm… el tiempo se acerca. Si todo va como pensado, espero que Takasugi lo tenga todo preparado. Magic Rose, ha llegado la hora de que reveles la verdad.)

 _Luego de comprar las entradas, ambos ingresan a la carpa donde se sientan en la fila de atrás para tener una mejor apreciación de la obra que van a ver juntos a continuación._

KAITO: (Veamos, la función dura aproximadamente unos cincuenta minutos, si no estoy de vuelta para cuando termine… será el fin de todo… jefa…) Ah, creo que el almuerzo me cayó un poco mal por lo que iré un rato al baño.

TOMOYO: Espera un minuto.

KAITO: ¿Huh?

 _De pronto, Tomoyo saca algo de su bolso. Se trata nada menos que unas esposas largas las cuales un extremo le ata al brazo de Kaito._

KAITO: ¡Wah! ¿Qué significa esto?

TOMOYO: Lo siento Kaito, solo será un momento.

KAITO: Pero, tengo que ir al baño…

TOMOYO: Tendrás que aguantarte.

KAITO: Esto… no entiendo el significado de esto.

TOMOYO: Es un asunto policial, necesito que cooperes conmigo. Bueno, disfrutemos de la función.

KAITO: (Tomoyo… ¿entonces acaso sospecha de mí? ¿Habrá notado mi verdadera identidad? Tal y como dijo Yukine, entonces ella vio mi rostro después de todo.)

TOMOYO: Esto me recuerda a una función que vi hace tiempo en mis días de instituto.

KAITO: (Mmmm… la señal. Lo siento Tomoyo, pero…)

 _En ese momento, Kaito se quita con facilidad la esposa que tenía atada en su mano con su truco de magia y sale justo por debajo de la butaca y de pronto su doble aparece tomando su lugar en la butaca._

TOMOYO: ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Ah, eras tú. Permanece en silencio, la función está a punto de empezar.

 _Tras eludir la trampa de Tomoyo, Kaito sale corriendo de la carpa en dirección hacia la salida del parque. Rápidamente, Kaito cambia su traje activando el poder de su talismán._

KAITO: ¡Que la luz de la verdad me acompañe hoy y siempre!

 _El poder del talismán convierte a nuestro protagonista en el famoso Magic Rose quien una vez más se pone en acción subiendo inmediatamente a la camioneta que lo espera justo afuera._

SUDOU: ¡Mocoso! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿No ves los problemas que le estás dando a Yukine?

MAGIC ROSE: Tenemos que terminar con esto antes que la función acabe y volver con Tomoyo antes que se dé cuenta del truco ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Oye! ¿Podrías dejar de conducir como un salvaje?

SUDOU: La culpa es tuya por retrasarte mocoso. Si no conduzco de esa forma, no podrás lograrlo a tiempo.

MAGIC ROSE: No es mi culpa. Tomoyo se ha vuelto muy perspicaz.

SUDOU: Por eso te dije claramente que te dejaras de involucrar con esa inspectora. Nada de esto habría pasado si te alejabas de ella.

MAGIC ROSE: Ya, no te preocupes. Además la función debe continuar.

 _El tiempo transcurre y la noche llega, en ese momento en el museo, el Detective Takasugi y su equipo se preparan para la llegada del famoso ladrón._

TAKASUGI: ¡Muchachos! Solo faltan cinco minutos para la hora establecida. Estén atentos cuando aparezca.

POLICÍAS: ¡Sí, detective!

TAKASUGI: (¡Rayos! Estoy tan nervioso ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto solo? ¿De verdad no vendrá Magic Rose como la Inspectora Sakagami lo mencionó? Me pregunto quién será realmente)

 _Los minutos comienzan a avanzar rápidamente, todos estaban impacientes por el momento crucial si realmente Magic Rose aparecerá tal y como lo había anunciado._

OFICIAL #1: Solo falta un minuto más.

OFICIAL #2: ¿Y el Detective Takasugi?

OFICIAL #1: Ahora que lo menciona, estuvo aquí hace unos minutos ¿Dónde pudo haber desaparecido?

 _En ese momento, algunas rosas rojas caen como navajas clavando en el suelo y de sus pétalos salen unos gases que empiezan a dormir a todos los guardias presentes dejando la sala completamente vulnerable. Posteriormente escondido desde el techo, aparece Magic Rose quien salta al piso después que el gas termina de dispersarse._

MAGIC ROSE: Un trabajo cumplido. Ahora por el diamante ¡Cielos! Tengo que darme prisa. Solo tengo 15 minutos para que la obra termine.

 _Magic Rose abre sin problemas la cubierta de cristal que guarda la joya y justo cuando la saca del pedestal es atrapado con las manos en la masa por nada menos que el Detective Takasugi quien estaba justo escondido dentro del pedestal._

TAKASUGI: ¡Te tengo Magic Rose!

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Queeeeeee? ¿El Detective Takasugi?

TAKASUGI: Fuiste demasiado ingenuo Magic Rose. Esta vez has caído en la trampa. El plan de la Inspectora dio resultado.

MAGIC ROSE: Debí imaginarlo ¡Argh!

TAKASUGI: ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Estás arrestado!

 _Mientras tanto, en la carpa del teatro, Tomoyo disfruta concentrada en la función sin darse cuenta del engaño._

TOMOYO: Es una buena actuación, ¿no lo crees Kaito?

 _El doble de Kaito asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro._

YUKINE: (Por favor Kaito, date prisa.)

 _En el museo, las cosas empiezan a complicarse con Takasugi agarrando por el cuello a Magic Rose sin escapatoria._

TAKASUGI: ¡Por fin ha llegado la hora! ¡Es momento que nos muestres quien rayos eres!

 _Takasugi empieza a quitarle el sombrero y el antifaz para ver su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, se lleva una inesperada sorpresa._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Je, je, je!

OFICIAL #1: ¡No! ¡No es posible! Magic Rose es…

OFICIAL #2: ¿Hay dos Takasugi?

TAKASUGI: ¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué significa esto?

 _Mientras tanto, Tomoyo observa el clímax de la función._

VENGADOR ENMASCARADO: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Así es. El vengador enmascarado es nada menos que yo, el verdadero Duque Hagard. Mi hermano gemelo se hacía pasar por mí para cometer sus fechorías e inculparme. Por eso, yo adopté la identidad del Vengador Enmascarado para capturarlo.

MALON: ¡Miserable! ¡No creas que ha acabado aquí!

TOMOYO: Vaya, no esperaba ese argumento. Una extraña coincidencia con la vida real.

YUKINE: (¡Ay! Solo espero que Kaito regrese a tiempo)

 _De vuelta en el museo, Takasugi es sorprendido al ver su propio rostro frente a él._

TAKASUGI: Pero, ¿qué significa esto?

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Acaso no lo comprende Detective? Recuerde que soy "El Ladrón de los Mil Rostros". Cada uno de mis rostros representa la esencia de Magic Rose y puedo transformarme en quien sea ¡Observa!

 _Magic Rose deja totalmente deslumbrados a todos los presentes con las numerables transformaciones que hace y su rostro toma forma no solo del Detective sino también de los policías que guardan el museo y de un personaje en particular._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia! – Dice Magic Rose con el rostro de su archirrival Silver Magnus.

OFICIALES: ¡Oh! ¡Qué impresionante!

TAKASUGI: ¡Idiotas! ¡No es momento de halagarle!

MAGIC ROSE: Veamos y qué tal esto.

 _De forma increíble, Magic Rose se disfraza con el rostro de nadie más ni menos que la propia Inspectora Tomoyo._

TAKASUGI: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Inspectora Sakagami?

MAGIC ROSE: Estás en lo correcto, detective Takasugi. Los he estudiado a ustedes y conozco a las personas con las que se relacionan como si fuera la palma de mi propia mano.

TAKASUGI: Entonces, el rostro que vio la Inspectora el otro día… ¿Era todo un truco?

MAGIC ROSE: Acertaste. Es uno de los tantos rostros en los que me puedo transformar.

TAKASUGI: ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte?

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, me encantaría seguir platicando con ustedes pero tengo un trabajo importante qué hacer. Adiós, detective ¡Muac! – Dice Magic Rose aún con el rostro y la voz de Tomoyo.

 _Magic Rose desaparece nuevamente por acto de magia dejando una cortina de gas adormecedor a su alrededor._

TAKASUGI: ¡No! No… se rindan… persíganlo a… Magic…

 _Sin decir más el Detective Takasugi y sus hombres quedan totalmente inconscientes por el gas y Magic Rose se prepara para su huída._

 _Tras su exitoso escape, nuestro valiente ladrón sube de nuevo en la camioneta conducida por su camarada quien acelera a toda velocidad de regreso al parque._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Maldición! Me tomó más tiempo de lo que calculé. Solo tenemos 6 minutos para que la función termine.

SUDOU: Mocoso, por tu culpa no solo expondrás tu verdadera identidad sino que también que Yukine está involucrada.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡No! ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Sudou! ¡Acelera!

SUDOU: ¡Déjamelo a mí!

 _Sin embargo, por desgracia, cuando la camioneta se encuentra justo a unos cuantos metros del parque, empieza a descomponerse y se ven obligados a parar._

MAGIC ROSE: Oye Sudou, ¿qué está sucediendo?

SUDOU: No me explico. Se supone que lo llevé al taller el día de ayer.

MAGIC ROSE: Eso te pasa por conducir de esa forma ¿Qué hay del Hanglider?

SUDOU: Todavía en reparación.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Maldición! No hay más remedio. Me iré adelantando.

SUDOU: ¡Oye! ¡Espera mocoso!

 _Quitándose su traje, Kaito baja del coche y corre velozmente en dirección hacia el parque. Después de correr por cinco minutos, Kaito consigue llegar a la entrada del parque de atracciones. Sin embargo, el tiempo límite está a punto de cumplirse._

KAITO: ¡Maldición! No lo conseguiré a tiempo.

 _Sin embargo, Kaito observa por casualidad el mapa del parque con cada una de las principales atracciones y justamente se concentra en una en particular._

KAITO: ¡Perfecto! ¡Este desafío lo ganaré yo!

 _Mientras tanto, Tomoyo sigue observando los momentos culminantes de la función sin darse cuenta del truco todavía._

TOMOYO: Hace tiempo que no veía una obra teatral ¿Qué opinas?

 _Yukine, disfrazada como Kaito asiente la cabeza en forma positiva mientras espera impaciente por su llegada._

YUKINE: (Kaito, por favor date prisa. No podré engañarla por mucho tiempo.)

 _Kaito, súbitamente se encuentra a bordo de la montaña rusa escondido al costado de uno de los carros mientras este sube por la cuesta._

KAITO: Solo veinticinco segundos más. Jefa, ya voy.

 _Sin embargo, después de subir la cuesta, el carro de la montaña rusa empieza a descender velozmente y Kaito se encuentra en graves problemas intentando no caer completamente de ella. Faltando solo unos cuantos segundos, Kaito salta del carro en dirección hacia la carpa y con ayuda de su pistola gancho consigue entrar velozmente a la función por la parte superior sin ser visto justo cuando el espectáculo termina._

TOMOYO: Dime, ¿qué opinas de la obra?

KAITO: ¡Uf! Estuvo genial, ¿no?

TOMOYO: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué sudas tanto?

KAITO: Ah, debe ser por el calor, la adrenalina ¡Je, je!

 _Kaito usó su truco para intercambiar lugares con Yukine y logra volver justo en preciso momento para evitar levantar sospechas._

 _Al terminar la función, ambos caminan en dirección hacia la fuente platicando acerca del día._

TOMOYO: (Mmmm… no ha hecho ningún movimiento extraño. Creo que me he equivocado con él.)

KAITO: Inspectora Tomoyo, la he pasado de maravilla. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

TOMOYO: No, no ha sido nada ¿Eh? Pero si es…

 _Tomoyo observa en la pantalla gigante del televisor, la transmisión en vivo acerca de la aparición de Magic Rose quien vuelve a hacer una de las suyas._

REPORTERA: Entonces, ¿es cierto que Magic Rose volvió a escaparse?

TAKASUGI: Pese a nuestros esfuerzos, ese ladrón consiguió hacerse con el diamante. Sin embargo ¡Magic Rose! ¡La próxima vez no volverás a escapar!

TOMOYO: Mmmm… (Si el detective Takasugi… entonces eso significa que… lo imaginaba, es imposible que Kaito sea Magic Rose. Sin embargo…)

KAITO: ¿Le sucede algo?

TOMOYO: Lo siento Kaito, tengo que marcharme rápidamente. Ya hablaremos otro día.

 _Tomoyo se aleja velozmente saliendo del parque con una actitud algo molesta pero también intrigada por lo que vuelve a su trabajo._

KAITO: (Perdóname Tomoyo, pero… hasta que logre terminar mi trabajo, debo continuar como Magic Rose. Sin embargo, no olvidaré esta cita.)

YUKINE: ¡Kaitoooo!

 _Yukine corre velozmente saludando a Kaito quien se encontraba solo cerca de la pileta del parque._

KAITO: Ah, hola jefa.

YUKINE: ¿Y Tomoyo?

KAITO: Tuvo que irse repentinamente por su trabajo.

YUKINE: Me alegra que todo resultara bien.

KAITO: Sí, aunque me habría gustado que todos tuviéramos un final feliz.

YUKINE: Hablando de finales felices, aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco?

KAITO: Ah, pero…

YUKINE: Además debes compensarme por haberte ayudado el día de hoy.

KAITO: Supongo que tiene razón ¿Desea comer un helado? Yo invito.

YUKINE: Claro, ¡je, je!

KAITO: (Jefa, prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no pierda su sonrisa. Encontraré a los responsables de la muerte de su hermano.)

 _Después de enfrentar una emocionante aventura Magic Rose consigue mantener a salvo su identidad secreta. Sin embargo, nuevos retos todavía le esperan y nuevos secretos estarían a punto de revelarse._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _¡Saludos a todos y espero que disfruten del siguiente espectáculo! En esta ocasión, un nuevo personaje invitado hace su aparición. Al parecer tiene una cierta relación con mi jefa, ¿quién este misterioso y temible personaje misterioso? Las cosas empiezan a complicarse cuando el hospital es asaltado por un grupo terrorista que al parecer va en busca de venganza por lo que mi jefa me envía en una misión de rescate. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Magic Rose: Magic Record 14: El Doctor Oscuro ¡Los esperamos!_


	15. Magic Record 14: El Doctor Oscuro

**MAGIC RECORD 14: El Doctor Oscuro**

" _Un verdadero mago jamás revela sus cartas". La historia de un milagroso mago que lucha por la búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia ¡Magic Rose ha llegado! Un nuevo y misterioso personaje ha aparecido, un doctor clandestino que posee habilidades excepcionales se ve envuelto en una crucial aventura en la cual nuestro famoso ladrón hará su intervención ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 _Una mañana en el cementerio de Hikarizaka en la colina ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, Yukine Miyazawa, elegantemente vestida camina por el camposanto llevando consigo un ramo de flores de un color fuera de lo peculiar._

 _Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino, se da con una inesperada sorpresa cuando visita la tumba que se encuentra decorada con flores e incienso._

 _Horas más tarde, Yukine regresa a su cafetería ubicada en el distrito comercial de la ciudad, trayendo las cosas que hacen falta para la cafetería._

KAITO: Ah, bienvenida jefa. Veo que se ha tomado su tiempo.

YUKINE: Sí, fui a visitar la tumba de mi hermano.

 _Sin embargo, Kaito nota que Yukine tiene una mirada de preocupación lo cual comienza a intrigarlo._

KAITO: Jefa, ¿le sucede algo?

YUKINE: No, no es nada importante. Es solo que hay algo que me preocupa.

KAITO: ¿Qué cosa? Puede decirme no más.

YUKINE: Bueno, resulta que fui a visitar la tumba de mi hermano esta mañana llevando sus flores favoritas. Sin embargo, cuando llegué allí, algo inesperado sucedió.

KAITO: ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó?

YUKINE: La tumba ya había sido arreglada con flores e incienso.

KAITO: Oh, bueno. Seguramente habrán sido sus amigos de la pandilla. Según me ha contado, su hermano era muy conocido en esta ciudad.

YUKINE: Cierto, pero lo que me intriga es que la tumba estaba precisamente adornada con sus flores favoritas. Nadie sabe acerca de eso, ni siquiera mis padres. Solo yo conozco su flor favorita, la Amapola Blanca.

KAITO: ¿Eh? Eso sí que suena interesante. Pero, ¿está segura que nadie más lo sabe?

YUKINE: Mmmm… tal vez…

KAITO: ¡Ah, jefa! Por cierto, me alegra que usted haya llegado en este momento. Hay algo que me preocupa bastante.

YUKINE: ¿Sobre qué?

KAITO: Es acerca de ese cliente que está sentado en la barra. Luce bastante sospechoso sobre todo con la ropa que lleva.

 _En un extremo de la barra se encuentra sentado un misterioso hombre que lleva puesto una capa, un sombrero y un traje de color negro y tiene una mirada serena y reservada lo cual preocupa a los empleados de la cafetería._

YUKINE: Ah, descuida. No hay de qué preocuparse.

KAITO: Pero…

YUKINE: Conozco a ese hombre. No es una persona peligrosa.

KAITO: ¿Está segura? Emmm… no me diga que es uno de sus amigos del bajo mundo, por decirlo así.

YUKINE: Oh, no. No te preocupes. Él no es esa clase de gente, aunque no lo parezca.

 _En ese momento, el hombre termina de beber su café y se levanta caminando en dirección hacia Yukine._

YUKINE: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Lamento no haber podido venir a la inauguración de tu cafetería.

YUKINE: Descuida, sé que has estado muy ocupado con tu trabajo.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Puedo decir que tienes un buen aprendiz, aunque todavía le falta mejorar un poco más el sabor del café.

YUKINE: Sí, ha aprendido en poco tiempo aunque todavía le falta mejorar.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Tengo trabajo que hacer en el hospital de la ciudad vecina.

YUKINE: De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho y gracias por venir.

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: La próxima vez me aseguraré de probar tu nuevo café.

 _El misterioso hombre de capa negra se retira dejando intrigado a Kaito quien tiene muchas dudas acerca de él._

KAITO: Vaya, no es una persona peligrosa después de todo. Aunque se ve algo intimidante.

YUKINE: Es un buen amigo mío.

KAITO: Pero es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí. Dudo que pertenezca a alguna de las bandas que hay por esta ciudad.

YUKINE: No, digamos que estudiamos juntos en el mismo instituto aunque él se graduó antes que yo.

KAITO: Ya veo. Pero, no entiendo por qué usa ese traje tan raro.

YUKINE: ¡Je, je! Ya lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas mejor.

KAITO: Pues eso empieza a preocuparme.

 _Una hora más tarde, aquel misterioso hombre llega al Hospital Central de la ciudad vecina a Hikarizaka llevando su maletín negro donde le espera el jefe de Medicina Interna del hospital._

JEFE DE MEDICINA INTERNA: ¡Doctor Oscuro! Me alegra que haya venido. Hemos estado esperando por usted. Soy el Dr. Haruaki de medicina interna.

DR. OSCURO: Sí, el Dr. Mizuno me habló de usted ¿Cuál es la condición del paciente?

DR. HARUAKI: Muy crítica.

DR. OSCURO: Entiendo. Vayamos enseguida.

 _Nota: El Dr. Oscuro es el protagonista de la tercera serie de Clannad: The Dark Doctor el cual hace aparición como invitado en esta serie para aquellos que no lo conozcan. Vean la serie para mayores detalles._

 _El Dr. Haruaki lleva al Dr. Oscuro a la sala de análisis donde observa las radiografías y análisis del paciente a tratar._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Tiene algún antecedente clínico?

DR. HARUAKI: Como usted puede observar, ella ha tenido una operación por Peritonitis cuando tuvo dos años de edad.

DR. OSCURO: Esto puede ser íleos. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos salvarla. Prepara la anestesia. Llevaremos a cabo la operación sin más demora.

DR. HARUAKI: De acuerdo.

 _El Dr. Haruaki ordena al personal médico a preparar el quirófano y anestesiar al paciente para llevar a cabo una operación inmediata. Minutos después, en la sala de emergencias, una ambulancia inesperadamente llega al lugar donde un grupo de paramédicos ingresa llevando en la camilla a un paciente herido._

ENFERMERA: ¡Un momento! Nosotros no hemos sido notificados que ustedes vendrían. En estos momentos, todos nuestros doctores se encuentran muy ocupados por lo que no tenemos tiempo para atender emergencias.

MISTERIOSO PACIENTE: Todos los hospitales son así.

 _Inesperadamente el paciente abre los ojos y reacciona rápidamente mientras que los otros paramédicos se quitan sus trajes revelando que no son realmente personal médico sino una trampa sacando sus armas dejando a todos por sorpresa._

LÍDER TERRORISTA: ¡No se muevan! ¡Hemos tomado este hospital! ¡Pongan todos sus manos arriba y muévanse al centro de la sala! ¡Deprisa!

 _Mientras tanto, en el quirófano, el Dr. Oscuro presiente algo extraño afuera el cual empieza a preocuparlo._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué fue eso?

DR. HARUAKI: Iré a revisar.

 _Sin embargo, en el momento que empieza a salir del quirófano, un misterioso hombre armado entra en la sala amenazando a todos._

TERRORISTA: ¡Hemos tomado este hospital! ¡Arriba esas manos y salgan ahora de este cuarto! ¡He dicho que ahora!

 _Todos quedan asustados y confundidos salvo una persona en particular que mantiene la calma ante alarmante situación._

DR. OSCURO: Me niego.

TERRORISTA: ¿Qué has dicho?

DR. OSCURO: Este paciente morirá si no efectuamos la operación. No podemos detenernos ahora.

LÍDER TERRORISTA: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

TERRORISTA: Hay una niña enferma y estos doctores se niegan a detener la operación.

LÍDER TERRORISTA: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Oye tú! ¿Eres el cirujano? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí? Ustedes son nuestros rehenes. Si no hacen exactamente lo que les diga, ¡mataremos a todos los pacientes de este hospital! Así que abandonen la sala.

 _Pese a su escepticismo, el Dr. Oscuro no tiene más opción que aceptar la demanda de su agresor y todos son llevados fuera del quirófano sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que corre su paciente._

LIDER TERRORISTA: Quédate aquí y no les pierdas de vista. Ata a los doctores en la otra sala y cierra bien la puerta para que no escapen.

 _Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, el terrorista se encarga de atar a todos los doctores en la otra sala y termina de chequear al Dr. Oscuro cuando descubre algo que lleva en su bolsillo._

TERRORISTA: ¡Oye! ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto?

DR. OSCURO: ¿Le parece raro que un cirujano lleve consigo un bisturí?

TERRORISTA: ¡Cállate!

 _El terrorista furioso golpea violentamente al doctor dejándolo tirado en el piso el cual atemoriza a los otros doctores cautivos. Mientras tanto, en la sala central, el líder de los terroristas empieza a hacer sus demandas comunicándose a través del micrófono._

LÍDER TERRORISTA: ¿Me escucha la policía? Llamo desde el Hospital Kanda ¡Escuchen con atención! Hemos tomado este hospital y todos los presentes aquí son ahora nuestros rehenes. Demandamos que nos entreguen una suma de un billón de yenes y dos furgonetas para que podamos escapar. Les advierto que si alguno de ustedes intenta entrar a la fuerza, nosotros volaremos el cuarto del generador principal. Por supuesto, eso significa que la corriente eléctrica será cortada. Supongo que ustedes ya saben lo que eso significa.

 _Los doctores cautivos quienes escuchan la voz del líder terrorista quedan perturbados por su amenaza._

DR. HARUAKI: ¡No! ¿Cómo se atreve? Si corta la energía eléctrica…

DOCTOR #1: Todos los pacientes que tengan soporte de vida, podrían morir.

 _En ese momento, el Dr. Oscuro mueve el estante que está a su espalda de forma violenta usando el peso de su cuerpo para abrir la puerta de vidrio en la cual hace caer uno de los frascos del estante._

DOCTOR #2: ¡Cuidado! Ahí hay químicos altamente peligrosos.

 _El Dr. Oscuro consigue coger con cuidado el frasco con sus pies antes que caiga al suelo y con su boca empieza a abrir cuidadosamente el frasco cerrado. Después de varios minutos, consigue abrirla y sostiene el frasco abierto por detrás con su mano derecha._

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Doctor Oscuro! ¿Qué está haciendo?

DR. OSCURO: Voy a intentar quemar la cuerda usando el ácido.

DR. HARUAKI: Pero, eso es peligroso. Si llega a su brazo…

DR. OSCURO: Es un riesgo que debo correr.

 _El Dr. Oscuro rocía una pequeña gota del ácido sobre la cuerda para quemarla. Sin embargo, este consigue hacerle un poco de daño pero gracias a ello, consigue debilitar la cuerda y consigue romperla tirando con un poco de fuerza._

DR. OSCURO: Perfecto. Ahora voy a liberarlos.

DOCTOR #1: ¿Su brazo se encuentra bien?

DR. OSCURO: Descuiden.

DOCTOR #2: ¡Bien! Salgamos ahora por el pasillo de emergencias. Estoy seguro que nadie pensará que alguien podría escapar por allí.

DR. HARUAKI: Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Escapemos deprisa, Dr. Oscuro.

DOCTOR #1: ¿Doctor?

DR. OSCURO: Debo volver a la sala de operación. Hay un paciente que requiere ser atendido.

DOCTOR #2: ¡Eso es una locura! Correremos grave peligro si nos encuentran ¡Me voy!

DOCTOR #3: ¡Yo también me voy!

DOCTOR #1: Estoy avergonzado. Nos habíamos olvidado por completo del paciente.

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Doctor! Nosotros nos quedamos.

DOCTOR #1: Le daremos toda la ayuda que podemos brindar.

DR. OSCURO: Gracias, les agradezco su ayuda. Volvamos al quirófano.

 _El Dr. Oscuro y otros dos doctores vuelven al quirófano pese a la grave amenaza de los terroristas. Ellos están empeñados en sacrificarlo todo para salvar la vida del paciente que se encuentra en grave peligro. Antes de partir, el Dr. Oscuro piensa en un plan y coge una de las botellas del estante la cual contiene Cloroformo. Posteriormente, en el pasillo que da al quirófano, el doctor distrae al guardia haciendo rodar la botella cuidadosamente y en ese instante con un paño con el líquido de dicha sustancia, adormece al malhechor dejándolo fuera de combate._

 _Sin amenazas en el pasillo, los doctores que quedaron corren rápidamente hacia el quirófano donde encuentran a la pequeña niña en malas condiciones con respiración agitada._

DOCTOR #1: Está en shock.

DR. OSCURO: Hagan un chequeo en sus zonas vitales. Dr. Haruaki, prepare todo para la operación. Requiero de toda su cooperación.

DOCTORES: De acuerdo.

 _Un minuto después, el equipo médico hace todos los preparativos para la preparación mientras uno de los doctores revisa la máquina para chequear la condición actual del paciente._

DOCTOR: ¡Doctor Oscuro! Su pulso está aumentando.

DR. OSCURO: No hay tiempo que perder. Comencemos con la sección abdominal.

 _Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de Yukine cerca del Distrito Comercial de la ciudad, todos se encuentran tomando un descanso mientras aparece de pronto, un flash informativo en el noticiero._

REPORTERO: Estamos con la transmisión en vivo y en directo desde el Hospital Central, el cual ha sido tomado por un grupo terrorista desconocido. La situación se ha vuelto crítica, de acuerdo a la información de la policía, los terroristas han amenazado no solo con matar a los rehenes sino también a los pacientes tratados en el hospital si no aceptan sus demandas… en otros aspectos, la policía…

YUKINE: ¿Eh? ¿El Hospital Central de la ciudad vecina? Mmmm… no es ese lugar donde… ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! Pero él todavía no ha regresado y no hay tiempo ¿Qué debo hacer?

 _En ese preciso momento, Yukine se prepara para salir con una mirada bastante preocupada cerrando la cafetería cuando cierta persona llega en el momento oportuno._

KAITO: Jefa, ya he vuelto ¿Eh? ¿No está?

 _Kaito busca por los alrededores de la cafetería pero no encuentra a Yukine por ninguna parte hasta que se dirige hacia el sótano donde casualmente encuentra a una persona en el lugar._

KAITO: ¿Quién está ahí?

YUKINE: ¡Ah! ¡Kaito!

KAITO: ¡Jefa! ¿Qué hace en este lugar? Estaba preocupado.

YUKINE: Ah, bueno, yo… estaba ordenando unas cosas antes de salir y…

KAITO: ¿Y a dónde precisamente se dirige?

YUKINE: Emmmm… pues… yo…

KAITO: Se trata del anuncio del noticiero, ¿verdad? ¡Usted me prometió que no volvería a hacer cosas peligrosas otra vez!

 _Yukine empieza a llorar con desesperación en los hombros de Kaito._

YUKINE: ¡Lo siento Kaito! No sé qué hacer esta vez.

KAITO: ¿Por qué quiere arriesgar su vida sin avisarme primero?

YUKINE: La verdad es que por mi culpa te he involucrado en muchas situaciones peligrosas y aquella vez estuviste a punto de…

KAITO: Jefa, no tiene por qué culparse. Esto es algo que yo decidí hacer y no me arrepiento de ello. Además gracias a usted pude aprender muchas cosas acerca de mi padre y lo que debo hacer.

YUKINE: Kaito, gracias.

KAITO: Dígame, ¿cuál es la situación?

YUKINE: Hay una persona muy querida para mí que se encuentra en grave peligro.

KAITO: Es uno de los rehenes del hospital, ¿cierto?

YUKINE: Así es.

KAITO: De acuerdo jefa. Deje esto en mis manos.

 _Minutos después, en la sala del Hospital Central, uno de los terroristas se acerca a su jefe con preocupación._

TERRORISTA #1: ¡Jefe!

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Qué pasa?

TERRORISTA #1: Ren no responde desde más de cinco minutos.

JEFE TERRORISTA: Ve a buscarlo.

 _Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, el terrorista va en busca de su compañero. Tras comprobar que no se encuentra en su punto de vigilancia, con sospecha se dirige hacia el cuarto donde supuestamente se encuentran encerrados los doctores del quirófano. Para su sorpresa se da cuenta que han escapado y más adelante encuentra amarrado e inconsciente a su compañero a quien acude en su ayuda._

TERRORISTA #1: ¡Oye Ren! ¡Resiste! ¡Despierta! ¿Dónde están ellos?

 _Mientras tanto, en la sala de recepción, el Jefe recibe una llamada de su compañero._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Los doctores desaparecieron?

 _En ese momento en el quirófano, el Dr. Oscuro examina la condición del paciente llevándose una inesperada sorpresa._

DR. OSCURO: No cabe duda, hay signos de Necrosis. Tenemos que remover rápidamente una sección de sus intestinos ¡Pinzas!

DOCTOR #1: ¡Sí! Lo siento, me distraje.

DR. HARUAKI: Guarda la calma.

 _Sin embargo, la operación nuevamente es interrumpida._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Qué significa esto?

 _Los doctores quedan atemorizados salvo el Dr. Oscuro quien no le presta atención continuando con la operación. Debido a ello, el jefe, furioso dispara una breve ráfaga al aire._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Ya basta! ¿Dónde están los otros doctores?

DOCTOR #1: Ellos ya no están en el hospital.

 _El terrorista enfadado, ataca al Dr. Oscuro amenazándolo por el hecho._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Acaso piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya? Espera… ¡Tú no trabajas en este hospital!

DOCTOR #2: El Dr. Oscuro nos está ayudando con la operación.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿El Dr. Oscuro? He escuchado ese nombre. Eres ese doctor demente que cobra sumas excesivas de dinero a sus pacientes, ¿no es verdad? ¡Odio a doctores como tú!

TERRORISTA #1: Jefe, no debe perder el tiempo con él. Tenemos otros asuntos importantes que hacer y volver rápido a la sala de recepción.

JEFE TERRORISTA: Mori, tengo una idea. Oye doctor infame, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda de vida a tu paciente?

DR. OSCURO: Si no se le trata inmediatamente, ocurrirá una sepsis y morirá en aproximadamente una hora.

 _El líder terrorista, contento por la noticia, coge su celular para hacer una llamada._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Hablo con la policía? Soy yo. Estos doctores me han hecho perder la paciencia por comenzar la operación con una niña.

MORI: ¡Oiga jefe! ¿Qué está haciendo?

JEFE TERRORISTA: Los he obligado a detener la operación. El paciente tiene el vientre abierto. El doctor a cargo dice que morirá aproximadamente en una hora si se le deja en ese estado ¡Ja, ja, ja!

DR. HARUAKI: (¡Es un malvado! ¿Eh? Creo que he visto antes a este hombre.)

JEFE TERRORISTA: Los dejaré continuar una vez que reciba el dinero, de lo contrario, ninguno de los doctores o el paciente saldrá vivo de este hospital ¡Ja, ja, ja! Recuerden, si intentan hacer algo estúpido, nosotros volaremos el generador el cual resultará la muerte de todos aquellos pacientes con soporte de vida. ¡¿Comprendieron!?

MORI: ¡Jefe! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto? ¡Todo lo que queremos es el dinero nada más! No hay por qué joder a la policía más.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Cállate! Me quedaré aquí. Ve al sótano y vigila las salidas. MORI: Pero, espera un momento ¡Eso dejará a Godi solo en el lobby!

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Tú solo sigue mis órdenes!

 _Pese a su escepticismo, Mori sigue las órdenes de su jefe en vigilar el sótano mientras los minutos transcurren y la situación se vuelve crítica. Los noticieros continúan reportando la agobiante situación en el hospital._

REPORTERO: Siendo ahora las 3:20 pm, de acuerdo con la información reciente que acabamos de recibir la situación se pone cada vez peor. Los terroristas ahora amenazan con matar pacientes si no reciben el dinero en menos de una hora ¿Podrá la policía encontrar la manera de resolver esta complicada situación?

 _Mientras tanto, en la comisaría cercana, la policía se dedica a observar la situación para elaborar una estrategia para salvar a los rehenes._

INSPECTOR: Es imposible. No podemos reunir esa cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.

DETECTIVE: Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ellos amenazaron con matar a los pacientes si no accedemos a sus demandas.

INSPECTOR: Por desgracia, esto ya no está en nuestras manos.

DETECTIVE: ¿Cómo puede decir eso Inspector? ¿Acaso piensa darse por vencido?

INSPECTOR: No, no he dicho eso. Digamos que la ayuda viene en camino.

OFICIAL: ¡Inspector! Ella acaba de llegar.

INSPECTOR: Excelente, que pase a la sala de reunión.

DETECTIVE: ¿Eh? ¿De quién habla?

 _Al ingresar a la sala de reunión donde los detectives e inspectores se encuentran discutiendo sobre la estrategia para detener a los terroristas, alguien inesperado llega llamando la atención de todos los oficiales._

INSPECTOR: Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la Inspectora Tomoyo Sakagami de la ICPO. Es una de las mejores agentes que ha resuelto numerosos casos peligrosos.

TOMOYO: Saludos a todos, este es mi compañero, el detective Takasugi.

TAKASUGI: ¡Hola!

DETECTIVE: ¡Sorprendente! ¡La famosa Inspectora de la ICPO en persona!

TOMOYO: ¿Cuál es la situación actual Inspector Shirashi?

INSPECTOR SHIRASHI: Los terroristas han amenazado con destruir la sala del generador el cual ayuda a mantener con vida a pacientes internados con soportes de vida si no entregamos el dinero en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. En ese caso, debemos actuar inmediatamente con un plan de contingencia con el fin de salvar a los pacientes y a los doctores secuestrados.

DETECTIVE JUNPEI: ¿En ese caso sugiere que abramos camino a la fuerza?

TOMOYO: Por desgracia, el tiempo que tomaría a nuestras fuerzas especiales en preparar y tomar el lobby serían de al menos dos minutos. Si los terroristas, reaccionan ante nuestra presencia, sin duda volarán inmediatamente la sala del generador y matar los rehenes cautivos. Las demás entradas están cerradas y los pasillos vigilados por lo que nuestra oportunidad de éxito es reducida.

INSPECTOR SHIRASHI: Entonces, ¿qué sugiere hacer? ¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar en otra estrategia!

TOMOYO: Tengo un plan pero es necesaria la cooperación de todos ustedes. En primer lugar, ubicaremos a las fuerzas especiales en estos puntos estratégicos para ingresar por la fuerza una vez asegurada la ruta de acceso hacia el lobby. Luego, hablaremos con los terroristas que el dinero ya se encuentra…

DETECTIVE JUNPEI: ¡Un momento! ¡Es imposible que alguien pueda ser capaz de infiltrarse y neutralizar los terroristas que vigilan los rehenes.

TOMOYO: Hace unos minutos recibí esta tarjeta con el símbolo que ustedes conocen.

INSPECTOR SHIRASHI: Esto es… ¿Será posible?

 _Mientras tanto, en el hospital, la situación se vuelve crítica con los doctores siendo capturados por el líder terrorista quien aguarda pacientemente por la hora decisiva._

DR. HIRAGI: ¡Doctor Oscuro! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si no hacemos algo…

 _El Dr. Oscuro no deja de mirar fijamente en el paciente que tiene frente a sus ojos con una mirada seria y concentrada como si planeara una estrategia._

 _En ese momento, en uno de los ductos de ventilación del hospital, un misterioso sujeto ha conseguido infiltrarse en el interior del hospital sin ser detectado._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Je, je! Gracias a la información que me dio la jefa y los planos del hospital que me consiguió Tomoyo-chan he conseguido entrar sin problemas. Bueno, ya falta poco para que empiece el espectáculo.

 _Segundos más tarde, en la sala de operaciones, el teléfono celular del jefe de los terroristas empieza a sonar._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Consiguieron el dinero? Me parece bien. No crean que ustedes van a estar tan alegres. Ustedes doctores van tener que esperar hasta que el dinero llegue a mis manos.

DR. HARUAKI: Pero, para eso será demasiado tarde ¡Doctor Oscuro! Tenemos que hacer algo ¿Acaso no piensa decir algo? ¿Va a darse por vencido? ¿Qué ha sucedido con usted?

JEFE TERRORISTA: Está demasiado preocupado en salvar su propio pellejo que preocuparse por la vida de ese paciente.

 _El jefe terrorista empieza a llamar a sus colegas para darles algunas instrucciones y prepararse para la llegada de los oficiales con el dinero. Sin embargo, pese a la crítica situación el Dr. Oscuro continúa contemplando al paciente sin decir una sola palabra._

JEFE TERRORISTA: Oye Mori, ve abajo hacia el lobby y recibe el dinero. Me uniré contigo una vez que termine con un asunto pendiente aquí.

MORI: Pero jefe ¡No puedo hacerlo! Usted es quien debe recibirlo.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Imbécil! ¿Acaso no eres capaz de escuchar mis órdenes?

MORI: ¡Jefe! ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con esos doctores? ¿No es el dinero nuestro principal objetivo? Es como si usted odiara en verdad a los doctores y está cobrando venganza en contra de ellos.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

DR. HARUAKI: ¿Venganza? ¡Oh! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Ese hombre!

 _El Dr. Haruaki recuerda sobre un terrible caso que ocurrió en su hospital hace un tiempo atrás. Todo ocurrió antes de que el Dr. Haruaki fuera promovido como jefe de cirugía del hospital._

 **[FLASHBACK]**

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Por favor! ¡Haga algo! ¡Sálvelo por favor! ¡Pagaré cualquier cosa aunque me cueste toda la vida!

JEFE CIRUJANO: Me temo que eso es imposible. No hay nada más que pueda hacer por él.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca se los perdonaré! ¡Juró que ustedes la pagarán si él muere!

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, el líder terrorista revela finalmente la razón de su profundo odio hacia los doctores._

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Así es! Los doctores de este maldito hospital le dieron la espalda a mi hijo. Nada pudieron hacer para salvarlo y murió. Por ello, ustedes…

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Espere! ¡Nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para salvarlo! Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Su caso era demasiado crítico.

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Cállense miserables! Ustedes, pendejos, nunca pensaron que tendría alguna posibilidad desde el comienzo ¡Jamás lo intentaron!

 _En ese instante, en el lobby del hospital, el terrorista que custodiaba a los rehenes del hospital recibe el impacto de una rosa hacia su mano izquierda el cual hace que arroje su arma y posteriormente de la rosa sale un extraño gas._

GODI: ¡Argh! Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Cof, cof, cof!

 _El gas ocasiona que el maleante quede inconsciente y fuera de combate. A lo lejos una misteriosa sombra aparece revelando su acto de presencia._

REHENES: ¡Pero sí es…!

MAGIC ROSE: Damas y caballeros, el show acaba de comenzar. Mis nuevas rosas somníferas sí que resultan efectivas.

 _Magic Rose, con sus rosas navaja libera a cada uno de los rehenes en el lobby de forma rápida sin que los otros terroristas se enteren._

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Listo! Ahora pueden salir por la puerta principal.

ENFERMERA: ¡Magic Rose! Los doctores aún siguen atrapados en la sala de cirugías.

MAGIC ROSE: Descuiden, yo me encargo del resto. Ustedes aprovechen en escapar.

HOMBRE: ¡Gracias Magic Rose! ¡Eres magnífico!

 _En el momento en que Magic Rose manda una señal hacia el exterior, el equipo de fuerzas especiales de la policía ingresa a la fuerza por la entrada principal y la otra entrada posterior dejando fuera de combate a los otros terroristas que se encuentran vigilando mientras este desaparece misteriosamente en busca de los doctores secuestrados._

MORI: ¡Jefe! ¡Esto es terrible!

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Qué? ¿Las fuerzas especiales ingresaron por la fuerza?

MORI: Godi, Kun y Ren han sido atrapados.

JEFE TERRORISTA: No hay otra opción. Usaremos a los doctores como nuestros rehenes.

MORI: ¡Basta! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti!

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¿Qué has dicho?

MORI: ¡Solo nos has utilizado! Nos dijiste que era por el dinero. Sin embargo, todo esto era realmente para tu estúpida venganza ¡No lo soporto más!

 _Ambos terroristas comienzan a pelear entre sí, pero el jefe posee más habilidad y ahuyenta a su compañero fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, los doctores aprovechan justo esta oportunidad para golpear al desalmado jefe y ponerlo fuera de combate. Después de neutralizarlo y amarrarlo bien los doctores se preparan para continuar con la operación._

DOCTOR #1: ¡Doctor Oscuro! ¡Debemos continuar con la operación! ¡Aaaargh!

 _De pronto, una explosión ocurre en la sala del generador el cual es destruido por uno de los terroristas que lo vigilan dejando sin energía el hospital._

DOCTOR #2: ¡Maldición! Deben haber destruido la sala del generador.

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Doctor Ayama! ¿Qué hay de la puerta?

DR. AYAMA: ¡No abre! ¡Es inútil! Estamos atrapados. Las puertas automáticas se encuentran selladas debido al apagón.

DOCTOR #1: ¿Alguien tiene una linterna?

DOCTOR #2: Si esperamos a que la policía venga y abra la puerta…

DR. AYAMA: ¡No! Para eso será demasiado tarde.

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel? ¡Ahora no podremos efectuar la operación! ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar de esta forma?

JEFE TERRORISTA: ¡Ja, ja, ja!

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¿Necesita luz doctor?

DR. AYAMA: ¿Huh? ¿De quién es esa voz?

 _De pronto, unas luces fosforescentes aparecen al lado de los doctores los cuales revelan la identidad del individuo que aparece en medio de ellos._

DR. HARUAKI: ¡Oh! ¡Usted es…!

DR. OSCURO: Eso explica la presencia que sentí hace poco. Entraste justo después que ese terrorista escapara, ¿no es así?

MAGIC ROSE: Vaya, veo que usted es muy suspicaz doctor.

DR. AYAMA: Sí, pero estas barras de luz fosforescentes no son suficientes. Apenas hay visibilidad pero no alcanza para iluminar al paciente con precisión.

MAGIC ROSE: Lo siento, durante mi lucha con los otros terroristas me rompieron mi linterna por lo que solo pude traer estas barras fosforescentes.

DR. OSCURO: No, con eso será suficiente. Comencemos con la operación.

DR. HARUAKI: Pero, ¿en estas condiciones?

DR. OSCURO: Ustedes solo pásenme los instrumentos con la ayuda de las barras fosforescentes y yo haré el resto.

DR. AYAMA: ¿Está loco? ¿Piensa efectuar una operación a oscuras? ¡Es absurdo!

DR. OSCURO: Pásenme las pinzas.

DR. AYAMA: Pero…

MAGIC ROSE: Dejen que lo haga. Supongo que ya estaba preparado para una situación como esta, ¿verdad doctor?

DR. OSCURO: Así es.

DR. AYAMA: ¡Esto es una locura! Un error mínimo y el paciente desangrará más poniendo en mayor peligro su vida.

DR. OSCURO: Lo sé. Por esa razón estuve observando todo este tiempo al paciente y memorizar todo lo que se encuentra en su interior. Soy capaz de operarlo incluso en total oscuridad.

DR. HARUAKI: Estoy de acuerdo. Confiemos en él. Usemos las barras fosforescentes para iluminar los instrumentos y pasarle al Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: Perfecto. Dr. Ayama, tome el pulso del paciente con su mano.

DR. AYAMA: De acuerdo.

DR. OSCURO: Dr. Haruaki, le encargo el manejo de los instrumentos quirúrgicos.

DR. HARUAKI: Entendido.

MAGIC ROSE: (Ahora lo veo. Eso explica por qué mi jefa se interesa mucho por él. Sin duda posee algo especial más allá de nuestra comprensión.)

 _Con una habilidad sorprendente, el Dr. Oscuro empieza a realizar la operación del paciente en medio de la total oscuridad sin cometer un solo error. Transcurridos los minutos, la operación continúa sin percances._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Cuál es su condición?

DR. AYAMA: Condición estable y pulso normal.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Gazas!

DOCTOR #1: Aquí tiene doctor.

DR. OSCURO: Ya está hecho.

 _En el momento en que el Dr. Oscuro termina con la operación, la energía eléctrica es restaurada._

DR. AYAMA: ¡La energía ha vuelto!

DOCTOR #1: ¡Genial!

MAGIC ROSE: Tomoyo-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo.

DR. HARUAKI: ¿Cómo está el paciente?

DR. OSCURO: No creo que haya hecho algún error pero verifique por si acaso.

DR. HARUAKI: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad es un milagro! ¡Una operación perfecta!

DR. OSCURO: Caballeros, les dejo el resto de la curación en sus manos.

DR. AYAMA: ¡Doctor! Esa herida en su mano, ¿no es cuando usted trató de romper las cuerdas con esos químicos? Iré a traer algunos medicamentos.

DR. OSCURO: No será necesario.

DR. HARUAKI: He terminado de suturar al paciente.

DR. OSCURO: Gracias a todos ustedes por su ayuda. Han hecho un excelente trabajo y tú también.

MAGIC ROSE: ¡Ah! Está haciendo que me sonroje.

LIDER TERRORISTA: ¿Esa niña está a salvo?

DR. OSCURO: Sí.

LÍDER TERRORISTA: Ya veo.

MAGIC ROSE: Bueno, la policía no tardará en venir aquí, así que me retiro.

DR. OSCURO: Oye novato.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Me hablas a mí?

DR. OSCURO: Yukine fue quien te envió, ¿no es así? Dale las gracias de mi parte y que deje de preocuparse por mí.

MAGIC ROSE: ¿Huh? ¡Espere! ¿Cómo sabe…? ¡Uy! Es hora de largarse.

 _Magic Rose hace rápidamente su acto de fuga y huye velozmente antes que la policía llegue e ingrese a la sala de operación junto con la madre de la niña preocupada por su bienestar._

MADRE DE LA PACIENTE: ¡Yumi! ¡Yumi! ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

DR. HARUAKI: No se preocupe. Ya se encuentra mucho mejor.

MADRE DE LA PACIENTE: ¡Yumi! ¡Gracias al cielo! Dr. Haruaki, ¿usted realizó la operación?

DR. HARUAKI: De ninguna manera (Doctor Oscuro, muchas gracias. No olvidaré lo que usted acaba de enseñarme.)

 _Minutos más tarde, después de que toda la situación se encuentra bajo control. El Dr. Oscuro se prepara para marcharse cuando en ese momento se encuentra con una persona conocida para él._

TOMOYO: Como siempre, no dejas de meterte en problemas.

DR. OSCURO: Al igual que tú te encuentras siempre detrás de mí ¿Cómo están los pacientes?

TOMOYO: Todos están a salvo gracias a que el plan salió a la perfección.

DR. OSCURO: Me alegra saberlo.

 _En ese momento, el Dr. Oscuro observa como los oficiales se llevan capturado al jefe de la banda de los terroristas quien justamente se cruza frente a él._

JEFE TERRORISTA: Habría deseado haberte conocido antes, Dr. Oscuro.

TOMOYO: El odio y la venganza solo lleva a la desesperación. Es una pena que existan tipos como él.

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, las personas pueden cambiar.

 _Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de Yukine, el Dr. Oscuro una vez más se despide después de tomar el café que Yukine le preparó._

KAITO: Vaya, quien imaginaría que ese hombre fuera realmente un doctor.

YUKINE: Sí, es verdad. Hay muchos misterios en este mundo, ¿no crees?

KAITO: Hablando de misterios, hay algo que me inquieta bastante. Aún no me ha contado qué relación tiene con él porque por lo visto veo que la conoce bastante. (Hasta mucho más que yo)

YUKINE: Él es una persona muy especial para mí. No sé por qué pero cada vez que lo veo me hace recordar bastante a mi hermano. Es como si una parte de él estuviera acompañándolo.

KAITO: No lo sé. Esto se me hace cada vez más confuso. Pero ahora que lo dice, ese hombre… se parece bastante de algún modo a ese otro sujeto que no deja de molestarme sobre todo en la mirada que tienen. Un hombre que lucha por la justicia y otro que se dedica a salvar vidas, de verdad que la vida está llena de muchos misterios.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 _ **PROXIMAMENTE**_

 _KAITO: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias a todos por haber disfrutado de este capítulo especial! Lo malo es que cada vez pierdo protagonismo con cada personaje nuevo que aparece por ahí ¡Bien! Para el próximo capítulo vendrá…_

 _YUKINE: Emmmm…. Kaito…._

 _KAITO: ¡Oh jefa! ¿Qué sucede? La veo algo preocupada._

 _YUKINE: Lo que sucede es que... bssss…bsss… bsss… [Susurrando al oído]_

 _KAITO: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Este fue el último capítulo? ¡No puede ser! Bueno, la temporada de Magic Rose acaba de terminar con este capítulo por lo que nos tendremos que despedir por ahora pero más adelante vendrán nuevas sorpresas y nuevas aventuras que les va a encantar si es que Tomoyo no me atrapa antes primero ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

 _YUKINE: Gracias por seguirnos y no olviden de comentar nuestros capítulos además que próximamente tendremos nuestro propia página con todos los capítulos de la serie._

 _KAITO: No olviden tampoco de leer y comentar los capítulos de Clannad The Dark Doctor que están sorprendentes._

 _YUKINE & KAITO: ¡Hasta la próxima y nos vemos en el siguiente espectáculo!_


End file.
